


Cautivos

by Kariwolf



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dr. Xeno - Freeform, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love Triangle, Multi, Oral Sex, Psychological Drama, Secrets, Sex, Stanley Snyder - Freeform, Untrustworthy, friendship in danger, kohaku - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 136,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariwolf/pseuds/Kariwolf
Summary: Kohaku es atrapada por Stanley Snyder mientras vigila con Chrome, y queda como rehén en el castillo del Dr. Xeno y los demás. Pero ella no va a vender a sus amigos, y Xeno y Stanley no van a soltarla hasta conocer sus secretos.Pero empatizar demasiado con el enemigo y guardarse información puede ser destructivo, incluso entre los más cercanos y fieles amigos.Drama/romance. Stan/Kohaku/XenoLos personajes pertenecen a Inagaki y Boichi
Relationships: Kohaku/Dr. Xeno, Kohaku/Stanley Snyder
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

\- ¿Dónde…estoy?  
Kohaku abrió los ojos, confundida, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, y otro igual o peor en el costado de su cuerpo. Estaba a oscuras, incluso con su fina vista no lograba ver mucho alrededor. El lugar apestaba a humedad y encierro, y el suelo en el que estaba recostada era de piedra, frío. Quiso levantarse, pero se dio cuenta de dos cosas: Estaba atada de pies y manos, y le dolía insoportablemente el costado de su cuerpo, incluso respirar le costaba. Escuchó unos pasos alejarse, pero no alcanzó a identificar su procedencia, todavía mareada. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba atada, dolorida y a oscuras?  
Quiso respirar profundo para calmarse y pensar con claridad, pero al instante se volvió a dar cuenta que no podía hacer eso, cuando una punzada de dolor le atravesó el cuerpo. Ella era fuerte, muy fuerte, y había resistido muchos golpes…pero esto era otro tipo de dolor, mucho más intenso, un dolor que no conocía. Debía de tener algún hueso roto, aunque tampoco podía comprobar cuál, así atada como estada. Se giró sobre sí misma para encontrar una posición que le incomodara menos, y encontró que apoyar la espalda en el piso era lo más simple y cómodo.  
Se obligó a recordar, a encontrarle un sentido a todo eso, y poco a poco su mente se empezó a aclarar y le vinieron varias imágenes a la mente. Lo último que recordaba era que se había encontrado con una persona que lucía como un pájaro gigante, y con un casco extraño en la cabeza. Sí, había luchado contra esa persona, pero pronto se había dado cuenta que la superaba ampliamente en fuerza y habilidad, pese a sus mejores intentos de atacarlo y de defenderse. Recordó que había encontrado muy frustrante no poder lastimarlo, porque todo su torso estaba cubierto de una gruesa armadura, sólo los brazos y piernas los tenía descubiertos, y se había defendido muy bien, demasiado, aun en la oscuridad de la noche. Intentó recordar algo anterior, y le vino a la mente que había llegado allí porque estaba buscando algo de comida para Chrome y para ella, que estaban vigilando esa “casa” gigantesca desde la copa del árbol, mientras esperaban noticias de Gen, o de sus compañeros en el barco.  
Ella era sigilosa, no tenía idea cómo demonios la habían detectado, y mucho menos dejado así en tan poco tiempo. Podía deducir que la persona que la atacó logró desmayarla a golpes, y que se la había llevado a ese lugar enorme, y ahora era una rehén ahí. Eso significaba que estaba en el mismo lugar que Gen, no eran tan malas noticias. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era buscar la forma de escapar, sola o con él, necesitaba verlo para decidir, el mentalista estaba en medio de una estrategia de espionaje. Escuchó pasos cerca, pero esta vez se estaban volviendo a acercar a ella. Pese al dolor que le provocaba cada mínimo movimiento, trató de levantarse, pero fue en vano, casi lloró de las punzadas que ahora sentía claramente en su maltratado cuerpo.  
\- Yo que tú no me movería.  
Eso dijo una voz grave, de hombre, desde la oscuridad. Pudo entenderlo, pero hablaba extraño, un poco tosco. Por reflejo, pensando que era la persona que la había atacado, intentó moverse, tragándose el dolor.  
\- No te muevas, niña –Repitió el hombre– Tienes una contusión cerebral leve, y al menos unas costillas rotas. Si no quieres empeorar tu situación, sé inteligente y quédate quieta.   
\- ¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó, hablando con dificultad.  
\- ¿Hablas inglés? Eres compañera de Míster Gen.  
\- ¿Qué es “inglés”?  
\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Pensé que podías ser una troglodita, pero no a tal punto.   
\- ¿Dónde estoy? –Volvió a preguntar Kohaku, tratando de ver a su interlocutor.  
\- En mi castillo. Mi soldado te atrapó husmeando en nuestro territorio. Parece que le diste una buena lucha, pero no tenías chance alguna contra él. Espero que entiendas tu situación, así que dime, ¿cuántos niños como tú estaban en los alrededores?  
\- … –Como si fuera a decirle, no pensaba dejar a Chrome en la misma situación de ella, o peor.  
\- ¿No vas a contestar? Como quieras. Hasta mañana, o cuando te decidas a hablar.  
Sin insistir, el misterioso hombre se fue, dejando a Kohaku sola en la oscuridad. La buena noticia es que al parecer no habían capturado a Chrome, no sabían nada de ellos, y no pensaban lastimarla más. La mala es que había sido atrapada y no la iban a dejar salir, ni desatarla. Trató de mantenerse en vigilia, pero nadie más volvió a acercarse a ella, y entre el dolor y el cansancio, sus ojos y su conciencia cedieron a un incómodo sueño.  
Cuando abrió los ojos, seguía en el mismo lugar y posición, pero ahora había un poco más de luz a su alrededor. Estaba en una celda, podía verlo ahora. Aunque más cerca que unos barrotes de metal, se encontró con un par de piernas, que pronto se dio cuenta que pertenecían a un hombre parado a su lado. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? O había sido muy sigiloso, o realmente el golpe en la cabeza la había afectado. No sabía si se trataba del hombre que le había hablado la noche anterior, o si era otro. Sus ojos ascendieron poco a poco, notando que el enemigo estaba vestido con un traje negro muy ajustado a su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta enseguida que era alguien con un físico entrenado, sin dudas un luchador, su cuerpo se parecía al de Kinro… o más musculoso aun, como Hyoga o Mozu, pero no tanto como Tsukasa. ¿Podría ser el hombre que la atacó durante la noche? Era muy posible, recordaba que apenas le había distinguido el cuerpo en la oscuridad, probablemente porque estaba camuflado al vestir algo tan oscuro como la noche misma.  
\- ¿Qué hacías en nuestro territorio? ¿Tratabas de infiltrarte o espiarnos? –El hombre se puso en cuclillas, cerca de ella.  
Esa voz era distinta a la que escuchó anteriormente, notablemente. Era más profunda y ligeramente ronca, y esta vez no entendió ni una palabra de lo que dijo. Cuando logró enfocar en su rostro, por un momento abrió los ojos, confundida. El hombre tenía unos rasgos muy finos, casi femeninos, pero tenía claramente la voz y el cuerpo de un hombre. Kohaku sintió un humo extraño cerca, y lo inhaló involuntariamente al respirar, lo cual la hizo toser…y con ello otra vez casi llorar de dolor.  
\- Ah, perdona. No dejabas de pelear y resistirte, así que te quebré un par de costillas, aunque tuve que desmayarte de un golpe para que te quedaras finalmente quieta.  
No tenía idea lo que le dijo, y su confusión fue evidente en su rostro, porque el hombre volvió a hablar, sereno.  
\- ¿No hablas inglés como tu amigo? Será complicado entendernos entonces, yo no sé japonés, a diferencia de Xeno.   
El hombre, que ahora Kohaku veía con más claridad que tenía un pelo gris platinado, y unos ojos celestes adornados con unas llamativas pestañas tanto o más largas que las de Tsukasa, se puso de pie y chasqueó los dedos, y unos segundos después otro hombre más entró, trayendo consigo una cubeta de agua con burbujas y un paño. Con brusquedad, este último mojó el paño y se lo pasó por la cara a la rubia, justo encima de una herida que la hizo estremecerse, por lo que reaccionó dándole un fuerte mordisco en el brazo. El hombre chilló de dolor, y cerró la otra mano en forma de puño para golpearla, pero fue detenido por el “jefe”.   
\- No la lastimes, órdenes de Xeno. Eres un inútil, vete.  
Kohaku vio una repentina cara de miedo en el hombre que estaba por agredirla, intimidado bajo la severa mirada afilada de su superior, y salió casi corriendo de allí. No tenía idea de lo que dijo, pero el tono de voz era claramente amenazante.  
\- Parece que tienes energía todavía. Bien, entonces vas a limpiarte tu sola.  
El que identificó como el que posiblemente la había golpeado y atrapado, sacó un largo cuchillo de del costado de su traje, y mediante gestos, le hizo entender que, si ella lo atacaba, la cortaría. Le soltó la cuerda que ataba sus manos, manteniendo el cuchillo cerca de su cuello. Le puso el paño en las manos, y le gesticuló que se limpiara con su mano libre. Kohaku entendía la delicada situación en la que estaba, ciertamente no podría atacarlo ni escapar, así que, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos con una mirada desafiante, comenzó a limpiarse la cara, con especial cuidado en la sangre seca que se había coagulado en el costado de la cabeza, donde tenía una hinchazón y un feo corte. No sentía una energía hostil en el hombre de pelo gris, aunque no por eso era menos intimidante, podía percibir su aire de autoridad. Él le sacó el trapo de las manos y lo enjuagó en la cubeta, manchándose el guante blanco que cubría sus grandes manos con el agua mezclada con sangre, aunque parecía no importarle, y se lo volvió a dar.  
Esa acción se repitió varias veces, hasta que ella se limpió lo más que pudo, y el hombre le señalaba otra parte de su cuerpo, que era donde tenía los golpes y cortes. Kohaku se dio cuenta que su vestido había sido rasgado en varios lugares, dejando bastante piel expuesta, pero tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse ahora. Si bien le había desatado las manos, no lo hizo así con sus piernas, por lo cual ponerse de pie iba a ser muy difícil, más aún en su situación adolorida. No entendía del todo por qué le pedía que se limpie, pero lo hizo igual, pero no había forma de que llegue a la parte inferior de su cuerpo. El hombre pareció percatarse de eso, y luego de enjuagar una vez más el paño, se volvió a poner en cuclillas y lo hizo él, rápidamente y sin mucha delicadeza, aunque con más cuidado que su ayudante. De verdad que ella no entendía por qué era una prioridad que la limpiaran, pero no tuvo más tiempo de preguntárselo, porque otro hombre distinto se acercó.   
Tenía el pelo blanco echado para atrás, y algo que lucía como una enorme cruz plasmada en su frente, que Kohaku identificó como las marcas de petrificación. Vestía un largo traje oscuro, y unas extrañas garras de metal en las puntas de sus dedos. La miró con atención un momento antes de hablar con su compañero, con palabras que ella no alcanzó a entender.  
\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo eso tú? Para eso está Luna, o cualquiera de los otros.   
\- Porque parece que tenemos con nosotros a una samurái salvaje, y muerde cual perro rabioso. –Dio una pitada a su cigarrillo– Dijiste que tienes un plan en mente para Luna en unos días, y no podemos permitir que vaya con marcas de dientes humanos a la vista. Ya detuve a esta chica una vez, no creo que sea tan tonta de dejarse apalear una segunda. No habla inglés, así que tú tendrás que ocuparte de saber todo sobre ella.  
\- Lo sé. Pero primero hay que revisarla, y vendarla. La necesitamos viva y entera, y más si es tan hábil como mencionaste. Pero si dices que Luna no puede encargarse…  
\- Yo me ocupo, nos ahorraremos la medicina para los nuestros, si la samurái sigue con ganas de pelear. Al fin y al cabo, yo la dejé así.  
El hombre pelo gris se fue, pero el otro tomó una silla cercana, y se sentó cerca de Kohaku, cruzando las piernas. Entrecerró los ojos y la observó detenidamente, para luego decir en su tosco japonés:  
\- No puedo dejar de notar cuánto te pareces a ella, Stan tenía razón. No encuentro una explicación lógica, pero así es. ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a ella?  
\- No sé de qué hablas –le respondió cortante Kohaku. No pensaba decir nada, pero de verdad que no entendía a qué se refería. Le costaba hablar, pero tenía que aprovechar la ocasión para sacar tanta información de ellos como podía.  
\- Lillian Weinberg. Tienes los ojos un poco más rasgados, y eres más joven, pero te pareces demasiado. No tiene sentido.  
\- No la conozco –Era una verdad a medias. Había escuchado de Senku y Gen que era la mujer que cantaba en el disco de vidrio, pero no la conocía, era una de las personas fundadoras de la aldea.  
\- Ya veo. Primero no sabes lo que es el idioma inglés, y ahora no sabes quién es una de las caras y voces más conocidas del mundo, al menos para cualquiera que tuviera internet y un poco de tecnología. No puedo decir si estás mintiendo o no, pero en este momento no puedo llevarte a comprobarlo, no en el estado en que te encuentras. Tendré que esperar, pero soy paciente.  
\- ¿Por qué me limpiaron?  
\- No tenemos mucho personal, y estás sucia, con heridas abiertas, y no sabemos si tienes alguna enfermedad. Medidas de prevención.  
\- ¿Y por qué no me matan entonces? –Preguntó desafiante, demostrando que no tenía miedo.  
\- ¿Matarte? Eres un peón muy útil, sería un desperdicio. Verás, preferiría reclutarte, como a tu amigo traidor. Parece ser que sabes luchar muy bien.  
\- ¡Ja! Nunca trabajaría para ti. Prefiero morir.  
El hombre la miró con mucha seriedad, entrecerrando los ojos. Kohaku podía ver que estaba pensando seriamente.   
\- Ya veremos. Pero seamos elegantes, y empecemos por presentarnos, ya que vas a pasar un buen tiempo aquí con nosotros. Puedes llamarme Dr. Xeno, soy un científico profesional. El soldado que te atrapó y que estuvo aquí hace un momento es mi mano derecha, Stanley Snyder. ¿Y tú te llamas?  
\- Kohaku.  
\- Kohaku…eres japonesa también, como tu amigo mago. Por cierto, no sabe que estás aquí todavía, y eso se mantendrá así por un tiempo.  
En ese momento volvió el hombre llamado Stanley, y traía una caja consigo. Sin decir nada, se acercó a Kohaku, y volvió a mostrarle el cuchillo, mientras le sonreía ligeramente, con el cigarrillo sostenido solamente entre sus carnosos labios. Pero Xeno estiró una mano y se lo sacó de la boca, y lo tiró en un rincón de la habitación, recibiendo una mirada de reproche de su colega.  
\- No inhales ese humo venenoso cerca de ella. Si tose y se daña un pulmón, será un problema.   
\- Tsk, qué pesado. No puede desvestirse sola, tendré que cortar su ropa si vamos a revisarla.  
\- De todas formas, no era nada elegante.   
Riendo suavemente, Stan volvió a dirigirse a Kohaku, y la sentó en el piso, ignorando su mueca de dolor. Luego apoyó el filo del cuchillo contra su vestido y cortó la tela, dejándola en ropa interior. Ella se removió, pero con una velocidad impresionante el soldado subió el cuchillo hasta su cuello, con una clara mirada de advertencia. Se miraron fijamente, ojos celestes contra aguamarina, durante varios segundos, ambos sin siquiera parpadear. Pero luego Stanley sonrió misteriosamente una vez más, y alejó el cuchillo de su cuello. Se podía ver claramente una fea magulladura oscura en sus costillas, pero por lo demás no tenía cortes ni otros golpes. Los ojos del soldado la escudriñaron detenidamente, buscando las marcas de petrificación, pero no las encontraron. Se puso de pie y se colocó detrás de ella, mirando su espalda. Como era de esperar, no tenía golpes, pero lo llamativo es que tampoco tenía las marcas.   
\- Xeno, esto sí que es curioso, no tiene evidencias de despetrificación. Podría tenerlas debajo de su ropa interior. ¿Lo comprobamos también?  
\- No, no es necesario –Miró a la rubia, y le preguntó en japonés– ¿Dónde están tus marcas de petrificación, Miss Kohaku?  
\- No tengo.  
\- Eso no es posible. Todos los sobrevivientes de ese fenómeno las tienen, sin excepción. No mientas, y dilo, preferiría que mantengas tu dignidad y no expongamos tus partes privadas, eso no sería nada elegante.  
\- No las tengo, y aunque me desnuden, no las verán, porque no tengo.   
\- Hmm, ¿y cómo explicas eso, Miss Kohaku? –Le preguntó pacientemente, con una pequeña sonrisa desafiante.  
\- Nací después, es todo lo que voy a decirte. Si no te satisface, pueden matarme, pero no hablaré más.  
\- Ya veo –Ahora fue él quien le sostuvo la mirada varios segundos, y ninguno de los dos vaciló. Pareció satisfecho con eso, sea lo que fuere que estuviera pensando por dentro, porque se puso de pie– Me retiro, mandaré a que te traigan nuevas ropas para cubrirte. Mientras tanto Stan te terminará de curar, no le causes problemas. Ah, y no intentes escapar, o mataremos a tu amigo mago, lo digo en serio.  
Kohaku lo vio girar sobre sí mismo e irse, dejándola sola con el soldado. Lo miró a la cara, y notó que las famosas marcas de petrificación del hombre llamado Stan, le cruzaban toda la cara, dividiéndola en dos partes, mucho más estéticas que las de su colega. Se quedó quieta, para ahorrarse más incomodidad y dolor, y entendiendo que le iban a tratar las heridas que ellos mismos le habían ocasionado. Sentía un poco de incomodidad de que un hombre desconocido la estuviera mirando en ropa interior y la estuviera tocando, pero parecía que los ojos del soldado sólo se enfocaban en ponerle las vendas y las gasas, no en mirar su cuerpo, por lo que se relajó un poco. De nada servía hablarle, no parecía entenderle una palabra a ella, y lo mismo al revés, así que se dejó curar. No sabía nada de ellos, salvo que a primeras trataron de matar a ella y sus amigos dos veces, apenas viéndolos. Pero no percibía una animosidad visible, de hecho, ese tal Stanley había detenido al otro hombre que estuvo a punto de golpearla, y a quien le dirigió una mirada mucho más severa y helada que a ella.   
Cuando terminó la curación de su pecho, Kohaku se encontró firmemente apretada entre unas vendas anchas. Respirar no era cómodo, pero ahora el dolor se sentía menos, como apagado. A continuación, el llamativo soldado embebió un pequeño paño en un líquido que parecía agua, pero que cuando se lo colocó en la herida de su frente, le ardió como mil demonios, y no pudo evitar un pequeño grito. Mirándola seriamente a los ojos, Stanley le agarró la parte trasera de la cabeza. Tenía las manos tan grandes que prácticamente podía acunarle toda esa parte con una sola mano. La acercó con firmeza a él, para que no se escape, pero no fue brusco, aunque en sus ojos se podía leer claramente “quédate quieta” como si fuese una orden verbal. Kohaku no podía quitar la mirada de esos magnéticos ojos, y contuvo la respiración cuando notó que el soldado estaba demasiado cerca de ella, aunque como era bastante más alto, ahora sólo podía ver su cincelado torso, bajo esas ajustadas ropas negras. Stanley volvió a apoyar el paño húmedo en su herida abierta, con un poco más de cuidado incluso, y cuando pareció satisfecho con la limpieza, le cubrió la herida con unos pequeños vendajes que se quedaron adheridos a su frente. Apenas terminó, se movió hasta las piernas de ella, y con el cuchillo cortó la soga que le amarraba los pies.   
\- Hecho –Murmuró con su voz ligeramente ronca, en su idioma. Luego le hizo gestos de que se quedara quieta, y de que la estarían observando, y se fue.  
Kohaku quedó sola en su celda, ahora cerrada. Pensaba ponerse de pie, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido, así que se recostó en el frío y duro piso, pensando en su situación. No podía escapar, los barrotes de metal eran demasiado duros, pero lo que la hizo desistir inmediatamente fue la amenaza de que podrían matar a Gen. Además, en su estado dolorido no iba a poder hacer esfuerzos ni golpear a nadie, así que no tenía otra opción más que esperar al menos unos días hasta recuperarse un poco. Le llamó la atención que no la trataran con rudeza, y se preguntó si su mencionado parecido a esa otra mujer fue su carta de salvación. De seguro que pensaban seguir interrogándola, pero ella jamás vendería a sus amigos. Se preocupó pensando en qué estaría haciendo Chrome, pero de seguro ya había encontrado la forma de comunicar la desaparición de ella a los amigos del barco.  
Por otro lado, Dr. Xeno y Stanley se encontraron en otra sala del castillo. El científico estaba parado de pie junto a una ventana, sólo observando el exterior, cuando entró su mano derecha.  
\- ¿Qué opinas, Xeno? Atrapamos a una samurái de lo más intrigante. ¿Lograste sacarle información?  
\- Dice no conocer a Lillian Weinberg, no sabe quién es, y tampoco parece siquiera reconocer la palabra “inglés”, prefiere morir a trabajar para nosotros, y dice que nació después de la petrificación.  
\- Eso es muy extraño, ¿dirá la verdad?  
\- No sabemos a ciencia cierta el alcance de la petrificación, pero no pudimos establecer comunicaciones con nadie más, y las únicas ondas de radio que captamos fueron las de ese grupo de críos, por lo que podemos asumir que fue un fenómeno mundial. Pero su gran parecido con esa cantante, con algunos rasgos orientales…eso no deja de molestarme, y el hecho de que no tenga las marcas residuales de la petrificación. Suponiendo que hipotéticamente esa mujer despertó antes que nosotros, donde sea que estuviera, tuvo que coincidir con que estaba cerca de un hombre adulto japonés, y que tuvieran hijos. Pero por lo que pude deducir, según la voz y la fisonomía de Miss Kohaku, tendrá alrededor de dieciocho años, es demasiado tiempo. Eso, y que parece ser amiga de todos esos críos. Me pregunto si habrá más como ella, sin las marcas, o si hay alguna otra explicación.   
\- Tendremos que sacarle la información de una forma u otra –Dijo Stan mirando un nuevo cigarro que estaba encendiendo– Parece bastante determinada a no soltar palabra, admiro eso. No entiendo nada de lo que dice, aunque podría intentar ablandarla.  
\- Ser encantador es tu especialidad, ¿no es cierto, Stan? –Le contestó el científico, con una sonrisa burlona– Yo me encargo de las palabras, tú del resto. Tratemos bien a Miss Kohaku, hagámoslo de forma elegante.


	2. Chapter 2

Kohaku no había sido apresada nunca, por lo cual no tenía idea hasta ese momento qué tan lento parecía fluir el tiempo, ni qué tan aburrido podía ser pasar tantas horas sin hacer nada. Aunque inmediatamente después de pensar eso, recordó su breve experiencia de estar petrificada, y eso infinitamente peor. Si unos días podían ser así, no podía siquiera imaginar lo que sería un año entero...y mucho menos 3700 años como todos sus amigos. Pero lo único que podía hacer para mantenerse entera y fuerte, aunque ahora disponía de la libertad de movimiento de caminar por su pequeña celda, era pensar. Idealmente podría entrenar para matar el tiempo, pero su adolorido cuerpo y sus recientemente rotas costillas le impedían hacerlo. Podían pasar días hasta que disminuyera el dolor, y al menos un mes para sanar lo suficiente como para volver a moverse libremente.

"Libremente", pensó. Lo que menos tenía ahora era libertad, y no sabía por cuánto tiempo seguiría así su situación. Era evidente que el enemigo era muy poderoso, con lo cual no sería fácil para sus amigos enfrentarse a ellos, estaba segura que les tomaría un buen tiempo, tal vez un mes, o más. Tenía que escapar, era lo único de lo que estaba segura. Aunque ahora sentía la responsabilidad de hacerlo con Gen, no podía escabullirse sola, en especial si creía en la amenaza de que podrían lastimarlo o matarlo. ¿Serían capaces? Si los habían recibido a balazos dos veces, no dudaba que había una buena probabilidad de que no tuvieran culpa en cumplir su palabra. Como sea, tendría que elaborar un plan de escape, aunque le lleve días, quedarse allí no era una opción.

Se miró la ropa nueva que llevaba puesta. Era del mismo color claro que la de Senku, solo que esta tenía demasiados picos sin sentido alrededor del cuello, y en la parte inferior del vestido, que la hacían sentir que lucía como una ridícula flor. Pero al menos estaba vestida y cubierta, y no medio desnuda como la habían dejado cuando le cortaron su vestido para curarla y revisarla. Se había sentido un poco incómoda porque no sabía lo que pretendían esos hombres, pero al parecer por lo menos no eran indecentes. Por lo que sabía, con uno podía hablar, y con el otro no, por lo cual estaba segura que el que se acercaría a ella más seguido para intentar sacarle información, era el primero, el líder. No pensaba decirle nada de sus amigos, pero sobre otros temas que no los afectaría a ellos, podría negociar.

Pero para su sorpresa, el primero que apareció frente a su celda fue el que el líder presentó como el soldado, Stanley. Y llevaba en una mano una bandeja, con lo que parecía ser un plato de comida y un vaso. ¿Por qué él? No podían hablar, y tenía entendido que era la mano derecha del líder, así que... ¿qué hacía él ahí, llevándole la comida? Quizás todavía pensaban que ella podía morder a quién se le acercara. Esas eran buenas noticias, que la consideraran digna de vigilancia para alguien de la talla de ese soldado. Una sonrisa confiada asomó a su rostro, pero tuvo que ocultarla rápidamente. El hombre entró a la celda, se arrodilló para dejarle la bandeja en el piso, y para sorpresa de Kohaku, no se fue, sino que agarró una silla y la puso frente a ella, a unos dos metros de distancia. Se sentó en la silla, encendió un cigarrillo, y se quedó ahí mirándola.

Luego de observar el plato de comida, un generoso pedazo de carne con su hueso, le devolvió la mirada, desafiante, no pensaba dejarse intimidar, y así se quedaron, como estatuas, por unos minutos. El único movimiento era el de la mano de él, que la acercaba a la boca para inhalar ese desagradable humo, sólo para exhalarlo después, una y otra vez. Kohaku no entendía cuál era el objetivo de eso, pero tampoco podía preguntarlo. Sospechó que su reto de miradas no tendría fin, y al soldado no parecía importarle continuar. No había ninguna emoción visible en esos ojos azules, pero al mismo tiempo la rubia sentía como si tuvieran un misterioso poder magnético. O tal vez se lo atribuía ella, por la concentración con la que lo miraba para descubrir la más mínima reacción, lo cual no sucedió. Pero ahora Kohaku no quería correrle la mirada, porque sentía que "perdería" en un juego de voluntades no pactado, por lo que se obligó a seguir mirándolo.

Pero de pronto un sonido se percibió entre tanto silencio, y fue el del estómago de ella. Frunció los labios y se sonrojó, no por vergüenza, sino por la indignación que sintió hacia su cuerpo, que había sido más débil que su férrea voluntad. Las comisuras de los labios del soldado se elevaron un poco, lo que la enojó más. Manteniendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba después de eso, insistió en no correrle la mirada, mientras se llevaba el pedazo de carne a la boca. Era evidente que él no iba a moverse hasta que ella terminara de comer, así que era mejor apurarse a terminar, así se lo sacaba de encima, a él y a su mirada de mar profundo. Lo curioso, y molesto, es que Stanley seguía mirándola impasible, ya le estaba resultando perturbador, como si el objetivo oculto de él fuera obligarla a correr la mirada.

Fueron los diez minutos más largos e incómodos de su vida, y los más incomprensibles. Pero cuando terminó y alzó la bandeja para devolvérsela, él amplió más su sonrisa, al tiempo que resopló rápidamente por la nariz como si fuese una risa contenida, y dio un par de aplausos que sonaron débilmente a través de los guantes blancos que cubrían sus manos. Hasta el último segundo, ninguno corrió la mirada, ni dijo una palabra. Los ojos de ambos habían dado su batalla, y podría decirse que había terminado en empate. Pero luego el soldado se fue, dejándola sola, y Kohaku respiró profundamente, aliviada de sacárselo de encima. ¿Lo habría hecho para probar su determinación? Lo único que sabía, es que no iba a volver a perder contra él, nunca más.

Pero la soledad no le duró mucho, porque un rato después escuchó pasos acercarse, y esta vez era el líder, Xeno.

\- Buenas tardes, Miss Kohaku.

Pero ella no contestó. Más bien lo miró en ese desafiante silencio, el mismo que mantuvo con Stanley.

\- Parece que los modales no son tu fuerte, no eres nada elegante, qué lástima. Espero que hayas disfrutado tu almuerzo.

Pese a la provocación, no reaccionó. Pero le intrigaba saber si este otro hombre venía también a probarla.

\- ¿Vas a aburrirme con tu juego de miradas? No me interesa, no vine a perder el tiempo – Abrió la celda, se sentó en la silla también, y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra– Lo que diferencia a los seres humanos de los animales es la evolución de la consciencia, el razonamiento y el lenguaje, Miss Kohaku. Así que, vine a comunicarme contigo bajo esas premisas. ¿Podemos hablar civilizadamente?

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

\- Yo creo que sí –sonrió levemente– Verás, me quedé muy interesado por lo que me dijiste. En especial la posibilidad de que de alguna forma hubo personas sobrevivieron a la petrificación, o que despertaron poco más de veinte años antes que yo... como científico, entenderás que me resulta muy curioso.

\- Tu curiosidad es problema tuyo, no mío.

\- Te equivocas, Miss Kohaku. Mi curiosidad puede ser un problema...o una ventaja, para ti. He llegado a la conclusión de que, para recibir, primero hay que demostrar la voluntad de dar, y con más ahínco en el caso que la otra parte sea más bien reticente a dar. Así que te propongo algo.

\- ¿Tan rápido estás negociando? –desconfió Kohaku– Pensé que ibas a amenazarme o a insistir un poco más.

\- Recuerdo haberte dicho que mi intención es que te unas a nosotros, con lo cual lo primero que dices queda descartado, no sería muy elegante ni lógico. Y no tengo tiempo que perder con juegos intrascendentes, así que la negociación sería lo más rápido y efectivo para que lleguemos a un acuerdo beneficioso para ambas partes.

\- No vas a amenazarme, pero acabas de decir que tu curiosidad podría ser un "problema" para mí. Eso no suena muy amable.

\- El motivo por el que puede ser un problema, es porque seguirías sola y aburrida en esta celda por un largo, largo tiempo. En cambio, si demuestras una mejor predisposición, podría facilitarte algunas comodidades para que estés más a gusto. Tal como el desertor de tu grupo, Míster Gen. Aunque en su caso vino voluntariamente, lo cual simplificó las cosas.

\- ¡JA! ¿Y tú eliges esas "comodidades"? –Sonrió burlonamente.

\- En buena parte, porque no puedo ofrecerte algo que no tenemos, ni perdería el tiempo en conseguirlo. Pero si tienes algún pedido, lo consideraré. Aunque eso dependerá de si la información que piensas darme es valiosa para mí, o son datos pintorescos einservibles.

\- No venderé a mis amigos, a ninguno. Prefiero pudrirme en este lugar, y esa respuesta no va a cambiar.

\- Esperaba algo así, ya lo dijiste anteriormente. Pero en este momento me interesa más tu misteriosa procedencia, y eso, entenderás, no afecta para nada a tus estimados amigos, porque tu lugar de origen está cruzando el océano, y no pueden hacer nada contra nosotros, ni nosotros contra ellos. Así que, para empezar, podría ofrecerte que salgas de aquí, y que puedas descansar en una modestamente cómoda habitación con una decente cama, lo cual tus heridas agradecerán más que este frío y duro piso.

\- Quiero ver a Gen –pero se corrigió, dándose cuenta que podían aprovecharse de la simpleza de su pedido– Quiero poder estar en contacto con Gen, hablar con él.

\- ¿Vas por la gran apuesta, Miss Kohaku? –se rió de su atrevimiento. Esa niña no perdía el tiempo tampoco. Y en sus ojos podía ver que no se iba a conformar con comodidades tan triviales como un colchón. Posiblemente no sabía siquiera lo que era eso, y debía estar acostumbrada a dormir en el suelo. Eso era información.

\- No me interesan otras cosas, la vida dura no es un problema. Pero por más que sea un desertor, es la única persona con la que puedo entenderme en este lugar, además de ti, que eres mi enemigo. Así que esa es mi exigencia, si quieres que hable sobre eso.

\- Hmm, ya veo –se levantó– Lo pensaré entonces, Miss Kohaku. Mientras tanto, disfruta tu estadía.

Sin más, Xeno salió de la celda, y Kohaku volvió a quedar sola. Se puso de pie también para estirar las piernas. Esos dos hombres eran intimidantes, no había duda alguna, y no tenía idea hasta cuándo podía probar su "paciencia" con sus respuestas cortantes y desafíos. Pero sabía que tenía la ventaja de la información que ellos querían, así como que les servía de rehén, al contrario de Gen que había mentido diciendo que era un desertor. Necesitaba hacer tiempo, así que mantendría ese papel todo lo que pudiera.

Xeno iba de camino al laboratorio, pensando en la breve charla con la chica. No tenía pelos en la lengua, y parecía tener en claro lo que guardaba a su favor, no le había permitido presionarla ni un poco. Sonrió ligeramente, reconociendo que quizás había gente interesante como ella entre esos críos adolescentes, pero de la única forma que él consideraba tenerlos cerca, era poniéndolos a su servicio.

Lo que antes llevaba un par de semanas, ahora llevaba meses. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría llevar doblegar a una persona? No había tenido que lidiar con eso hace mucho, y menos aún desde que se despetrificaron, ya que todos instantáneamente aceptaron su liderazgo, y el de Stanley a su lado. Inteligencia y fuerza militar, no había dúo más poderoso en todo el mundo. Podrían aplastarlos fácilmente...pero necesitaban mano de obra, sería un desperdicio aniquilar a esos jóvenes ilusos, ya habían demostrado progresos muy interesantes como para ignorarlos. Incluso pensaba que muchos de ellos eran más útiles que los "músculos" que tenía a su disposición, no todos los que de despetrificaron solos eran destacados. Simplemente habían encontrado una motivación, por estúpida que fuera, como para sobrevivir todos esos años y mantener la consciencia.

¿Cuáles serían las motivaciones de esa chica? Si era verdad que sus experiencias antes de conocer al líder científico enemigo eran de una vida primitiva con una organización social básica como la de una tribu, sus mayores preocupaciones eran la alimentación, la seguridad y los sucesores para continuar la demografía de su pueblo. ¿Pueblo? No sabía siquiera de cuántas personas constaba, ni cuál era la infraestructura que manejaban, eso podía cambiar la situación de si eran veinte personas, o cien. Eso era lo primero que tenía que sonsacarle, definitivamente. Aunque podía ser que con la llegada del Dr. Taiju, eso hubiera cambiado drásticamente la organización social de su tribu, no sabía cuánta influencia había tenido su presencia. Pero si esos mocosos ya tenían un barco de tan elaborado, armas de acero, telecomunicaciones, electricidad y tantas otras cosas, era indudable que hubo cambios profundos en la dinámica social de su entorno.

Eso significaba que tendría que mostrarle avances científicos que valieran la pena para llamarle la atención, lo cual era un poco peligroso porque le estaría dando demasiada información al enemigo. No era como si pudiera escapar, Stan la volvería a atrapar y le dejaría unos cuántos huesos más rotos por su atrevimiento, o cumplirían la amenaza de lastimar al mago. Pero intuía que era un hueso duro de roer, y eso lo irritaba de sobremanera. ¿Desde cuándo alguien como él tenía que pasar horas del día pensando no en ciencia, sino en cómo convencer a una niña de inteligencia tan inferior de que suelte la lengua? Claro que podía hacerlo por las malas, pero eso era muy poco elegante, y no servía a su propósito de reclutar a otras personas bajo su liderazgo. El verdadero poder estaba en que esas personas sean contentas de acatar sus órdenes y directrices, y no que estuvieran pensando en las formas de clavarle un puñal por la espalda a la primera oportunidad. Aunque si tenía que ser un dictador para lograrlo, no le remordía la consciencia.

Stanley se había adelantado y lo estaba esperando en el laboratorio.

\- ¿Novedades?

\- Es a todo o nada. La única forma en que dice que va a abrir la boca es si la dejamos hablar libremente con el mago.

\- ¿Es buena idea eso?

\- Confirmaría la sospecha de que Míster Gen no haya desertado, aunque era algo que ya sopesábamos. Ella ya sabe que si intenta escapar, el que paga las consecuencias es él, y no creo que se arriesgue a tanto. La única contra sería que consideren escapar juntos, pero en ese caso sólo les espera la muerte.

\- Podría verlo y hablar, pero bajo nuestras condiciones.

\- Me puso la condición que yo no estuviese cerca, porque entiendo su idioma.

\- Sospechoso. Qué atrevida la chica samurái –rió por lo bajo– Me gusta que tenga agallas. Tuve una interesante batalla de miradas. En ningún momento corrió la suya, ni siquiera cuando se metía la comida en la boca, nada mal. De hecho, creo que podría ser un récord, no recuerdo a nadie que haya aguantado tanto, lo disfruté.

\- A mí también me divierte. Le dije que iba a pensar su condición, pero aceptaré. Tenemos la ventaja en todo, y quiero esa información. Con el tiempo podremos apelar a la confianza y otros métodos para que siga hablando.

\- A ver, dame tu mejor sonrisa –vio a Xeno hacer una mueca más seria y siniestra incluso, irritado, y Stan sonrió burlonamente– Así no vas a conquistarla.

\- ¿Conquistarla? Me insultas –dijo casi con asco– No me interesa seducir a una niña ignorante, no es siquiera una buena broma eso.

\- Tampoco es como si tuvieras a una científica súper inteligente esperándote a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿no? Pero dejando eso de lado, tendremos que convencerla por las buenas para que siga hablando, en lo posible.

\- La pregunta es en qué enfocamos su cerebro para quebrar su voluntad férrea, si al placer, o a la felicidad.

\- Son partes de lo mismo, ¿no?

\- Sólo en apariencia y porque apuntan a sentimientos positivos y de satisfacción, pero son diametralmente opuestos. El placer está regido por la sustancia llamada dopamina, y se caracteriza por ser adictivo, se disfruta en el corto plazo, y es visceral, es decir que el cuerpo lo siente. Incita al "recibir", al egoísmo, y es algo que puede experimentar el individuo por su cuenta. El cerebro se siente satisfecho, pero al mismo tiempo no le alcanza, quiere más de esa sensación Por el otro lado, la felicidad, de la cual la producción de serotonina es la responsable, no es adictiva, y se desarrolla en el largo plazo. Se siente "etérea" porque es un estado mental, más que físico. El sujeto tiende a ofrecer, a dar, más que concentrarse en recibir, podría verse como una acción desinteresada, y busca compartirlo, más que experimentarlo o disfrutarlo solo.

\- Mucho texto, Xeno...pero, en resumen, yo puedo encargarme del placer, tú de la felicidad. Eso te queda mejor, es más "elegante". Y es lo que puedes manejar.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso último, Stan? –Le preguntó. No le gustaba lo que implicaban esas palabras, era a todas luces una burla.

\- Lo que escuchaste –se encogió de hombros– Pero el punto es, déjame un rato a solas con ella, y la haré cantar como un pajarito, te lo aseguro.

\- No la vas a tocar –el tono de Xeno fue terminante– Ni siquiera lo pienses, no te metas con esa niña.

\- No es una niña –acotó, ignorando la orden.

\- Está aquí como valioso rehén para sacarle información, ese es nuestro objetivo. Si eventualmente logra unirse a nosotros por voluntad propia, mucho mejor. Sino, lo hará de todas formas, cuando obliguemos a sus amigos a rendirse.

\- Ese es el fin, no el medio. Y el medio puede ser una conquista más...placentera, para ambas partes.

\- Ya pasamos la etapa de la evolución de ser monos que solamente buscan copular, Stan. Tienes control de tus impulsos y de tus hormonas, eres adulto, a diferencia de ellos.

\- Pero somos hombres –amplió su sonrisa, a través de sus labios cerrados– Y no pudiste no haber notado que ella es...

\- Detente ahí.

\- Como sea, no dudo que un poco de empatía y calor humano la predisponga más a hablar. Las personas no manejan bien la soledad en el largo plazo. Te sorprendería lo que puede lograr un poco de consuelo.

\- Como si un aumento temporal de dopamina le hiciera soltar todo sobre nuestros enemigos.

\- No, lo sé. Pero sólo necesitamos una pequeña grieta. Así comienzan a hundirse los barcos, y no se dan cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde.

\- Ya pensaré al respecto de esto. Por ahora, haz lo que acordamos.

\- ¿Sabes, Xeno? Serás muy inteligente. Pero no eres el único inteligente –Había un filo desafiante en su mirada.

\- Estamos juntos en esto –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Estrechó los ojos– ¿Lo estamos, Stan?

Pero el militar sólo le mostró otra de sus indescifrables sonrisas, y luego se dio vuelta y se fue.

Xeno resopló con fuerza, malhumorado. Stan nunca fue fácil de controlar. Era muy inteligente y calculador, excelente estratega, y su destreza física y militar eran innegables. Pero a la vez era impulsivo, aunque no juzgaba, y hacía lo que le decían, así como lo que quería. Xeno había aprendido desde que se conocían, que eso era el rasgo más llamativo y peligroso de Stan: Si bien era leal y honesto, no ponía las manos en el fuego por nada ni nadie, salvo él mismo, y según su conveniencia. No era casual que siendo joven ya perteneciera a la elite militar de Estados Unidos, su experiencia era brutal, pero porque era un hombre que jugaba con todo lo que tenía, y tampoco tenía miedo a morir. Su extrema confianza en sí mismo, casi rozando la arrogancia, lo hacían muy independiente, no había nacido para estar a la sombra de nadie.

Parecía frío y distante, pero Xeno nunca había conocido a alguien con tanto fuego interno, una vez que algo lo emocionaba. Y Stanley emocionado por algo era para temer, porque su determinación se potenciaba infinitamente, y nunca admitiría la derrota, o al menos lo llevaría hasta las últimas consecuencias. Xeno lo entendía, porque él mismo era así. No había nada ni nadie que pudieran detenerlos, las amenazas los volvían más peligrosos, alimentaban su fuego. Y que ahora aparecieran esos niños jugando a la ciencia y plantando nuevos desafíos, eran toda la gasolina que Stan necesitaba para despertar su demonio interior, sediento de acción y desafíos de poder.

Por otro lado, Xeno nunca se había interesado particularmente en las mujeres. No le eran ajenas, pero tampoco se había preocupado en acercarse él, por lo que no tenía mucha idea fuera de lo racional de cómo acercarse a esa joven, aunque lo hiciera como cebo para sacarle información. Siempre estuvo mucho más interesado en sus investigaciones y ambiciones, eso era lo que despertaba su pasión y le quitaba el sueño por las noches. Pero Stan, si bien tampoco era del tipo romántico, era visceral, espontáneo, militar, y estaba acostumbrado...a otras cosas. Confiaba en su poder y autoridad, y era consciente de su extrema belleza y ocasionalmente la usaba como arma, por lo que conseguir lo que quería, y a quién quería, era cuestión de tiempo, ni siquiera le representaba un desafío. Era un cazador, y como tal, le entusiasmaba más cuando su presa intentaba huir, aunque supiera que no tenía escapatoria, solamente porque lo encontraba más divertido.

Eso era la otra cuestión que le preocupaba a Xeno. Esa joven que ahora era su rehén, tenía una lengua afilada, era segura, fuerte, determinada, no había miedo en sus ojos. Iba a ser difícil de quebrar, y no se refería a físicamente, ya había demostrado que ni eso había resquebrajado su voluntad. Y para colmo de males, la naturaleza la había dotado de unos agradables rasgos faciales, y unas llamativas y generosas curvas. A él no le afectaba, pero todo eso podía ser un peligroso combo para Stan que claramente no tenía limitaciones o prejuicios, sino que iba a tomarlo como el desafío más interesante que tenía en los últimos tiempos, en particular porque no tenía que ver con su profesión. Debía sentirlo "refrescante" que alguien le haga la contra, y no dudaba que su orgulloso amigo ya se había interesado y divertido con la personalidad de la chiquilla, además de que le había dado una buena pelea, lo cual era muy meritorio para una mujer la mitad de su tamaño y fuerza. Xeno no dudaba que Miss Kohaku ya estaba en la mira del militar, ya se había convertido en su presa, un desafío, sólo que ella no lo sabía.

La idea de tener que comenzar a vigilar a su amigo lo incomodaba, siempre habían confiado incondicionalmente uno en el otro, alineados en objetivos y en los medios para lograrlo. Pero esto era distinto, era algo que escapaba completamente de lo que estaban acostumbrados a hacer, y luego de casi tres años de revivir en el limitado mundo de piedra, Xeno no dudaba que Stan encontraba quizás demasiado atractivo ese desafío. Y con la plática que recién habían tenido, quedaba más que claro que tenían distintos puntos de vista al respecto. Que el militar no haya afirmado ni negado que estaban en la "misma página" al respecto le preocupaba, y estaba casi seguro que Stan no iba a ceder, ni hacerle caso ciegamente como otras veces. Por lo que no le quedaba otra opción que él mismo mantener más cerca a la joven, para evitar que a Stan se le ocurriera hacer alguna cosa poco elegante y arruinara sus planes. Y Míster Gen, al final tenía otra utilidad para permitir la comunicación entre ellos, aunque no estaba en sus planes.

Por la noche, fue Xeno quien volvió a aparecer frente a la celda de Kohaku, pero no llevaba la comida. Ella estaba sentada en un rincón, contra la pared.

\- Buenas noches, Miss Kohaku.

\- Buenas noches –murmuró ella.

\- Encantado de ver que cambió tu predisposición. Tengo algo que mostrarte, si me acompañas.

El científico abrió la puerta de la celda, y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Kohaku para que pasara a su lado. Recorrieron varios pasillos y comenzaron a subir escaleras en forma de caracol. Pero apenas habían llegado a la segunda escalera de un nuevo piso, cuando escucharon la voz ligeramente rasposa que pertenecía a Stanley detrás de ellos. Habló en inglés, por lo cual solamente Xeno lo entendió.

\- ¿Vas a llevar a la princesa a su torre?

\- Como habíamos acordado –Decidió ignorar el comentario poético

\- Por más que esté herida, debes saber que esta chica samurái tiene unos colmillos afilados. Y tú no te destacas en fuerza de combate. Los acompañaré, por las dudas.

\- No es necesario Stan, no tiene a dónde escapar.

\- Insisto –dijo en un tono más grave y seco, con un dejo autoritario, aunque sonreía ligeramente. Pero era una sonrisa fría, que no le llegaba a los ojos.

Kohaku pasó la mirada de uno a otro, sin entender ni una palabra de lo que decían. Para colmo, ninguno se caracterizaba por ser expresivo en sus caras o gestos, por lo cual no podía detectar sus emociones. Pero sintió una tensión extraña en el aire, después de que el militar dijera esa última palabra, y no hubo réplica de parte del otro. Notó que el líder la miró de reojo, pero se dio vuelta para renovar la marcha, sin decir nada más. Percibía que Stanley los seguía, y estaba casi segura que quería demostrar que la estaba vigilando. Como pensaba que estaba por encontrarse con Gen, no tenía intención alguna de ser cortante o agresiva con ninguno, tenía que elegir bien sus batallas.

Volvieron a subir más escaleras, cada vez el espacio se volvía más reducido y cilíndrico. La rubia recordó la estructura del castillo, y pensó que estaban subiendo a las finas torres. Aunque el estado físico de Kohaku sobraba para algo como eso, el tener sus costillas rotas y apretadas en el vendaje, además de los numerosos moretones, no ayudaba. Comenzó a ralentizar sutilmente su paso, disimulando todo lo que podía su inusual debilidad. El científico no se percató, de hecho, él mismo había bajado ligeramente el ritmo, con lo cual el cansancio de Kohaku quedó totalmente desapercibido. La rubia sonrió brevemente con malicia, le hizo acordar a Senku. Los hombres de la ciencia no se caracterizaban por resistencia física, y este no era una excepción, por más que fuera un adulto.

Pero de pronto Kohaku sintió que la perspectiva de su visión cambió, como si se estuviera cayendo, y que sus pies dejaron de estar en contacto con el piso. No pudo evitar soltar un jadeo de sorpresa, temiendo haber perdido extrañamente el equilibrio, lo cual hizo voltear rápidamente a Xeno, pero se dio cuenta que más bien había aterrizado en los brazos del otro hombre. Había algo extraño de lo que no llegó a percatarse, pero estaba segura que no había pisado mal ni se había resbalado. Lo único que sabía, era que ahora estaba siendo cargada por Stanley que le sostenía la espalda con un brazo, y las piernas con el otro. Lo miró a los ojos por la sorpresa, pero inmediatamente giró a la cabeza hacia el frente, no le gustaba para nada lo cerca que estaba de él ahora, y escuchó una extraña palabra que salió de sus labios, junto con una fina sonrisa: "gotcha".

Lo curioso fue que cuando miró hacia adelante, el científico había entrecerrado ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviera molesto por algo. No la estaba mirando particularmente a ella, pero algo empezaba a parecerle extraño. O Xeno había actuado su "gentileza" anterior, y ahora mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos, o su humor había cambiado bruscamente de pronto. El problema era qué había provocado eso, lo único que cambió desde que salieron de la celda fue... oh... ¿la presencia del militar? ¿Podría ser? No, eran líder y mano derecha, como Senku y Ryusui. Pero ya había percibido un cambio en el aire cuando se encontraron con Stanley en el pasillo, no podía descartarlo, era mucha coincidencia.

Tomó nota mental de eso, definitivamente podía usarlo para su conveniencia. Y tenía que hacérselo saber a Gen en cuanto pudiera, él entendía la mente de las personas a la perfección, y podía picar en esa "lealtad" entre ellos, lo cual le podría dar ventajas para planear su escape eventualmente. ¿Así que eso era parte de jugar con la cabeza de los demás? Siempre había encontrado desagradable la forma en que Senku y Gen sacaban ventajas de eso para cumplir sus objetivos, pero ahora que sin proponérselo ella misma lo había pensado, tenía que admitir que no le parecía tan mala idea. Era un arma más, así como ella luchaba con cuchillos, así como ella luchaba con cuchillos, Senku lo hacía con ciencia, y Gen con palabras. Y no dudaba en que esos dos enemigos pretendían hacer lo mismo con ella, así que bien podría pensar en su "contrataque".

Siguieron subiendo durante un par de minutos, ese lugar era infinitamente alto. Stanley no la bajó en ningún momento, cargó con ella en brazos hasta que llegaron a un nuevo piso, el que parecía el último. En ese lugar había tres puertas, en una posición como la de los puntos cardinales. Kohaku se removió en los brazos del hombre de pelo platinado, indicando que podía bajarla ya, pero él en cambio la sostuvo con más fuerza. El científico seguía en silencio, y volvió a mirarlos con seriedad, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, mientras abría una de las puertas. En una reacción totalmente opuesta, el militar soltó una suave risa, y pasó por el marco de la puerta.

\- Esto en otros tiempos podría haberse considerado el acto romántico de un caballero, ¿no te parece, Xeno?

\- Me parece que te estás divirtiendo mucho con esto, Stan. Corta el chorro.

\- No. Más bien la diversión recién comienza.

\- Gracias Stan –le sonrió, aunque con tensión, para disimular su irritación frente a la joven– Puedes retirarte, yo me encargo desde ahora.

\- De acuerdo –le devolvió el gesto– Pero ya que quieres cuidar tanto a la samurái de cristal, no le hagas subir tantas escaleras en su condición. Podrías haber sido un poco más considerado, me extraña. En fin, "tú sabes más", ¿cierto? –Recalcó esas palabras, y se volteó para bajar las escaleras.

Xeno tuvo que respirar hondo, ignorando la provocación. ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensaba Stan seguir molestándolo? Aunque tenía un punto en eso de cansar a la chica, pero a lo sumo estaría un poco incómoda, no era como si se le fuera a abrir una herida o algo parecido. La miró, y notó que ella fruncía el ceño, como no entendiendo qué hacía ahí.

\- ¿Dónde está Gen? –Preguntó, mirándolo con cautela.

\- En otra torre, Miss Kohaku. Pero no te preocupes, decidí acceder a tu condición de hablar con él, solo que eso no sucederá hoy. Como te había dicho antes, decidí que este sea tu nuevo lugar de descanso, indefinidamente. Espero que sea de tu agrado, mandaré a llamar a alguien a que te traiga la cena.

\- Pero yo no accedí a darte ninguna otra información a cambio de esto.

\- No, lo sé bien. Verás, es simplemente una muestra de nuestra buena voluntad. Creo no equivocarme en pensar que es mucho más cómodo estar aquí que en esa celda oscura.

\- ¡JA! Sólo que ahora estoy más alejada de todos y con menos posibilidades de escaparme, ¿verdad? –Decidió ser honesta, demostrarle que sabía lo que pretendía con su falsa "amabilidad".

\- Ese sería un plan elegante para retenerte, seguro. Pero no es la intención principal, aunque es innegable que estás más lejos de la puerta principal ahora. Otro día te haré un tour por el castillo, por ahora lo único que tienes que saber, es que en esta torre se encuentran los dormitorios otras dos mujeres que son parte de nuestro grupo, espero que aprecies esa delicadeza. No entienden una palabra de japonés, pero si te haces entender, eres libre de comunicarte con ellas. Me retiro, como dije antes, alguien vendrá a traerte algo de comer y beber. Que descanses, buenas noches –comenzó a salir por la puerta, cuando la voz de ella lo detuvo.

\- ¿Cuándo podré ver a Gen entonces?

\- Muy pronto, Miss Kohaku, muy pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaas!! Entre fanfiction, wattpad y AO3, estoy muy feliz del apoyo que está recibiendo esta historia. Pero todo es mérito de los gringos (y nuestra amada leona). Son muy genios, espero hacerles justicia en esta historia… tomándome mis licencias creativas por no conocer tanto sus personalidades canónicas, pero espero haberlas “leído” bien.
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, agradezco siempre el amor que dejan con sus comentarios, de corazón…y son un gran incentivo para continuar las historias, en especial las más “polémicas” jaja, y también para decidir actualizar más rápido (mientras pueda).
> 
> Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

Se estaba aburriendo de muerte, y ¿cuánto habían pasado, dos días? Tenía que admitir que estaba mucho más cómoda en esa habitación, era cálida, los pisos de madera conservaban mejor la temperatura, y el lugar donde dormía era algo extraña pero agradablemente esponjoso. Toda la vida se había acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo o sobre la tierra, pero ese "colchón" como el científico lo había llamado, era como estar recostada sobre nubes, incluso se había quedado profundamente dormida sin darse cuenta. La carne que le dieron para cenar estaba buena, aunque no era comparable con las delicias que hacía François.

Quería ver a Gen, necesitaban comenzar a planear su escape juntos, ya que no iba a arriesgarse a que lo lastimaran o mataran, no dudaba de que iban en serio, especialmente el militar, tenía un filo peligroso en su mirada. Le interesaba hablar con él para debatir un poco más con su intuición qué tan seguro era estar a su lado, pero si no se entendían ni palabra, no había caso. Claro que podía preguntarle al mentalista, estaba segura que él ya lo había analizado en detalle y conocía mucho mejor la mente de las personas, pero a su vez él era un huésped que había cambiado de bando, mientras que ella era un rehén enemigo. Ya había probado la serenidad y la determinación del militar con esa "guerra de miradas" del día anterior, pero no se le ocurría que otra cosa hacer, y se sentía un poco como dos animales interactuando, más que personas.

Por otro lado, el científico parecía igual de directo, pero por algún motivo no le despertaban las mismas alarmas de precaución que con el otro. Bueno, Stanley la había molido con un par de golpes, fracturas incluidas, era obvio que le iba a resultar más peligroso y amenazante que el científico. O tal vez era porque le hacía acordar a Senku, solo que lo veía como una versión muy oscura de este. Tenía en claro que tenía que ganarse la confianza de al menos uno de los dos para tener la posibilidad de escapar, si desconfiaban de ella y la vigilaban no tenía chance alguna. El problema era cómo, y ni qué hablar cuánta información tendría que entregar hasta satisfacer al científico. De todas formas, ella tenía la ventaja, y era quién ponía las pautas para negociar, porque si ella cerraba la boca definitivamente, los que tenían más que perder eran ellos. Y de seguro sospechaban de Gen, alguien que voluntariamente entregaba información no podía ser del todo confiable, no eran tontos.

La intuición de Kohaku le decía que sería mejor ganarse la confianza del líder, obviamente por su posición, y por la posibilidad de comunicación, pero además porque era el menos amenazante, al menos físicamente. El tema sería cómo lograrlo sin levantar sospechas, no podía volverse accesible y voluntariosa de un día para otro, y de por sí le era muy difícil fingir. Lo que todavía le resultaba curioso era lo que había sucedido la noche anterior cuando subían las infinitas escaleras, claramente pudo observar una mirada provocadora y de desafío del militar, mientras que no se veía nada contento al científico con su presencia. Era evidente que tenían sus propios planes para ella, pero lo que ahora se preguntaba era si tenían el mismo plan. Tuvo que esforzarse en repasar mentalmente sus conjeturas, para después contarle todo a Gen y que él lo analizara mejor.

La primera oportunidad que tuvo de interactuar con uno de ellos llegó al mediodía, cuando fue Stanley quién le trajo su almuerzo. Extraño, el desayuno se lo había llevado una chica rubia y de su estatura, que tenía unas decoraciones en el pelo, que le daban un aire inocente y casi infantil. Como la joven no la trató mal ni la miró de forma amenazante, Kohaku sólo le agradeció asintiendo con la cabeza, sabiendo que las palabras serían inútiles. Pero el hombre de pelo gris era otro cantar: Ya desde que entró parecía emanar de él un aura intimidante pero serena, calculadora, que le hizo acordar mucho a Tsukasa. Quizás sería uno de esos hombres que sólo demostraban su verdadera fuerza cuando era necesario, y no necesitaban pavonearse como Mozu o Magma, que a veces eran insoportables. Y la rubia no dudaba que todavía no había conocido ni una pizca de sus verdaderas fuerzas y habilidades, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

Como siempre, el militar entraba con ese objeto fino colgando de sus labios, que soltaba un humo que no le resultaba nada agradable a su olfato, aunque era extraño, como terroso y herbal, pero horriblemente quemado, no podía entender qué le encontraba de tan agradable. Le acercó la bandeja, sosteniéndola en una sola mano, y la apoyó en una mesada que estaba junto a la cama. Ahí fue cuando Kohaku notó que la comida era muy abundante, demasiado para ella, y que había dos vasos. ¿Pensaba comer con ella? No le veía el punto, más allá de no quedársele solamente mirando de una forma invasiva. Stanley agarró la única silla disponible en la pequeña habitación, y la colocó cerca de la cama, enfrente de Kohaku, y apagó su cigarrillo antes de lanzarlo a un rincón de la habitación. A ella no le quedaba otra opción que sentarse en la cama, y comer desde ahí.

El militar se sacó los guantes blancos de las manos y los apoyó sobre la mesa, agarró una de las piezas de carne y comenzó a comer, nuevamente dedicándose a mirarla fijamente mientras lo hacía. ¿Qué problema tenía ese hombre con las miradas? ¿Qué ganaba con eso más que incomodarla? Kohaku no tenía ganas de mirarlo otra vez tanto tiempo, así que más bien lo esquivó. Pero podía sentir esos insistentes ojos helados sobre ella, y tuvo que respirar profundamente para no enervarse, mientras comenzaba a comer ella también. Un momento después, captó un rápido pero sutil movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, justo tenía la comida muy cerca de su boca como para notar lo que pasaba por debajo de esta, y fue cuando sintió un dedo debajo de su barbilla. Se quedó quieta, alarmada, pero lo único que hizo Stanley fue levantarle la barbilla lo justo para que sus ojos conectaran, y una mínima sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Kohaku entrecerró los ojos, molesta, y corrió la cara. No iba a darle el gusto de hacer lo que él quería, y más algo que no tenía sentido alguno más que molestarla y él divertirse a costa suya, por lo que soltó un bufido y bajó la mirada nuevamente.

Cuando el militar agarró una segunda pieza de carne, se levantó de la silla, y ella lo miró. Supo que lo había hecho a propósito para captar su atención, por la sonrisa burlona que le dedicó. Pero lo que no se esperaba era que él se sentara luego en la cama también, aunque a una distancia prudente, y siguió comiendo, obviamente mirándola, era evidente que estaba probando su paciencia. Kohaku estaba pensando en el motivo detrás de esa constante provocación, cuando lo escuchó hablar y por una vez no la miraba a ella sino a la comida en sus manos, aunque no entendió ni una palabra del extraño idioma.

\- Si Xeno me viera comiendo en la cama, estaría molestando diciendo que no es elegante.

Se rió suavemente después de decir eso, y el sonido se le hizo raro a Kohaku, no parecía realmente divertido por lo que había dicho. Lo único que había entendido era que habló del líder. Lo miró inquisitivamente, así que Stanley señaló la carne que sostenía con la otra mano, y dijo en su idioma "comida", luego hizo un gesto de negación con el dedo índice y dijo "no", y finalmente señaló donde estaban sentados y dijo "cama". Así que...Xeno, comida, no y cama. Por un momento recordó cuando le había enviado a Senku y Gen esa nota que pintó con su sangre, haciendo dibujos para hacerles entender un mensaje. Por la sonrisa ligeramente burlona que tenía el hombre en el rostro y el orden de las palabras, pensó que quería decirle Xeno no le dejaba comer en la cama, o algo así. Bueno, tenía sentido, sería un desperdicio si esas telas blancas se ensuciaban.

Cuando terminaron de comer, ambos en silencio, Stanley se levantó, se limpió las manos con un paño antes de ponerse los guantes y agarró la bandeja, pero antes de salir por la puerta le hizo un gesto de que lo espere ahí. Olvidando el hecho que él no podría entenderlo, Kohaku sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, y dijo con un dejo de burla.

\- No es como si pudiera ir a algún lado de todos modos.

Él se le quedó mirando un momento, tratando de deducir qué le había dicho, ya que la de ella no fue una sonrisa de genuina simpatía tampoco. Pero no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, porque su respuesta había venido después de que él le había dicho que espere. Stanley tenía que revisarle las heridas y volver a aplicarle ungüento para que no se infecte, pero más que llevar las cosas otra vez hasta esa habitación, consideró llevarla a ella a la enfermería del castillo.

\- Ven –le dijo a la rubia, haciéndole un gesto para que lo siga.

Luego de entregarle la bandeja a uno de los guardias que custodiaba la escalera, fueron hasta ese lugar. Él no era de muchas palabras, prefería el silencio y la calma, pero el problema con esa chica era que ni siquiera entendía una de su idioma, y tener que hacer gestos para todo lo estaba irritando un poco. Pero no había otra forma, no entendía japonés más que un par de palabras que todas las personas medianamente cultas del mundo moderno podían reconocer, y aun así no consideraba útil decirle "hola", "gracias", "perdón" y "por favor", más bien ridículo dado su posición y la de ella como rehén. Pero tampoco tenía muchas opciones para que ella comenzara a confiar en él, y ya había comprobado que comer juntos no ayudaría mucho, en especial si se resistía a mirarlo o interactuar con él.

La tarea de enfermería no le tendría que corresponder a él, aunque podía hacerlo ya que tenía los conocimientos de tratamientos médicos auxiliares por su entrenamiento en el ejército, y Luna era una miedosa que cuando se enteró que la chica samurái había mordido al asistente, no quiso saber nada con atenderle las heridas ella. Tanta inoperancia a su alrededor... pero era lo que había, quizás cuando capturaran a esos jóvenes podrían contar con alguien más interesante. Entraron en la enfermería, y la dejó entrar primero. No fue un acto de caballerosidad, sino que podía aprovechar para ver la reacción de ella al encontrarse con el material médico, todo era potencial información.

Interesante... pese a observar con atención la sala, la rubia no dio señales de sorpresa, ni siquiera gestos involuntarios de su rostro. Todavía no terminaba de creer que hubiera nacido después de la petrificación, y que no se sorprendiera le hacía pensar en dos posibilidades: O que hubiera mentido sobre eso, o que sus amigos también hubieran desarrollado tratamientos médicos. No era tan poco probable, si habían construido armas de acero, radio y ese enorme barco, su científico podía tener conocimientos médicos de buen nivel. Se sacó los guantes otra vez, para ponerse unos más limpios, y le señaló la camilla a la chica.

\- Desvístete –le dijo, haciendo el gesto correspondiente.

Kohaku frunció el ceño cuando entendió lo que le ordenaba, pero viendo que estaban rodeados de cosas medicinales como las que había hecho Senku, debía significar que iba a volver a atender sus heridas. No tenía problema en estar con poca ropa, pero tampoco era agradable hacerlo frente al enemigo. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el vestido rozó sus costillas, pero se lo aguantó lo mejor que pudo. Stanley volvió con un ungüento y vendas, y primero atendió sus piernas, haciéndola recostarse. Ella lo miró, pero era increíble el control de las expresiones faciales de ese hombre, no dejaba entrever nada, aunque nuevamente no sabía si era adrede o simplemente era indiferente a todo. Lo que sí notó y la puso levemente incómoda, era que le estaba sosteniendo la pierna con una mano, pero que al hacerlo deslizó sus dedos desde su muslo hasta su pantorrilla, todo con esa expresión totalmente desinteresada.

La rubia lo fulminó con la mirada, ante la duda prefirió hacerle saber que no había apreciado el atrevimiento, por más sutil que fuera, y a partir de ese momento fue ella quien no le quitó los ojos de encima, mientras él la ignoraba completamente. Si hubiera sido un tipo desagradable y que pretendía abusar de su poder, como Mozu antes de aliarse, hubiera sonreído burlonamente, o visiblemente disfrutado de ponerla incómoda. Pero Stanley no estaba haciendo nada de eso, y no saber lo que pretendía la irritaba por dentro. Hubiera preferido que sea notablemente desagradable, o, al contrario, todo formal como el científico líder, de esa forma sería más fácil para ella elegir qué tan a la defensiva podía estar.

Cuando llegó el momento de que le sacara las vendas de las costillas, se repitió esa sensación molesta de que podía tocarla un poco menos, ciertos roces eran innecesarios a su parecer, pero tampoco eran tan evidentes como para que ella demuestre su disconformidad. Pero sí se le escapó una expresión al rostro de él, que apretó sus labios fugazmente, cuando vio el enorme morado violeta que ella tenía en todo su costado. "Sí, tú me hiciste eso", pensó, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de demostrarle debilidad y que le dolía. Lo que no esperaba, era escuchar una palabra de la boca de él, o más bien no esperaba entenderla, porque la había dicho en japonés, con un tono suave y un acento marcado.

\- Perdón

Kohaku lo miró a los ojos, encontrándose con los azules de él. No había arrepentimiento realmente, pero en cierta forma se estaba disculpando por el maltrato. No sabía qué responderle, así que sólo asintió. Le aplicó otro ungüento con cuidado en esa zona, y volvió a vendarla, bastante ajustado otra vez. Luego de tratar los últimos cortes menores, ella se sentó y estiró la mano para agarrar el vestido y volver a ponérselo, pero Stanley le agarró la mano, y se lo sacó. Pensando que ese hombre estaba revelando finalmente sus desagradables intenciones, se dio cuenta que su mano libre había quedado muy cerca del largo cuchillo que él tenía en su cinturón, y con gran velocidad intentó sacárselo, al menos podría defenderse si él pretendía hacer algo. Pero el militar tenía increíbles reflejos, y antes de que ella pudiera agarrar el mango del cuchillo él le interceptó la mano, y con un rápido giro se colocó detrás de ella.

Mierda, ahora sí que no podía moverse y estaba a merced del hombre, pero no pensaba rendirse sin luchar, y sin dudarlo le dio el mordisco más fuerte que pudo en el brazo de él. No la soltó, pero Kohaku lo escuchó gruñir. Apretó todo lo que pudo sus dientes contra la piel de él, y un siseo llegó a sus oídos, seguramente de dolor. Finalmente, él la soltó, pero para jalarle dolorosamente el pelo hacia atrás, haciendo que ella deje de morderlo, mientras que con la otra mano sacaba el largo cuchillo y lo apoyaba contra su cuello. Kohaku podía sentir el frío filo contra su piel, e incluso sintió un finísimo corte en su piel, ese cuchillo debía de estar demasiado afilado.

\- Así que de verdad eres una perra rabiosa, ¿eh? –Le dijo Stanley al oído. Se miró la herida– Atravesaste la ropa y todo, qué salvaje. Nada mal.

Kohaku no sabía cómo salir de esa situación, o cómo iban a seguir después de eso. Pero para su sorpresa, él alejó su cuchillo, y le soltó el pelo. La realidad era que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de escapar, ni de luchar contra él, y eso pareció ser el mensaje que él quiso darle: No necesitaba amarrarla para subyugarla. Incluso Stanley se atrevió a darle la espalda, y fue a buscar algo que se encontraba encima de una mesada. Cuando volvió a acercarse, le tiró eso que sostenía, y ella vio que se trataba de una tela muy oscura, y que tenía apariencia de ser ropa.

\- Vístete con eso –Stanley no se molestó en gesticular esta vez, y se dio la vuelta, acercándose a uno de los estantes.

Kohaku extendió la ropa, pero no entendió bien lo que era. Parecía solamente lienzo de tela, con mangas largas, ¿cómo iba a cerrarlo? Se cubrió lo más rápido que pudo, y comprobó que no había un cinto, ni botones, ni nada para cerrarlo, a excepción de un borde metálico con forma de pequeños dientes, y una pequeña tira de metal en un extremo unida a algo que se sostenía en los últimos dientes. No tenía idea de lo que era eso o cómo tenía que hacer para cerrar el extraño vestido, los dientes metálicos no se enganchaban solos, y esa cosa del extremo subía y bajaba sola, sin hacer nada útil. Bufó frustrada, no entendía por qué tenía que vestirse con eso y no con la otra ropa que le habían dado. Evidentemente iba a tener que pedir ayuda, lo cual era un poco humillante, y cuando levantó la mirada para buscar la forma de preguntarle al militar, se encontró con que él tenía medio torso descubierto, y se estaba limpiando el brazo. La mordida había sido bastante fuerte, le había sacado un poco de sangre incluso, por lo que se veía. Stanley notó que lo miraba y levantó la vista, para luego sonreír de costado y mostrarle la evidente marca que le había dejado, un perfecto delineado de una dentadura completa.

\- Ahora no me decido en tu apodo, entre chica samurái, o una perra rabiosa, ¿qué dices?

\- No entiendo lo que dices –le contestó, aunque algunas le parecieron palabras que él ya había dicho con anterioridad. Se señaló la ropa, que todavía colgaba abierta– ¿Cómo se cierra esto?

\- Con que nunca viste una cremallera. Bueno, no me extraña, sólo a Xeno se le ocurriría perder el tiempo en hacer ropa con esos detalles, aunque resultó ser bastante conveniente al final –dijo más para sí mismo que para ella.

En el momento en que comenzaba a acercarse a ella para mostrarle cómo usarlo, el mencionado científico pasó por delante de la puerta, y miró hacia dentro de la enfermería al ver figuras allí. Se paró en seco, y frunció el ceño al observar la situación: La joven estaba a medio vestir, y enfrente de ella estaba Stan con casi medio cuerpo desnudo, y luego vio que tenía una herida en su brazo.

\- Hablando del rey de roma –dijo Stanley– Parece que tu idea de nuevo vestuario complicó un poco a nuestra huésped.

\- ¿Por qué estás así desvestido, y lastimado? ¿Qué hiciste, Stan? –Se acercó a ambos, evitando mirar a Kohaku en su estado de poca ropa.

\- Nada, realmente. A falta de palabras, parece que la chica samurái juzgó rápido y mal la situación cuando estaba por darle la nueva ropa, e intentó atacarme con mi propio cuchillo. La detuve, y me mordió, su espíritu de lucha primitivo sigue intacto. Problemas de comunicación civilizada, verás.

\- Hm, ya veo –Después de mirarlo unos segundos a los ojos con seriedad, se dirigió a ella– Miss Kohaku, me disculpo por la confusión en nombre de mi soldado, no pretendía hacer nada inadecuado. El cambio de vestuario fue idea mía, encontrarás que ese sistema es más cómodo para vestirte, dadas tus heridas.

\- Si lo entendiera, claro.

\- Stan, muéstrale cómo usar la cremallera con tu propia ropa, si terminaste de curarte –Pero no pudo evitar su curiosidad– ¿Por qué están aquí?

\- Me pareció que nuestra princesa de la torre empezaba a quejarse del encierro, y era más práctico que ella viniera a la enfermería, en lugar de que yo subiera todo. Era matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Stanley se acercó unos pasos más a Kohaku, y se volvió a cubrir la parte desnuda de su torso y brazo. Le mostró cómo unirlo en el extremo, para luego simplemente subirlo desde la pequeña tira de metal que colgaba, uniendo y cerrando así la ropa. Ella miró con atención, y levantó las cejas de la sorpresa, nunca había visto eso, pero no parecía difícil. Levantó los bordes de su vestido, ignorando que con eso estaba descubriendo prácticamente sus muslos enteros, e intentó imitarlo. Al principio le costó un poco, hasta que logró unir el extremo, y ahí comenzó a subirlo. Dejó caer la parte inferior, y siguió subiendo hasta que pareció llegar al otro lado y lo sintió trabarse. Tenía que reconocer que era interesante esa novedad, y definitivamente agradecía no tener que levantar tanto los brazos para sacarse o ponerse la ropa, le dolía menos de esta forma. El vestido era medianamente largo, y parecía una combinación de la ropa de ambos, ya que era amplio y suelto abajo, como la ropa del científico, y ajustado al cuerpo y bien cerrado, como la del militar.

\- Es más cómodo, sí... gracias. Me queda justo, pero puedo moverme bien. ¿Cómo hicieron el talle tan preciso? –Preguntó con curiosidad, realmente parecía hecho a medida.

\- Una de nuestras colegas tiene una figura similar a la tuya. La ropa anterior que te dimos era la que teníamos disponible. Si estás lista ya, acompáñame por favor, Miss Kohaku, tengo algo que mostrarte.

Ella lo siguió, con Stanley caminando detrás, y luego de varios pasillos y escaleras, llegaron a una gran sala, que tenía cientos de frascos de vidrio y otros objetos extraños, similar al laboratorio de Senku. Kohaku divisó a una mujer muy alta y musculosa, de pelo largo y oscuro, y cerca de ella... estaba Gen. El alivio acudió instantáneamente a ella, al fin una cara amiga. La sorpresa del mentalista al verla fue evidente y genuina, no estaba fingiendo. La rubia se preguntó cómo actuar, recordaba que el científico le había dicho que era un "desertor", por lo cual el mentalista estaba ahí de encubierto, como un espía, por lo cual no podía mostrarse amigable o ellos sospecharían de él. Pidiéndole perdón mentalmente, se acercó a él con una expresión seria, y lo único que pensó en hacer para seguir su coartada fue darle un golpe en la cabeza. Los ojos de los enemigos presentes se abrieron de par en par, definitivamente no se esperaban esa reacción de ella.

\- Eso te lo mereces por traicionarnos, maldito embustero –le dijo enojada– Te vendiste al enemigo tan fácil, no tienes honor.

\- Ko- Kohaku-chan... no tuve opción. Ya sabes cómo es él, nos mataba con ese extenuante trabajo, era un esclavista, y yo ya no podía más con eso. Tú eres fuerte, Kohaku-chan, pero yo no –le contestó Gen victimizándose como solo él podía.

Kohaku tuvo que disimular lo más que pudo mientras procesaba lo que Gen acababa de decirle, pero con mucha habilidad le había contado su coartada.

\- Bueno, como sea, por lo menos eres una cara conocida aquí. Estamos a mano con eso.

\- Miss Kohaku –Xeno se dirigió a ella, luego de ser el único allí que entendió el diálogo de ellos– Como parte de nuestro acuerdo, se les permitirá verse y conversar. Sin embargo, y entenderá nuestras precauciones, sólo les dejaré diez minutos de conversación diaria sin mi presencia, soy el único aquí que entiende japonés. Míster Gen es custodiado por nuestra soldado Mikki, cuando yo no estoy presente, y eso se mantendrá así. Y con esto entiendo que accederás a mi petición, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

\- Sí –Asintió Kohaku.

\- Excelente. Entonces les concederé sus diez minutos, y luego Stan la escoltará para que tengamos nuestra conversación. Hasta luego.

Para no provocar sospechas, se quedaron en el mismo lugar, que era el centro de la sala.

\- ¿Cómo terminaste acá, Kohaku-chan?

\- Ese Stanley me descubrió en los alrededores, peleamos y perdí. Es muy fuerte, me molió a golpes el maldito.

\- Sí, es la mano derecha del Dr. Xeno, y confían completamente entre sí, hay que tener mucho cuidado con ellos, pero en especial con él.

\- No estoy muy segura de que sean del tipo incondicional.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Gen sorprendido.

\- No entendí muy bien, porque no sé lo que dicen. Pero ayer se miraron raro, sentí tensión entre ellos cuando me estaban llevando a la habitación donde descanso ahora.

\- ¿Estás en una habitación? Te están tratando muy bien para ser una rehén enemiga, Kohaku-chan.

\- Quieren hacerme hablar, lo único que saben es que no soy del mundo moderno, porque yo les confesé eso cuando vieron que no tenía las marcas de petrificación.

\- Ah, eso... nos conviene que no se enteren de que las mías son falsas entonces, porque en mi caso no hay duda que sí nací en el mismo tiempo que ellos, y eso podría provocar que no te crean a ti.

\- Como sea, tenemos que escapar juntos Gen. Amenazaron con matarte si yo intentaba escapar, y no tengo forma de comunicarme ya con Chrome o los demás. Te dejo el plan a ti, que tienes más libertad. ¿Alguna idea mientras tanto?

\- El plan del Dr. Xeno es obligar a nuestros amigos a rendirse y trabajar para él, no parece tener intención de hacer correr sangre, noté que no tienen ni la mitad de personas que nosotros. Sinceramente no sé cómo lograron construir este castillo y todas las armas y cosas científicas con tan pocas personas, creo que este científico es aún más esclavista que Senku-chan. ¿Cómo te llevas con él y con Stanley?

\- Hmmm, el líder es formal y educado, parece querer negociar y estar en buenos términos conmigo, y está la ventaja de que podemos hablar. Stanley... no logro descifrarlo, aunque me curó las heridas dos veces ya, y es bastante correcto, dentro de todo. Pero creo que busca provocarme, y como no nos entendemos en el idioma, sólo nos comunicamos con gestos y miradas. Es tan intenso como perturbador, sinceramente, y se nota su autoridad y su poder. Y hubo un malentendido que casi se va de las manos hoy.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Pensé que quería propasarse conmigo, e intenté defenderme sacándole el cuchillo. Pero el maldito es muy hábil, y me detuvo completamente... así que lo mordí, fuerte.

\- ¿Lo...mordiste? –Preguntó el mentalista incrédulo.

\- Sí, le va a quedar una marca por un buen tiempo, me aseguré de eso. Se lo merece, por cómo me dejó en nuestra pelea. Pero luego entendí que en realidad quería darme esta nueva ropa, pero como no podemos entendernos con palabras, ... en fin, entiendes.

\- Sí, me hago una idea. Eso no ayudó a entablar confianza, Kohaku-chan.

\- Pero no parece resentido, más bien creo que le divirtió, por raro que suene. Creo que es así porque sabe de la gran diferencia de nuestros niveles, y yo tampoco me atrevería a volver a luchar contra él, a menos que no tenga opción. Si ya quedé así estando en buena forma... me quebró unas costillas y tengo varios cortes, y yo apenas le hice unos rasguños.

\- Ya veo, en ese caso se confirma que es muy fuerte, sí. Lo que se me ocurre, es que les demos de probar su propia medicina, Kohaku-chan.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Lo que ellos quieren es información de los nuestros, pero distinta de las que yo puedo darles. Si te maltratan no tendrán chance de hacerte hablar, así que creo que optarán más bien por establecer confianza contigo, "ganarte" para que te alíes voluntariamente.

\- Lo cual no sucederá nunca, ni muerta.

\- Lo sé, y creo que ellos también, por lo menos ahora. Tendrás que vincularte más con ellos y mejorar tu predisposición, por ahora tengo conjeturas de cómo planean relacionarse contigo, pero hasta no verlos con mis propios ojos no podré estar seguro. Pero lo que estoy pensando es... pretende darles lo que quieren, Kohaku-chan.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

\- De a poco, o será evidente tu cambio de actitud, tendrás que hacerles pensar que te están convenciendo, o que lo que sea que planean está funcionando. A mí me están tratando muy bien, como a uno de ellos, a excepción por la vigilancia constante de esa mujer, por lo que estimo que a ti te tratarán incluso mejor. Yo me rendí voluntariamente, en cambio tú eres una enemiga fiel a los suyos.

\- O sea que me estás diciendo que tengo que pasarle información a ese científico.

\- Sí, pero sin revelar nada sobre nuestros amigos. Yo les dije que nuestro líder científico es Taiju, no Senku-chan, porque parece que su intención es matar al líder científico enemigo para hacerlos rendirse. Así que puedes decir algo de eso, o de algunos inventos científicos casuales o inocentes, o cosas de comida y demás. Inventos que para alguien que nació en el mundo de piedra sean útiles y sorprendentes, pero que a él no lo impresionen o no le den cuenta de nuestro poder de lucha.

\- Entiendo. ¿Y con el militar?

\- Bueno... no sabemos lo que quiere lograr él, porque no puede comunicarse contigo. Creo que se limitará a observar tus acciones y actitudes, y será un intermediario para Dr. Xeno.

\- "Observar" es lo que más hace. No entiendo el motivo, pero se me queda mirando fijo constantemente, no sé qué pretende con eso. Las dos veces fue mientras me dio el almuerzo, la primera le sostuve la mirada de principio a fin, pero hoy hice lo opuesto y no lo miré ni una vez, aunque él insistía...terminó acercándose mucho más, aunque no pasó de eso. Me pone nerviosa.

\- Ya veo. Eso puede ser por dos motivos distintos, o un poco de ambos. Creo que está probando tu fuerza de voluntad, y más sabiendo que es un guerrero. Y por el otro, si dices que se te acercó, y que el accidente de hoy fue por malinterpretar sus intenciones... puede que intente seducirte.

\- ¿Seducirme? –Sonrió extrañada– ¿Para qué seducirías a un enemigo? No hay forma que caiga en eso.

\- Al contrario, Kohaku-chan. En la psicología moderna, es decir los que estudian la mente y la conducta humana, hay algo que se llama "Síndrome de Estocolmo". En resumen, es cuando el rehén se termina fascinando o enamorando de su secuestrador.

\- ¿Por qué demonios haría eso?

\- La mente humana es tan interesante como engañosa, las personas somos criaturas sociales... y entre la soledad, y que puedas admirar alguna habilidad de tu captor, puede ser un combo peligroso. La curiosidad es una de las mayores armas del mundo.

\- ¿O sea que dices que Stanley pretenderá enamorarme y así hacerme hablar o unirme a ellos? No termino de imaginar cómo podría suceder eso conmigo, pero confío en ti, eres el experto en manipulación.

\- Qué halago, gracias Kohaku-chan. Ciertamente, no serás una presa fácil, pero puedo ver que eso será el doble de interesante para alguien como él. Como dije, la idea es darles un poco de su propia medicina, pero sin que se den cuenta que finges. No tienes que ir tan lejos y actuar como Amaryllis, pero... vas a tener que jugar un poco con ellos, y con Stanley especialmente.

La cara de horror de Kohaku en ese momento fue muy difícil de disimular, pero un suave carraspeo del mentalista la hizo volver en sí, antes de que los enemigos se dieran cuenta también. ¿Tenía que actuar... de seducir y de mostrarse atraída por él? No, eso era una muy, MUY mala idea.

\- Actúo horriblemente, y lo sabes Gen. De sólo pensarlo... Por favor, no. Todo menos eso.

\- No tienes que actuar, se darán cuenta enseguida. Sé tú misma, pero me refiero a que en vez de pelearte y rechazarlo inmediatamente... le sigas un poco el juego. Los hombres son criaturas débiles ante los halagos y la valoración de sus habilidades. Demuestra tu interés y tu respeto por eso, hazle creer que te está cautivando y eso funcionará.

\- Pero no podemos ni hablar, no entiendo cómo hacerlo.

\- Paciencia, dame tiempo, ahí es donde entro yo. Dijiste que hay un poco de roce entre ellos, ¿verdad? –Kohaku asintió– Lo predecible será que el Dr. Xeno se te acerque del lado intelectual, que es su fuerte, y Stanley lo hará de un lado más intuitivo y... físico. ¿Pero qué pasaría si los sacamos de su elemento, y los forzamos a cambiar un poco sus roles?

\- ¿Por qué harían eso?

\- Porque yo se los sugeriré. Soy el que más te conoce aquí, y si soy su aliado también, van a tratar de sacarme información sobre ti. Si es verdad eso de que hay debates de poder entre ellos, hay probabilidades de que se guarden una o dos cosas uno del otro. Y la desconfianza es lo peor entre aliados y amigos.

\- Ooooh, ya veo.

Pero la conversación entre ellos terminó abruptamente, porque Stanley se acercó y le dijo a Gen que se habían terminado los diez minutos, y que le dijera a su amiga que lo siga, que la llevaría con Xeno. Kohaku, después de escuchar al mentalista asintió, y miró a los ojos al militar. No estaba segura de poder llevar a cabo la idea de Gen, no le hacía ninguna gracia su plan inicial. Quizás para él era muy fácil fingir interés y todo eso, pero para ella...un estremecimiento la recorrió de sólo pensarlo. Lo que más le preocupaba era cómo reaccionaría Stanley, solamente esperaba que lo físico no fuera demasiado físico, prefería guardar las distancias con él, ya le había demostrado por segunda vez que no tenía oportunidad de resistirse ni con sus mejores intentos, era el enemigo más duro y poderoso al que se había encontrado, intuía que solamente Tsukasa tendría buenas chances contra él en un enfrentamiento directo, pero con esas armas era más que seguro que no le daría la oportunidad de ese tipo de encuentro.

Siguió a Stanley, sonriendo al ver la marca de sus dientes en la ropa que cubría la muy ajustada ropa que llevaba puesta. Por lo menos estaba orgullosa de sí misma de haberle provocado al menos un poco de dolor, y de que no la subestimara tanto. Cuando llegaron a una puerta cerrada, el hombre se detuvo, y le señaló con la cabeza que podía entrar. "Que comience el juego", se dijo a sí misma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaas! Gracias por el apoyo, porque casi no hay historias de ellos con un argumento en la línea del tiempo del manga, menos aún en español. Es hermoso saber que hay personas del otro lado que esperan la continuación de la historia y disfrutan de lo que escribo, y lo siento como una linda recompensa por pasar horas y horas escribiendo jaja. Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

\- Miss Kohaku.

Xeno la recibió en su “estudio”, una habitación cuyas paredes estaban llenas de estantes y papeles enrollados, que correspondían a los infinitos mapas que quedaron como testimonio de sus re-inventos en el mundo de piedra. Un largo escritorio de madera se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, y Kohaku pudo nunca había visto un papel tan grande como el que estaba extendido. Aunque pronto se dio cuenta que no era un invento, sino un mapa, y lo que su vista alcanzó a captar fue lo que le pareció el dibujo de toda esa zona, el castillo donde estaban, y lo que parecía un río, donde había apoyada una pieza de madera. El corazón de la rubia martilló cuando sospechó que se trataba del Perseo. Eso significaba que sabían perfectamente los movimientos de sus amigos, lo cual suponía un gran peligro para ellos.

La mirada de ella no pasó desapercibida para Xeno, que no le había sacado los ojos de encima desde que entró, y sonrió levemente. “Sí, míralo” pensó el científico, “mira y date cuenta que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que tus amiguitos caigan en nuestras manos”. Pero ese diálogo quedó en su cabeza, ya que no consideraba oportuno expresarlo, o la pondría a la defensiva.

\- Confío en que el reencuentro con Míster Gen haya sido satisfactorio, Miss Kohaku.

\- Sí, gracias –murmuró. Notó que los ojos del científico se abrieron ligeramente con sorpresa al escuchar su agradecimiento, pero no duró más que una fracción de segundo. Gen le había dicho que tenía que mostrarse más dispuesta y agradable, así que un sencillo agradecimiento sería un buen comienzo, sin exagerar.

\- Puedes sentarte, es momento de nuestra conversación ahora, tal y como acordamos.

Kohaku vio que el científico extendió su mano para señalar una silla frente a él…aunque era la silla más extraña que había visto nunca. Era larga como cuatro juntas, con una base más amplia, y estaba cubierta de ese material esponjoso y cómodo en el que tenía en su nueva cama. Se sentó, y notó lo cómodo que era, pero se sentía rara porque era demasiado grande para ella.

\- Miss Kohaku, mi curiosidad no hizo más que aumentar estos días, al pensar que hay en el mundo descendientes de gente petrificada, o el hecho de considerar que hubo sobrevivientes a esa luz inevitable. Sin embargo, dijiste que no reconoces de nombre de la mujer que claramente es fue progenitora, o de la línea de tu ascendencia. Entonces, me gustaría que me cuentes sobre tu lugar de origen.

\- Mi aldea existe hace mucho tiempo, pero no teníamos calendarios precisos hasta que conocimos a Taiju y su ciencia –ah, era difícil pensar en Senku y decir otro nombre, no tenía que meter la pata–, por lo que no puedo decirte hace cuánto existe. Pero cientos de años, quizás miles, es posible.

\- ¿Miles de años? –Sos ojos oscuros de Xeno brillaron. Eso daba a pensar más en sobrevivientes, que en despetrificados– Interesante… continúa, por favor.

\- Vengo de una aldea pesquera, y nos asentamos ahí hace mucho tiempo, pero creo que algunos de las primeras generaciones vinieron por mar de un lugar no tan lejano –No podía decirle del Soyuz y la isla del tesoro– o eso es lo que me contó mi familia. Mi padre es… era el líder de la aldea, y mi hermana es la sacerdotisa.

\- O sea que eres de la rama familiar principal, qué elegante –Si Stan escuchara eso, se reiría, realmente era una “princesa” – Tu padre “era” el líder, ¿falleció?

\- No, sigue vivo. Dije que “era”, porque ahora el líder es Taiju.

\- Ya veo, ¿y cómo fue el traspaso del liderazgo? ¿Los impactó la elegancia de la ciencia y decidieron adoptarla?

\- No exactamente, no fue fácil que la acepten al principio. Ganó una competencia sagrada que se hizo por generaciones, entre los más fuertes de la aldea –Vio que la cara de Xeno se oscureció momentáneamente.

\- Así que fuerza bruta, ¿eh? No me extraña… aunque no se podía esperar otra cosa. Él contra todos…

\- Te equivocas, nunca estuvo solo –Kohaku lo interrumpió, alzando la cabeza con orgullo– Yo fui la primera en conocerla y llevarlo a la aldea, pero luego otros vieron lo increíble que era la ciencia, que solíamos llamar brujería, y trabajamos juntos. Él no buscaba ser el líder, fue un desenlace inesperado–sonrió al recordar cómo habían fallado los planes cuando Chrome se había desmayado del agotamiento– Taiju no quería gobernar, ni tener poder, nunca fue su objetivo. Fue una oportunidad que se dio para conseguir lo que necesitaba, y así ayudar a mi hermana enferma, para hacer medicina científica.

Xeno alzó las cejas, nuevamente sorprendido. Así que el Dr. Taiju tenía también conocimientos de medicina, realmente elegante. Aunque no entendía por qué tomarse la molestia de hacer todo eso para salvar la vida de una chiquilla que no conocía, las enfermedades siempre habían sido moneda corriente entre las tribus y pueblos primitivos, una tragedia recurrente.

\- Y con ganar el torneo, además de quedar como líder de la aldea, logró terminar la medicina, salvar a mi hermana de una enfermedad llamada “neumonía”, y ganarse el respeto de todos. Desde ese entonces, es uno más de la aldea, y todos ayudamos con gusto para crear sus inventos científicos, que además nos han mejorado la vida en todos los sentidos. Eso es lo que puedo decirte de dónde venimos.

\- Eso explica varias cosas, sí. Me interesaría saber más de los desarrollos científicos de Dr. Taiju, pero con ver el barco que construyeron, que tienen teléfono, radio, electricidad y armas de acero, puedo hacerme una idea. Aunque no se compara con mi poder armamentístico, pero no está mal para unos críos.

El científico se quedó un rato en silencio uniendo todas las piezas de la información que la chica le había dado, junto con la de Stan y sus observaciones. Sabía que ella no le iba a decir nada del poder ofensivo y defensivo de sus amigos, y si la presionaba podía terminar mintiendo, así que concluyó que el interrogatorio alcanzaba por el momento. Pero podía derivar la conversación a otros temas más ligeros, que igualmente le dieran información de otros desarrollos científicos, y de paso conocerla más, lo que aumentaría las chances de entrar en confianza.

\- Y dígame, Miss Kohaku… ¿Cuáles fueron los inventos científicos que le gustaron más personalmente?

\- Hmm –Recordó que Gen le dijo que podía hacerse la tonta y hablar de inventos que no fueran tan trascendentes, con lo cual le vino como anillo al dedo la pregunta– El vidrio que cura la enfermedad de los ojos borrosos… eso fue muy bueno para mejorar la visión de algunos amigos. El globo que vuela por los cielos, eso fue inolvidable también, más que navegar por el océano. Y No sé si tomarlo como un invento científico, pero sí fue hecho con ciencia… el algodón de azúcar.

\- ¿El…qué? – ¿Acababa d decir “algodón de azúcar”? Ese dulce infantil, ¿para qué querría un líder científico perder el tiempo haciendo algo así?

\- Es un dulce muy extraño, hecho como de hilos dulces que se deshacen en la boca, y…

\- Ya sé lo que es el algodón de azúcar, Miss Kohaku.

\- Bueno, eso fue mágico –Se dio cuenta que hablar de comida la puso de buen humor, o más bien los recuerdos alegres que le vinieron de la mente, por lo que sonrió un poco y siguió hablando– Entre tanto trabajo, diría que fue lo que nos ponía contentos a todos. Aunque luego conocimos el pan, era adictivo…y con el aroma más delicioso de nuestras vidas. Aunque el alimento más extraño que hicimos con ciencia, y llevó bastante tiempo, fue la cerveza.

Xeno se ahorró esta vez la repregunta, pero levantó las cejas en sorpresa. Eso sí que no tenía ningún sentido científico, ni alimenticio, más bien lo contrario, era algo que entorpecía el pensamiento lógico y la habilidad motora, igual o peor que el humo tóxico que aspiraba Stan compulsivamente. Si había algo que no pensaba escuchar, era que una chica descendiente de supervivientes de la luz petrificadora dijese que en el mundo de piedra hicieron algodón de azúcar, pan y cerveza. El pan podía considerarse un buen alimento dentro de todo, pero lo demás… aunque tenía que admitir, pese a la pérdida de tiempo y recursos que suponía hacer esas cosas tan intrascendentes, que había cierta elegancia y complejidad científica en eso.

\- Lamento informarte que acá no desarrollamos el estilo culinario, tenemos otras prioridades. Aunque como habrás notado, comida no falta.

\- Sí, tienen mucha carne… alimenta a los guerreros.

\- Exacto, así es. Nuestras tareas diarias implican un gran costo de energía, y dado que no tenemos mucho personal todavía, necesitamos obtenerlo de los alimentos. Bueno, con esto estoy satisfecho por hoy, confío en que sigamos esta dinámica a medida que yo tenga más preguntas que hacerte.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Sí, Miss Kohaku.

\- ¿Qué quieres lograr con todo esto?

\- Ser quien gobierne el mundo con el poder de la ciencia, por supuesto.

\- El mundo es muy grande...por lo que me han dicho los que fueros despetrificados, pero si estuvimos más de un mes en el mar para llegar hasta aquí, y dijeron que hay lugares mucho más lejanos, que se tardarían años en recorrerlo entero. ¿Entonces van a viajar como nosotros?

\- No, esta es mi base, lo haré desde aquí.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Pero cómo vas a gobernar un lugar en el cual no estás, ni conoces?

Xeno la miró con desdén. Era evidente ahora que esa niña no tenía nada que ver con el mundo moderno, nunca había escuchado de política, diplomacia ni grandes guerras.

\- No es necesario, una vez que reconozcan mi supremacía y la de mi ciencia armamentística en este mundo de piedra, no tendrán otra opción más que rendirse. Trabajarán para mí, y no habrá lugar para segundas opiniones.

\- Pero entonces no quieres ser un líder. Un líder está con su gente, no es un nombre vacío que da órdenes y amenazas, que sólo gobierna con miedo –le replicó, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Miss Kohaku, quizás el inocente mundo primitivo de dónde vienes no te ha dado todavía esas experiencias, pero tienes que saber que antes de que todo esto sucediera, el verdadero poder del mundo también se repartía entre unos pocos. Sólo que muchas veces, eran simplemente brutos e ignorantes que sólo deseaban poder y dinero, y no escuchaban a las voces que querían traer los verdaderos avances que harían historia, sólo porque egoístamente querían mantener su falso status. Pero yo me desharé de todo eso, los guiaré hacia el verdadero progreso

\- Nosotros también tenemos progreso, y ciencia justa, y no nos importa eso del poder, no buscamos pelea, sino aliados para salvarlos a todos, queremos despetrificar a todas las personas del mundo. ¿Por qué entonces no nos unimos, en vez de combatir?

\- Porque la única forma de asegurarme que mi visión se cumpla y se mantenga pura, es haciéndolo yo y nadie más. No entregaré ni compartiré el poder, por eso es que les exigí a tus amigos la rendición. Si acceden, cesarán las hostilidades, y todos continuaremos el camino de la ciencia, bajo mi mando.

\- Sigo sin entender por qué tenemos que rendirnos. Nadie tiene que rendirse a nadie, porque vamos a trabajar juntos, cada uno aportando desde su lado para hacer un mundo mejor, en igualdad de condiciones.

\- No nos comparen con ustedes, la superioridad de mi grupo es demasiado evidente.

. Entonces no puedo respetarte, no eres alguien a quien quisiera seguir… ¿Y seguirte a dónde? Ni tú tienes un lugar al que ir fuera de aquí. En ese caso prefiero seguir del lado de Taiju, no me interesa “tu mundo”. Al final, eres igual que esas personas de las que te quejas.

\- ¿Qué? –Gruñó, repentinamente indignado, perdiendo un poco su serena compostura–No, no tiene ni una pizca de comparación, esa falsa dominación de la ignorante fuerza bruta frente a mi mundo de poderío y avance científico ilimitado.

\- Si, eres lo mismo, sólo que con ciencia en vez de puños –le replicó, alzando la voz– Apenas pisamos estas tierras, sin siquiera conocernos, pretendieron matarnos, o al menos someternos. No nos conocían, no sabían nuestras intenciones bienintencionadas, y atacaron igual. Para mí eso es igual de bruto que esos “brutos ignorantes" de los que hablas, no estás haciendo nada distinto. No eres como...Taiju.

\- Las alas que extiende mi reinado van mucho más allá que lo que críos como ustedes sueñan. Los avances del Dr. Taiju son un juguete al lado nuestro. Y la inocente idea liberal que tienen del mundo no podrá sostenerse en cuanto alguien les haga frente, están destinados a la derrota.

\- Veo tus armas, tu poder, pero nada más. Nuestro líder salva vidas, tú las quitas. Pregúntate a ti mismo de qué lado querrías estar. Él le salvó la vida a mi hermana, y perdona y da una segunda oportunidad a quienes se le oponen, porque cualquiera puede ver la justicia y sinceridad de su visión. ¡incluso le salvó la vida congelando a quien fue su enemigo y que lo mató a él unos meses antes!

Ah, había hablado demasiado...y lo último que había dicho no tenía ningún sentido, y la clara expresión de confusión de Xeno se reflejó en su rostro. Bueno, así había sucedido, pero omitiendo los detalles importantes de cómo había sucedido, no tenía sentido. Y no podía decirle del aparato petrificador, con lo cual no podía confesar cómo habían revivido a Tsukasa. Aunque tampoco dijo que lo habían vuelvo a la vida, lo mejor era ignorar su propio exabrupto.

\- No lo entiendes, Miss Kohaku –su expresión se oscureció, y bajó su tono de voz considerablemente– No sabes lo que es que unos ignorantes desprecien tu ciencia, teniendo la evidencia frente a sus ojos de los maravillosos avances que traería consigo tal o cual invento, solo para mantener su lugar de poder. Imagina que inventaras la medicina para curar a tu hermana, pero los médicos que la cuidan miran a un costado, solo porque les interesa más el dinero que ganan con mantenerla débil dependiendo de ellos. ¿Lo entiendes ahora, la impotencia, la injusticia? No lo ven, o mejor dicho eligen no verlo, y el mundo sufre como consecuencia. Yo en su momento fui como esa voz en medio de la oscuridad, se los dije, una y mil veces, pero ignoraron su elegancia y gran utilidad, por avaricia.

\- O tal vez, es porque tú nunca les mostraste que era algo más que una utilidad para ti, fallaste en hacerles ver lo emocionante que es la ciencia también.

Se hizo un largo silencio entre ambos, en el cual Xeno había quedado ligeramente boquiabierto, mientras procesaba el significado de lo que aquella ingenua joven le había dicho. Pero no tenía sentido seguir pensando en eso, ya que ese mundo ya no existía, él se encargaría de eso, sólo miraría hacia adelante.

\- Nada de eso importa ya. Porque en el nuevo mundo que crearé y gobernaré, esos peligrosos ignorantes ya no volverán al poder. Quizás ni hayan sobrevivido, pero si lo hicieron y algún día cruzamos camino nuevamente, ellos serán los que estarán con la cabeza entre el suelo y mi zapato. No tengo nada que mostrarles, porque no van a ser ellos los que vuelvan a tomar las decisiones, no tendrán voz ni voto, sólo agacharán la cabeza ante mí. Y estará bien… todo estará bien.

\- Entonces no quieres personas que te acompañen, que sigan tus objetivos y sueños por voluntad propia, porque te apoyan… quieres animales, muñecos. Si esa es tu excusa para obligarme también a que me una a tu lado, en vez de matarme, entonces me volveré uno de esos, sólo tendrás que darme órdenes que obedeceré y así serás feliz y cumplirás tu objetivo, ¿no es así? Bien, puedo hacerlo, pero entonces no tiene más sentido que hablemos, sigo manteniendo que así no tendrás mi respeto jamás. –Se levantó de la silla, enfadada, y sin poder contenerse, levantó el tono de su voz todavía más–. ¡Y mientras eso no te importe, estarás condenado a la derrota!

Sin esperar la respuesta de Xeno, Kohaku se puso de pie y dio media vuelta, abriendo la puerta para salir de la habitación, y encontrándose con la figura alta de Stanley del otro lado, y una expresión de genuina sorpresa en el rostro. Lo miró lo más desafiante que pudo, y siguió caminando sola por el pasillo.

Stanley había escuchado los casi gritos de ella, pero no tenía idea lo que estaban hablando, y no le correspondía interrumpir, confiaba en que Xeno lo llamaría si la situación se iba de las manos. Miró hacia adentro de la habitación, y vio que su amigo seguía casi congelado en su lugar, con una expresión de contrariedad. Pensaba preguntarle lo que había pasado, pero intuyó que ese no iba a ser el momento apropiado, y cuando consideró seguir a la rubia se dio cuenta que ella se dirigía hacia las escaleras superiores, como volviendo a su habitación. Se acercó a Xeno, que tenía una cara muy amarga, y sonrió, pero no de diversión, sino de pensar cuándo había sido la última vez que su confiada sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro. Quizás esa chica samurái era más peligrosa de lo que aparentaba, su intuición gritaba eso.

\- En el mismo día a mí me muerde y a ti te da un plantazo... tiene espíritu, se lo reconozco –dijo una sonrisa, pero luego se retiró.

“Emocionante”. Esa palabra había usado la chica, Xeno pensó. Por un instante pasó por su mente la imagen de un niño de pelos verdes parados, el único niño que había tutelado, y que fue el más brillante y prometedor que conoció en su vida. A su corta edad ya tenía conocimientos que incluso competían con estudiantes universitarios, y siguieron compartiendo sugerencias y posibilidades científicas los años siguientes, hasta que ya no era más un niño. Senku Ishigami, se llamaba, casualmente hijo de un colega astronauta japonés que conoció mientras el este hacía su entrenamiento para viajar al espacio. ¿Cuál habría sido el destino de su discípulo con la petrificación? ¿Habría sobrevivido? De todas formas, estaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia, océano de por medio, no era probable volver a saber de él. Y, sin embargo, un grupo de críos japoneses había llegado a Estados Unidos. Pero no, el líder era ese tal Dr. Taiju, y había hablado con él por radio, su voz no se parecía en nada a la de Senku, no era él… por suerte.

¿Pero qué tan ingenua podía ser? Para un profesional indiscutido y experimentado de su talla, pensar en emoción o diversión no estaba en el mapa, eso era para los chiquillos que descubrían la ciencia, y comenzaban a experimentar con ella y ver sus alcances. En sus comienzos la ciencia sí le parecía emocionante, pero luego sus magníficas posibilidades y la sutileza con las que se podían llevar a cabo cosas impensables, que no pudieran ser prevenidas y que a cualquier estratega lo descolocara… ahí fue cuando comenzó a ser elegante, y ese fue el camino que él eligió.

Y, sin embargo, no supo por qué le molestaba tanto que la chica le hubiera dicho eso, como si fuera obvio. Pero eso se lo había dicho desde su lado ignorante y “fresco” del mundo de piedra, ella no tenía idea lo que era tener delante a los mayores líderes del mundo, o que el fruto de sus largas investigaciones tenga que ser observado y juzgado por un montón de viejos prejuiciosos, por no decir desechado porque era demasiado “atrevido” pensar en esos grandes saltos científicos hacia el futuro. ¿Cómo podía pensar en mostrar el lado emocionante de la ciencia, cuando todo eso estaba en juego?

Desde que revivieron de la petrificación, nunca nadie le había plantado cara, no le habían refutado ni una sola vez, este era el primer gran desafío desde hacía años. Habían aceptado su liderazgo indiscutido, pero parte de eso era porque eran compatriotas conocidos, y confiaban en él y en Stanley. Esta aldeana no suponía ninguna amenaza, ya no tenía armas, estaba sola, y con las costillas rotas no podría luchar tan bien como Stan le había dicho, además de que no haría ninguna tontería porque sabía que el mago pagaría las consecuencias. Entonces, ¿por qué le preocupaba y comenzaba a tomársela en serio? Ahora que tenía buena parte de la información que quería, no la necesitaba para mucho más, podría ignorarla a ella y sus berrinches ignorantes. Si Stan quería seguir jugando con ella, lo dejaría, él tenía otras cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse por el momento, como la próxima movida en la que asesinarían a Dr. Taiju.

Stanley siguió los pasos de Kohaku, y les preguntó a los guardias a dónde se había dirigido, pero le confirmaron que había subido a la torre que daba a su habitación. No tenía sentido seguirla entonces, y no tenía ganas de lidiar con su actitud rabiosa ahora, lo último que necesitaba era que los termine de odiar a los dos si ya estaba de mal humor. Así que, en su lugar, mientras esperaba a que Xeno también se calme para preguntarle qué había averiguado, decidió sacarle un poco de información a Gen. Seguía en la sala principal, custodiado por Mikki, y miraba por uno de los grandes ventanales. Si él estuviera en su lugar, se moriría de aburrimiento, sin hacer nada relevante por días y semanas. A pesar de que había traicionado a sus amigos, tampoco podían darle tareas importantes, y era tan flacucho que no serviría ni para cargar cosas.

\- Gen

\- Stanley, ¿qué tal?

\- ¿Qué puedes decirme de la personalidad y vida de nuestra invitada?

\- Veamos, por lo que sé, Kohaku-chan fue la primera de su aldea en confiar en la ciencia… es muy temperamental, directa, entusiasta y fiel con los suyos, nunca los abandonaría, ni aunque su vida corra peligro. Tiene un gran corazón, y no tiene problema en quedar mal con los demás si es para ayudar a alguien. Es muy fuerte, eso ya lo sabes, dedicó su vida a entrenar arduamente, y se la considera la más ágil y fuerte de todas las mujeres del equipo de Dr. Taiju, incluso más que muchos hombres. Y por supuesto, Kohaku-chan es hermosa, cuando sonríe con el corazón es como ver una puesta de sol, pero no es algo que suela hacer.

\- ¿Cómo se lleva con las otras mujeres y hombres de su grupo?

\- Es muy compañera y solidaria con las mujeres, su espíritu competitivo nunca está con los que quiere de verdad. Con los hombres también, incluso tiende a llevarse mucho mejor, porque no es del tipo femenina y delicada, más bien lo contrario. Ama la lucha y la acción más que nada, y por eso es que siempre suele estar al lado de alguno de los chicos.

Gen sabía que Stanley de seguro quería los detalles jugosos, algo que pudiera usar para llamar su atención de forma positiva. Sonrió internamente, era momento de clavar la espina de las rosas.

\- Como podrás imaginar con eso, Kohaku-chan no es el tipo de chica romántica que se fija en los hombres guapos y musculosos, le gusta más otro tipo de fuerza. Siempre sintió fascinación por nuestro líder… por lo que no dudo que prefiera acercarse más al Dr. Xeno de entre todos aquí–notó que Stanley entrecerró ligeramente los ojos ante eso– en especial desde que su actividad favorita en la vida está muy limitada. Aunque no es una cuestión de acercarse a los líderes solamente, como es muy temperamental y nada prejuiciosa, incluso su propio padre, el ex-jefe de la aldea, la desheredó por ser demasiado rebelde.

Stanley no decía nada a eso, solamente pitaba de su cigarrillo, pensativo. Era el momento para Gen de clavar la espina más profunda, con su mejor cara de inocencia.

\- Algo muy importante, Kohaku-chan sí que es muy fuerte y le gusta la pelea, pero nunca ha tomado una vida ni ha lastimado seriamente a alguien. Por lo que entenderás que, a sus ojos, no eres su candidato favorito filantrópicamente hablando.

\- Xeno no es un santo. Él es el que diseña las armas que yo luego uso, no soy el único que tiene el infierno asegurado.

\- Sí, pero él no es el que se mancha las manos con la sangre de los demás, ni es el que va al frente y muestra su cara ¿no es cierto, Stanley?

Stanley se quedó en silencio unos eternos segundos, dirigiendo sus helados ojos azules a Gen con una mirada muy cruda. Para llegar a ser capitán de élite del ejército, tuvo que lograr muchos méritos, quitar muchas vidas, y ganarse su lugar. Estaba acostumbrado a la sangre ajena, el rojo oscuro de sus manos nunca se iría, sin importar cuánto las lavase. Eso no significaba que le gustara hacerlo de verdad, no era sádico ni disfrutaba de eso, simplemente era su misión, y tenía que cumplirla. Una vez terminada la tarea, se retiraba, y no tenía más nada que ver con eso, era como borrarlo todo de su consciencia, aunque supiera que nunca iba a olvidar nada de lo que hizo. Su profesión no sería posible si empatizaba con sus víctimas o se lamentaba de sus acciones. Hacía lo que era necesario para servir a su país, nada más y nada menos.

A pesar de eso, era indiscutible el punto de ese astuto mago. Xeno era el estratega, el que tiraba de los hilos de todos, pero nadie lo señalaría a él por sus oscuros planes, sino más bien a los que ejecutaban las órdenes. Siempre había sido así el mundo, pero no le molestaba particularmente, era una dinámica más del engranaje que lo sostenía todo.

Pero ahora no estaban lidiando con cuestiones de vida o muerte, sabía que el desenlace de esos jóvenes no sería otro que terminar sometidos por ellos, sino con cómo doblegar a una fogosa joven dispuesta a todo para proteger a los suyos. Era más un entretenimiento que otra cosa, aunque la finalidad era obtener información de ella. Que el mundo humano estuviese mayormente convertido en piedra, era todavía un misterio sin resolver, incluso para alguien tan brillante como Xeno. Y si esa chica podía tener alguna clave para echar un poco de luz sobre el tema, tendrían que aprovecharlo.

\- ¿Puedo ser sincero contigo, Stanley? –Gen interrumpió sus pensamientos, y el militar lo miró y asintió con la cabeza– Eres un poco…intimidante. Si lo que buscas es llevarte mejor con Kohaku-chan, para hacerle la vida más fácil aquí ya que está casi sola, deberías probar otro enfoque. Ya te dije que ella no es de esas mujeres que se dejan llevar por las apariencias, menos aún las físicas, así que el lado de la sociabilidad funcionará mejor.

\- No es como si pudiera hablar con ella si no compartimos el idioma. Y andar de mimo por la vida no es de mi predilección.

\- Todos los días se puede aprender algo nuevo, ¿no? Digo… si Kohaku-chan eventualmente formará de este grupo, la comunicación será necesaria antes o después. Ah, cierto, me había olvidado… –sonrió maliciosamente, y usó su voz cantarina– el Dr. Xeno es el que puede hacerse cargo de la conversación, ¿verdad? Sí, déjaselo a él, será lo mejor y te ahorrarás la molestia.

Gen supo que había terminado de inyectar su veneno cuando notó que las finas pupilas de Stanley se dilataron momentáneamente. Había dado en el clavo con eso, y Kohaku había tenido razón al respecto de que sintió una tensión entre Xeno y su mano derecha. Pero haciéndose el tonto, volvió su mirada al ventanal, el militar sin decir una palabra más se giró y se fue.

Kohaku había llegado a su habitación, y cerró de un portazo, sin importarle si alguien se quejaba. Ah, dioses…lo había arruinado. Gen le había dicho que tenía que ser más agradable y hacer buenas migas con el científico, y ella prácticamente lo había desafiado y le aseguró que jamás lo respetaría. Podía ver a Gen suspirando profundamente, conteniendo su desilusión, él se venía esforzando en mantener esa fachada para ser un buen espía, y ella en su primera oportunidad se dejó llevar por sus verdaderos sentimientos y lo arruinó. Todavía no estaba del todo perdido, tenía que ver qué medidas iba a tomar con ella el líder, pero no eran auspiciosas.

Por otro lado, quedaba Stanley… Kohaku se estremeció ligeramente, realmente prefería hacer todo ese acto de buena predisposición con el científico, le parecía más transparente y accesible, y ni que hablar que mucho menos amenazante. Pero no le quedaba otra, tenía que pagar por su error ahora. Quizás si Xeno veía que ella no estaba tan resentida con todos, podría volver a abrirse. Sí, esa era su mejor oportunidad, seguro que Gen haría su parte para aflojar al líder, era su especialidad la de manipular personas. Pero por el resto del día, Kohaku podía decirle adiós a salir de esas cuatro paredes, estaba segura que hasta el momento de la cena no vería a nadie por allí.

Xeno no había podido librarse de su mal humor pese a sus mejores intentos, cada tanto le aparecía la imagen de esa mocosa atrevida mirándolo con rechazo y pretendiendo decirle a él sus aciertos y fallas. Pero también supo que le había dado su palabra de que hablaría con su amigo Gen todos los días, además que él era el único que entendía su idioma, por lo cual se dio cuenta que en realidad tampoco podía ignorarla. La sola idea de tener que volver a acercarse a ella para “hacer las paces” le revolvió el estómago, porque si se mostraba hermético y resentido, quedaría incluso más inmaduro que esa chiquilla, y eso no era nada elegante. Mientras rumiaba para sus adentros, Stanley entró a su estudio.

\- La perra rabiosa volvió a su caseta por su cuenta, fue casi divertido. El portazo que dio resonó en medio castillo, ¿qué sucedió en la charla, Xeno?

\- Me dio parte de la información que buscábamos, así que eso ha sido exitoso. Pero, por otro lado, dijo estupideces como que yo soy lo mismo que aquellos que ponían piedras en mi camino en el siglo XXI, que fracasé por no saber mostrar el lado “emocionante” de la ciencia, y que estoy condenado al fracaso como gobernante del mundo por eso mismo… ¿puedes creerlo? Da risa.

\- Sí, da risa, pero no te estás riendo.

\- No –La vista y los instintos de Stanley eran afilados incluso cuando no tenía la mirilla de un rifle adelante– Como sea… podemos confirmar que es descendiente de supervivientes a la petrificación. El cómo y dónde sucedió eso es un misterio todavía, o su aldea no contaba con esa información, o decidió no contármela. De cualquiera de las dos formas, es cierto que por cientos de generaciones simplemente hicieron de esto un nuevo mundo primitivo. No tenían ciencia antes de que llegue Dr. Taiju, quien ahora también se convirtió en líder de la aldea, pero parece que todos la adoptaron con gusto y tienen la misión salvadora de despertar a todas las estatuas.

\- Qué misión digna. ¿Y él va a gobernarlo todo?

\- No, parece que a nuestro Dr. Taiju no le interesa el poder en lo más mínimo, con lo cual no será un problema para nosotros, más bien una ventaja. El problema son sus principios tan honrosos, claro. Miss Kohaku es la hija de la familia principal de la aldea, porque su padre era el líder, y su hermana tiene la función de sacerdotisa. También tienen medicina, el Dr. Taiju curó a esa importante mujer para ellos de una neumonía, así que ahora tiene la adoración de todos asegurada. Pudo haber sido estrategia para ganárselos, claro, no me lo creo que sea tan altruista.

\- Bien, eso es útil, pero confirmamos que su poder de ataque no es significativo, salvo por los habilidosos samuráis que vi entre ellos, aunque no tienen oportunidad frente a nuestras balas y todo lo que tenemos en mente para someterlos. ¿Algo más?

\- Nada importante, no tienen desarrollo aéreo, salvo lo que entendí que era un globo aerostático, y parece que a Miss Kohaku le fascinó conocer los cielos. Pero escucha esto –sonrió por primera vez en horas– Parece que les dan importancia a los gustos gourmet en este mundo de piedra, hicieron pan, algodón de azúcar, y cerveza.

\- ¿Cerveza? –Stan sonrió abiertamente también, no se esperaba eso– Bien, en cuanto capturemos su barco, podremos hacernos con eso y celebrar apropiadamente. Me había olvidado el placer de beber una espumosa y fría cerveza, nada mal. Y aunque sea mediocre, será mejor que beber agua si la hizo un científico.

\- ¿Vas a sumar algún vicio tóxico más a la lista, Stan?

\- No seas pesado, Xeno, unos vasos de cerveza no le hacen mal a nadie. Ahora, nuestra princesa de la torre…porque es gracioso que realmente es una princesa en su aldea, puede que sea más entretenida y abierta de lo que pensamos, si tiene paladar para el alcohol.

\- No vayas por ahí otra vez, Stan, se nota a la legua que no es ese tipo de mujer. Espero que hayas superado tus impulsos hormonales instintivos, ahora que viste que no es tan fácil de lidiar.

\- ¿Qué tan virgen puedes ser, Xeno?

\- … ¿Qué? –Miró a su provocador amigo frunciendo el ceño– No te pases, Stan.

\- Digo que quizás esa chica no es tan inocente como piensas –una media sonrisa se delineó en sus labios– Creo que sabes que la gente primitiva tenía menos prejuicios al respecto que los de la modernidad.

\- Su aldea tiene una sacerdotisa, Stan. Dudo mucho que fueran tan liberales al respecto.

\- Siempre hay una oveja negra en la familia –rió– Gen me dijo que incluso su padre la desheredó, por constantemente oponerse a las normas. Una chica samurái antisistema en el mundo de piedra, un poco como tú.

\- O rebelde como tú, más bien –Pretendía reírse con eso, pero las comisuras de sus labios nunca se elevaron.

\- También, ¿qué te parece? Cada vez me cae mejor esa chica, es una caja de sorpresas. Pero no te preocupes, no tengo intenciones reales de avanzarle por ahora más que algún juego, y ya que es tan difícil, creo que me divertiría más que ella caiga por mí.

\- Eso lo dudo.

\- ¿Quieres apostar, Xeno? Quién diría que nuestra huésped traería entretenimientos tan variados.

\- No, gracias. No tengo interés alguno en eso, ni en ella.

\- Oooh, pero vas a tener que esforzarte un poco más. La pregunta ahora es qué vas a hacer para que siga dispuesta a conversar contigo, no te olvides que ese es nuestro objetivo con ella. ¿Un regalo científico, tal vez? Uno “emocionante”, así la haces cambiar de opinión sobre ti. Tú eres el cerebrito, piénsalo.

Luego de decir eso, Stanley se dio vuelta y se fue, dejando a Xeno más irritado que antes. Siempre había sido entretenido molestar un poco a su amigo científico, incluso desde que eran jóvenes. Xeno era simplemente demasiado digno, o lo pretendía, en especial desde que había incorporado la palabra “elegante” a su vocabulario y la usaba más seguido de lo que iba al baño. Pero la presencia de la rubia no vendría mal para descolocar un poco a su estructurado y perfeccionista amigo, y para divertirse un poco viendo sus oxidados intentos de ser agradable.

Por la noche, Kohaku estaba prácticamente trepándose por las paredes de aburrimiento. Si hubiera cerrado su boca y controlado su temperamento, quizás hasta podría haber pedido que la dejen recorrer el castillo, aunque sea detrás de Xeno o Stanley. Pero no, había quedado claro que arruinó sus chances cuando comprobó que nadie pasó esa tarde a buscarla. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que estar así? Por lo menos tenía una buena vista desde lo alto, y pudo apreciar un bello atardecer, pero al mismo tiempo eso le dio más ganas de estar afuera, y no encerrada como rehén de los enemigos. Escuchó pasos acercándose, y se puso atenta, aunque era probable que fuera el horario de la cena.

Quien tocó la puerta y entró, sin esperar respuesta, fue Stanley. Por primera vez lo veía sin ese palito que soltaba el humo desagradable, lo cual fue una agradable sorpresa. Otra vez traía una bandeja con una generosa cantidad de comida, pero esta vez no le molestó porque estaba obligada a intentar sociabilizar con él. Se preguntó si Xeno le había dicho lo que sucedió, y sospechaba que sí, pero no era como si fuera a cambiar mucho entre ellos… si no se mostraba receloso y eso que lo había mordido unas horas antes. Estaba esperando ya su molesta manía de mirarla fijo, pero parecía que él mismo se había aburrido de eso, porque sólo se sacó los guantes y se sentó a comer, y la observaba cada tanto, pero no de esa manera incómoda y obsesiva de antes.

El silencio predominaba en la habitación, aunque Kohaku ya se había acostumbrado a eso y no le parecía incómodo. Cuando sentía que él bajaba la mirada, ella aprovechaba para mirarlo a él. Ahora que su animosidad había disminuido, podía apreciar que tenía unos finísimos rasgos faciales, casi femeninos, y la sombra que proyectaban sus largas pestañas sobre sus ojos eran llamativas. Se entretuvo pensando cómo luciría él si hubiera estado como aliado en la isla del tesoro, cuando Gen, Ginro, Soyuz y Senku se habían maquillado para intentar pasar para la selección del harem. Claro que su altura y su musculatura no ayudaban, pero de no ser por eso habría pasado por poco.

No pudo controlar el soltar una pequeña risa, que más bien salió como una brusca exhalación por la nariz porque tenía la boca cerrada. Eso claramente llamó la atención de Stanley, que la miró inmediatamente con curiosidad. Ella hizo lo posible por disimular, y bajó la mirada, un poco sonrojada porque la atrapó. El problema fue que, a partir de ese momento, el militar otra vez volvió a mirarla insistentemente. No podía seguir ignorándolo, y no parecía molesto, así que conectó su mirada con la de él. Se sorprendió de ver que tenía una ínfima sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, pero no le generó las mismas alarmas que otras veces. Quizás había encontrado divertido que ella se riera de la nada.

\- Mouth –dijo Stan, señalándose la boca.

\- ¿Eh?

Kohaku inclinó la cabeza, confundida. No entendía su idioma, pero parecía que estaba diciéndole cómo se decía esa parte de la cara. Y luego la señaló a ella e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, que entendió como que le estaba preguntando cómo se decía en su idioma.

\- Boca.

\- “Bouca” –Repitió, con un claro acento extranjero, y sonrió. Luego se pasó un dedo por los labios– Lips.

\- “Lipus” –Ah, era más difícil de lo que pensaba, y la sonrisa de él se agrandó. Vaya, cuando no tenía cara de asesino letal parecía agradable. Nuevamente le hizo acordar a Tsukasa, que era el ser más intimidante que existía, hasta que había aprendido que era muy llevadero– Hmm, labios.

\- Smile –Dijo, mostrándole una deslumbrante sonrisa, y notó con satisfacción que las cejas de ella se elevaron.

\- “Sumaile” –Frunció la nariz, descontenta otra vez con la dificultad de imitarlo. Pero pese a eso, le estaba entreteniendo– Sonrisa.

\- “Soun...rui…sa” –Ahora fue el turno de él de fruncir el ceño, probando en su boca los fonemas que no le salían. Se sentía como cuando era un inocente estudiante de escuela y estaba en las aburridas clases de idioma con esos libros que le enseñaban vocabulario y a hacer conversaciones predecibles, solo que de esta forma y con ella prometía ser más divertido. Se señaló los ojos– Eyes.

Siguieron así un rato más, cada uno diciendo en su idioma las partes del rostro, y luchando con la pronunciación de las palabras complicadas. Era sinceramente divertido, y por un momento ambos bajaron un poco la guardia, y se permitieron sonreír y soltar pequeñas risas sinceramente, sin segundas intenciones. Fue entonces que Stanley recordó las palabras de Gen, “cuando sonríe con el corazón es como ver una puesta de sol”. Todavía no era una verdadera sonrisa genuina de parte de ella, porque no confiaba en él, ni él en ella, aunque se permitieran mostrar su entretenimiento. Desde que la había visto bien, podía decir que era una joven de gran belleza, de cara y cuerpo, eso no cabía duda alguna.

Pero comenzar a ver el atisbo de su verdadera personalidad, más relajada, pensó que estaba más cerca de esa puesta de sol que de llamarla “perra rabiosa”. A decir verdad, los había mordido ya dos veces como un perro, pero ahora sentía que ya no era apropiado ese apodo. Seguiría manteniendo el de “chica samurái”, y “princesa de la torre” cuando quería burlarse de ella con Xeno, pero prefería ver esas pequeñas sonrisas a sentir los dientes de ella en su piel, que por cierto le habían dejado un muy interesante hematoma. No llegaría a decirle “Miss Kohaku” como Xeno, no era su estilo para nada, pero se dio cuenta que nunca había pronunciado antes su nombre, que no parecía tan difícil.

\- Kohaku –Ah, lo dijo en voz alta. Notó que ella lo miró fijo, abriendo un poco más esos grandes ojos aguamarina que tenía. Se señaló a sí mismo, y con una sonrisa consideró que esa era la presentación oficial entre ellos– Stan.

Extendió su mano derecha hacia ella, y la dejó suspendida en el aire. Los ojos de ella abandonaron los de él hasta posarse en su mano, y se quedó observando un rato como dudando qué hacer. Probablemente no conocía los saludos de mano, pero no debía ser difícil de entender qué era lo que tenía que hacer para corresponderle. Con un poco de duda, la vio acercar su mano a la de él, y Stan apoyó su palma contra la de ella, y cerró suavemente los dedos alrededor de la pequeña y cálida mano de ella.

\- Un placer conocerte, Kohaku –No le importaba que ella no entendiera sus palabras todavía, suponía que iba a captar la intención del mensaje.

\- Hmm, sí… Stan

Kohaku le contestó solamente eso, sin saber qué más decir. Se sentía raro darle la mano a un enemigo, y a quién pocos días antes la había dejado en ese estado lamentable por los golpes que le propinó para someterla. Pero ahí estaban, aunque eso no significaba que le cayera bien ni que confiara en él, consideró ese contacto de las manos como un agradecimiento por haberla hecho sentirse un poco menos sola, y hasta sacarle unas sonrisas que la hicieron olvidar de la situación en la que estaba. No estaba mal, ver ese lado mucho más humano y menos intimidante de él, y esa mano grande que se sentía caliente y que corría sangre a través de ella… sólo esperaba que Senku y los demás lograran convencerlos de unir fuerzas y ser aliados, en vez de enemigos. Todos eran personas, y las circunstancias de la vida los había colocado en esa situación, pero no creía en que fueran absolutamente malos, ni él ni el Dr. Xeno. Tendría que comprobarlo por sí misma, y por primera vez en esos días se dio cuenta que no era una estrategia, ni un plan de manipulación, sino que verdaderamente lo sentía así. Ya había dejado de ser un juego, iba en serio ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaas! Me quedan largos los capítulos porque me cuesta dejar de escribir sobre ellos jaja. Son tan hermosos y grandes personajes los tres, no puedo esperar a que se pongan de acuerdo para trabajar juntos en el manga… y acá también, ¿lograrán abrirse y derribar la pared de los bandos opuestos?
> 
> Nuevamente, muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia y los comentarios, me alegro de corazón que guste y les entusiasme tanto leerla, como a mí escribirla. Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

Xeno no pensó que iba a seguir sintiéndose tan irritado todo el día, ni parte del día siguiente. Admitir que le había molestado profundamente el comentario de esa joven era además un golpe a su orgullo. Estaba construyendo el más grande imperio científico del nuevo mundo, custodiado por la élite militar más fuerte y destacada del continente, habían logrado avances arquitectónicos, tecnológicos, científicos y armamentísticos como seguramente nadie en el mundo de piedra… y le picaba que una aldeana ignorante le dijera que sus bases morales eran las mismas de aquella gente con la que luchó cuando estaba en la cumbre científica mundial.

Quería demostrarle que estaba muy equivocada, pero al mismo tiempo tomarse las molestias de contradecirla era darle demasiada importancia a una rehén. Aunque si el plan era que ella formara parte de sus fuerzas, si alguna vez accedía, pensarla como rehén tampoco sería correcto. Tal vez podía hacer algo como lo que le sugirió Stan, un “regalo científico” para apaciguarla y entretenerla. No tenía nada de lo que disculparse, más bien él se sentía como el ofendido, pero si le daba algo así, podría lograr que la cooperación de ella sea más agradable para todos. El problema era QUÉ hacer. Re-invenciones científicas que maravillarían a la sociedad le sobraban, un científico las apreciaría enormemente, pero ella no era del tipo intelectual. Lo que más parecía disfrutar en su vida era la lucha y el entrenamiento, pero no podía darle armas, al menos no mientras fuera una enemiga, y menos una como ella con tantas ansias de escapar de allí.

¿Qué podría mejorar su calidad de vida? Tenía decentes comodidades en esa habitación que le dieron, tenía el descanso, higiene y comidas aseguradas, lo primordial para cualquier humano y para alguien que venía de una vida primitiva medio salvaje. Sí, podría consentirla con alguna comida especial que no conociera, ya que parecía disfrutar de eso, pero no sería un despliegue científico “emocionante” o divertido. No sabía lo que le gustaba o la emocionaba a ella, ni iba a preguntárselo, no por ahora al menos. Entonces… tenía que ser algo entretenido, inocente, pero con bases científicas. Era un maldito regalo, no una exposición tecnológica. Sabía que la estaba subestimando, pero trató de pensar en qué cosas emocionaban a los jóvenes, y para colmo a una mujer, tenía menos idea sobre eso aún. Creía recordar que ella tenía buena vista, podría darle uno de los binoculares que había hecho para exploración… pero tampoco había mucho que observar desde su habitación. Por ahí podía estar la respuesta, sin embargo.

De pronto todas esas últimas ideas convergieron en una imagen, algo que podía considerarse un “juguete”, pero ciertamente con bases científicas, y uno que él había pasado horas disfrutando cuando era chico. Definitivamente era elegante y llamativo, y podía entretenerla mientras no tuviera mucho que hacer, tenía infinitas posibilidades y nunca sería dos veces igual… sí, ya lo tenía. No era nada difícil de hacer, aunque no podía pedirle a Brody o a nadie más que lo hiciera por él, así que tendría que hacerlo él mismo. No le tomaría más que un par de horas, podría tenerlo listo ese mismo día. Pero sí tendría que hacer una sigilosa visita por el taller del mecánico para conseguir todos los materiales, y ese era el momento indicado ya que a esa hora Brody estaba ocupado con la construcción del submarino, por lo que se dirigió ahí inmediatamente.

Pero se detuvo a medio camino, preguntándose cómo podía ser que estaba por perder el tiempo en hacer algo como eso para la chica, y lo que era peor, se dio cuenta lo fácil que había cedido a la idea de Stan, y que estaba yendo a hacer ese “regalo” con toda la naturalidad del mundo, incluso con un ligero entusiasmo. Aunque sabía que esas ganas venían más bien de hacer algo con base científica, y no por otro motivo, pero el hecho de reconocer su motivación en algo tan banal e inocente… se sintió como si le hubieran hecho una trampa, destinada a que reviva la “emoción” de la invención desinteresada, sin objetivos de conquista y de dominación, un objetivo totalmente irrelevante e ingenuo para el mundo que pretendía construir. Si con eso lograba volver a tener la cooperación de la aldeana, sería un pequeño precio que pagar en comparación con toda la información que seguiría obteniendo. Satisfecho con ese pensamiento, siguió su camino.

Por otro lado, Stanley estaba de un humor completamente opuesto al de su amigo. La cena con la chica samurái y el intercambio idiomático le había resultado entretenida y ya tenía cierta expectativa de lo que pasaría en su próximo encuentro. No depender de Xeno para comunicarse con ella era práctico, no le gustaba depender de nadie en la vida para ser sincero, y además eso significaba que siempre estaría atado a la disposición y planes del científico. Claro que estaban en el mismo bando y compartían el objetivo, pero la idea de su amigo de “no acercarse mucho” a la rubia no la compartía precisamente, como mínimo sería un buen entretenimiento, mucho más interesante que el que representaba el astuto mago.

El “itinerario” del día con respecto a Kohaku iba a mantenerse como el día anterior, compartirían el almuerzo, y luego le dejaría sus diez minutos de conversación libre con Gen. Xeno no le había dado más instrucciones, y como ya tenía su misión asignada con Luna en un par de días, no tenía otras obligaciones más que colaborar con lo que él quisiera en el castillo. Como todavía no podía compartir una conversación decente con Kohaku, era limitado el rango de actividades que podía hacer para ganarse su “confianza”. Entre las cosas que Xeno le había dicho que a ella le gustaban, tenía que descartar el entrenamiento físico hasta que se recuperara, y la cuestión culinaria estaba más allá de él y su interés. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando recordó el primitivo vuelo en el globo aerostático que al parecer le había fascinado. ¿Así que le gustaba sentirse como un pájaro? Bueno, compartían el interés, y podría poner a prueba su valentía una vez más con lo que tenía pensado.

Kohaku recibió ese mediodía al militar con un poco más de entusiasmo que otras veces. La realidad era que extrañaba a sus compañeros, no tenía idea cómo estaba Chrome o qué estaban haciendo los demás, y esos míseros diez minutos con Gen no eran suficientes. Después del desplante que le hizo al líder científico, ya no tenía a nadie que pudiera hablar con ella, por lo que la interacción de la noche anterior con Stanley al menos le había aliviado la sensación de soledad. Así que cuando el peliblanco llegó con la bandeja de comida, repitieron la dinámica de decirse cosas cada uno en su idioma, pero esta vez ya no eran partes del cuerpo, sino que compartieron palabras más útiles como palabras de ubicación de objetos, y luego Kohaku le preguntó por las cosas que llegaba a ver desde la ventana. Pensó que era importante conocer palabras como árbol, mar, bosque, tierra, campo, barco, y todas esas cosas que sus ojos alcanzaban.

El almuerzo se terminó prolongando bastante más de lo esperado con la “conversación” que compartieron, y Kohaku se dio cuenta por la ubicación del sol que debían ser las tres o cuatro de la tarde. Cuando tuvieron suficiente con el idea y vuelta de vocabulario, que ella dudaba mucho que fuera a acordarse de todo dicho sea de paso, Stan se puso de pie y le dijo que la siguiera, era hora de hablar con su amigo.

Gen estaba en la sala principal del castillo, como siempre custodiado por la guerrera gigante, pero no había señales de Xeno. Apenas Stanley la dejó con el mago, se fue de la sala mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

\- Buenas tardes Kohaku-chan. Se hizo larga la espera hoy, me extrañaba que no aparecieras, ya que Xeno me dijo ayer que a partir de ahora tendríamos nuestro momento a “solas” después del mediodía.

\- Hola Gen. Ah, perdona… se nos pasó el tiempo con Stan hablando.

\- ¿Hablando? –el mago alzó las cejas, sin entender. Por lo que sabía, Stanley no entendía japonés. Y sonrió de costado cuando escuchó que lo llamó “Stan”.

\- Bueno, no es realmente una conversación. Desde anoche empezamos a compartir palabras en el idioma de cada uno, como para empezar a entendernos mejor, creo.

\- Hmm, ya veo… ciertamente será útil que tengamos un oído más para sacarles algo de información de sus planes, y más porque parece que planean tenerte bastante cerca. Aunque es un arma de doble filo, ya que a su vez ellos tendrán al menos a alguien más que pueda entender algo de nuestras conversaciones o de nuestros amigos eventualmente.

\- Es cierto –frunció el ceño– ¿Debería dejar de hacerlo entonces?

\- Oh no, que confíen en ti y se acerquen es justamente lo que buscamos, es un precio inevitable a pagar. Además, te conviene para tu tranquilidad que a Stanley le interese comunicarse con palabras contigo también. Por lo menos con eso tienes una excusa para que no sea tan “físico” contigo.

\- Buen punto. Pero sabes, no parece ser tan malo… es decir, todos mis instintos dicen que es un hombre muy peligroso para tenerlo como enemigo, pero estoy empezando a ver un lado más humano y con más humor que antes.

\- Cuidado con eso Kohaku-chan, es un truco al que estoy acostumbrado. No te olvides que van a mostrarte lo que ellos quieren que veas, más allá de que sean honestos o no con sus intenciones.

\- Ya lo sé Gen, solo digo que antes lo último que quería era tenerlo cerca, y ahora me lo está poniendo más fácil. Además, que no he visto al científico desde lo que hablamos ayer a la tarde, con lo cual me conviene al menos no pelearme con Stan. ¿Cómo vienes con el plan de escape?

\- Paciencia, estoy tratando de escuchar lo que planean nuestros amigos, pero todavía no he elaborado ninguno. Nos conviene actuar junto con ellos para cuando llegue el momento, no te olvides que cuentan con guerreros muy hábiles y poderosos que pueden darnos caza al instante si escapamos sin un buen plan.

\- Espera… ¿cómo que estás escuchando el plan de los demás? ¿Cómo demonios estás haciendo eso a tanta distancia?

\- ¿Recuerdas el arete que usaste en la isla del tesoro, Kohaku-chan? –La vio asentir– Bueno, esta vez soy yo el que lo tiene oculto para escuchar lo que ellos dicen.

\- Oooooh, ¡eso es genial, Gen! –Su sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.

\- No reveles tanto tu entusiasmo, o sospecharán que planeamos algo.

\- Perdón… ¿y qué novedades hay?

\- Están construyendo un porta-aviones.

\- ¿Un qué?

\- Una remodelación del Perseo para que puedan despegar un avión, el que tiramos abajo en su momento, que Stanley pilotaba.

\- Creo que entiendo. ¿Pero alguien de los nuestros sabe manejar el pájaro de metal ese?

\- Hmmm, me hago una idea de quién podría ser, sí –la sonrisa de Gen se ensanchó– El hombre más ambicioso del mundo

\- ¡Ja! Es verdad, de seguro es él. Aunque Stan era muy bueno, me preocupa que la habilidad de Ryusui no sea suficiente.

\- Esperemos que no sea necesario compararlos, también me preocupa. Volviendo a lo nuestro… Creo que deberías “hacer las paces” con el líder, Kohaku-chan.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso? No tengo excusas para verlo, y no sería creíble si me ofrezco a darle información voluntariamente.

\- Lo sé… lo extraño es que yo tampoco lo vi por aquí, pero con eso podemos descartar que sea personal que te esté esquivando. No te olvides que a mí también me observa de cerca, aunque yo tengo la ventaja de que puedo hablar con todos, a diferencia de ti. Esperemos un día más, si no logras verlo o hablar con él, déjame que pensaré qué decirle para que se te acerque por su cuenta. Eres una valiosa fuente de información como para ignorarte, y él lo sabe mejor que nadie.

\- De acuerdo, confío en ti y tus habilidades de charlatán manipulador.

\- Tomaré eso como un cruel halago… Y parece que nuestro tiempo se acabó, Kohaku-chan, ahí viene Stanley por ti.

\- ¿Tan rápido? Maldición, es muy poco tiempo el que nos dan.

\- Si juegas bien tus cartas, podrás conseguir unos cinco o diez minutos más, pero tienes que ser menos ansiosa.

\- El que sabe de cartas eres tú, Gen. Sólo dime lo que tengo que hacer, y daré lo mejor de mí para sacarnos de aquí en una pieza, te lo prometo.

Gen asintió con una breve sonrisa, y luego miró los fríos ojos de Stan que lo escudriñaron largamente mientras se acercaba. El soldado nunca había hecho ese juego de miradas intensas con él, pero tenía que reconocerle a Kohaku que le pudiera sostener la mirada tanto tiempo, era de lo más intimidante ese hombre.

\- Se terminó el tiempo, sígueme Kohaku –dijo Stan.

El mago se sorprendió un poco que la llamara por su nombre, y que su tono de voz sea menos autoritario que el usual, hasta ahora sólo sabía que él se refería a ella con apodos burlones o simplemente diciendo “la chica”. Gen seguía pensando que Kohaku tenía muchas más chances de influenciar al Dr. Xeno que a Stanley, pero lo que se quedó pensando era que a su vez este último parecía más interesado en interactuar con ella que el científico. Eso podía ser un problema… o pensándolo bien, podía ser una ventaja, ya que sería una interesante dinámica de espiral que nunca se detendría, algo así como los tres persiguiéndose en el mismo orden, hasta que sucediera algo que inclinara la balanza, eso quedaría por verse y era bastante impredecible, aunque él podía influenciar bastante en esa dichosa inclinación. Pero necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para observarlos y decidir a quién le daría más beneficios de los dos, aunque era evidente que el soldado tenía “una mecha más corta”.

Stanley guió a Kohaku hasta su habitación, y luego volvió a bajar a la sala principal. No había encontrado a Xeno en el laboratorio, ni en su habitación, ni en los lugares usuales. Brody tampoco lo había visto, por lo cual no estaba supervisando el avance del submarino. Se preguntaba si se había tomado en serio la sugerencia de que le hiciera un regalo científico a la rubia, y comenzaba a sospechar que así era, aunque no tenía idea de qué se le había ocurrido, seguramente estaba ocupado con eso. Él tenía sus propios planes, y se le había ocurrido otra idea, y esta vez tomaría un atajo para ir más rápido. Encontró a la persona que buscaba en el mismo lugar que había quedado un par de minutos antes.

\- Gen, vas a ayudarme con algo.

\- ¿Qué necesitas, Stanley? –Preguntó con cautela. El “por favor” no parecía parte del vocabulario de un hombre acostumbrado a dar órdenes que sólo admitían “sí” como respuesta.

\- Vas a enseñarme un poco de tu idioma.

\- Ah… –No se esperaba que le pida a él, pero era una ventaja– Quieres que tu comunicación con Kohaku-chan sea más fácil, ¿cierto? Por supuesto que te ayudaré, veo que eres el que tiene especialmente a su cargo aquí el bienestar de ella, y como ella es importante para mí, estoy a tu disposición para lo que sea que pueda ayudarla a estar más cómoda aquí.

\- Corta el rollo, ¿siempre hablas tanto, mago?

\- Qué cruel… ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

\- Ahora mismo, sígueme.

Stanley se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero Gen se sorprendió de que estuvieran yendo a su propia habitación. Eso le dio la sospecha de que el soldado prefería la discreción de que nadie supiera de eso, por lo que decidió confirmarlo.

\- Tengo que preguntarte, si no te molesta. ¿Por qué yo y no el Dr. Xeno?

\- Está ocupado con cosas más importantes, a diferencia de ti. Y el japonés nativo aquí eres tú. Ya que estás comiendo y durmiendo cómodo y sin trabajar, bien podrías ser útil de alguna forma.

La desafiante mirada que le dedicó Stanley fue suficiente para hacerle entender a Gen que no le iba dar lugar a más preguntas, pero también le dejó claro al mentalista que no estaba en el plan que Xeno se enterase. Y como valoraba su vida, eso no iba a cambiar. Lo curioso de esa “clase”, fue que el soldado no disimuló en ningún momento que el vocabulario que le interesaba aprender estaba claramente dirigido a cosas que le quería decir a Kohaku, y estaba anotando todo en un papel. Que no se molestara en ocultarlo le dio la pauta a Gen de que pensaba usar muy pronto esas palabras, probablemente antes del próximo encuentro que mantuviera el mentalista con su amiga.

Pudo adivinar medianamente cuál era el plan de Stanley, y confirmó que el hombre estaba interesado en Kohaku de una forma más cercana que lo estrictamente necesario para un rehén, aunque fuera para sacarle información. Sin embargo, eso le ponía las cosas más fáciles a él, incluso para germinar la semilla de la discordia entre Xeno y Stanley, que ya estaba plantada. Y que Kohaku lo perdonara, pero pensaba ayudar al militar a lograrlo, al menos para ya poder anticiparle a su amiga lo que se podía esperar de él y que ellos hagan su “contrataque”.

Cuando se hicieron casi las seis de la tarde, el soldado miró por la ventana la altura del sol, y le dijo a Gen que era suficiente por ese día. No se molestó en escoltarlo con su compañera, sabía que el mago volvería por su cuenta. Se dirigió una vez más a la torre en la que se encontraba la habitación de Kohaku, y tocó la puerta correspondiente, pero no esperó la respuesta para entrar. Se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de ella, que estaba pegada a la ventana observando el horizonte.

\- Sígueme Kohaku, vamos a salir.

Esta vez lo dijo en un tosco japonés, e ignoró la renovada sorpresa de ella. Era un libro abierto con sus expresiones, demasiado honesta, jamás serviría como espía. Aunque eso le gustaba, tampoco era su estilo lo de tejer una telaraña de engaños y vueltas, él prefería ser directo y cumplir su objetivo lo más rápido posible, ir al frente y resolverlo. La rubia lo siguió, y salieron por la puerta principal del castillo, podía hasta sentir la ansiedad y cautela de ella. Pero en cuanto estuvieron al descubierto, le tomó la mano, sobresaltándola, y al mismo tiempo sacó su arma de su traje y le apuntó a la cabeza. Vio sus ojos aguamarina abrirse desmesuradamente ante eso, y le habló con seriedad, pero sereno.

\- No intentes nada raro, o te mato. ¿Entendido?

Kohaku no entendía por qué hacía eso, si se había tomado la molestia de aprender esas palabras en japonés, y sabía que ella estaba lastimada, ¿tenía que amenazarla así? Podía comprender y compartir su desconfianza, pero eso era una demostración de poder innecesaria. Se indignó tanto que le golpeó de un manotazo el arma, apartándola de su frente y lo miró con fiereza, viendo como los grandes ojos de él se abrían de incredulidad.

\- Vaya forma de demostrar confianza, si pretendes que algún día estemos del mismo lado. Tú y el Dr. Xeno son lo mismo al final, arrogantes y autoritarios.

Vio los afilados ojos de Stan entrecerrarse y mirarla con un poco de confusión, evidentemente no entendió ni la mitad de lo que le dijo, pero lo había dejado claro con su postura corporal y su mirada fría. Para dejar el punto en claro, y sin ocultar su enojo, se dio vuelta y caminó en dirección a la puerta del castillo, observando la cara atónita de los guardias, que habían visto cómo la joven había desafiado al capitán Snyder sin temor alguno. Pero el soldado la detuvo agarrándola del brazo una vez más, aunque había enfundado su arma y alzaba la mano en el aire dándole a entender que iba en son de paz esta vez, sus ojos también habían perdido ese filo.

\- Espera. Quiero mostrarte algo –apretó los labios fugazmente– Por favor.

Le soltó el firme agarre de su brazo, y le señaló hacia adelante, y empezó a caminar hacia allí mirándola de reojo, para ver si la seguía. Sería contradictorio si Kohaku seguía indignada después de ese conciliador cambio de actitud, así que resopló y lo siguió. Estuvieron caminando unos cinco minutos, hasta que llegaron a una pista hecha con un material parecido al que habían construido hace tiempo con Senku para facilitar el movimiento del gorila de vapor. Y un minuto después, estaban caminando directamente hacia uno de los “pájaros de acero” con el que habían atacado a sus amigos. Stanley se detuvo cuando lo alcanzaron, y abrió la pequeña puerta, metiéndose dentro primero. Le señaló detrás suyo, dándole a entender que quería que entre también.

¿Acaso la estaba llevando a volar en esa cosa? El corazón de Kohaku palpitó con una mezcla de nervios y emoción, eso no se parecía en nada al globo aerostático que parecía flotar suavemente en el aire, había visto el funcionamiento de esta máquina y era muy ágil y rápida, realmente parecía un pájaro, pero hacía un ruido infernal. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto, para entretenerla, para que conozca los alrededores? No dudaba de su seguridad, al fin y al cabo él estaría ahí con ella, y si él era el que había manejado durante ese ataque, había demostrado ser muy hábil, además de que había manejado Y disparado su arma al mismo tiempo, todo con mucha precisión.

Respirando hondo, se metió donde le había señalado, aunque no había mucho espacio, más bien iba a quedar a pocos centímetros de la espalda de Stan. Era francamente incómodo, pero comprobó que podía ver por encima de su hombro, por las pequeñas ventanas circulares del costado del avión, y por encima de ella, ya que no tenía techo.

\- Primer vuelo en avión, ¿lista? –Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de los cincelados labios del peliblanco– Puedes agarrarte a mí si tienes miedo.

\- ¡JA! ¿Miedo? No lo creo, gracias –Le respondió con su propia sonrisa confiada.

Kohaku se hizo la valiente, pero sólo para llevarle la contra y parecer más fuerte de lo que se sentía. Tenía una bola de ansiedad y expectativa en el estómago. Stan se dio vuelta en su asiento y ella se echó para atrás cuando vio las manos de él acercarse a su cuerpo, pero él cruzó dos cintas anchas y duras frente a su pecho, y las ató a las bases del asiento, y luego hizo lo mismo con las propias.

\- Seguridad –le dijo el hombre, señalando las cintas, y se volteó para mirar hacia adelante.

Kohaku vio cómo el movía varias palancas, e inmediatamente el “avión” comenzó a moverse, sobresaltándola. Dudaba si tendría que agarrarse a él de verdad, prefería no hacerlo, y podía sentir como esas cintas la mantenían firme en su lugar. La máquina fue deslizándose por la pista, acelerando cada vez más, hasta que de pronto se sintió y se vio cómo se empezaban a separar del suelo. La rubia inspiró bruscamente, podía sentir el tirón de vértigo en la base de su estómago, pero no tenía miedo, más bien una sonrisa nerviosa podía observarse. Stan tenía unos espejos retrovisores, por lo que podía ver las expresiones y los movimientos que ella hacía. Era hora de divertirse un poco con la atrevida chica samurái.

Por otro lado, en ese mismo instante, Xeno había terminado finalmente el regalo científico. Le había llevado más tiempo del planeado, pero la realidad era que él hacía los cálculos y diseños, no era el artesano. Además, se había dejado llevar por la parte más creativa sin darse cuenta, esmerándose y probando formas de que quede más elegante y a la vez deslumbrante. Satisfecho, salió del taller y se dirigió a la habitación de Miss Kohaku. Ahora venía la parte difícil, la que le golpeaba el orgullo, pero decidió que simplemente iba a darle el objeto sin decir mucho más, no pensaba confesar que lo había hecho expresamente para ella, o parecería una debilidad y una disculpa, lo cual no era. Los ruidos de la fábrica y la construcción del submarino resonaban por todos lados, por lo que no se percató de los otros sonidos de motor que provenían de afuera, además que estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de la joven, la golpeó suavemente un par de veces, pero le extrañó que nadie contestara. ¿Estaría durmiendo? Tampoco era como si tuviera mucho que hacer, y todavía estaba lidiando con la herida de las costillas. Dudó si entrar, enemiga o no, no le gustaba invadir la privacidad ajena, y el hecho de que sea una mujer no ayudaba. El guardia del piso anterior no le dijo nada tampoco, por lo cual todo debía estar en orden. Pero era el castillo de él, tampoco tenía que esperar el permiso de una chiquilla que era su rehén, así que golpeó la puerta con más decisión, para hacer evidente sus intenciones, y entró. No había nadie allí.

Una ola de calor de pura incertidumbre lo inundó… ¿había encontrado la forma de escapar? Imposible, no podía haber salido de allí, el ventanal era sólo de decoración, no podía abrirse. Y con lo dolorida que debía estar, las exigencias físicas para escapar eran demasiadas para el estado en que se encontraba. Cuando se dio vuelta para gritarle el guardia dónde estaba la rehén y anunciar el posible escape, escuchó un demasiado familiar sonido a sus espaldas, y se congeló. Ese era el motor del avión de Stan, sin duda alguna. Y le bastó darse vuelta y mirar a la ventana, para ver cómo la máquina cruzaba el cielo frente a sus ojos. ¿Qué demonios? No tenía ninguna misión ni orden de hacer un vuelo de vigilancia, ¿entonces por qué…?

La suposición más lógica acudió a su mente enseguida. Stan estaba con ella. En el avión. Tuvo que repetírselo mentalmente un par de veces más para aceptar la posibilidad. ¿Y no le había dicho nada antes de lo que planeaba hacer? ÉL le había diseñado y mandado a construir esa maldita avioneta, ÉL había encontrado y proveído la fuente de petróleo para hacer el combustible… era una herramienta armamentística cuyo uso pasaba por su aprobación para misiones, no para jugar. No les sobraban los recursos ni el personal como para costear algo tan estúpido como un vuelo por diversión. ¿Y con qué objetivo? Lo único que tenía que hacer Stan era llevarle la comida a la aldeana, ocuparse de las heridas que él le había infligido, y socializar lo justo y necesario para hacerla entrar en confianza y que les dé más información del líder científico enemigo.

Xeno ya le había dejado en claro que no quería que intente nada con ella, aunque Stan no estuviera de acuerdo y lo provocara con sus provocadoras pero inofensivas respuestas mordaces. ¿Entonces qué demonios hacía llevándosela a volar sin consultarlo con él antes? Apretó la mandíbula muy fuerte, internamente furioso. Estaba sospechando que su amigo le había dado la idea de hacer ese estúpido “regalo científico” para entretenerlo y sacárselo de encima, así él podía hacer lo que quería. No quería pensar eso de su aliado más fiel, de alguien que consideraba su mejor amigo desde la infancia. Intentó respirar hondo y calmarse, pero iba a confrontar a Stan, eso no iba a quedar así aunque no haya tenido intenciones “rebeldes”. Esa niña estaba comenzando a traerles demasiados problemas, aunque en el fondo Xeno sabía que esta situación no era culpa precisamente de ella. Si no hubiera aparecido en sus vidas, si su soldado no la hubiera atrapado y llevado con ellos, esto no estaría sucediendo.

En el pequeño avión que surcaba el cielo cubierto por algunas nubes, ignorantes de la ira interna del líder científico estadounidense, se encontraban Stan y Kohaku. El soldado había comenzado con un estable vuelo parecido a los que hacía en sus misiones de reconocimiento y vigilancia, dejándole admirar tranquilamente la panorámica vista a la joven, además de absorber las sensaciones de volar de verdad, con el viento contra sus caras. Podía escucharle jadeos de sorpresa y ver cómo le brillaban los ojos, no trataba de ocultar su entusiasmo. Le hacía gracia cómo pasaba de un enojo tan temperamental a una inocente cara de felicidad, pero prefería esa última expresión definitivamente, aunque todavía fuesen enemigos.

Sin embargo, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el atractivo rostro de Stan, una que Kohaku no alcazaba ver. Sus habilidades de piloto abarcaban mucho más que un vuelo tipo planeador, había muchas acrobacias de combate que había realizado en su carrera militar, y esas eran las que despertaban su emoción por el vuelo. La última vez que las había probado, fue cuando Xeno le había hecho probar el avión, e hizo algún que otro vuelo bajo y arriesgado cuando disparó contra los jóvenes científicos. Y una vez más, tenía su oportunidad de revivir esas viejas emociones.

¿Así que Kohaku dijo “no, gracias” a su ofrecimiento de agarrarse de él si se sentía insegura? Se lo iba a hacer pensar dos veces, sólo por diabólica diversión. Con los mandos de dirección, hizo un brusco movimiento para iniciar un vuelo ascendente, y podía sentir la emocionante descarga eléctrica de sentir la presión del aire. La expresión entusiasta de Kohaku cambió a una de sorpresa y cautela, y parte de su gran sonrisa se borró. El objetivo del ascenso era sobrepasar las nubes, esa era una vista increíble para cualquiera, no importa las veces que lo hubiera hecho antes. Cuando lo lograron, enderezó el avión, y parecía como si estuviesen deslizándose sobre ese colchón espumoso de nubes blancas.

\- ¡OOOOH! –Kohaku exclamó, y se atrevió a sacar el brazo hacia un costado, para intentar tocarlas, y notó que Stan descendió un poco el avión para facilitarle la tarea, pero se encontró con que no sentía nada particular, más bien las atravesaba con las manos como si nada, aunque sí se sentía un tacto muy frío y húmedo. Escuchó la suave risa del peliblanco, aunque no podía verle la cara, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír también, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza de la emoción.

Pero como todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, Stan le gritó “prepárate”, palabra recientemente memorizada y aprendida gracias a Gen, y cuando vio la cara de confusión de Kohaku, hizo su movimiento. Dejó caer prácticamente en picada el avión, y tuvo que contener su risa al escuchar el grito aterrorizado de la rubia, que además a causa de la gravedad terminó pegada a la espalda de él. De ciertos reflejos e instintos nadie podía escapar, y Stan amplió su sonrisa maliciosa cuando sintió que Kohaku se aferró a él con sus dos brazos, como si su vida dependiera de eso, y posiblemente se sentía así. Y como si no fuera suficiente “tortura” hacerla ver cómo se acercaban al mar de frente, solamente volvió a enderezar el avión cuando estaban a menos de diez metros de la superficie del agua. La escuchó gritar algo en japonés, pero no tuvo idea qué había dicho, aunque sonaba desesperada, y no se había soltado de él.

\- ¡ESTÁS LOCO! ¡CASI NOS MATAS, MALDITO!

Si quería actuar de temeraria, su suerte se había acabado, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, aunque sabía que él no iba a provocar un accidente adrede. Se había aferrado a él como una garrapata, pero no le importaba un demonio, sentía las piernas como gelatina, no pensaba soltarse. Había disfrutado mucho el subir y volar sobre las nubes y todo lo demás, pero eso último le había quitado cincuenta años de vida, y lo peor es que podía escuchar las carcajadas del soldado, evidentemente disfrutando de lo que hizo. Pero eso no fue todo, porque luego de remontar unos metros más hacia arriba para hacer un vuelo más seguro, Stan hizo algo que le dio vueltas el estómago, la cabeza, y literalmente todo su ser: Estaba moviendo el avión como en círculos, con lo cual por momentos su cabeza apuntaba al mar, y luego volvía a la posición normal, una y otra vez, haciendo no menos de diez vueltas consecutivas.

Mandando todo su orgullo al demonio e ignorando el dolor sordo de sus costillas, Kohaku le hizo una llave para aferrarse con todo lo que podía al cuerpo de Stan, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza porque comenzaba a marearse mucho de ver todo dar vueltas una y otra vez. Si lo había dejado sordo con sus gritos, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, más bien se lo merecía por hacer algo tan arriesgado eso sólo para divertirse a costa de ella.

Cuando Stan consideró que le había dado suficiente adrenalina para una semana de vertiginosos recuerdos, alineó el avión en una posición normal por última vez, y volvió a hacer un ascenso tranquilo para darle la última y mejor vista de todas. Lo único que lamentaba era que todavía no sabía muchas palabras como para preguntarle qué le pareció, pero pensaba que más allá del susto, lo había disfrutado, o así lo vería cuando aterrizaran. Se giró un poco, y vio que ella tenía todavía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y seguía abrazándose a él como un pulpo. Sacó un brazo del mando para tocarle el hombro, mientras la miraba de costado.

\- Abre los ojos, Kohaku, mira.

Aunque al principio no se sentía capaz de obedecer porque todavía sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, cuando él le sacudió el hombro con un poco más de insistencia tuvo que hacerle caso. Y entonces soltó una exclamación de admiración. Ahora estaban volando en dirección al sol, que estaba bastante bajo ya que era la hora del atardecer. Era una vista mágica: Esa bola color dorado-anaranjado que ya no cegaba los ojos, el cielo a su alrededor con un maravilloso degradé que pasaba por el amarillo, naranja, rosado, violáceo y azul en lo más alto, y las nubes que antes habían visto, ahora se veían de un color rosado muy intenso, casi fucsia. “Por todos los dioses”, pensó Kohaku, mientras quedaba boquiabierta sin poder creerlo. Era tan hermoso que sintió un nudo en la garganta, y se olvidó de todo, que estaba con el enemigo, que era una rehén, que no sabía qué le iba a deparar el futuro en ese país ni el destino de sus amigos…nada más existía, más allá de esa maravillosa vista. Y sonrió.

En ese momento, fue el turno de Stan de quedar casi boquiabierto cuando un minuto después se volteó a verla. Su sonrisa desafiante y orgullosa se borró por un momento, y una vez más las palabras del mago del día anterior volvieron a su mente, y tenía que darle toda la razón a ese astuto zorro. Eso sí que era una sonrisa auténtica de la joven, y aunque estaba destinada al paisaje que tenían delante, se sintió igual de satisfecho. Era muy bonita esa chica samurái, quizás demasiado, y aunque tenía los ojos más rasgados, creyó ver la viva imagen de la cantante que al parecer era su pariente miles de generaciones antes.

Todas sus interacciones con ella desde que la había atrapado y llevado al castillo, no eran con falsedad y manipulación, sino de sincera diversión y curiosidad, desafío incluso. Aunque claro que tenían un objetivo no tan puro de fondo con Xeno, de “cautivarla” para sacarle información, que era mucho más satisfactorio que hacerlo con tortura o golpes. Pero estaba comenzando a caerle mucho mejor que el mago, y no sólo porque era una linda chica, sino porque se entretenía mucho con que fuera temeraria y que no dudara en llevarle la contra o ponerle un freno, no se intimidaba con su pistola y sus amenazas, ni con su mirada glacial que muy pocas personas podían sostenerle sin ponerse nerviosos. Sí, podía ver que Kohaku era especial, y esos jóvenes científicos tenían la suerte de tener a alguien tan leal y fuerte con ellos, aunque no la conociera mucho sabía que ella jamás los vendería.

Lo entendía así porque él era muy parecido en ese aspecto, y más allá de discusiones de poder o puntos de vista divergentes con Xeno, no consideraba traicionar a su amigo nunca. Disentir, discutir, pelearse… eran adultos con gustos y búsquedas diferentes, no podía evitarse, pero cambiarse de bando como había hecho ese zorro traicionero de Gen, era algo que ni siquiera pasaba por su mente, y pensaba que tampoco lo haría por la de Kohaku.

¿Llegarían a rendirse y entregarse esos niños? Esperaba que sí, no tenían otra opción, no podían luchar contra el inmenso poder de Xeno y su élite militar, pero sobre todo lo esperaba para que no tuviera que llegar el día en que realmente apoyara la punta de su arma contra la frente de Kohaku, dispuesto a jalar el gatillo. Sabía que iba a hacerlo sin dudar con el líder científico, el Dr. Taiju, esa era su misión e iba a cumplirla sin vacilar, pero no quería matar a nadie más de ser posible, mucho menos a esa joven cuyos ojos aguamarina brillantes y su sonrisa competían con el mismo atardecer en pureza y belleza.

Luego de contemplar en silencio los últimos momentos de esa preciosa vista, Stan dio la vuelta para volver a la pista de aterrizaje. Kohaku lo había soltado en cuanto se habían estabilizado, y ahora estaba tranquila y callada, todavía con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. No podía terminar de entender al soldado, era evidente que tenían una visión de la vida demasiado diferente, pero supo que ese vuelo no lo había hecho por obligación, sino para entretenerla, y con eso volvió a considerar que quizás no era una mala persona, más allá del momento en que estúpidamente la apuntó con su pistola un rato antes.

Cuando aterrizaron, Stan se sacó el cinturón de seguridad primero, y luego le sacó el de ella, y le ofreció la mano para darle un mejor soporte para bajar del avión.

\- ¿Te gustó? –Le preguntó, con una breve sonrisa.

\- Sí, gracias. ¿Por qué me llevaste a volar? – Gesticuló un poco para que él entendiera mejor, pero la respuesta le llegó en el idioma que todavía no comprendía mucho.

\- Porque quería comprobar por mí mismo lo que dijo el mago, que tu sonrisa sincera era tanto o más bella que una puesta de sol.

\- ¿Eh? No entendí, perdón… –Le pareció reconocer las palabras en inglés “sonrisa” y “sol”, pero no logró entender en qué se relacionaban. Lo escuchó soltar una suave risa, y sacó un papel de su bolsillo, le dio una rápida leída, y luego de quedarse pensando un momento, le dijo en su torpe japonés.

\- Que tu sonrisa es tan hermosa como el sol cuando se despide de nosotros, como me dijo tu amigo Gen.

\- Oh…Hmm, gracias.

¿Gen? Recordaba que el mentalista le dijo que ella tenía que seducir a Stan, pero no se esperaba que el maldito ya le estuviera pasando letra para que la sedujera a ELLA, porque claramente esas palabras se las había enseñado su amigo. Ya tendrían una conversación al respecto, siempre se aprovechaba de ella y la ponía incómoda, lo había hecho con Senku también cuando estuvieron en la isla.

Pero lo que la puso un poco más incómoda no fue el adulador comentario de su enemigo, que más bien le hizo acordar al frívolo de Mozu, sino que tenía una mirada y una sonrisa más amable que cuando cruzaron la puerta para salir del castillo, y ya no podía negar la particular belleza de ese hombre. No le importaban mucho las apariencias, pero si ella había pensado que Senku era atractivo, Stan lo era en un nivel completamente diferente, o tal vez lo parecía así por sus rasgos extranjeros tan llamativos, porque a decir verdad estaba rodeada de compañeros con un cuerpo alto y tan entrenado como el de él, y muy pocas veces se le había cruzado ese pensamiento por la cabeza.

\- ¿Volvemos?

La voz de Stan la sacó de sus enredados pensamientos, y asintió con la cabeza. Se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a la mezcla de idiomas, y a veces era como si no se diera cuenta o si no le importara si le hablaba en inglés o en japonés. Y aunque sonaba demasiado familiar, se había acostumbrado también a decirle “Stan” como él se había presentado, y no el nombre completo, pero ese era un detalle menor, lo hacía por imitación y no por confianza.

Entraron al castillo, y no habían llegado a la escalera principal cuando el Dr. Xeno se cruzó delante de ellos en el pasillo. Si bien sus ojos eran oscuros, y las enormes marcas de despetrificación en su rostro lo volvían más siniestro, parecía desprender un aura igual de amenazante. Kohaku dudaba de si seguía molesto con ella, y más por haber estado fuera del castillo cuando era una rehén, pero notó que esa mirada oscura no se dirigía a ella precisamente, y cuando habló, lo hizo en su idioma.

\- Stan, acompáñame un momento.

\- ¿Por qué siento que estoy por recibir un regaño de mamá? –Dijo con un tono burlón, devolviéndole la mirada fija al científico, que entrecerró los ojos ante el comentario mordaz. Pero antes de seguirlo, miró a Kohaku, que seguía parada a su lado con una expresión cautelosa, y le dijo en su improvisado japonés, sabiendo que Xeno lo escucharía– Nos vemos para la cena, Kohaku, descansa.

Los ojos de Xeno se abrieron perceptiblemente al escuchar eso último. Si él consideraba que su nivel de japonés no era el mejor, el de Stan era mucho peor. Pero el verdadero problema radicaba en el hecho de que Stan estuviera hablando japonés, cuando Xeno sabía perfectamente que nunca antes había dicho una sola palabra, y más aún, que se estuviera enterando en ese momento. Un tema más a la lista para hablar, al parecer. Se volteó para caminar hacia su estudio, y Stan lo siguió unos pasos más atrás, encendiendo un cigarrillo mientras caminaba. Cuando llegaron, fue el soldado el que habló primero, cerrando la puerta tras él.

\- Vamos, suelta la lista de quejas Xeno, te sale por los poros.

\- Explícame qué hacías gastando nuestros recursos combustibles para algo tan intrascendente como un vuelo ocioso.

\- Tú fuiste el que dijo que hagamos sentir cómoda a nuestra rehén. Y dijiste que le había gustado mucho volar, así que eso hice, la complací. No tendremos cerveza o algodón de azúcar, pero el vuelo es una de mis especialidades –y sonrió de costado antes de agregar– Y funcionó, quedó encantada, tenías que haber visto su bonita sonrisa, nada mal, naaada mal.

\- Stan, ¿por qué no me lo consultaste?

\- ¿Por qué tendría que consultarte? Es parte de nuestro plan, eso es suficiente. Cumplo mi parte de la misión.

\- Eso no es una “misión” y lo sabes, no juegues conmigo. Ni juegues con mis recursos sin avisarme antes.

\- ¿”Tus” recursos? –Levantó una ceja, y decidió ignorar el término de “jugar”.

\- Sí, el avión que diseñé para combatir, y el combustible que sinteticé para hacerlo funcionar.

\- Son tanto tus recursos como míos, ¿o te olvidas quién es el que lo pilota? Aunque creo que no te molesta tanto que use el avión, como que lo haya usado para hacerle pasar un buen momento a Kohaku, a solas.

\- “Kohaku” –Gruñó– Así que ahora la llamas por el nombre, sí, veo que has trabajado en la confianza.

\- Tú la llamas Miss Kohaku desde que la viste por primera vez, no veo la diferencia. ¿Qué te hace pensar que sólo tú puedes llamarla por su nombre? ¿O hablar con ella?

\- Eso me lleva a la segunda pregunta, ¿cómo es que sabes japonés? Y no era una palabra, eso fue una frase entera.

\- No es la única que sé ahora –Lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa lateral, viendo cómo le había temblado la ceja a Xeno– Estoy aprendiendo, para facilitar la comunicación con Kohaku. Y no vendrá mal para cuando sometamos a todos sus amigos, es bueno que haya más de uno de nosotros que pueda entender lo que dicen. Sólo repito algunas palabras y frases que voy recordando, no puedo entablar una conversación como tú… todavía.

\- Puedo deducir que las comidas que compartes con ella son la fuente del intercambio lingüístico?

\- En parte, sí. Y le pedí a nuestro nuevo aliado traidor, es mucho más fácil con él.

\- ¿Con Míster Gen? –Preguntó, indignado– ¿Y por qué no me pediste a mí, Stan? Antes que a un falso aliado, a un posible espía en nuestras filas.

\- Ya tienes suficiente de lo que ocuparte por tu cuenta, ¿no es cierto? No nos conviene que pierdas el tiempo con algo tan irrelevante como enseñarme japonés.

\- Podrías habérmelo preguntado a mí primero, pero es otra sorpresa que me entero en el día.

\- No lloriquees, Xeno, sólo desde ayer a la noche que comencé a hablar con Kohaku, y hace un par de horas fue que le pedí al mago, tampoco es como si te lo hubiera ocultado por mucho tiempo. Escúchate a ti mismo, estás siendo exagerado e ilógico.

\- Lo que no entiendo es para qué te tomas esas molestias y pierdes el tiempo con eso, ¿para qué quieres hablar tanto con la niña?

\- ¿Y por qué te molesta a ti si es así? Hago lo que quiero con mi tiempo libre, no eres el único que puede hablar con ella.

\- Porque soy el líder aquí, tú y todos accedieron a que yo sea el que toma las decisiones y esté al tanto de todo.

Eso le tocó una fibra sensible a Stanley, que aunque admitía que Xeno sí era el líder, no le gustaba para nada que recalque con tanto énfasis que el único comandante ahí era él, y que todos los demás eran peones a su mando. Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, e iba a terminar con la discusión en ese momento.

\- Serás mi líder y seguiré tus órdenes aquí –señaló el arma en su cinturón– pero no aquí –señaló su cabeza– Hasta luego, Xeno.

El científico sintió ese comentario como un puñetazo. Una cosa era que Stan tuviera alma de líder, lo cual era en el rubro militar por su gran inteligencia y magníficas habilidades, y tenga un sentido del humor bastante provocador, pero esto ya era otro tipo de discusión. Estaba desafiando su autoridad constantemente los últimos días, y aunque solo era con respecto a cómo lidiar con la joven japonesa, sentía que esto estaba yéndose de las manos y afectando la relación de ambos en otros niveles también.

De todas formas, faltaban sólo dos días para que Stan partiera a asesinar al Dr. Taiju y dar un paso más hacia la rendición del grupo de los niños científicos, quizás eso pondría unos paños fríos a la situación, o eso esperaba.

Por otro lado, todavía tenía el estúpido regalo científico en su escritorio. Estuvo a punto de tirarlo o dejarlo a un lado, pero ahora pensaba otra cosa. Ya que Stan parecía tan determinado a llevarle la contra y exagerar su interés en la aldeana sólo para molestarlo, él no se quedaría atrás y lo dejaría salirse con la suya. Así que volvió a tomar el objeto de la estantería en la que lo había puesto, y se dirigió una vez más a la habitación de la joven. Aprovechó el largo camino hacia la punta de la torre para serenar su alterado ánimo todo lo que podía. Cuando llegó, tocó la puerta, pero pasó medio minuto sin respuesta. Otra vez no… entró de golpe, esperando encontrarla vacía nuevamente, pero se sobresaltó al ver a la rubia mirándolo sorprendida.

\- Ah… Miss Kohaku, estás aquí. ¿Por qué no contestaste?

\- Stan nunca espera la respuesta para entrar –Se encogió de hombros, pensando que era lo más normal. A decir verdad, en el reino científico ni siquiera había puertas ni nadie se “anunciaba” con un golpeteo.

\- Ya veo. Es una costumbre de respeto a la privacidad, aunque parece que no a todos le importa –Se hizo un silencio, en el que la joven lo miró sin contestarle nada, así que procedió a entregarle el regalo– Toma, es algo que puede… entretenerte.

\- ¿Para mí? ¿Qué es esto?

El científico le había dado un tubo, que tenía en un extremo un pequeño agujero tapado con un vidrio, parecido al del ojo del objeto que habían construido para observar cosas desde lejos, uno de los inventos de Senku. Pero del otro lado había un vidrio también, que tenía un líquido extraño, parecía ligeramente espeso, y muchas pequeñas piedras de variados colores que “flotaban” ahí, aunque parecía que había una tapa invisible, porque el líquido no se caía al interior del tubo. No tenía la menor idea de lo que era, o para qué servía, o cómo iba a entretenerla esa cosa. No le parecía que sirviera para ver objetos a lo lejos, algo le decía que esas piedritas iban a molestarle la visión, así que decidió volver a preguntarle al Dr. Xeno antes de quedar en ridículo.

\- Hmmm, nunca vi esto antes. ¿Qué es?

\- Un caleidoscopio.

\- ¿Calei….? ¿Eh? –Vio al científico suspirar, pero le explicó con más paciencia de la que se esperaba.

\- Úsalo y te darás cuenta. No tiene ninguna utilidad, pero es un invento elegante, un juguete científico podría decirse. Mira por el pequeño agujero, en lo posible apúntalo hacia una fuente de luz.

Como seguía sin entender y no quería ser tildada de ignorante, hizo lo que el científico le indicó. Y sonoro un jadeo de sorpresa salió de su boca cuando su ojo vio una explosión de colores y pequeñas figuras que se repetían y se reflejaban de una forma extraña. Era como si llovieran colores brillantes por todos lados, que “caían”, y al mismo tiempo no llegaban a ningún fin, nunca había visto nada como eso, y una sonrisa tonta asomó a sus labios, maravillada con la extraña visión.

\- Ahora gíralo muy lentamente, sin dejar de mirar por el agujero –Siguió explicando Xeno, un poco aliviado de ver que al parecer le había llamado la atención y le había gustado.

\- ¡OOOOOOHHHH! Increíble…

Ya no creía en la magia ni en la brujería, pero esto parecía algo de eso. A medida que lo iba girando, las piedritas de colores volvían a moverse y caer en todas direcciones, formando cada vez distintas y llamativas figuras que se multiplicaban. Se dio cuenta que esos “dibujos” se repetían, como si hubiese espejos, o algo así.

Todo el anterior enojo del Dr. Xeno se esfumó en un instante, y en su lugar sintió una especie de orgullo de saber que había llamado la atención de Miss Kohaku, y que parecía fascinada. Y eso que era un objeto sencillo e inútil, podría mostrarle cosas científicas mucho más interesantes y deslumbrantes…

\- ¿Y cómo es que está hecho con ciencia? Se parece a algo que Sen… –oh, casi metió la pata– Sensei Taiju hizo…como para ver objetos desde lejos.

\- Esto no tiene un espejo de aumento, es otro tipo de ciencia ocular –Le encantaba que hubiera preguntado, así que procedió a explicarle los fundamentos científicos– Un caleidoscopio es un tubo que contiene tres espejos, que forman un prisma triangular con su parte reflectante hacia el interior, al extremo de los cuales se encuentran dos discos traslúcidos que este caso son de vidrio, y entre los cuales hay varios objetos de colores y formas diferentes, cuyas imágenes se ven multiplicadas simétricamente al ir girando el tubo mientras se mira por el extremo opuesto.

Kohaku quedó boquiabierta una vez más, pero más bien porque apenas entendió un par de palabras, y el científico dijo tantas explicaciones complejas y tan rápidas que estaba casi más confundida que antes. Le hizo acordar tanto a Senku con el brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa de entusiasmo al hablar de ciencia y cosas complejas, una imagen mucho más humana e inocente de la intimidante actitud que venía teniendo, que se echó a reír. Xeno la miró frunciendo el ceño, sin entender qué había sido tan gracioso de lo que dijo, pero había algo en la sonrisa y en la carcajada de la joven que le mantuvo su propia sonrisa en la cara. Recordó el comentario de Stan, sobre la bonita sonrisa que tenía Miss Kohaku cuando estaba relajada y entretenida, y tenía que admitir que era verdad, hace tiempo no veía entre sus colegas una expresión tan inocente y sincera.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido, Miss Kohaku?

\- Perdón, no es eso. Es que me hizo acordar a… al Dr. Taiju, cuando se pone a decir todo ese palabrerío científico que sólo él entiende, pero lo hace con la misma expresión de felicidad que acabas de mostrar. Eso es a lo que me refería con mostrar el lado emocionante de la ciencia. No…quiero decir, lo que el científico encuentra emocionante en la ciencia, o divertido, ya sea un invento que salva vidas, o algo que no va a cambiar el mundo, pero que hace feliz a las personas, aunque sea por un momento.

\- Ya veo –Algo vibró en el pecho de Xeno, al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Era orgullo? ¿Satisfacción?... ¿Emoción? Era algo de todo eso, pero a la vez no se sentía igual que cuando diseñaba un arma. Él admiraba la elegancia de la ciencia por sobre todas las cosas, pero también podía hallar esa elegancia en pequeñas cosas, como esta.

\- Sabes, Xeno –Lo miró, y casi se arrepiente de haberlo llamado por el nombre de la misma forma informal que cuando decía “Stan”, porque vio los ojos del científico abrirse ligeramente, pero siguió adelante– Creo que sí eres como Taiju, que ama la ciencia por sobre todo, y siempre sentiste esa emoción con tus inventos… pero tus obligaciones y las injusticias que dijiste que sentías, te hicieron enfocarte tanto en tu objetivo, que perdiste de vista otras cosas importantes, como compartir ese entusiasmo con los demás. Antes de conocer a Taiju, en la aldea pensábamos a la ciencia como una brujería, algo a lo que temer y rechazar, porque no la entendíamos, y daba miedo no entender. Pero él nos mostró la otra cara, nos mostró su utilidad, cómo podía mejorar y salvar vidas, y también cómo destruirlas, porque no voy a negar que hicimos armas más fuertes, aunque nunca quitamos ni una sola vida con ellas. Y también nos divertimos, y conocimos muchas cosas nuevas y emocionantes, como volar o atravesar el mar que parecía infinito. La ciencia es todo eso para nosotros, los que nacimos en este nuevo mundo, como ustedes lo llaman. Y eso es en lo que confiamos y en lo que protegemos, porque sabemos que, a través de la ciencia, podemos vivir todos mejor. No la entiendo como tú, ni la mitad de las palabras que dijiste tuvieron sentido alguno para mí… pero las “viví”, las experimenté, y me gustó mucho. Así que creo que si puedes mostrarme más de eso, y hacer lo mismo con esas personas que dices que no te entendían y no aceptaban tus ideas... podrías hacerlos cambiar de parecer, así como Taiju hizo con una aldea que en menos de dos años aceptó y ahora protege a la ciencia que antes consideraba brujería o algo indeseado. Eso es lo que pienso.

Kohaku se dio cuenta que había estado hablando sola por un buen rato, e iba a disculparse por eso, si Xeno era un hombre de pocas palabras como Stan, seguro ya se había aburrido de su monólogo “ignorante”. Pero cuando miró al científico, se encontró con que él la seguía mirando estupefacto, y que sus ojos oscuros seguían brillando de esa forma tan agradable y nueva. Así que solamente se encogió de hombros y le obsequió otra sonrisa.

\- Miss Kohaku, lo que dijo, aunque no fue científico… eso sí que fue elegante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaaaas! Bueno, se nota que extrañaba escribir y quería compensar la ausencia de actualizaciones, porque otra vez no me di cuenta y terminé escribiendo un capítulo muy largo (hace un par de días actualicé “Otros caminos”, y batí mi propio récord de casi 14k de palabras jajaja). Es que Stan y Xeno son mi perdición, no me canso de escribir de ellos y las palabras e ideas me salen solas, los amo fuerte!!!
> 
> Ahora es el turno de comenzar a escribir la actualización de “No es ciencia, es amor”, pero me voy a tardar unos días más porque tengo estudio pendiente, seguir desempacando cosas de la mudanza, y pensar en un buen contenido para continuar la “supervivencia” de ese capítulo. Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia, no me voy a cansar de agradecer sus comentarios y el amor que me dan. Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	6. Chapter 6

\- Qué raro verte por la mañana con una sonrisa, ¿sucedió algo bueno?

Stanley había estado observando en silencio a Xeno unos minutos antes de hacerle la pregunta, mientras desayunaban. El científico era un libro abierto con sus pensamientos y emociones, incluso las que reprimía, pero además el militar ya conocía su cara y sus estados de ánimo como los de él mismo. Además de su vieja amistad, el hecho de verse las caras las veinticuatro horas del día durante los tres años que pasaron ya desde que se liberaron de la petrificación, hacía que ya no hubiera secreto entre ellos. O no muchos, al menos.

Y podía verle claramente las comisuras de su boca ligeramente elevadas, pero en especial una mirada llamativamente serena, casi reflexiva. Era todo lo opuesto a la expresión que tenía la tarde-noche anterior, cuando se lo había notado conteniendo su ira con respecto al vuelo “recreativo”. No lo había visto desde entonces, ya que, desde que compartía el almuerzo y la cena con Kohaku, sólo le quedaba el desayuno y algún hueco a la tarde para compartir las novedades, proyectos y misiones con Xeno. No lo lamentaba para nada, era mucho más divertido conocer a la chica samurái, compartir el vocabulario inglés-japonés con ella, y ver una cara mucho más agradable a sus ojos que la de su serio amigo.

Eso, y que últimamente parecía que la diferencia de pensamiento y acción entre ellos estaba siendo particularmente notoria, en especial en lo referente a cómo lidiar con la fascinante invitada. Lo bueno de ambos era que no eran personas rencorosas, a lo sumo unos días de malas caras y pocas palabras, y luego volvían a trabajar juntos como siempre. Claro que para que eso sucediera, necesitaba que hubiera al menos un par de días de paz y tranquilidad para que se calmen las aguas, cosa que no estaba sucediendo en ese preciso momento. Pero si algo había aprendido en la vida, era que las convicciones y los afectos no eran a prueba de fuego hasta que no se desatase sobre ellos grandes tormentas y pudieran sobrepasarlas. Y en ese momento, con el primer enemigo haciéndoles frente, necesitaba comprobarlo.

Xeno le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos oscuros, pero con una ínfima y secreta luz asomando ahora. Compartieron la mirada en silencio, aunque no por desafío, sino porque Xeno jamás consideraría hablar con la boca llena de comida. Cuando finalmente tragó, y bebió un sorbo de líquido para limpiar su garganta, habló.

\- Nada en particular, o por lo menos no que te afecte.

\- Pero sí hubo algo –decidió hacerle saber su suposición, y no dar más vueltas– ¿Tiene que ver con _Miss_ Kohaku?

\- No es alguien que altere mis estados de ánimo notoriamente. Pero podría decirse que fue un factor.

\- Ya veo –“Mentiroso”, pensó Stanley– ¿Le gustó tu regalo científico?

Xeno se le quedó mirando unos segundos antes de responder. Stan había compartido la cena con ella la noche anterior, así que de seguro había visto el caleidoscopio en la mesita, y podía apostar que Miss Kohaku se lo había mostrado con entusiasmo.

\- Sí, le gustó mucho –amplió su sonrisa, pero no por felicidad– Como era de esperarse, nunca había visto algo como eso. Y dijo unas cosas muy interesantes después, he de admitir que el respeto que le tenía aumentó de forma considerable. No es tan tonta ni tan ignorante después de todo.

\- Son distintos tipos de inteligencia, Xeno, te lo vengo diciendo hace años. Es astuta, pelea muy bien, y aprende rápido, bastante bien para alguien primitivo y analfabeto. Y tiene la lengua más filosa que he conocido, además de que parece no conocer el miedo. Ayer me hizo frente y todo, aun con un arma apoyada en su frente.

\- ¿Qué? –Los ojos de Xeno se abrieron perceptiblemente, con horror– ¿Por qué pusiste tu pistola en su frente?

\- Pensé que iba a ser la forma más efectiva de dejarle en claro que tenía que portarse bien, pero no pensé que iba a quitarla de en medio como si fuera un juguete, y encima me contestó… es evidente que todavía no tiene noción de lo que podría hacer un arma como esa en su bella carita, o en cualquier parte de su cuerpo. La ignorancia da valor.

\- Tendrá que aprenderlo, tarde o temprano, cuando vea a sus amigos caer ante nuestro poder armamentístico. Pero preferiría que no lo vuelvas a hacer, no ayuda a ganarnos su confianza.

\- Ella pareció decir lo mismo, aunque no entendí mucho. No te preocupes, últimamente he encontrado que no es entretenido, en especial desde que aprendimos lo temeraria que es. ¿Cuál es tu próximo plan con respecto a ella? ¿Vas a ir por otro regalo científico?

\- No soy una juguetería, Stan. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

\- Sí, pero ya viste que es mucho más cooperativa cuando está contenta, así que deberías ir por ahí tú también. Por lo menos parece que se te fue el enojo con ella, ahora procura que esa sonrisita tonta en tu rostro también la vea, y serás todo un encanto.

\- Stan, te dije que…

\- Sí, sí… no necesito tu sermón a esta hora de la mañana. Pero me pregunto si debería sentirme amenazado por tus “avances”, y apurarme o un poco. Sería muy entretenido si eso sucediera.

\- No comparto tus intenciones con ella, y no estoy jugando.

\- Deberías, al menos un poco. Si no disfrutas tu trabajo, ¿cómo te levantas cada día?

\- ¿Juego o trabajo? Decídete.

\- Ambos. Se puede tener lo mejor de los dos. Además, ¿eres consciente que cuando yo me vaya a asesinar al líder del club juvenil de ciencia, ella quedará a tu cargo? Ella y el mago, tendrás a los dos detrás tuyo como una mamá pato.

Xeno frunció el ceño ante eso, lo había considerado, pero no lo había pensado en profundidad, porque en ese momento prefería que Miss Kohaku estuviera encerrada sin más, y ahora sabía que eso no iba a ser igual.

\- Míster Gen ya tiene su custodia, aunque tiene permitido circular con libertad por el castillo, y eso se mantendrá ya que es nuestro “aliado”. En cuanto a Miss Kohaku, ya veré cómo lidio con tenerla cerca y vigilada, no te preocupes. Nos vemos luego, Stan.

Xeno se levantó, poniendo fin a la conversación con su amigo, y retirando los restos de su desayuno. La realidad era que, desde la noche anterior, sí había estado pensando qué podía hacer para mostrarle a Miss Kohaku otros alcances “emocionantes” de la ciencia, como ella lo llamaba. Pero no podía, ni era su intención, hacerle más regalos personales, tendría que pensar en algo que pudiera ser útil para ella, así como para los demás en el castillo. Quería ver más de esa expresión fascinada, quería que ella reconozca la elegancia de la ciencia, y demostrarle que, si se rendía y unía a ellos tanto como sus amigos, no era para esclavizarlos y darles una vida miserable, sino solamente de continuar haciendo crecer el mundo… pero bajo su dirección y control absoluto. Aunque claro, no pensaba ser tan generoso con ellos.

Luego del mediodía, Stan llevó a Kohaku hacia la sala principal para que tenga su encuentro diario con Gen. Como siempre, el mentalista la esperaba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, y las manos ocultas entre las mangas de su kimono.

\- Buenas tardes, Kohaku-chan.

\- Hola, Gen.

\- ¿Qué se sintió ayer cruzar los cielos a toda velocidad?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

\- La pregunta más bien sería quién no se enteró en el castillo, el sonido de un motor de avión es bastante fuerte y característico. Y pude verlo dar vueltas cerca, por lo cual no era una misión de Stanley, además de otro motivo... pero, ¿cómo estuvo?

\- Lo más emocionante y aterrador de mi vida. Empezó y terminó bien, pero en el medio a Stan se le dio por poner en peligro nuestras vidas.

\- Parece que le gusta lo de vivir al límite… los vi a lo lejos, eran un palito negro para mí, pero creo que te refieres a cuando bajaron en picada casi hasta el mar.

\- Sí, y luego los giros… es muy bueno pilotando esa cosa, pero me tomó por sorpresa, y creo que lo hizo a propósito.

\- No lo dudo. Me da la impresión que te toma como un desafío, y tú nunca das el brazo a torcer, Kohaku-chan, así que debe ser interesante para él. Piensa que fue un capitán de alto rango antes de la petrificación, y los militares suelen ser muy estrictos y severos. Claro que tú no tienes por qué saber eso, pero parece que su aura imponente tampoco surte efecto en ti, y eso debe confundirlo.

\- ¡JA! Es que yo lo veo que es de carne y hueso como tú y yo, no es un dios. Por lo cual, se le puede hacer frente.

\- Siempre pensando en el ataque, Kohaku-chan. Aunque estamos hablando de ti, le hiciste frente a Tsukasa, Hyoga, Mozu… enfrentaste a los más fuertes sin dudarlo, eres admirable. Pero volviendo, ya que el tiempo no nos sobra, parece que tu vínculo con él está mejorando. Yo también tengo novedades. Ayer me “pidió” que le enseñe japonés, así que se está tomando en serio lo de querer comunicarse contigo, al menos sin usar a Xeno o a mí como intermediarios –la comisura de sus labios se elevó con el comentario cizañero.

\- ¿En serio? Ooh, ya me extrañaba que ayer me dijo cosas que nunca le había enseñado. Aunque pensé que Xeno se lo había dicho.

\- No, fui yo. Por eso también sabía de antemano que iba a llevarte a volar. Y con respecto a Xeno, Stan me pidió que no le diga de nuestras “clases”, así que debe tener su motivo personal que no quiere compartirlo con el líder –su expresión se volvió siniestra por un breve momento– Hablando del científico, ¿cambió algo?

\- Sí, de hecho, creo que estamos en paz. Anoche me dio un… –se esforzó por recordarlo– “caleidoscopio”

\- ¿Te hizo uno? –Los ojos de Gen se abrieron de la sorpresa, era un regalo muy inesperado.

\- Dijo que lo tenía, y me lo dio para que me entretenga. Es lindo, y ayuda cuando estoy aburrida.

\- No veo niños alrededor, y no le encuentro la utilidad científica. Te lo hizo especialmente para ti, Kohaku-chan –sonrió maliciosamente– Parece que le diste donde dolía, porque no veo otro motivo para que un científico como él llegue a hacer algo así. Me encanta, eso significa que no es tan impermeable como quiere demostrar.

\- Gen… dijiste que Stan quiere saber más japonés. ¿No sería útil que yo también aprenda más inglés?

\- Claro que sí, pero dudo que él te dé más de su preciado tiempo. Puedes intentarlo con Xeno, no estaría mal ahora que lo pienso.

\- No, más bien pensé en ti.

\- Primero Senku-chan, luego Stanley, ahora tú… les gusta explotarme.

\- Oh vamos, esto ni siquiera es un esfuerzo. Pero ayer dijimos que sería bueno tener unos minutos más. Podríamos usar las clases para hacer algún otro intercambio de planes, o simplemente para estar más tiempo juntos…

\- Bueno, sí, es una gran idea. Vas a tener que aprovecharte de la confianza que el líder te está dando. Busca una forma de proponérselo sin ser evidente, y luego me cuentas –Vio que Stanley comenzaba a acercarse lentamente desde la otra punta de la sala– Una cosa más, antes de que acabe nuestro tiempo. Kohaku-chan, ¿confías en mí?

\- ¿Si confío en el más grande embustero desconfiable? Claro que sí.

\- Bien… tomaré eso como un gran halago a mis habilidades. Te diré lo que tengo en mente. ¿Recuerdas en la isla del tesoro, cuando Senku te despetrificó, que lo abrazaste?

\- Hmmm, sí.

\- Quiero que me abraces exactamente así a mí –la vio levantar ambas cejas– Sé que no eres buena actuando, pero trata de recordar cómo te sentiste en ese momento para abrazarlo de esa forma, se vio muy emotivo. Si quieres puedes imaginar que yo soy Senku-chan, no me ofenderé. Pero necesito ver qué tipo de reacción tiene Stanley.

\- ¿Pero por qué no puedes tú abrazarme o hacer esas cosas que tienes en mente? Te saldrán más natural.

\- Porque si lo hago yo, me verán como una amenaza, y buscarán alguna excusa para alejarme de ti eventualmente. En cambio, si lo haces tú, su instinto les hará querer ganar tu atención y tu favor, y no considerarán alejarme, porque eso te pondrá triste, y dirigirás tu desilusión y enojo hacia ellos. No te olvides que estos líderes están tratando de cautivarte tanto como tú a ellos.

\- Oooh, entiendo. Sólo que no estoy tratando de cautivarlos, no lo he intentado adrede como me sugeriste para nuestro plan, perdóname.

\- Kohaku-chan, si ya estás generando este interés y disputas entre ellos sin siquiera intentarlo, tengo grandes esperanzas de lo que puedes hacer si te lo propones. Pero volviendo, si puedes demostrar algo de ese afecto hacia mí, culpando obviamente a tu soledad, verás cómo pone las cosas más interesantes.

\- Si tú lo dices...

Cuando Stan estaba ya más cerca, Gen le hizo un mínimo asentimiento con la cabeza a Kohaku. Si bien en ese momento no sentía ni una pizca del alivio que la hizo abrazar de esa forma en aquel entonces a Senku, no le fue difícil dirigir toda su frustración y emoción hacia el mentalista. De solo pensar que él era su único amigo y confidente, y también estaba trabajando muy duro como espía, atento a cada movimiento, palabra y gesto de los dos líderes enemigos; y poniéndose en peligro al hacerlo, se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza.

Se quejó internamente del roce de sus costillas contra el cuerpo de Gen, pero eso sólo hizo ver su rostro más contorsionado como si sintiera una intensa emoción. Envolvió al mentalista con sus brazos, con fuerza, y lo escuchó murmurar, de forma casi inaudible, sólo para sus oídos, mientras la rodeaba a su vez con delicadeza, las grandes y largas mangas de su kimono ocultándole el cuerpo.

\- Aaah, si así fue, creo que ahora siento celos de Senku, mi linda Kohaku-chan.

Kohaku cambió su expresión a una placentera sonrisa, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba un abrazo de verdad. No importaba que lo hubieran hecho adrede para provocar a sus captores, ese abrazo se estaba convirtiendo en uno auténtico cada segundo que pasaba. El mentalista subió una mano para acariciarle el pelo, bajó por el cuello, y la dejó apoyada en su espalda baja.

Gen podía intentar ver la reacción de Stanley como reflejo en el enorme ventanal que tenía enfrente, pero no lo necesitaba realmente, le bastaba con que el soldado pudiera ver la felicidad y paz en el rostro de Kohaku. Hubiera sido una pequeña victoria satisfactoria frente el invencible Stanley, que en todos los días que pasó con ellos, Gen no pudo encontrarle ningún punto débil, aunque eso parecía que estaba próximo a cambiar, por mínimo que fuera. Se dijo que iba a ayudar a sus enemigos a relacionarse con Kohaku, pero nunca afirmó que él mismo no sería su competencia.

\- Se acabó el tiempo. Vamos, Kohaku.

Tal vez era su imaginación, pero le pareció que el tono de voz de Stan había vuelto a adquirir ese dejo autoritario que ya no le escuchaba últimamente. Si era verdad, entonces Gen había acertado con precisión con respecto a lo último que hablaron, aunque no debería de sorprenderle ya, no había nadie como él para jugar con las mentes humanas. Lo había experimentado muchas veces, aunque antes le parecía una cualidad rastrera, y ahora una muy útil. Bueno, ella también podía pincharlo un poco más, con “inocencia”.

\- Stan, quiero ir con Xeno.

\- ¿Para qué? –Le preguntó después de soltar una pitada de su cigarrillo.

\- Quiero verlo.

Kohaku vio al soldado entrecerrar mínimamente sus ojos, pero sus exageradamente largas pestañas proyectaban una considerable sombra en su rostro, y era como si percibiera que el aura de él había bajado unos grados de temperatura. Sabía que le había picado que sea tan escueta, no le había respondido realmente la pregunta, pero también sabía que no iba a insistir, y si lo hiciera, la respuesta “porque quiero” iba a consumirle toda la aparente paciencia que el hombre parecía mostrar. Evidentemente Stan llegó a la misma conclusión, porque sin decir nada, la guio en silencio hasta el estudio del científico, y se apoyó contra la pared cercana, dejándola entrar sola, pero haciéndole notar que iba a esperarla para llevarla de regreso a su habitación. Realmente no era necesario ya, no iba a escapar… pero prefirió no quejarse para evitar problemas.

Cuando Kohaku entró, Xeno no pudo evitar la cara de sorpresa ante la inesperada visita. Era la primera vez que la chica venía a verlo voluntariamente, pero se la notaba tranquila. La última vez que habían estado los dos juntos en esa sala, había terminado todo bastante tenso, esperaba que no sucediera así nuevamente. La vio mover los hombros de una forma extraña, como si los estuviera cuadrando para pararse derecha, solo que lo hizo más de una vez. Esperó a que ella empiece a hablar.

\- Hola.

\- Buenas tardes, Miss Kohaku. Qué extraño verte aquí. ¿Sucedió algo?

\- No… todo está bien.

Aunque dijo eso, frunció el ceño, y movió los hombros. Empezaba a sentir una molesta picazón en la espalda, justo en el medio de los homóplatos, donde normalmente llegaría con sus manos, pero ahora le dolía cualquier movimiento exagerado que ampliara su pecho por sus costillas rotas. Pensó que era la ropa nueva, pero curiosamente no la había molestado antes, y la picazón empezó a intensificarse desde que se había separado de… Oh… Gen. No le había dicho nada, pero recordó que el mentalista era más que hábil y disimulado con sus manos, tenía sus trucos de “magia” como él le decía. ¿Le habría echado algo encima? Pero lo sentía por dentro de la ropa, eso era lo extraño. A menos que… el abrazo. Si bien le había correspondido con naturalidad, hubo un momento en que él le tocó la cabeza y el cuello, la más afectuosa y delicada de las caricias, pero al parecer el zorro embustero había hecho una de las suyas, sin decirle.

Se estaba volviendo francamente insoportable cada segundo que pasaba, la desconcentraba de lo que quería decir. Y para colmo, era evidente que Xeno se había percatado que algo le sucedía, porque ahora la miraba entre curiosidad y duda. Ya podía escucharlo quejarse altaneramente que estaba ocupado y que le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo si irrumpía en su sala privada pero no decía nada. Sin embargo, por algún motivo milagroso, la crítica nunca llegó, aunque podía ver la lucha interna en aquellos ojos oscuros por resolver el motivo de su visita.

\- Miss Kohaku –Titubeó Xeno– ¿Qué…?

Pero la pregunta quedó flotando en el aire, cuando la vio frotar su espalda disimuladamente contra la pared que tenía más cerca. Arqueó una ceja, cuando le vino la imagen mental de que los osos tenían la peculiar costumbre de rascarse la espalda contra un árbol cuando les picaba. Los humanos eran seres mucho más flexibles y de brazos más largos, por lo que verla haciendo eso era replantearse la inteligencia y elegancia de la joven. Aunque, así como vino el cuestionamiento a su mente, también se dio cuenta que el motivo por el cual probablemente no usaba sus finos dedos era porque no podía, o le costaba por sus heridas. Así que decidió interrumpir el incómodo silencio para comprobar su hipótesis, al menos la más racional que podía pensar.

\- Miss Kohaku… ¿Siente alguna molestia en la espalda?

\- Hmm… –Abrió los ojos sorprendida, y se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta que había sido demasiado evidente– Sí… me pica mucho, pero no alcanzo a rascarme en este estado. Perdón…eh… –Maldición, ahora le hervía la cara vergüenza de lo que iba a pedir, pero al menos sería más digno que serpentear contra una pared– ¿Pero podrías darme una mano? –“Literalmente”, pensó.

\- Oh…sí.

La turbación y la sorpresa fueron una expresión casi cómica en el científico, pero no era nada gracioso para Kohaku en ese momento, era casi humillante. Maldito Gen, ya se lo cobraría… podía imaginar su sonrisa rastrera con mucha claridad, el problema era por qué había hecho eso. Tal vez era el motivo oculto en preguntarle si confiaba en él. Maldito. Embustero. Desconfiable.

Con la cara humeando y lamentando eso por el resto de su vida, se giró para quedar de espaldas a él, que lo escuchaba acercarse, y le dijo que le picaba entre la columna y el hombro derecho. Xeno levantó su mano, cuyos dedos como de costumbre estaban cubiertos por esas extrañas y largas garras de metal, y apoyó la punta del índice sobre el lugar señalado.

\- Un poco más abajo… –Un cosquilleo la hizo estremecerse entera, pero ya podía presentir que eso sería un alivio mucho más eficiente que la pared o sus propios dedos. Nunca había entendido el motivo de que el hombre usara esas garras animales pero de metal todo el día, pero ahora sí que estaban probando ser de utilidad– Un poco más…. ¡AAAH! – Ese era el punto, y no pudo evitar el gemido de satisfacción.

Xeno se congeló momentáneamente, al oír lo que en otras circunstancias completamente diferentes podría considerarse un gemido sensual. Sabía que rascarse una picazón era curiosamente placentero, pero le pareció muy fuera de lugar oírlo en ese momento. Lo peor de todo, era que le vinieron a la mente las palabras de Stan, “no es una niña”, y ciertamente no lo era, ni en cuerpo, ni en edad, y el sonido que acaba de hacer no ayudaba para nada a pensar lo contrario.

\- Un poco más, por favor… me pica mucho, pero es ahí donde me molesta. Creo que me aliviará si sigues –dijo ella, ajena a lo que había hecho.

Tragando duramente, Xeno carraspeó luego, y continuó rascando con ese único dedo. Para su mala suerte, los suaves “gemidos” y jadeos involuntarios y posiblemente inocentes de Miss Kohaku no dejaron de salir de su boca. Quería decirle lo inapropiado y poco elegante que era eso, pero silenciarla podía evidenciar la incomodidad que aparentemente sólo él sentía. La vio moverse un poco para apoyar las manos contra la pared junto a la puerta. Otra imagen que no ayudaba.

\- ¿Puedes usar uno o dos dedos más?

Ok… Xeno cerró los ojos con fuerza, era inevitable para cualquier adulto entender esa frase con un sentido muy poco inocente, pero de igual forma se amonestó mentalmente por siquiera pensarlo. Era una niña… ¿era una niña? Mierda… Quizás tenía que agradecer que eso había sucedido con él y no con Stan, no quería ni imaginarse lo que su amigo pensaría –y haría– con algo así.

Lo que no sabía, era que las paredes eran demasiado finas, y que su amigo estaba apoyado justo a menos de un metro de ellos del lado de afuera. Los ojos del bello soldado se habían abierto desmesuradamente en cuanto su oído captó entre tanto silencio, no sólo los ligeros gemidos femeninos, sino la última pregunta que oyó con toda claridad. El cigarrillo había caído de su boca, que colgaba entreabierta, sin poder –ni querer– entender lo que podría estar sucediendo dentro de esa sala. No le entraba en la cabeza que Xeno pudiera estar haciendo lo que creía que estaba haciendo con Kohaku…y más siendo que horas antes había dicho que la chica no le interesaba de esa forma. Su hábil cuerpo se congeló en el lugar, sin atreverse a moverse, o más bien sin poder hacerlo por más que quisiera, tan grande era su shock.

La tortura auditiva de Xeno no terminó, y no había fórmula científica, ni cuenta matemática imposiblemente complicada, que le impidiera oír en su mente los esporádicos gemidos y pedidos de Miss Kohaku:

\- Mmmm… un poco más a la derecha… un poco… ¡Ahí, AHÍ! Oh, gracias, se siente tan bien, es un alivio… No, no te detengas, por favor… Xeno…

Eso fue demasiado para él, prefería mandar a pedir algún pedazo de madera o metal para que ella continuara el trabajo, a seguir con eso. Era una maldita e inocente rascada de espalda, y esa mocosa lo estaba convirtiendo en algo casi obsceno. Cada segundo que pasaba al oírla, le recordaba que, por más serio y científico que fuera, era un hombre, tal como había dicho Stan. Tuvo que parar, justo antes de que el hilo del cual pendía su dignidad y su orgullo se terminara de romper. Pero en el instante en que alejó su garra metálica de la fina tela negra que cubría la espalda de Miss Kohaku, la puerta se abrió de pronto, y se encontró con la mirada evidentemente perturbada de Stan, quien halló las fuerzas para chequear por sí mismo lo que estaba pasando, aunque pudiera encontrarse con una imagen que seguramente no querría ver, pero fue más fuerte que él.

La imagen que ambos ofrecían no aclaraba para nada el posible malentendido que podía verse a simple vista. Kohaku estaba apoyada con ambas manos contra la pared, y estaba tan sonrojada como Xeno, aunque por distintos motivos. Aunque el ceño de Stan se frunció profundamente cuando sus ojos bajaron ligeramente y vio que las manos de Xeno todavía estaban cubiertas por las garras “científicas” que usaba. Eso no debería ser muy cómodo…

\- ¿Qué…? –Pero no podía formular la pregunta entera.

\- Stan…no es lo que piensas –Xeno lo miraba horrorizado, era evidente que Stan había escuchado y malinterpretado todo. Lo último que necesitaba era que su burlón y provocador amigo se hiciera esas ideas en su cabeza. Eso terminó de romper el delgado hilo de dignidad que le quedaba.

\- ¿No es lo que parece? –Sonrió, aunque era la sonrisa menos divertida que había mostrado nunca– Vaya vaya, si he oído eso antes…

\- No es una broma –Xeno se puso derecho, y recuperó toda la seriedad que podía manejar– Parece que a Miss Kohaku le aquejaba una intensa picazón en la espalda, y me pidió…

\- ¿Que la rasques? –Involuntariamente, soltó una breve risa, mientras cerraba los ojos unos segundos– Bueno, pero qué buenas manos tienes entonces, Xeno. Qué inesperado…nada mal.

\- Basta –Vergüenza. Orgullo destrozado.

\- Hmmm, perdón… es que nunca me habían rascado así, era como mucho alivio, pero a la vez necesitaba más…

\- Miss Kohaku, no es necesario. En cuanto a tu picazón, buscaré una pomada medicinal que calme los síntomas, es sabido que rascar la zona afectada con demasiada intensidad puede lastimar la piel, no debería hacerlo más… ni pedir que nadie se lo haga –Miró a Stan de forma significativa, el cual sonrió burlonamente– Creo recordar que viniste por otro motivo.

\- Sí –Se paró bien derecha, y lo miró serio– Me gustaría aprender inglés, y quiero que Gen me enseñe, al menos un par de horas diarias, ya que no tengo mucho que hacer aquí, mientras sea su rehén y enemiga.

\- ¿Gen? – ¿Y por qué no él? Primero Stan, ahora Miss Kohaku– No creo prudente darles muchas horas a ustedes juntos, disculpa la desconfianza.

\- Lo sé, y por eso es que no me molesta que nos tengan vigilados algún guardia tuyo, que escuche lo que hablamos. Así como Stan está aprendiendo japonés para hablar conmigo, quiero aprovechar el tiempo inútil aquí para hacer algo productivo, y sé que facilitará la comunicación si yo entiendo el idioma de ustedes, que son mayoría.

\- Comprendo tu intención –La miró un momento en silencio, pensando– Podría llegar a acceder, pero vigilaré personalmente sus encuentros, los grabaré. Mis guardias no entienden japonés.

\- Sólo para aclarar, no te pedí a ti porque debes estar ocupado con cosas más importantes que enseñarle tu idioma a un rehén, además que puedes hablar japonés conmigo.

\- Ya veo, qué consideración –sonrió brevemente, con cierta amargura, una excusa muy parecida a la de Stan– Déjame pensarlo, Miss Kohaku. ¿Algo más?

\- No… bueno, sí. ¿Hay aguas termales aquí?

\- No, ninguna. No es una zona geográfica que permita que las haya, a diferencia de Japón, donde proliferan por ser una isla con muchos volcanes. ¿Por qué querrías semejante lujo?

\- ¿Lujo? –Frunció el ceño– No sé a qué te refieres, pero esas aguas son medicinales, y relajantes. No voy a quejarme, pero desde que me secuestraron, apenas pude lavarme con un paño y agua fría. Más allá de sentirme un poco sucia, ya que podría al menos bañarme en el mar que está aquí cerca, sé que las aguas termales son sanadoras, lo que podría mejorar el dolor muscular que siento, y ayudarme a cicatrizar las heridas naturalmente.

\- Ya veo –La joven tenía un punto ahí, pero no contaban con tales comodidades. Una idea cruzó por la mente de Xeno, que si la concretaba también podía ayudar a su otra misión de “fascinarla” – Veré que puedo hacer, pero vas a tener que esperar hasta las últimas horas de la noche para eso, como temprano.

\- No hay problema… gracias, Xeno. Eso es todo.

\- De acuerdo. Hasta luego, Miss Kohaku.

Kohaku asintió, sin poder creer lo bien que había ido con sus pedidos, sorprendentemente bien recibidos ambos por el líder científico, en especial teniendo en cuenta la vergonzosa situación que pasó con su intensa picazón. Lo peor era que no podía pegarle a Gen, o sería evidente que estaban planeando algo, así que tendría que bastar con un siseo y una mirada amenazante de su parte. O tal vez, tendría que agradecerle, aunque no veía cómo eso pudo haber influido positivamente en la reciente actitud del Dr. Xeno.

El resto de la tarde fue demasiado larga y aburrida para Kohaku, que se lo pasó sola enteramente, sin novedades de su posible aprendizaje del idioma de sus enemigos, ni visitas de ningún tipo, seguramente Stan estaba ocupado. Una mueca asomó a su rostro, de pensar que en el fondo deseaba que ese intenso hombre la interrumpiera, pero la verdad era que él era quién más la entretenía. El “regalo” de Xeno no estaba mal, pero era un pasatiempo solitario y que eventualmente la cansaba, sólo servía para llamarle la atención de a ratos.

Para colmo la picazón no desapareció del todo, y Kohaku se aseguró de que nadie viniera para desvestirse lo suficiente para mirarse en el espejo del ventanal. No se veía con claridad, pero con su buena vista pudo vislumbrar que tenía bastante colorada la zona que le picaba. Seguramente Gen le había echado algún polvo o sustancia alérgica, el muy maldito. No podía rascarse, pero volvió a subirse el vestido, y cuando volvió a la cama, aprovechó el suave colchón para frotarse la espalda un poco más, al menos para intentar calmar por momentos los pinchazos de picazón que sentía y no alcanzaba con sus manos.

Xeno esta vez se resignó a mantener en secreto su plan, porque para lo que tenía en mente necesitaba de las habilidades del mejor artesano y mecánico con el que contaban: Míster Brody. Pero no le dio los detalles de por qué de pronto necesitaba esas pequeñas construcciones, sólo le pasó el plano con las especificaciones y medidas, y el hombre tampoco preguntó. Cuando estuvo listo, el amable hombre instaló los accesorios como correspondía, sonriendo en silencio, y se retiró sin decir nada. Xeno sonrió también, satisfecho, incluso se preguntó cómo no se le había ocurrido hacerlo antes, era una idea ciertamente elegante. Pero su sonrisa se borró, cuando escuchó la familiar voz burlona a su espalda. Ese hombre tenía un increíble olfato para no dejar pasar nada desapercibido.

\- ¿De verdad, Xeno? ¿Convertiste la ya eficiente bañera en un jacuzzi? No dejas de sorprenderme, cuando estás realmente motivado puedes hacer cosas increíbles.

No quería ponerlo con esas palabras, pero sí, podía verse como un jacuzzi. A la generosa bañera que ya tenían, que calentaba el agua mediante electricidad, Brody le había hecho unos agujeros e instalado varios tubos, que generarían una eyección de agua similar a la de un hidromasaje, y que además provocaría las famosas burbujas tan características. Y por su parte, aunque en secreto guardaba en su bolsillo, había hecho una sólida mezcla de bicarbonato de sodio, ácido cítrico, almidón de maíz, y unos extractos y aceites vegetales medicinales, lo que popularmente se conocía como “bombas de baño”, que además de generar un efecto efervescente en el agua, la dotaría de las propiedades sanadoras y relajantes de las hierbas medicinales que usaba para hacer las pomadas. Eso daría el toque final para “emocionar” a la inocente Miss Kohaku.

\- Ya me lo agradecerás cuando la uses, así que deja la burla de lado.

\- Déjame adivinar, ¿hiciste esto para consentir a nuestra princesa de la torre? Eres un terrón de azúcar.

Xeno no le contestó, no quería admitírselo, aunque la respuesta era más que evidente. Así que sólo lo miró con seriedad unos segundos, ignorando la acentuación de la sonrisa burlona de su amigo, y se fue, pasando por su lado. Pero mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Miss Kohaku, podía notar que estaba siendo seguido por el soldado.

\- ¿A dónde vas, Stan?

\- Contigo. Alguien tiene que ayudarla a enjabonarle la espalda, pobrecita, ya ves que no puede sola.

\- Puede hacerlo otra mujer, tenemos varias con nosotros.

\- Pero sabes muy bien que yo fui el único que pudo acercarse a ella, y quien no perdería la compostura si se pone en modo rabioso, aunque ya no lo está haciendo más. Luna no quiere acercársele por el momento, la cobarde, y las demás nunca interactuaron con Kohaku, no creo que aprecien la orden de enjabonarle la espalda a una rehén. Menos teniendo en cuenta que hiciste un maldito jacuzzi para ella.

\- No es correcto importunarla en la privacidad de su baño –Acotó, ignorando los demás comentarios, que tenían su parte de razón.

\- ¿Xeno, te está afectando la pérdida de memoria? ¿Es una cuestión selectiva, o de hipocrecía?

\- ¿Perdón? –Se detuvo sobre sus pasos, dándose vuelta para enfrentarlo, aunque manteniendo la compostura.

\- Cuando la conocimos, lo primero que hicimos fue desvestirla al mismo estado de semi-desnudez que estará en esa bañera ahora, porque dudo que vaya a querer quedar tan expuesta. Yo fui quién la limpió de pies a cabeza, o sea que una enjabonada de espalda es inocente al lado de eso. Y no olvides que le apliqué el ungüento medicinal, para lo cual también la vi en ropa interior por segunda vez, y a plena luz del día. No sé por qué haces tanto drama de importunarla de pronto.

\- Eso era necesario en ese momento, en cambio ahora...

\- Ahora me toca también revisarle las heridas que le provoqué, ya que no lo hice ayer, y aplicarle más de esa pomada medicinal que hiciste… podría hacerlo luego del baño ¿O quieres hacerlo tú? Cierto que hoy la conociste de una forma más íntima, ya deben tener confianza.

\- Córtala ya con eso, ya te expliqué lo que pasó, no perderé el tiempo en repetirlo –y él no tenía ganas de recordarlo– No, no lo haré, acabo de decirte que no encuentro correcto que sigas haciendo eso, no más, y sabes que no es necesario.

\- Es un cuerpo, Xeno, solo un cuerpo, como el tuyo, el mío, o el de cualquiera aquí. ¿O acaso es especial para ti?

\- No digas tonterías.

\- Bien, me alegro que coincidamos, aunque más bien creo que esta conversación es una tontería. No te preocupes, nuestra chica samurái ya sabe un par de palabras en inglés, como para detenerme si no quiere que la toque, ni siquiera con buenas intenciones. Si quieres puedes espiar detrás de la puerta –sonrió de costado– O estar ahí mismo y mirar.

\- Serás…

\- Le ofreceré mi ayuda. Si se niega, me iré sin chistar, lo prometo.

\- Y aunque te lo ordene, no harás caso, así que a esta altura da lo mismo lo que diga, ¿cierto?

\- Exacto, aprendes rápido.

Xeno inspiró profundamente, conteniéndose de responderle. Stanley “el provocador” Snyder había vuelto, y no tenía ganas de lidiar con él, o lo pondría de mal humor. Así que siguió su camino hasta la habitación de la chica. Cuando llegó, tocó la puerta, y ella le contestó, ya había aprendido el acto de “cortesía”.

\- Buenas noches, Miss Kohaku.

\- Buenas noches, Xeno –Y notó con ligera sorpresa al otro hombre detrás– Y Stan.

\- Si quieres acompañarme, resolví la situación del baño caliente, con mis recursos, claro.

\- Oh, eso es genial… sí, claro, me muero por un buen baño.

Kohaku se levantó de la cama, y lo siguió, Stan caminando al final detrás de ella, en silencio. Llegaron a una habitación que ella nunca había estado antes, pero que tenía una especie de vasija de gigantes proporciones en el medio de la sala, llena de agua. Se podía sentir el aire vaporoso a su alrededor, lo que evidenciaba su deliciosa y cálida temperatura con anticipación. Pero la mayor sorpresa, vino cuando Xeno accionó unos botones de un dispositivo cercano, e inmediatamente la superficie del agua se volvió intensamente burbujeante.

\- Ooooooooooohhh… –Una vez más, nunca había visto algo como eso, que una pileta de agua hiciera eso– ¿Está hecho con ciencia?

\- Sí –Respondió orgullosamente, satisfecho con la mirada maravillada de ella, tal como imaginaba– Por ponerlo fácil, son unos chorros de mucha presión de agua caliente, que, si te pones cerca pero no directamente encima, incluso tienen una acción relajante y de masajes. Y esto –sacó la bola maciza de su bolsillo– es una mezcla química, que va a agregarle más propiedades medicinales, que servirán para tus dolencias musculares y heridas.

Echó la bola en el agua, e instantáneamente empezó a efervecer intensamente, emanando un muy agradable aroma herbal, lo cual robó otra expresión de sorpresa y fascinación de Kohaku. Era tan fácil maravillarla… pero le agradaba su inocencia y desconocimiento científico, al menos podía mostrarle esas cosas que ella no conocía, y seguro le parecían “emocionantes”, tal como quería.

\- Wow… gracias. ¿Hiciste todo esto porque yo lo pedí? Muchas gracias –le sonrió casi con dulzura. Para ser un enemigo “temible”, había hecho algo demasiado considerado. De hecho, era extraño, no sabía si podía seguir catalogándolo como enemigo después de eso… aunque la verdad era innegable.

Xeno se le quedó mirando en silencio un par de segundos, parecía sorprendido por algo, pero después carraspeó ligeramente, y se puso bien derecho para continuar hablando con toda seriedad, pero con un tono más suave que antes.

\- Puedes bañarte el tiempo que quieras, el agua no se enfriará porque está controlada mediante electricidad. Pero no te recomiendo que estés más de media hora, si no estás acostumbrada podrías marearte. Puedes meterte con tu ropa interior si así lo prefieres, pedí que traigan otra de cambio, debe estar por allí –señaló un pequeño mueble contra una pared– Y al costado de la bañera tienes el jabón para limpiarte.

\- Entiendo, gracias –No sabía qué hacía Stan ahí, pero tenía ya sus suposiciones, así que lo miró fijamente para hacerle notar indirectamente la pregunta.

\- Kohaku, ¿necesitas ayuda para tu espalda? –Le preguntó el soldado en su acotado japonés, y una pequeña sonrisa. Parecía haber recordado esas palabras de los días anteriores. Por lo menos se esforzaba en combinar las palabras que conocía, breves pero entendibles.

\- ¿Eh? –Se sonrojó ligeramente. ¿En serio estaba planeando ayudarla a limpiarse con ella casi desnuda dentro del agua?

Ah, era cierto que él la había lavado otras veces, no era una novedad verla así. Quizás pensaba que todavía tenía esa responsabilidad con ella. Iba a negarse, no sería muy relajante el baño si él estaba tan cerca tocándole la espalda, todavía no sabía si tenía otras intenciones... pero luego recordó a Gen, y que ella todavía no había hecho nada de su parte. Quizás no estaría mal sorprenderlo, para variar, y borrarle esa sonrisa de confianza, aunque sea por un momento.

\- Sí, gracias.

Tal como pensaba, los grandes ojos azules de Stan, así como también los casi negros de Xeno, se abrieron de par en par, de sorpresa. Quizás esperaba que ella se negara sin dudarlo, y no que accediera tan predispuesta. ¿Debería haberse negado? Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y había cumplido su objetivo de sorprenderlo. Pero ahora tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias, sólo esperaba que él no se aprovechara de la situación, aunque hasta ahora nunca lo había hecho.

Como quedarse en ropa interior no le intimidaba tanto, se giró de costado sólo para no tener que encontrarse con los ojos de ellos mientras se quitaba el vestido, pero se aseguró de que, si veían algo, fuera el enorme y horrible morado que tenía en la piel, en la zona de sus costillas rotas. Todavía estaba cubierto por las firmes vendas que le había puesto Stan, así que tenía que quitárselas primero, pero en el fondo quería que las vieran, que recordaran que por más que ahora parecían llevarse mejor mutuamente, ellos le habían hecho eso, y que ella lo recordaba a la perfección.

\- Me retiro, cuento con que el baño esté a la altura de tus expectativas, Miss Kohaku –le dijo Xeno, pero sin mirarla directamente. Se giró y se fue sin decir más.

Cuando Kohaku terminó de sacarse la venda, se acercó a la enorme pileta de agua, y metió un pie dentro. Estaba bastante caliente, pero agradable, tal como un baño termal. No le costó meterse entera, arrodillándose para que sólo su cuello sobresaliera. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, guardándose un sonido de satisfacción. Qué delicia, al fin un baño de agua caliente. Desde que habían dejado la aldea que no disfrutaba uno, y ya podía sentir un poco de alivio, entre el delicado aroma herbal, la temperatura cálida, y los chorros de agua que hacían burbujear la superficie, y que sentía que le rozaban el cuerpo, pero no molestaban. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la nueva sensación, así que esto era un baño hecho con ciencia… muy interesante, tenía la certeza de que la ciencia nunca la decepcionaría. Tan absorta estaba en familiarizarse con el baño, que se olvidó que Stan estaba ahí cerca. Abrió los ojos, y miró hacia donde estaba la última vez, pero se había movido para sentarse en una silla, recostaba un brazo en el respaldo de la misma, y la miraba con su típica y pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Está bueno?

\- Sí. Muy bueno.

\- Límpiate.

Cierto. El principal objetivo de ese baño era limpiarse en profundidad, y aunque Xeno le había dicho que el agua no se enfriaría, no quería aprovecharse, no era su territorio como para estar a sus anchas. Tomó la barra de jabón, y comenzó a pasársela por todo su cuerpo, teniendo que salir un poco para enjabonarse las piernas, y luego se volvió a meter. No estaba del todo cómoda con Stan ahí viéndola, pero cuando lo miró de reojo, vio que él tenía sus ojos fijos en sus manos, no en ella. Eso la relajó un poco, no le agradaba para nada la idea de que él fuera un mirón, por lo menos tenía un poco de decencia a pesar de sus provocaciones. Después de limpiarse lo máximo que pudo, se pasó las manos por el cuerpo bajo el agua, para quitarse el jabón resbaloso de la piel. Había lugares que le costaba llegar sin sentir molestias, pero el agua en movimiento hacía el trabajo por sí solo.

En ese momento Stan se levantó, y lo vio sacarse los guantes, y luego las botas. ¿Para qué se sacaba las botas? Pero eso fue todo, y se acercó a la bañera gigante, haciéndole un gesto con las manos de que se acercara y se girara para darle la espalda. Le tocó el punto donde sentía picazón, quizás debería estar colorado todavía y él no sabía por qué.

\- ¿Duele?

\- No. Pero pica –No sabía si él entendía todavía la palabra “pica”, así que levantó una mano y le rascó el dorso de la de él con un dedo, diciendo “pica”.

\- Ok –sonrió un poco más, y le contestó con la palabra “itch”.

Stan tomó el jabón que estaba en su lugar nuevamente en el borde de la bañera, y se arrodilló al borde para enjabonarle la espalda, tal como había dicho que haría. Pero cuando terminó, en lugar de quitarle el rastro jabonoso con agua, le apoyó sus grandes y fuertes manos en los hombros, aunque con delicadeza. Ella se sobresaltó y se puso tensa, pero la forma en que él inmediatamente movió sus manos no se sentía mal…nada mal. Incluso la relajó, eso era evidentemente un masaje, aunque no se lo había pedido ni él se lo había ofrecido, pero no se quejó. La verdad era que se sentía muy bien, y sumado al agradable calor del agua, cerró sus ojos y soltó un largo “mmmmmm” de puro gusto, por poco y ya le estaba dando sueño también. Escuchó una suave y grave risa, pero ella no hizo más que sonreír, por lo menos él encontraba gracioso que ella expresara su contento.

El hombre parecía concentrado en lo que hacía, porque estuvo al menos unos cinco minutos más masajeándole con la fuerza justa los hombros y la espalda, hasta que Kohaku ya se sentía floja como si no tuviera huesos en su cuerpo. Luego le sacó un brazo del agua, y repitió esos movimientos circulares y a lo largo, incluso hasta la punta de sus dedos. Ella se dejaba hacer, Stan no estaba haciendo nada indebido, y nunca en la vida le habían hecho masajes como esos, hasta le parecía rudo negarse ahora. Cuando terminó con ese brazo, se arrastró unos pasos para hacer lo mismo con toda la extensión de su otro brazo, y para ese entonces Kohaku era ya una marioneta laxa.

\- Buena chica –le dijo Stan– ¿Mejor?

\- Sí, gracias.

Lo miró a los ojos, aunque estaba tan relajada ahora que sólo podía mirarlo a través de los suyos entrecerrados, como si estuviera despertando de un sueño, pero los terminó de abrir por completo cuando vio la sonrisa que ahora adornaba el fino rostro del soldado. Era…distinta. Tal vez porque le parecía sincera, no lo sabía realmente, pero tenía una energía mucho más agradable y cálida que otras veces. Quizás el masaje lo había relajado a él también, por el silencio y la paz que había en el ambiente. ¿Estaba mal sentir un poco de confianza hacia él? No dejaba de repetirse que era su enemigo, pero así como Xeno había hecho algo muy agradable y atento para ella ya dos veces, Stan también tenía esas pequeñas actitudes que le hacían olvidar que era el hombre que había intentado matarlos en al menos dos ocasiones, y a ella otra.

Lo vio luego juguetear con la mano en el agua, y miraba la superficie burbujeante con esa ínfima y misteriosa sonrisa. A Kohaku le pareció que internamente estaba deseando poder disfrutar él también de eso, incluso si entendió bien antes, Xeno había hecho eso de los chorros de agua caliente y esa bola que hacía chispeantes burbujas eran algo nuevo pensado para aliviar sus molestias, con lo cual eso debía significar que ni él ni Stan la habían disfrutado antes. Dejándose llevar por la confianza del momento, hizo contacto visual con él, y señaló el agua.

\- ¿Quieres meterte?

\- Después. Tú estás ahora.

\- No me molesta. Mantén la distancia conmigo solamente.

No sabía si él la había entendido, así que lo repitió añadiendo algunos gestos como para aclarar sus palabras. Lo vio alzar las cejas, pero parecía considerarlo, hasta que la miró y asintió. Se sacó el gran cuchillo y la pistola que llevaba colgando de su doble cinturón, y luego la protección que rodeaba sus hombros. Comenzó a bajarse el cierre de su ropa, revelando cada centímetro de su musculoso y firme torso y abdomen, hasta llegar a la pelvis. Kohaku se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando fijo, aunque no lo había hecho adrede, así que corrió la mirada hacia el agua. Lo único que esperaba, era que tuviera ropa interior debajo de esa ajustada ropa, aunque era bastante probable que sí. Se dio vuelta para darle la espalda, y se arrastró en el agua hasta apoyarse en un extremo de la pileta de agua, para dejarle lugar y mantener las distancias. Lo escuchó meterse en el agua, y unos segundos después se atrevió a mirar de reojo para ver si ya estaba listo.

Como era bastante más alto y grande que ella, al menos la mitad de su pecho quedaba expuesto fuera del agua. Al parecer, se había sumergido completamente, porque tenía el pelo mojado, y echado para atrás, aunque eventualmente su flequillo rebelde volvió a pararse y luego caer sobre su frente. Kohaku estaba más que acostumbrada a ver hombres con sus torsos descubiertos, por lo que no la avergonzó para nada, pero una nueva vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza apreció que la imagen de ese atractivo hombre, mojado, era algo completamente diferente a lo que había visto en su vida, y sintió la cara arder. Volvió a correr la mirada, indignada con sus propios pensamientos. Aunque verle el pelo mojado, le hizo darse cuenta que ella podría aprovechar para lavar también su cabello, que hace días no limpiaba. Se sacó la corta soga que ataba su pelo, y el muy rebelde se expandió instantáneamente. Oyó otra suave risa de parte de Stan, aunque ya se imaginaba por qué era, así que se apuró en sumergir la cabeza en el agua.

Cuando salió, y se quitó el agua de los ojos, ya no oía más la risa. Lo volvió a mirar, y le vio las cejas un poco levantadas.

\- Pareces otra persona, luces tan distinta –esa vez lo dijo en inglés, y no se molestó en gesticular la “traducción”.

Pero el pelo de ella debía estar tan seco y maltratado, que en un minuto volvió a su forma original. En vez de reírse otra vez, Stan le dijo “ven”. Ella dudó, mucho… le había dicho que guardaran las distancias, pero al mismo tiempo le estaba avisando que pretendía que ella se acercara… o él quizás lo haría sino.

\- Tu pelo –Le dijo, esta vez en japonés, notando sus dudas– ¿Lo limpio?

\- Eh… bueno.

Decidió confiar una vez más, aunque esta vez estaban los dos en el agua, mucho más cerca, y en un estado de muy poca ropa. Se acercó a él, mirándolo a los ojos con cautela, pero decidió que bien podría darle una advertencia mucho más eficaz, como él había hecho con ella en su momento. Se puso de pie, para sobrepasarlo en altura, y rápidamente puso los dedos simulando la forma de la pistola de él, y se los apoyó sobre la frente, observando cómo los ojos de él se abrían mucho.

\- Compórtate, o te mato –le dijo, con una sonrisa. El día anterior, cuando la amenazó antes de volar, supo que él le había dicho algo similar en inglés, pero no lo entendió ni lo recordaba, así que dijo ahora algo parecido en japonés. No importaba si él no entendía las palabras, sí lo haría con la acción.

Tal como esperaba, Stan pareció entenderlo, porque con una sonrisa burlona y divertida levantó las manos en el aire en señal de rendición. Era tonto, un juego, porque no había armas ahí, o por lo menos no al alcance de ninguno, pero bastaba para transmitir el mensaje. Ella podía confiar y ser un poco permisiva, pero iba a ponerle límites claros, no iba a aprovecharse de ella.

\- Eres fascinante, chica samurái –él dijo, negando ligeramente con la cabeza, evidentemente entretenido. Que ella hiciera eso, era una clara indicación que no le tenía miedo, incluso que estaba burlándose de su poder y sus armas. Definitivamente era fascinante, esa pequeña pero fuerte joven.

Luego de la “advertencia”, Kohaku se volvió a meter en el agua, y se dio vuelta, sin dejar de mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados como diciendo que lo estaba vigilando con atención. Lo vio agarrar el trozo de jabón y girarlo muchas veces en las manos, hasta hacer bastante espuma, y luego volvió a apoyar sus grandes manos en la cabeza de ella. Frotó y masajeó su cuero cabelludo haciendo círculos con sus dedos, y la rubia sintió otra vez ese placentero toque que la relajaba. Después sintió que él continuaba con el largo del pelo, y separaba con las manos como garras sus medianamente largos mechones, hasta separarlos con facilidad y volverlos lacios y suaves. Luego le apoyó la mano entera sobre su nuca y con la otra mano le empujó suavemente la frente, como pidiéndole que eche hacia atrás la cabeza, para facilitar que le sacara todo el jabón. Ella lo hizo, y terminó prácticamente flotando en el agua, ya que de otra forma la elongación le dolería mucho en el maltratado torso.

Seguía pensando lo curioso que era ese momento, nunca había hecho algo como eso, pero se sentía bien, seguro y relajante. Tal vez sí lo había hecho, pero cuando era muy pequeña, y su madre y padre la bañaban. Ese toque fraternal era casi el mismo que Stan usaba en ella ahora, quizás por eso se sentía cómoda. Cuando terminó de limpiarle el pelo y sacarle todo el jabón, el soldado se quedó quieto, mirándola, y sosteniéndole la cabeza fuera del agua de forma segura, mientras apreciaba cómo ella había cerrado los ojos y parecía totalmente relajada. Verdaderamente parecía una joven inocente cuando se veía así, no podía creer que era la misma feroz luchadora que había encontrado en el bosque hace unos días, y con la cual tuvo una intensa batalla mano a mano, aunque no era nada desafiante para él.

Eventualmente, Kohaku abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó, dándose cuenta que casi se había quedado dormida, o lo había hecho brevemente, y tenía aquellos magnéticos y grandes ojos azules encima de ella. Se volvió a sentar, un poco sonrojada por la vergüenza que sentía de haberse mostrado tan confiada y vulnerable, y se volvió a su rincón “seguro”. Stan sacó sus brazos del agua, y los apoyó contra el borde de la bañera mientras la seguía mirando con aquella imborrable sonrisa, y Kohaku no pudo evitar una vez más que el pensamiento de lo masculino y atractivo que se veía le pasara por la mente. Chasqueó la lengua, maldiciéndose a sí misma, no sabía por qué de pronto tenía esas imágenes. Debía borrarlas, inmediatamente. Sí, era un lindo hombre, ¿y qué? También lo eran Kinro, Tsukasa, Mozu… aunque eso lo pensaba ahora, en su momento no los había considerado nunca antes de esa forma. Lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos fue que él habló, en su pobre japonés.

\- ¿Cómo te divertías en tu aldea?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Eso sí fue un repentino cambio de tema, pero lo agradecía en el fondo.

\- Hmm… ¿Bailar? ¿Cantar? ¿Jugar?

\- No… –Hizo una mueca con los labios, nunca había hecho esas cosas, eso era más bien propio de las bellas tres hermanas de la aldea, y había escuchado a Ruri cantar algo unas pocas veces– No sé hacer nada de eso.

\- ¿Lillian Weinberg es tu madre lejana, y no cantas?

\- No –Entendió eso, pero frunció el ceño ante el cuestionamiento. Ni siquiera sabía de esa mujer hasta que Senku apareció y luego cuando les hizo escuchar el disco de vidrio– No me divertía mucho, entrenaba.

\- Aburrido.

\- ¡Ja! Tú no pareces divertido tampoco. ¿Bailas o cantas?

\- No, no bailo –Sonrió, ante la repregunta– Canto un poco, todos cantan un poco.

Kohaku no sabía si negar esa afirmación. Sí, ella también había tarareado alguna vez, imitando a su hermana mayor, o con los sencillos instrumentos que había en la aldea, unos tambores y flautas de hueso. Pero no cantaba realmente, al menos no bien.

\- A ver, canta entonces.

Stan arqueó una ceja ante el pedido. Consideró negarse, pero él mismo la había provocado, sería un cobarde si ahora se arrepentía. Esto sería un poco nostálgico, y tenía que recordar alguna canción que no se hubiera borrado de su memoria luego de miles de años. La miró a los ojos, e instantáneamente le vino una canción a su mente, una muy apropiada para ella, al menos algunos pedazos, no por nada la había recordado rápidamente. La repasó mentalmente para ver si se acordaba toda la letra, y le sorprendió que sí lo hacía, era increíble cómo el cerebro era tan preciso recordando algunas cosas por más que no se pensaran en años. De hecho, era la primera vez desde que se había despetrificado en que pensaba en música, y que cantaba. Bueno, al menos ella no lo iba a juzgar, si admitió que no sabía cantar tampoco.

\- Ok. Lo hare –Carraspeó ligeramente, aclarando su voz. La miró a los ojos y comenzó a cantar, aunque haría una versión un poco menos enérgica y aguda que la original.

“ _She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I stare too long, I'd probably break down and cry_

_Whoa, oh, oh  
Sweet child o' mine  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet love of mine_ _”_

Kohaku no se esperaba eso. Stan tenía una voz profunda y melodiosa, y al mismo tiempo parecía apropiada para él. Había entendido algunas palabras de las que él le había enseñado, como “smile”, “blue”, “sky”, “face” y algunas más. Aunque no lo suficiente para entender el significado de la canción. Pero le gustó mucho esa melodía, se sentía cálida, como que dijera cosas buenas.

\- Me gustó, no cantas mal ¿Terminó?

\- No, sigue un poco más.

\- Cántala.

\- Sí, señora –dijo burlonamente, ante aquella orden suave que ella le dio. Pero estaba sorprendido de que le hubiera gustado, y a él le había traído muchos recuerdos de su vida previa a la petrificación, en especial de cuando era adolescente. A decir verdad, tenía ganas de seguir cantándola. Y la parte que seguía, era muy adecuada para ella, así que la miró fijo a los ojos para cantársela, más seguro esta vez.

_“_ _She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by_

_Whoa, oh, oh  
Sweet child o' mine  
Whoa whoa, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet love of mine_ _”_

Una vez más, Kohaku quedó muda por unos momentos. Tenía que admitir que le había parecido muy intenso que él la mirara tan fijamente a los ojos, pero no pudo ni se atrevió a correrle la mirada, era como si un imán la hubiera atrapado. La melodía era la misma que antes, pero habían cambiado las palabras. Volvió a reconocer algunas más, pero no tanto como para entenderla.

\- Qué bonita. No entiendo mucho, pero es bonita.

\- Gen puede escribirla –Le sonrió, considerándolo. Aunque no sabía cómo se tomaría ella el significado de la letra, esperaba que no se la tomara muy a pecho. Era demasiado sentimental.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- “ _Sweet child o’mine_ ” –Prefirió no traducirla– De los “ _Guns n’ Roses_ ”

\- ¿De qué?

\- Los músicos. _Guns_ –hizo el gesto imitando su pistola– _and Roses_. Unas… flores rojas.

\- ¿Los músicos se llaman “Pistolas y flores rojas”?

\- Algo así –soltó una suave carcajada– Gen te dirá.

\- ¿Gen los conoce?

\- Debería. Todos los conocían. Eran mis favoritos –Lamentaba no poder explicarle más, pero no sabía decirlo en japonés, y ella claramente no lo entendería en inglés. Eso lo frustró, hubiera sido agradable compartir eso.

\- Cantas lindo, gracias Stan –Le sonrió abiertamente.

Esa era una faceta completamente nueva de él, una vez más, mucho más humana y cálida que la del soldado infalible e imponente que solía transmitir. Los últimos dos días, tanto él como Xeno le habían mostrado involuntariamente sus “nuevas caras”, quizás las más sinceras y agradables que les había percibido hasta el día. Diferentes a su modo, pero similares en su amabilidad. Uno con “regalos” y atenciones para levantarle el ánimo para compensar su seriedad y rigidez, el otro con experiencias emocionantes y también relajantes. Estaba segura que eran ambos buenos hombres en el fondo, y ahora volvía a desear más que nunca que Senku y los demás les hicieran entrar en razón de que una alianza sería la mejor solución para ambos. Confiaba en que sería posible, el problema era cuánto tiempo llevaría, ya que solamente se veían como enemigos entre ellos, aunque quizás eso era más desde sus captores que del lado “negociador” de Senku.

Él sólo le devolvió la deslumbrante sonrisa con otra suya como respuesta, agradeciendo el honesto halago. Se rió para sus adentros de forma agridulce, pensando que a partir de ese momento sería imposible no pensar en ella cuando cantara esa canción, de verdad parecía escrita para Kohaku. Aunque le convenía no pensarlo demasiado, o estaría en un pequeño problema más adelante. En especial teniendo en cuenta la tarea que le había sido encomendada, y para la cual partiría pronto…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaaaas!!! Aaaaaaw, amo, AMO a estos dos chicos malos…¿malos? Quiero darles lindos e interesantes momentos a ambos de forma pareja, pero creo que como en el manga nos quedó pendiente conocer un poco más a Stan, lo estoy compensando aquí jaja. Lo admito, lo amo, y es mi favorito. Pero no quiero proyectarle mis gustos a Kohaku, ella tiene que conocerlos y quererlos (o no) por su cuenta Xd, y sí, ambos merecen amor jeje (paciencia!). Espero que ustedes tampoco puedan dejar de pensar en Kohaku (y en Stan) cada vez que escuchen esa canción jaja, es mi favorita realmente, la amo. E imaginar la voz profunda de Stan cantarla a capella… uuuuuuufffff.
> 
> Por otro lado, aprovecho para avisar que tengo una semana de muerte de exámenes finales en mi carrera, por lo cual creo que no llegaré a escribir el AU "No es ciencia, es amor", ni el Stanhaku "Otros caminos", seguro que hasta el viernes no escribo ni una palabra, no voy a tener tiempo, esta historia fue mi placer culposo. Hasta el próximo capítuloooo! Gracias totales!
> 
> PD: Ignoren las notas de abajo, son del primer capítulo, pero no logro borrarlas jaja.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Voy a matarte, maldito embustero. Cuando salgamos de aquí, voy a matarte con mis propias manos, lo juro.

\- ¡Oh, no! O… si lo haces, preferiría que sea con tus piernas, si me das la opción, Kohaku-chan.

\- Te lo aviso, es una declaración de guerra –le siseó

\- Hay que hacer el amor, no la guerra, Kohaku-chan.,

\- Cierra la boca, y córtala con el “Kohaku-chan”, te haces el dulce y eres un murciélago al final… –Le dijo con el tono más bajo y amenazador posible, pero tratando de contener su furia, porque sus enemigos sospecharían de verla tan enojada sin motivo, y se cruzó de brazos mientras respiraba profundamente para serenarse– ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? No puedo explicarte la vergüenza que pasé.

\- Cuéntame todo desde el principio, necesito saber si mi plan funcionó.

\- ¿Plan? Primero dime tú cuál era TU plan, mentalista.

\- Era acercarte más a Xeno, como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso sabías lo que él iba a hacer? ¿Lo que yo iba a pedirle?

\- Mi querida Kohaku-chan, no sería un buen mentalista sino, ¿no crees? Quizás en circunstancias normales no necesitarías su ayuda, pero como todavía estás adolorida, te encuentras limitada en ciertos movimientos.

\- Pero, ¿cómo sabías que Xeno iba a colaborar? No, antes… ¿cómo sabías que yo iba a verlo?

\- Eso no lo sabía a decir verdad. Pero pensé que, en todo caso, Stanley acudiría a él para pedirle alguna medicina. Y en el peor de los casos, el soldado mismo te aliviaría los síntomas, ya te ha llevado a la enfermería. De una u otra forma, nos acercaba a nuestro objetivo.

\- ¿Que uno de los líderes me rasque la espalda nos acerca nuestro objetivo? ¿De verdad, Gen? Estoy empezando a dudar de tus planes.

\- ¿Te rascó la espalda? –le preguntó, conteniendo una sonrisa– ¿Con esas garras…? Por favor, cuéntame todo, Kohaku-chan, lo necesito.

\- No hay mucho que contar, eso es lo que pasó. Para molestar a Stan, le pedí de ver a Xeno luego de que me abraces, pensé seguir el juego de lo que me dijiste. Pero me empezó a picar la espalda, y como bien calculaste, no pude aliviarme sola... así que le pedí a Xeno que me rasque un poco. Para algo sirven esas garras al menos, ayudaron mucho. Pero no sé por qué, luego irrumpió Stan todo perturbado, tenía una cara extraña, muy lejos de su actitud siempre controlada.

\- ¿Irrumpió perturbado? Qué extraño… ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

\- Nada. Es decir, eso, yo me había acomodado mejor para que Xeno haga lo que le pedí, se sentía bien y mis dedos jamás hubieran podido hacer eso.

\- Oooh, mi inocente Kohaku-chan, qué imagen me estás dando con esas palabras –Gen cerró los ojos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¿Imagen de qué? Como sea, eso fue todo lo que pasó. Después le pedí a Xeno que nos permita que tú me enseñes inglés, bajo supervisión si así lo quería, y dijo que lo iba a pensar y que podría acceder.

\- Eso es una buena noticia, aunque significaría más trabajo para mí. De mago y mentalista a profesor de idiomas, es un giro interesante. ¿Y luego? ¿Algo más?

\- Bueno… y accedió a otro pedido mío, para bañarme apropiadamente, pero Xeno hizo algo científico con la bañera, que además de ser caliente como las aguas termales de Japón, hacía burbujas, y le agregó una bola extraña que se deshizo en el agua y la llenó de un olor agradable y dijo que era medicinal. Así que me bañé ahí, Stanley me ayudó un poco con eso, la espalda digo, y después… bueno, como lo vi mirar con ganas el agua, le dije que podía meterse.

\- ¿Te bañaste con Stanley? –Preguntó sorprendido, ampliando su sonrisa. Era mucho mejor de lo que podía esperar, tenía que agradecer que Kohaku no fuera del tipo femenina y vergonzosa. Y estaba seguro de que ese “atrevimiento” temerario había fascinado al soldado.

\- Entró a la bañera, Gen, él a una punta, yo a la otra, no te imagines cosas raras, pervertido. Aunque… bueno después me ofreció lavarme el pelo, pero fue sólo eso, es bastante amable cuando no se pone en su fachada de asesino. Luego me preguntó qué hacía yo en la aldea para divertirme, y, en resumen, terminó cantando una canción de la época moderna.

\- ¿Stanley… cantó? ¿Escuché bien? –Eso cada vez se ponía mejor, no lo había esperado jamás. La maga era ella, no él.

\- Sí. Me molestó con algo de Lillian, esa cantante del disco de vidrio, diciendo que se esperaba que yo supiera cantar también por ser su descendiente, pero el que terminó cantando algo fue él. Me dijo después que tú podrías explicarme la canción, que seguro la conocías. Los músicos se llamaban algo de “pistolas y flores rojas”, y la canción…hmmm no recuerdo bien, la única palabra que entendí es “dulce”, en inglés. Podemos preguntarle después.

\- ¿Pistolas…? –Frunció el ceño, tratando de asociar la palabra en inglés con música de la era moderna, y entonces abrió mucho los ojos– Espera… ¿Por casualidad dijo “Guns n’ Roses”?

\- ¡Sí! Esa misma. Bien hecho, Gen. ¿Y sabes la canción?

\- Dijiste “dulce”… sweet… oh, claro, por supuesto, un clásico. ¿“Sweet child o’mine”?

\- ¡JA! ¡Exactamente! ¿Qué significa eso? No me quiso decir.

\- Ya me imagino por qué –sonrió diabólicamente– Significa algo como “mi dulce niña”

\- ¿Eh? Bueno, es el nombre de la canción, luego me explicas de qué va, ahora no tenemos tiempo. Eso es todo lo que pasó ayer.

\- Te felicito, Kohaku-chan, estás haciendo unos increíbles avances. Pueden parecerte simples e inocentes, pero que hombres y enemigos como ellos bajen la guardia así contigo, es porque están empezando a confiar en ti. Más que empezando, teniendo en cuenta lo que vienen haciendo hace varios días, diría que están muy interesados por agradarte y conocerte mejor. Sigue así, en especial con Xeno, aunque tendrás más oportunidades mañan…

Se interrumpió, aunque demasiado tarde. Su vida dependía de eso. No podía decirle a Kohaku, lo había prometido, o más bien, lo habían obligado a eso. Dos días antes, como él tenía un mayor acceso al castillo y solía estar cerca de Xeno y alguno de sus subordinados, además de que era la principal fuente “traidora” de información para ellos, se enteró que los líderes enemigos habían hecho un plan para asesinar a Senku, o mejor dicho, a Taiju, sin lastimar a los demás, y así hacerlos rendirse. No sabía los detalles, Stanley había sido demasiado secreto y escueto diciendo que “él podía” hacerlo, y nada más, pero con la forma en que lo dijo, Gen no lo dudó ni un poco de sus palabras, la actitud y la energía que ese hombre emanaba era suficiente para saber que iba en serio, y más con su experiencia y habilidad.

De una forma tan calmada como amenazante, le habían dicho que Kohaku no podía enterarse de nada por el momento, que a la más mínima sospecha que ella tuviera, él pagaría severamente las consecuencias, y eso último lo había agregado Stanley, jugando distraídamente con el largo cuchillo que llevaba en el cinturón. Iban a decirle de un momento a otro, ella tenía que enterarse, pero era evidente que tenían su propio plan y sus propios tiempos para hacerlo, buscaban su confianza y no podía juzgarlos por eso, ambas partes lo estaban haciendo.

\- ¿Mañana? –Preguntó Kohaku ladeando la cabeza– ¿Por qué mañana?

\- Cada día es una nueva oportunidad, ¿no? Ellos también tienen que ir a buscar suministros por los alrededores, por lo que escuché que varios van a salir a hacerlo.

\- Ah, ahora entiendo. ¿Entonces voy a buscar la atención de Xeno mañana?

\- No… mejor espera que sea él quien lo haga. Dale su espacio. Y no digas nada de lo que te acabo de decir.

\- Hmmm de acuerdo. Cómo me gustaría que me lleven, aunque sea para salir de aquí y moverme un poco. Aunque no tengo la agilidad física de siempre, sería un estorbo –se lamentó.

\- No te preocupes, Kohaku-chan –dijo, mientras sudor frío recorría su espalda– No dudo en que el científico te mantendrá cerca, no tiene otra opción, no creo que te aburras.

\- Eso espero. Ahí viene Stan, ¿Tienes algún plan o instrucción más para hoy?

Gen no podía decirle a Kohaku que no tendría ninguna estrategia hasta no saber en qué resultaría el ataque de Stan que comenzaría al día siguiente, según los plazos que había oído de sus enemigos. Confiaba en Senku y en sus fuertes amigos, y cada tanto oía parte de lo que estaban haciendo con el primitivo auricular que llevaba escondido bajo su manga, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaría y no podía prevenirlos tampoco.

\- No, eso es todo, estás haciéndolo genial, yo seguiré atento también.

\- ¿Y nosotros?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó sorprendido el mentalista

\- Ayer me dijiste que demuestre interés en ti y te abrace… aunque quizás lo hiciste sólo para ponerme esa sustancia que me dio tanta alergia. ¿Fue sólo por eso?

\- No seas mala, Kohaku-chan, si bien es cierto que aproveché la situación para esa otra parte de mi plan, fue sincero el abrazo que te di, no pienses que soy tan ruin.

\- Difícil confiar en ti ahora –Le dijo, ligeramente ofendida. Aunque había sido parte del plan, se sintió…usada. Quizás era por el encierro y estar de rehén y lejos de todos, pero le dolió más de lo que quería admitir.

\- No digas eso. Eres mi única aliada y amiga aquí, nos conocemos hace poco más de dos años, estuvimos en muchas misiones y batallas juntos. No fue una actuación ese abrazo, te lo juro. Mira, no tengo nada ahora –Extendió sus palmas hacia ella, abiertas– Ven aquí.

Kohaku dudó en un principio, pero no veía mentira ni ese brillo rastrero en los ojos de él tampoco, que sí otras veces había percibido cuando manipulaba a sus enemigos, y a sus amigos ocasionalmente. Apoyó sus manos en las de él, y cuando Gen las acercó hacia su cuerpo, las soltó para luego abrazar a la rubia, esta vez sin segundas intenciones.

\- Nunca dudes de mi fidelidad y cariño hacia ti, Kohaku-chan –Le dijo al oído– No te olvides que los únicos que saldremos juntos y del mismo bando aquí somos tú y yo. Pero prefiero hacer pequeños sacrificios para garantizar tu bienestar y que te cuiden bien, la única forma de lograrlo es que ellos también se interesen en ti, y tú tienes siempre la última palabra, no creo que hagan algo por la fuerza. Es mucho más difícil lastimar o matar a alguien que realmente quieres, sin remordimientos. O si lo hacen, al menos dudarán, y esos pueden ser valiosos segundos que te salven la vida luego, si tienes suerte, no sabemos qué tan inflexibles son.

\- Gen…

Kohaku se sorprendió al oír eso, pero el mentalista tenía toda la razón. Incluso con ex-enemigos como Tsukasa, Hyoga o Mozu, hoy trabajaban codo a codo y sin desconfianza, aunque por el primero sentía mucho más aprecio que por los otros dos, dado su historial y dudosa moralidad por momentos. Pero ella no podría levantar las armas contra ellos, y estaba segura que era lo mismo de la otra forma. Y si lograba ese cambio de opinión en sus actuales enemigos, también pensaba que podrían considerar perdonarle la vida. Y eso bastaba para que ella después pudiera salvar a otros. Decidió perdonar a Gen y confiar en él nuevamente, y sabiendo que también estaban siendo observados, hizo algo totalmente nuevo para ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo. La cara de sorpresa del mentalista era auténtica, no se esperaba eso para nada.

Esta vez se soltaron antes de que Stan se acerque a ellos, y se limitó a mirarlos y hacer un cabeceo dirigido a Kohaku, señalando silenciosamente que la siguiera, y se giró para empezar a caminar. Pero ella lo frenó agarrándolo del brazo, y Stan la miró con curiosidad.

\- Gen, pídele de mi parte si me puede escribir lo que dice la canción que me cantó ayer, que me gustó.

\- Pero tú no sabes leer, Kohaku-chan, y menos en inglés.

\- No, pero tú sí. Y si Xeno acepta y me enseñas ese idioma, podré saber lo que dice si me la traduces… y ahora que lo pienso, también podría aprender a escribir.

\- ¿Más trabajo para mí? –exageró su cara de agotamiento.

\- Kohaku, ¿qué pasa? –Stan interrumpió la conversación de los japoneses, aunque notó que ella no le había soltado el brazo todavía.

\- Stanley, haré de traductor. Kohaku te pide si puedes escribir la letra de la canción que le cantaste ayer. Dice que le gustó mucho, y quisiera tenerla con ella.

\- … ¿Para qué? –Preguntó dubitativo, por primera vez frente a ellos. No pensaba que a ella le hubiera importado tanto eso.

\- Como un recuerdo, por ahora. Parece que le pidió al Dr. Xeno que yo le enseñe inglés de una forma más intensiva, ya que entiendo que ustedes dos están haciendo un intercambio de palabras sencillo, también. Le gustaría llegar a saber lo que dice, algún día.

\- No sabe leer inglés.

\- No, pero para eso estoy yo… que puedo traducírsela al japonés, y ayudarla también a mejorar su lectura. Verás, su aldea se dedicó a la transmisión oral, por lo que tienen una excelente memoria para recordar largos textos.

Kohaku escuchaba con atención la conversación, aunque entendía muy poco, pero para apoyar las palabras de Gen, miró a Stan de la forma más dulce y suplicante que pudo.

\- ¿Please, Stan? –Dijo, en su limitado inglés.

\- Eso es…

“Jugar sucio”, pensó el soldado. Siempre era él quien se esforzaba para hablar en lo que había aprendido de japonés con Kohaku, y hasta había dudado si ella recordaba las palabras inglesas, ya que también era cierto que no podía escribirlas para no olvidarlas, a diferencia de él. Pero no era esa simple palabra la que lo ablandó, sino aquellos grandes ojos aguamarina que lo miraban con esa sinceridad transparente y directa, y el hecho de que era la primera vez que lo tocaba, aunque fuera sólo para detenerlo. Kohaku le caía bien ya, no había duda, pero su mente instantáneamente había dicho “sí” en cuanto escuchó su casi súplica. Y no le podía decir que no a sus instintos.

\- Ok –asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dudaba todavía qué iba a pensar ella con lo que decía la canción, era bastante romántica a su forma, pero, por otro lado, podría ser interesante ver cómo ella reaccionaba ante eso. Si la turbaba, si lo ignoraba, o si se sonrojaba. Ahora que lo pensaba, sí que quería verlo con sus propios ojos, aunque tendría que pedirle a Gen que se la lea. Bueno, mejor, así podría dedicarse a mirarla a la cara y percibir en detalle hasta cómo se dilataban sus pupilas de interés. Lo malo era que no tendría casi tiempo para eso, la mañana siguiente a primera hora partiría con Luna y sus dos ayudantes a la misión de eliminar al líder científico. O sea que tenía que escribirla esa misma tarde y dársela al rato, o esperar a estar de regreso.

El problema sería justamente ese, cuando volviera… el asesinato del Dr. Taiju no iba a ser una buena noticia para ella, probablemente los odiaría a él y a Xeno con todo su corazón. No le importaba realmente, a la corta o a la larga iban a someter a todos esos críos, ella incluida. Pero sí le daba un poco de pena pensar en no volver a ver sus entretenidas reacciones y su sonrisa, de verdad que le había sumado una novedosa emoción a sus días el contar con la presencia de Kohaku, y últimamente ella ni siquiera lo miraba mal o con excesiva cautela, parecía que había comenzado a confiar en él. Incluso las comidas que compartían, con el tradicional intercambio de idiomas, eran momentos relajantes que ya los dos esperaban.

Por otro lado, cuando él se fuera a su misión, Kohaku iba a quedar bajo la supervisión y compañía de Xeno. Estaba bien, pero si tenía la oportunidad de dejarle ese “recuerdo” para que ella siguiera pensando en él de alguna forma, era una divertida competencia con su querido amigo. No sabía si le divertía o si le molestaba que el científico niegue su interés por la rubia, era demasiado obvio que estaba haciendo cosas para contentarla, aunque se excusara diciendo que lo hacía para demostrarle que estaba equivocada con su concepto de él, y que “la ciencia era realmente elegante”. Aunque lo que más le fastidiaba era que fingiera esa fachada purista y desinteresada, y hacerlo admitir su interés era algo que definitivamente quería lograr. Era evidente que la situación comprometida en la que su amigo se había encontrado el día anterior al escuchar los sonidos sugerentes que salían de la inocente chica samurái lo habían incomodado. Demonios, para qué suavizarlo, el maldito estaba sonrojado, y podía jurar que en algún punto se había excitado, quién en su sano juicio no lo haría al escuchar esos gemidos y ruegos, además de lo bella que era esa joven…

Su mente se estaba yendo por las ramas, así que volvió a concentrarse en el presente, mientras acompañaba a Kohaku a su habitación en la torre. Luego de eso iría a hablar con Xeno de los últimos detalles de su misión, y después podría ir con el mago para seguir aprendiendo japonés. Cuando estaba comenzando a bajar las escaleras, notó que Xeno estaba subiendo a su vez.

\- Estaba yendo a tu laboratorio, Xeno.

\- Luego vamos, primero quiero decirle algo a Miss Kohaku. A ti también, en realidad, estoy seguro que te gustará la idea.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

\- Hoy es la última noche que vas a poder disfrutar de las comodidades de nuestra restauración científica, al menos hasta que vuelvas de eliminar al líder científico juvenil, lo que puede llevar unas horas, o varios días. Y pensé que podíamos hacer una cena especial, una celebración adelantada al éxito de nuestra misión infalible.

\- ¿Una cena, dices? Me sentiría honrado, pero parece que ibas a decirle primero a Kohaku antes que a mí, lo cual me hace pensar que no es realmente para mí que haces esto. Así que suelta, ¿qué va a ser lo distinto? Además de que cenes con ella por primera vez desde que es nuestro rehén.

\- El menú. Ya está todo listo, vamos a reinventar en este mundo de piedra la pizza.

\- ¿Pizza? –Luego de mirarlo incrédulo, estalló en una carcajada– ¡Nada mal, Xeno! Naaada mal. Lo que me pregunto es por qué esperamos tanto tiempo para hacer esa comida, si no es difícil. Teníamos ya todos los ingredientes, ¿cierto?

\- Sí... no nos habíamos molestado en hacer queso, pero ya teníamos la leche de vaca y lo demás. Incluso sabes que, en la proliferación natural de vegetación, dimos con algunas plantaciones de tomates a varios kilómetros de aquí. Normalmente no valdría la pena hacer ese viaje, pero como esta es una ocasión especial, mandé a algunos trabajadores a recolectar, mientras nuestros cocineros se encargaron de hacer el queso muzzarella.

\- Me toca a mí decir “qué elegante”. No me voy a quejar, porque conozco los buenos resultados de todo lo que te propones, pero, ¿tenías que mandar a hacer ese queso en específico? Daba lo mismo uno más sencillo.

\- Si quieres resultados elegantes, tienes que preocuparse por su apariencia. El “hilado” y el auténtico sabor no puede ser con cualquier queso. Además, no es tan difícil de hacer, puedo explicarte el pro…

\- No, no necesito tu verborragia científico-gastronómica, prefiero la práctica y saborearlo por mi cuenta sin le quites el misterio y la poesía. Ya sabes, como las salchichas, son más deliciosas si no te enteran de qué están hechas realmente.

\- Stan, tú eres el tipo de persona que, aun sabiéndolo, te da lo mismo. Creo que podrías ver el proceso de elaboración mientras comes una sin remordimiento ni asco alguno.

\- Puede ser –Encogió los hombros– Gajes del oficio, cuando te acostumbras más a vivir entre los muertos que entre los vivos.

Xeno no contestó a eso, se quedó mirando a Stan por un momento. En todos los años que lo conocía, desde chicos, su amigo tenía la interesante capacidad de hacer las cosas casi sin cuestionarlas, era alguien que se dedicaba a cumplir objetivos, propios y ajenos. No les daba vuelta a las cosas, no dudaba, no se arrepentía. Una vez que decía “puedo hacerlo”, era su declaración de “voy a hacerlo”, y lo llevaba a cabo, era imparable cuando se proponía algo. Lo que Xeno no podía decir con certeza, era si realmente le daba lo mismo todo internamente, si era una fachada para evitar volverlo personal, algo que era indispensable para su profesión.

Cerrando la conversación con ese último mensaje tétrico de Stan, subió los escalones restantes para llegar al pequeño pasillo que daba a la puerta dela habitación de la joven. Tocó la puerta, anunciándose, y entró cuando la escuchó contestar.

\- Buenas tardes, Miss Kohaku.

\- Buenas tardes, Dr. Xeno.

\- Vine para decirte algo que cuento con que te va alegrar.

\- ¿Aceptaste que Gen me enseñe inglés como pedí?

\- No… no es eso –Se detuvo a pensar, y suspiró– Pero si tanto te interesa realmente, de acuerdo, mientras sea bajo vigilancia.

\- ¡Genial! Muchas gracias –Le mostró su mejor sonrisa, parecía que los líderes enemigos se predisponían mejor a sus próximos pedidos cuando hacía eso, eran inesperadamente fáciles de convencer. Hasta su padre le negaba más cosas que ellos dos– ¿Y qué es lo otro?

\- Que la comida de esta noche va a ser especial. Hay una receta del mundo moderno que pudimos recrear, y ya que al parecer aprecias tanto la comida, podía gustarte, para variar.

\- Bueno, esperaré a Stan con ansias entonces.

\- No, Miss Kohaku –Podía percibir la sonrisa burlona de su colega detrás de él– Vamos a comer juntos.

\- Oh… –Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Hasta ahora nunca había compartido una comida a solas con el científico– Entonces… ¿vas a venir tú aquí, solo?

\- No, tampoco. Tenemos un comedor, un lugar más apropiado para comer, y Stan también nos acompañará.

\- Ah, mejor –Soltó eso sin pensarlo, y vio cómo una de las cejas de Xeno se arqueó– Quiero decir, me imagino que no ibas a dejarlo afuera, si es algo que seguro él iba a apreciar también. Recuerdo que todos mis amigos se emocionaban mucho de volver a probar algunas comidas deliciosas de su mundo, será lo mismo con ustedes. ¿Entonces Gen también estará?

\- Míster Gen… –No lo había pensado, pero no tenía motivos válidos para negarse– Claro, él también.

\- Qué bueno. Sí, me encanta la idea, gracias por la invitación.

Kohaku sonrió otra vez. Podía jurar que veía cómo los ojos oscuros del científico se agrandaban ligeramente con eso, su rostro era mucho más fácil de leer que el de Stan. ¿Tan poco acostumbrados estaban estos hombres a recibir sonrisas? Le daba un poco de pena, a decir verdad, era como si no estuvieran acostumbrados a recibir calidez humana.

\- Eso es todo, hasta luego Miss Kohaku.

Xeno se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación, seguido de Stan. Hicieron el recorrido hacia el laboratorio en silencio, y el soldado se aseguró de hablar recién cuando no hubiera oídos cerca.

\- Aunque lo disimules, estás contento como perro con dos colas, Xeno.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Era obvio que no se iba a negar, pero ver cómo te satisface que ella se entusiasme con tus inocentes intentos de contentarla es casi adorable.

\- ¿No te parece que estás un poco insistente y molesto con eso? Estoy haciendo lo justo y necesario para hacer mi parte de que vea el encanto de nuestra superioridad y comodidad en todos los sentidos.

\- ¿Hablas del encanto de nuestro desarrollo superior, o de tu encanto personal, reflejado en los alcances de nuestro desarrollo superior?

\- Tienes muchas ganas de volverlo personal, parece, y de hacerlo verlo especial. Y sin embargo, el que no para de distraerse y aprovecharse de cada oportunidad para llamar su atención eres tú. No sé quién de los dos parece más un perro. Unos días más así y Miss Kohaku también te pone el collar y la correa, menos mal que vas a tomar un poco de aire pronto, te despejará.

Una ola de ira recorrió a Stan internamente ante ese comentario soberbio, porque a diferencia de la frase conocida que él usó con Xeno, éste sí lo había dicho ahora de una forma burlona y adrede. Era evidente que le había picado lo que le había dicho. Pero astuto como era, se dio cuenta de que había algo raro en lo de “aprovecharse de cada oportunidad”, ¿aprovecharse? ¿O sea que Xeno no se estaba quejando de que él creara las situaciones de oportunidad, sino que se “aprovechara” de otras que no había iniciado por iniciativa propia? Eso le dio una idea, si Xeno le clavaba un puñal, él le podría devolver varios. El científico era demasiado transparente para su propio bien, y era totalmente incoherente con sus infructuosos intentos de represión y negación.

\- Oooh, te arde, Xeno, te quema.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Stan? ¿Te toqué el orgullo?

\- Para nada. Ya te dije, a diferencia de ti, yo no tengo problema en admitir mi interés y mis intenciones con nuestra princesa de la torre. Aunque sean mera diversión y para lograr nuestro objetivo, prefiero disfrutarlo, hay pocas cosas que mueven tanto la voluntad de una persona como el placer. Fíjate, yo me propuse aprender un idioma nuevo para acercarme más a Kohaku, mientras que tú te diviertes con hacerle juguetes, tratamientos de spa y ahora se te dio por lo gourmet. Y eso si sólo contamos las intenciones inocentes. La diferencia entre tú y yo, es que a mí no me interesa ponerle el collar a nadie, mucho menos que me lo pongan a mí, como ya bien sabes. Las personas cuando son libres son mucho más divertidas, sus reacciones más sinceras y viscerales. También te lo dije, prefiero que la chica samurái, con todo su carácter, venga a mí voluntariamente. Eso no lo logras con un collar y una correa. El verdadero poder es cuando lo llamas desde lejos y viene por su cuenta, o se echa panza arriba exponiendo sus partes más vulnerables, una combinación de sumisión y confianza plena, porque nadie busca la auto-destrucción por cuenta propia, va en contra de nuestros instintos naturales. Pero claro, tú eso no lo sabes porque nunca fuiste un capitán realmente, tu liderazgo viene de tu utilidad, de ese cerebro tan prolífico e interesante que tienes para la ciencia.

Xeno lo observó en silencio, conteniéndose de contestar. Stan no era muy hablador, y sin embargo estaba dando un monólogo bastante prolongado, y parecía que tenía más por decir. No podía negar que coincidía con varias de sus afirmaciones, en especial las que se referían al poder, prefirió ignorar la primera parte. Como esperaba, luego de esa brevísima pausa, Stan siguió hablando.

\- Pero volviendo a lo que parece quemarte por dentro, me parece que estás un poco celoso de mí, y que no quieres admitir que te indignó que yo tomara la oportunidad en tu tratamiento de spa para Miss Kohaku, para ocuparme tan personalmente de ella. Te lo ofrecí, Xeno, que tú mismo termines el trabajo e inocentemente la ayudes a bañarse y tratarla con tus medicinas, pero dijiste que no, con lo cual en realidad no me “aproveché” de nada, tomé la vacante libre, más bien. Quién diría, quizás hubieras sido tú el que terminara bañándose con ella.

\- ¿Qué tú qué? –Preguntó Xeno, ligeramente boquiabierto.

\- Ah, no te conté. No te preocupes, no hicimos nada comprometedor, más que estar casi desnudos en la misma bañera, y que la ayudé a limpiarse apropiadamente, y ella parecía disfrutarlo, tenías que ver cómo casi se queda dormida, no demostró recelo alguno, fue hermoso de ver. A eso te referías con respecto a mí, de aprovecharme de las oportunidades, ¿no? Tú te tomaste todas las molestias de diseñar ese jacuzzi, pero yo lo usé para mi bien. Si lo ves así, haz lo que quieras, pero recuerda que fui el primero en ofrecerte que te hagas cargo de todo, tengo la consciencia limpia. Cuando admitas tu propio interés y dejes de jugar a la casa de muñecas, quizás hagas las cosas más interesantes para los tres, y de paso te quejes menos. Ah, y deja de negar tu naturaleza ya, eso es casi más patético.

\- ¿Negar mi naturaleza? Ser un hombre civilizado es mi naturaleza, y lograr mis objetivos a través del poder y la ciencia lo es, no veo la más mínima negación ahí.

\- Me quedo con lo de “hombre” nada más, algo que se te despertó de las profundidades ayer –Se acercó mucho a Xeno repentinamente, y con la mano enguantada le rozó la entrepierna, contacto al que el científico rehuyó al instante con indignación.

\- ¿Qué mierda haces, Stan? –Le gruñó. Se estaba propasando ya, demasiado.

\- Ah, reconoces que lo sigues teniendo, y lo sientes, entonces. A esa naturaleza me refiero, deja de hacerte el monje, y reconoce que ayer te excitaste con la dulce voz de Miss Kohaku.

\- …

\- Oooooh, ya no lo niegas, al menos, es un progreso. Te falta un poco más de sinceridad, pero ya casi estás. No te estoy diciendo que declares tu amor, sino que admitas que por lo menos te generó un par de pensamientos indecentes, eso me basta. Pero voy a darte un poco más de tiempo, tal vez mientras yo esté afuera cumpliendo nuestra misión principal, y ya que vas a estar obligado a pasar más tiempo con ella, reconsideres un poco las cosas. De hecho, si cuando vuelva de asesinar a Dr. Taiju se nota el cambio, te prometo que no te molestaré más.

\- Si con eso cierras la boca de una vez, quizás lo haga, estás francamente insoportable, Stan. No voy a perder más tiempo hablando contigo de esto.

\- Lo que sirva de motivación me parece bien, mientras lo hagas. Esto es por tu bien, Xeno, aunque no te guste oírlo. Vas a ver como las cosas fluyen de una forma más agradable después, lo sentirás liberador. Y si tienes suerte, vendrá acompañado de un poco de diversión. Ahora, cambiando de tema, ¿está todo listo para mañana? Las provisiones, el sistema de comunicación, el arma.

\- Pensé que no ibas a mencionarlo, tan intenso que estabas con lo otro. Sí, por supuesto que ya está todo organizado. Tú te encargarás de decirle a Luna su papel en la misión, no sabe nada todavía, es mejor que vaya de buena voluntad y siendo inocente. Sus ayudantes bien serán tus burros de carga, y luego te asistirán con la vigilancia y el descanso.

\- No necesito descansar.

\- No sabemos cuánto le va a tomar a Luna, no es tan inteligente y tan estratégica como para hacer eficientemente su trabajo, por lo cual hazte a la idea que mínimamente deberás pasar una noche allí.

\- ¿Te estás burlando de mí? Una noche no es nada para mí.

\- Ya lo sé, Stan. Como sea, en unos días el club juvenil de ciencia no volverá a molestarnos, y tendremos mucha mano de obra útil, porque hasta ahora demostraron una apreciable astucia e inteligencia, aunque no se comparen con nosotros. Aprovecha para descansar y prepararte.

\- Tengo unas cosas que hacer primero. Nos vemos para la velada gourmet, entonces.

En cuanto Stan se fue del laboratorio, Xeno se dejó caer en su silla, y se cubrió los ojos con una mano. La forma en que su amigo estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia ya estaba llegando al límite. Quizás tendría que decirle que tenía toda la razón y con eso se ahorraba las molestias y las provocaciones, pero sospechaba que Stan se iba a dar cuenta y eso sería para peor. ¿Qué quería que admita? Como si excitarse con una adolescente que apenas si sería mayor edad fuera algo de lo que estar orgulloso, o que cambiara en algo los planes que tenían. En todo caso, el problema de Stan era que se estaba interesando demasiado en Miss Kohaku, era como encariñarse con una mascota que después uno no podría quedarse. Bueno, la idea sí era que ella se uniera a sus fuerzas, pero era más que obvio que no iba a hacerlo de buena voluntad luego de ver cómo sometían a sus amigos y asesinaban a uno que ella respetaba y quería mucho. En cambio, la distancia que él ponía con la ella no tenía nada que perder ni de qué lamentarse.

La consentiría un poco, al fin y al cabo, tenía su entretenimiento verla emocionarse y bajar la guardia, pero no necesitaba nada más. Disfrutaría desde “afuera”, sin comprometerse mucho, sin que nadie salga herido, no podía negar que cada día le parecía más interesante Miss Kohaku, pero era sólo eso, interés por algo nuevo e impredecible. Involucrarse emocionalmente con un enemigo estaba fuera de discusión, era ilógico, y muy problemático. Podía evitarse perfectamente, alcanzaba con mantener las distancias.

Con su resolución firme, se levantó y fue a hablar con el Dr. Brody, quien estaba desarrollando el tiro de gracia que recibirían aquellos mocosos si les quedaba algo de fuerza después del devastador ataque que recibirían.

Unas horas después, cuando empezaba a anochecer, Xeno envió a Stan a buscar a Kohaku para llevarla al comedor. Era temprano, pero la prioridad estaba en que su soldado descanse bien. El comedor era sencillo, con una mesa rectangular de fina madera y larga, que sin embargo podía separarse en otras tres mesas más pequeñas de ser necesario. Contaba con varios artesanos entre su personal, que eran quienes habían hecho una gran cantidad y variedad de platos de vidrio, finas copas, y cubertería, nada que envidiarle al mundo moderno.

Gen ya estaba acostumbrado a comer ahí, al fin y al cabo, siempre estaba cerca de su custodia o de Xeno, así que esperaba pacientemente sentado en el lugar habitual en el que se sentaba. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa tallada en su rostro, no podía creer que Kohaku había motivado tanto al científico como para que organizara algo como eso, había puesto a trabajar a unos cuantos para hacer eso. Lo único que haría más que perfecta esa noche, sería si pudiera disfrutar del refresco, de esa decente cola, que hacía Senku, o también un vaso de fría y espumosa cerveza serviría. Pero tendría que conformarse con saborear la igualmente deliciosa pizza, dudaba que Xeno aceptaría algo mediocre, seguramente estaría al nivel culinario de Francoise.

Kohaku apareció detrás de Stan, mirando con curiosidad toda la sala, y sonriendo visiblemente al encontrarse nuevamente con Gen. Se sentó al lado de él, inmediatamente, y le tomó la mano por un momento, ganándose una mirada de reojo y silenciosa de los estadounidenses. Obviamente ella hablaba en japonés, con lo cual Stan era el único que quedaba afuera de la conversación, a menos que Xeno o Gen hicieran de traductor. El hombre de pelo gris no quería exhibir su limitado japonés con los otros dos cerca, así que más bien decidió hablar todo en inglés, y en todo caso que le traduzcan a Kohaku si era necesario. Xeno y Gen eran los únicos que se sentían cómodos con cualquier opción. Aprovechando eso, y que estaban sentados en una de las esquinas de la mesa, se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, de forma tal de quedar entre Kohaku y Xeno, uno a cada lado.

Como era de esperar, estaba todo listo, solo era cuestión que los cuatro se sentaran en la mesa para que los subordinados les lleven la comida. Kohaku olfateó el aire con gusto, había un aroma totalmente nuevo y delicioso que no conocía, pero que le hizo agua la boca al instante. Miró a Xeno, que ya la estaba observando de antes de lo obvia que era con su expresión de gusto, y no se aguantó a preguntarle apenas apoyaron la misteriosa comida de forma circular en la mesa, que lucía muy apetecible.

\- ¡Mmmmmm! ¿Qué es eso? Luce increíble.

\- Se llama “pizza”, es una comida hecha a base de una masa similar a la del pan que conoces, y saborizada con tomates triturados en forma de salsa, y queso.

\- ¿Qué es el queso?

\- Kohaku-chan, es un alimento sólido que se hace a partir de la leche animal

\- ¡Ah! ¿Cómo cuándo hicimos la mantequilla?

\- No exactamente, y tiene un sabor totalmente diferente y mucho más salado, pero parten del mismo ingrediente. Y cuando se derrite con mucho calor y se gratina, es de los mayores placeres de comida que vas a probar.

\- Oooh, ya veo.

\- No es cualquier queso, mandé a hacer especialmente la muzzarella.

\- Como era de esperar de ti, Dr. Xeno, nada menos que excelencia –aduló Gen, sonriendo– En los tiempos modernos era un plato favorito y famoso en todo el mundo, algunos países tenían gustos únicos y muy interesantes. Era más una comida de occidente, para ser sincero, pero de todas formas no había rincón del mundo que no la conocieran.

\- Qué especial…me encanta. Se me hace agua a la boca.

\- Y se podría decir que es la primera vez en miles de años que se vuelve a cocinar y probar una pizza –Dijo orgulloso Xeno.

\- “Pizza a la piedra”, qué apropiado –bromeó Stan, haciendo sonreír a todos, incluso a Kohaku que logró entender parte del chiste.

\- ¿Qué es esto? –La rubia señaló el tenedor– ¿Por qué tiene tantas puntas y no tiene tanto filo?

\- Es un tenedor, se usa para pinchar la comida así puedes metértela en la boca –Le explicó Xeno

\- ¿No tienen palillos?

\- No, los occidentales no usamos palillos, además tienes que cortar la porción, para eso está el cuchillo.

\- La pizza se come con la mano, Xeno, no con tenedor y cuchillo –le dijo Stan

\- Eso no es elegante. Para algo se crearon estos cubiertos, para usarlos.

\- No seas cerrado, Xeno. Así como hay tenedores y cucharas, también se inventaron los palillos, y también se come con la mano. En la India, por ejemplo, es lo común, culturalmente.

\- Qué hombre de cultura eres de pronto, Stan. Pero Miss Kohaku también podría aprender a usar los nuestros, ya que no está en Japón, está en Estados Unidos, y convive con nuestra “cultura” mientras esté aquí. Si vas a Japón, aprendes a usar los palillos. Ella está aquí ahora, tiene que aprender nuestras formas, y no es difícil, si es una experta guerrera no será problema que pueda agarrar un…

Pero cuando giró la cabeza, ignorando a Stan, para mirar a la joven, hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver que ella estaba agarrando el tenedor como si fuera un garrote, con todo el puño, y levantaba el codo como si estuviese pensando en apuñalar a una presa. Pinchó la porción de pizza que le habían servido, entera, pero ésta se resbaló, cayendo al plato y provocando que salpicara, manchando lo que tenía alrededor. Stan casi no pudo contener una carcajada burlona, y Xeno respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos brevemente con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro. Cuando la vio agarrar de la misma forma el cuchillo, puso una mano delante de ella para detenerla.

\- No, por favor, detente y observa, Miss Kohaku, te enseñaré a usarlos apropiadamente. El tenedor lo sostienes así, rodeando el mango con estos tres dedos por un lado, y el pulgar por el otro, pero flexionado y suave. Y el dedo índice lo dejas libre, para poder presionar en esta curva de aquí arriba del metal, y así sostener mejor la comida mientras con la otra mano la cortas, para que no se resbale. El cuchillo se agarra de igual forma, siempre deja el índice levantado, no lo agarres de forma primitiva como si fuese un arma.

Kohaku había observador en detalle, sorprendiéndole que el científico podía tomar esos objetos bien incluso con esas molestas garras, y cuando probó agarrar el tenedor lo hizo bastante bien, pero cuando trató de pinchar la comida, apretó mucho la mano, y su dedo índice y pulgar se estiraron y curvaron hacia adentro de una forma muy poco fina. A ella no le importó, pero Xeno se tocó la frente con una mano, negando con la cabeza.

\- No es necesaria tanta fuerza, Miss Kohaku, agárralos suave, de forma elegante, los dedos redondeados y gráciles –Le mostraba, señalando sus propios dedos para que ella prestara atención.

\- O también, Kohaku –Interrumpió Stan, llamando la atención de ella– usas tu mano, agarras así la pizza –lo hizo con los tres primeros dedos– y comes, es hasta más rica.

Le dio un gran mordisco a su porción, y le guiñó el ojo con la boca llena. Cerró los ojos con placer por un momento, aunque no era como las pizzas del mundo moderno ya que le faltaba muchos sabores y condimentos, era genial volver a probar una. Lástima que a Xeno sólo se le hubiera ocurrido hacerla para contentar a la chica samurái gourmet, y no la hubiera hecho antes para ellos, al menos desde que habían dado con el trigo y tenían la leche para hacer su propio queso. Pero, aunque fuera un efecto colateral, agradecía una buena comida, en especial cuando los próximos días su consumo de bebida y alimento iba a simplificarse drásticamente.

\- Sí, prefiero comer así –Coincidió ella, dejando los molestos cubiertos de lado. Levantó la porción con su mano, y le dio un bocado. Inmediatamente sus ojos brillaron, y habló con la boca llena, para horror del científico que cuidaba tanto sus modales– ¡Mmmm! ¡Está delicioso!

\- Me alegro que te guste, Miss Kohaku, aunque si se enfría el queso perderá la elasticidad, aprovecha mientras esté bien caliente –Dijo Xeno, dejando de lado su bronca de verlos comer tan incivilizadamente.

Intuyendo lo que el científico había dicho porque captó algunas palabras del japonés, Stan le tocó el brazo a Kohaku para llamarle la atención, y cuando agarró una nueva porción la levantó estirando el brazo, y la inclinó de forma que los hilos del caliente y chorreoso queso se deslizaron y cayeron justo en su boca.

\- ¡JA! Yo también puedo, parece divertido –Dijo emocionada Kohaku, aceptando el desafío, mientras ella también agarraba una segunda porción con la mano, y lo imitó.

\- Genial, y ahora juegan con la comida como dos niños –gruñó Xeno con frustración, mientras los otros dos reían mientras dejaban caer cada vez a más altura el escurridizo queso de la pizza.

\- Pero, Dr. Xeno, ¿no es hermosa Kohaku-chan cuando sonríe y se divierte? –Dijo inocentemente Gen, antes de clavar un puñal con sus palabras– Se lleva y se entiende tan bien con Stanley, a pesar del idioma, es muy bueno eso también para hacerla sentir cómoda, aunque me pone un poco celoso si soy sincero, me encantaría ser yo quién la hiciera sonreír así. Pero nadie puede negar los encantos de Stanley, no puedo hacerle competencia con eso.

En vez de sonreír y coincidir, Xeno los miró con una expresión seria y amargada, y luego se dedicó a comer tercamente con su tenedor y cuchillo, esperando que se aburrieran de hacer payasadas y saborearan como se merecía la especial comida de la noche. Un momento después, Kohaku sintió que Gen le rozó la pierna, y dirigió sus ojos muy sutilmente a Xeno, que seguía comiendo en silencio y enfurruñado. Ella dejó de bromear, y pensó en qué tema podía sacar para renovarle el humor al líder científico, aunque no entendía por qué de pronto parecía enojado.

\- Xeno –se corrigió inmediatamente, dándose cuenta que no debía tomarse tanta confianza con él todavía– Dr. Xeno… ¿usted también canta?

\- ¿Qué? –La miró sorprendido, pero frunciendo el ceño sin entender de dónde venía eso– Soy científico, no músico.

\- Lo sé, pero… ayer Stan me cantó una canción del mundo moderno, y fue muy agradable, y dijo que todos cantan. Gen también canta, lo he escuchado.

\- ¿Stan… cantó? –Preguntó, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, mirando a su amigo, que se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa provocadora– ¿Qué cantó?

\- Todavía no me sale pronunciarlo bien, eeeh… ¿Gen?

\- “swes”, y parece que muy bien, porque impresionó a nuestra querida Kohaku-chan. Tanto, que hoy le pidió a Stan que le escriba la letra de la canción, para tenerla de recuerdo.

\- Ya veo –Eso sí que era inesperado, creía que ni él mismo había escuchado nunca cantar a Stan, pero no pegaba para nada con él– No, no canto. Aunque toqué un poco el piano, en mi educación juvenil.

\- ¿Piano? ¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Kohaku, inclinando la cabeza a un costado.

\- Kohaku-chan, es un instrumento musical de muchas teclas –dijo, mientras imitaba el movimiento de los dedos tocando en un teclado– muchísima gente tocaba el piano en la era moderna también. Pero me temo que esa información no se pasó en las cien historias, aunque vi que en la aldea tenían otros instrumentos, como tambores, ocarinas y algo parecido a un laúd.

\- ¡Sí! No sé si reconozco los nombres que dijiste, pero en los festivales de la aldea, recuerdo que tocábamos con Chrome y con Suika –Recordó emocionada– Chrome tocaba el instrumento de seis cuerdas, puede ser eso que llamas laúd. Suika tocaba flautas y una especial que en vez de ser larga era redonda, con ocho pequeños agujeros, y yo tocaba un conjunto de cuatro tambores, ese nombre sí lo reconozco.

\- Xeno, ¿qué dijo? –Preguntó interesado Stan, que no había entendido ni una palabra, y el científico le tradujo al instante.

\- Pero nuestros instrumentos estaban hechos de huesos, barro y cáscaras de calabaza, aunque Kaseki logró hacer algunos de ellos en madera. Seguro eran muy distintos a los modernos.

\- Me alegro de que al menos haya pasado esa información a través del tiempo –Dijo Gen, sonriendo con nostalgia.

\- ¿Y qué música te gustaba o tocabas en ese instrumento, Dr. Xeno?

\- Mmm, veamos, lo último que llegué a tocar fueron las “Variaciones de Goldberg”, de John Sebastian Bach… aunque no debes tener la menor idea de lo que te estoy hablando, Miss Kohaku.

\- No, no entendí… ¿y puedes cantar algo para saber cómo sonaba?

\- No, ni hablar –dijo cortante– De todas formas, no era música para cantar, era mucho más compleja. Y tampoco las recuerdo con precisión después de tanto tiempo, como te dije, toqué eso de muy joven, fue un pasatiempo que quedó atrás en cuanto me dediqué completamente a la ciencia.

\- Oh, entiendo.

\- Kohaku –Stan la llamó, y le dio un papel que estaba plegado– Aquí tienes.

La rubia tomó el papel que le daba, y lo abrió para encontrarse con una larga columna de símbolos que no entendía, escritos a mano por el soldado.

\- ¡Gracias Stan! –Le sonrió, radiante– Eso fue rápido…

\- ¿Qué es eso? –Xeno no pudo evitar la curiosidad que sintió.

\- Kohaku me pidió que le escriba la canción de los Gun’s, te dije que le había gustado mucho.

\- Pero no sabe leer, y no sabe inglés para entenderla.

\- Lo sé, dije lo mismo. Pero parece que no le importa, la quiere tener igual, y que Gen se la traduzca o algo así para recordarla.

\- ¿Gen, puedes leerla? –Se la pasó al mentalista

\- No, no…

Stan se la sacó de la mano velozmente, dándose cuenta de la situación. Leer la letra de esa canción fuera de contexto y sin la melodía, iba a sonar como una carta de amor, no habría nada peor interpretado que eso. Quizás no tendría que haber accedido a escribirla, y mucho menos habérsela dado delante de todos, pero no pensó que ella sería tan ansiosa, y justo había salido el tema de la música, era el momento ideal.

\- Luego, ahora no –Le dijo con seriedad, y le dio el papel a Gen, y lo miró a él para decirle en inglés– Mucho cuidado con lo que haces, mago, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Es sólo una canción.

\- Sí, no te preocupes por eso, Stanley, y creo que Kohaku-chan lo entenderá así también–Le contestó el mentalista, con una ínfima sonrisa, disfrutando de la repentina incomodidad del inquebrantable soldado, a la vez que el científico imitaba la pequeña sonrisa de él mismo, y Kohaku miraba de uno a otro sin entender– Mañana te la traduzco, Kohaku-chan, no es de buena educación para nuestros anfitriones leer mientras comemos.

\- Hmm, no sabía. De acuerdo, mañana.

Un rato después, terminaron de comer casi tres pizzas, y cada uno se retiró a sus respectivas habitaciones. Stan acompañó como siempre a Kohaku a la suya, y se despidió normalmente, sin decir nada de su próxima ausencia.

La sorpresa llegó al mediodía siguiente, cuando en vez del soldado, el que entró en la habitación de la joven fue el líder científico en su lugar. Le dijo que lo acompañe, y ella lo siguió silenciosamente, recordando que estaban haciendo el mismo camino que para ir al comedor. Kohaku se paró de golpe apenas entró en esa sala, porque se encontró con que había mucha gente que no conocía, probablemente gran parte del equipo de Xeno, aunque por suerte Gen estaba entre ellos, y palmeó el asiento junto a él para que ella lo acompañe. Pero antes de ir con su amigo, le preguntó a Xeno.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Stan?

\- Se encuentra perfectamente, está haciendo un trabajo que le pedí, Miss Kohaku.

\- Oh, entiendo.

Se sentó finalmente junto al mentalista, casualmente en los mismos asientos de la noche anterior, y Xeno se ubicó en la cabecera de la mesa. Kohaku no sabía por qué, pero se sentía incómoda de estar ahí. Debía de estar contenta de poder pasar más tiempo con Gen, porque además luego tendrían sus minutos de charla privada, y el científico había accedido a que podía empezar a aprender inglés con su amigo ya desde la tarde. Pero la cantidad de caras nuevas que no la miraban con buenos ojos se hizo sentir con demasiada presencia, y eso no le gustó para nada a la rubia. Si tenía que ser sincera, preferiría comer sola en la torre, y tenía que admitir que estaba un poco desilusionada de que Stan no estuviera, quizás porque se había acostumbrado mucho durante toda esa semana a que él la acompañara día y noche en sus comidas.

Tampoco podía hablar a sus anchas con Gen, no con Xeno tan cerca escuchando todo, lo cual lo volvía más incómodo, sentía más que nunca que estaba siendo vigilada. El mentalista notó que estaba seria y muy tensa, y le acarició la espalda con una mano, para tranquilizarla. Ella lo miró, y se encontró con una sonrisa comprensiva de él, que curiosamente le hizo pensar que Gen estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación desde que había llegado al castillo. Sentía que Xeno la observaba cada tanto, en silencio, y que no tratara de sacarle ningún tema de conversación la hacía sentir peor.

Kohaku pensaba que Stan era indescifrable, pero ahora lo dudaba, más bien porque le estaba siendo mucho más difícil percibir las emociones o las intenciones del científico, era como si de pronto se hubiera cerrado. Cuando le había regalado el caleidoscopio, y en las breves charlas que tuvieron, podía notarle un aura y unos ojos más amables, pero ahora eso ya no era posible, y no sabía por qué. ¿Tendría que ver con la ausencia de Stan? Podía ser la intuición hablando por ella en lugar de la lógica, pero realmente pensaba que había algo que se había desencajado. Quería salir de ahí, prefería volver a su solitaria habitación, o estar sola con Gen, necesitaba estar con una cara conocida, pero sin tantas miradas de soslayo alrededor.

Pero cuando su deseo se volvió realidad, una hora después cuando volvieron a la sala principal y habló con Gen tranquila, esa sensación no desaparecía de ella. Y luego, la mujer enorme que custodiaba a su amigo se acercó, le dijo algo en inglés al mentalista, y les hizo seguirla, hasta dar con una mesa con dos sillas alrededor. Apoyó un aparato, que Gen le confirmó luego que era un grabador, y la mujer se quedó lo suficientemente cerca de ellos para oírlos, pero no tanto como para invadirlos. Al parecer, esa era la forma de decirles que podían empezar con las clases de inglés

Kohaku le puso toda la atención que pudo, que no venía mal para distraer la extraña presión que sentía en el pecho, y además porque tenía que demostrar que estaba interesada en eso, al fin y al cabo, ella había pedido aprender inglés.

Luego, una vez que había anochecido, Xeno volvió a aparecer, nuevamente con un semblante serio y pocas palabras, pidiéndole –o más bien ordenándole con sutileza– que la siga. Al parecer Stan no había vuelto, y era evidente que no había posibilidad de que aparezca más tarde. Pero ella esta vez se negó, prefería quedarse sin comer a volver a estar entre esa gente con esa horrenda energía llena de animosidad.

\- No, me quedo aquí –dijo mirando al científico a los ojos.

\- La cena está abajo, lista.

\- No me importa, no quiero ir allí. ¿No pueden traerme la comida aquí?

\- El único motivo por el cual estos días estuviste comiendo aquí, es porque Stan así lo quiso –evitó decirle que probablemente era porque buscaba más “intimidad” y confianza con ella– Pero todos los habitantes de este castillo, Míster Gen incluido, toman sus comidas en el comedor.

\- No cenaré entonces –Dijo tercamente, cruzándose de brazos– No voy a ir allí, no me siento cómoda. Y en todo caso, comeré nuevamente cuando venga Stan, ya que con él si puedo comer aquí.

\- ¿Qué te crees que…?

Xeno se interrumpió, comenzando a irritarse del capricho de aquella chiquilla. Stan la estaba malcriando, ya hablaría con él a su vuelta sobre eso. Aunque claro, todo cambiaría cuando él volviera. Resopló, tratando de mantener la paciencia, y decidió que no tenía sentido obligarla, pero tampoco podía dejarla así. Y definitivamente estaría perdiendo contra Stan, cuando había quedado implícito que se ocuparía de acompañar y contentar a Miss Kohaku mientras él no estuviera.

\- De acuerdo, espera aquí –Le dijo, y cerró la puerta tras él.

Kohaku no alcanzó ni a contestarle, pero parecía que el científico había tomado una decisión más favorable para ella. Mientras esperaba, se quedó con la cara casi apoyada contra el ventanal, admirando el cielo limpio y estrellado, el manto de la noche cubriéndolo todo.

Por otro lado, Stan estaba en el árbol, observando por la mirilla del rifle de francotirador hacia el barco del club de ciencia juvenil. Luna no había conseguido dar con Dr. Taiju todavía, y podía observar claramente sus movimientos dudosos y patéticos. ¿Cuán inservible podía ser esa chica? Le había parecido que ella ya sospechaba quién era el científico enemigo, pero por alguna razón no hacía el movimiento definitivo.

Él no tenía problema en aguantar largas horas, días incluso, con plena atención y quietud observando a través del arma, pero prefería no perder el tiempo. Y para colmo, cuando ya la noche cubría el cielo azul, observó casi boquiabierto algo que no esperaba ver: Los malditos niños habían servido unos conos con comida… ¿helado? ¿En serio, helado? No debería extrañarle, según Xeno también habían hecho algodón de azúcar, cerveza, pan, hamburguesas… pero helado, era algo que no se esperaba. Tenía que admitir que era muy interesante que pudieran hacerlo con sus primitivas herramientas, pero igual no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Lo único que faltaba era que Luna sucumbiera a la camaradería blanda de esos mocosos, y que dudara de hacer su trabajo sólo porque la trataban bien y le daban un maldito helado.

Aunque pensó eso, por otro lado, no pudo evitar también pensar que en cierta forma era lo mismo que Xeno y él estaban haciendo con Kohaku. Comprando su favor con trucos baratos de cautivar su atención. Y vaya que funcionaba, rió para sí mismo al admitirlo. Kohaku… quizás no fue buen idea traerla a su memoria, ahora claramente su atención estaba dividida. No importaba demasiado, era obvio que mientras estuvieran comiendo ese helado, Luna no iba a señalarle al Dr. Taiju, por lo que podía permitirse unos minutos de divague.

¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? ¿Estaría con Xeno? Tenía un poco de intriga de saber si ella se había preguntado por su ausencia, o si le daba lo mismo. ¿El mago le habría leído la canción? ¿Cómo se la había tomado? Se había dicho que quería ver la expresión de su bonito rostro cuando eso sucediera, pero no pudo ser así, y todo porque él había sido inesperadamente ansioso y le había dado el maldito papel antes de tiempo. De todas formas, nada tendría ya importancia una vez que volviera con su misión finalizada exitosamente. Pero mientras tanto… sin pensarlo conscientemente, comenzó a tararear la famosa canción una vez más, nadie lo escucharía allí...

En cuanto a Kohaku, ella seguía mirando por la ventana cuando Xeno entró, sin inmutarse por mirarlo. Pero escuchó un suave “Miss Kohaku” que la obligó a voltearse. Se sorprendió de ver al científico con un paquete en la mano. ¿Le habría traído la cena, finalmente siendo empático con su incomodidad?

\- Miss Kohaku, ¿sucede algo afuera?

\- No… sólo miraba las estrellas, y la Luna. Es muy bonito el cielo de noche.

Xeno se quedó en silencio un momento, contemplativo. Sí, de seguro el cielo estrellado y lleno de misterios era “bonito” y muy interesante, pero a simple vista no era ni por comparación tan maravilloso como si lo viera sin ese vidrio de por medio, y ni que hablar de toda la iluminación de la habitación que impedía ver las estrellas correctamente… Oh. Una idea se formó en su cabeza, una que podría volver a hacer sonreír a aquella temperamental y caprichosa joven.

\- Te traje la comida, como indicaste que preferías, pero… acompáñame –La vio apretar los labios, lista para una nueva negativa– No vamos al comedor, quiero mostrarte algo interesante.

Eso llamó la atención de Kohaku. Sea lo que fuese, últimamente, cada vez que él decía que le quería mostrar algo interesante, solía ser algo prometedor. Por lo que no se negó esta vez, y se acercó a él para seguirlo. Hicieron otro camino distinto, en el cual Xeno se metió por unos segundos en una habitación a buscar algo, una caja de madera misteriosa, y algo que parecía un palo de madera, pero de varias “patas”. Reanudaron el camino, y Kohaku notó que estaban por salir por la puerta principal. ¿Es que el líder enemigo no tenía en cuenta que ella podía subyugarlo y escapar? No tenía ni por casualidad la fuerza de Stan, sería muy fácil... O eso fue lo primero que pensó, hasta que se dio cuenta que no podía escaparse de allí sin Gen, y Xeno lo sabía perfectamente. Caminaron por la tierra y el pasto, hasta alejarse unos cincuenta metros, en pleno descampado. El castillo se veía oscuro y casi tenebroso, solamente iluminado por la luz de la luna.

\- Siéntate aquí, y empieza a comer, mientras preparo algo.

Ella hizo lo que le dijo, la curiosidad también le había abierto el apetito, además de volver a respirar el aire puro y fresco, y sentir el pasto bajo sus pies. Hacía frío, ahora que lo pensaba, quizás Xeno no lo notaba porque tenía sus ropas largas, pero ella estaba con el vestido negro que los estadounidenses le habían confeccionado, las piernas descubiertas, y sus sandalias de siempre, era lo único que tenía de su viejo atuendo.

Empezó a comer y lo vio armar una base de madera sencilla con forma triangular, y luego sacó de la caja de madera un objeto de considerable tamaño que parecía tener dos “ojos” separados, con unas ventanas de vidrio en cada extremo, por así decirlo. Lo apoyó y ató sobre el soporte, y ubicó sus ojos de tal forma de ver a través de él, le hizo acordar al telescopio que Gen había diseñado para el cumpleaños de Senku, que toda la aldea había contribuido a construir, aunque este era bastante más pequeño. Cuando pareció terminar de armarlo, luego de ajustar varias cosas del objeto, la miró, sonriendo complacido.

\- ¿Qué es eso? –Le preguntó curiosa

\- Esto, Miss Kohaku, es lo que llamamos un binocular. Normalmente se sostienen con las manos, pero como este es particularmente grande para tener más aumento, cansaría demasiado los brazos, por lo que se usa un soporte para fijarlo. Es para ver las estrellas y planetas más grandes de lo que nuestra vista alcanza.

\- ¿Es como un telescopio?

\- ¿Con que conoces eso?

\- Sí… una vez construimos uno como regalo para Dr. Taiju, en nuestra aldea.

\- Ya veo, qué interesante. Así que no eres ajena a la observación astronómica.

\- Hmmm, sólo lo he usado un par de veces, pero sólo veía muchas estrellas juntas.

\- Entonces mira esto.

Kohaku se levantó del suelo, y puso sus ojos en el objeto de forma que pudiera ver bien con ambos. Y jadeó de sorpresa, su boca boquiabierta. Tal fue su sorpresa, que inconscientemente estiró la mano para aferrarla al científico, y le agarró un brazo.

\- Es… es… por todos los dioses… ¿qué es eso?

\- “Eso”, Miss Kohaku, es una nebulosa, una de las más conocidas en el mundo, y rodea un conjunto de estrellas masivas llamadas “Eta Carinae”

\- ¿Qué es una nebulosa? –Preguntó, sin despegar el ojo de allí.

\- Viene a ser una nube del espacio, formada por gases y materia cósmica en forma de polvo.

\- Oooh

\- Esa nebulosa, una de las pocas que puede observarse con un binocular, aunque se ve mucho más espectacular con un buen telescopio, pertenece a una constelación llamada “Argo Navis”, el barco que surca los cielos.

Al escuchar eso, Kohaku sonrió nostálgicamente al recordar al Perseo, y a sus amigos.

\- Es una constelación de estrellas tan grande, que se dividió en cuatro más pequeñas: “Carina”, que es la quilla de un barco, “Vela”, como su nombre lo indica, “Puppis”, la popa, y “Pyxis”, la brújula. La estrella principal de “Carina”, que la puedes ver a simple vista –se la señaló– se llama “Canopus”, y es la segunda estrella más luminosa del cielo.

\- Increíble –Una sonrisa enorme adornó su rostro– Es hermoso…

\- Lo es. ¿Te interesa saber más? Puedes ver varios cúmulos y objetos del cielo profundo bastante llamativos e interesantes.

\- ¡Sí, por favor, Xeno! Ah… –se dio cuenta que lo había llamado por el nombre, y se quiso corregir, pero lo vio sonreír y se quedó muda.

\- Puedes llamarme Xeno si quieres, me da lo mismo ya.

\- Bueno, gracias… me es más cómodo.

Pasaron alrededor de media hora contemplando el cielo, el científico señalándole y apuntando con los binoculares al cielo, explicándole lo que iba viendo y las historias detrás de las constelaciones o los conjuntos de estrellas que veían, y ella sin dejar de exclamar de fascinación y sorpresa. Terminó mostrándole también la Luna, de la cual Kohaku alcanzó a ver hasta varios “cráteres”, y Xeno igualmente le explicó sus nombres y algunas curiosidades de ellos.

Luego, para sorpresa de la rubia, Xeno se sentó en el suelo, apoyando las manos en el pasto, y se quedó unos segundos contemplando en silencio el cielo, meditando quién sabe qué. Ella lo acompañó, sentándose al lado, porque se sentía torpe quedándose parada sola. Cuando lo vio volverse a sentar, notó que la Luna reflejaba su luz sobre esas curiosas garras que él siempre tenía en sus dedos.

\- Hace rato quiero preguntarte, ¿para qué son esas garras metálicas que llevas puestas?

\- Tienen un alcance muy amplio y elegante… Nunca se sabe cuándo alguien puede pedirte que le rasques la espalda –dijo totalmente serio.

A Kohaku se le cayó abierta la boca de la sorpresa, frente a algo totalmente inesperado.

\- Espera... ¿acabas de hacer una broma? ¿Tú? ¿Hiciste una broma?

\- No veo el motivo por el cual las diversiones deban escapar a mi persona. Tengo el mismo potencial humorístico que cualquier humano.

\- No, bueno, es que es raro. Eres muy serio y hablas siempre de forma compleja, incluso recién… pero es la primera vez que te escucho hacer un chiste.

\- Tengo sentido del humor, pero eso no significa que ande de bufón para demostrarlo.

\- Hmmm… ¿Tienes... los dedos enteros?

\- ¿Qué? –la miró frunciendo el ceño– Por supuesto que sí.

\- No es como si pudiera saberlo, nunca te vi sin esas garras. Podrías haberte lastimado los dedos en algún experimento científico, no sé.

\- No, están bien. El metal resiste muy altas temperaturas, y ciertamente es protector y cómodo para manejar materiales peligrosos, en vez de usar pinzas, por ejemplo.

\- Podrías sólo usarlas cuando tienes que hacer algo científico, pero las llevas todo el tiempo.

\- Son elegantes.

\- No, no lo son. Y entre tus guantes y las garras, no puedes sentir lo que tocas, ni cuando te tocan a ti.

Dicho eso, para demostrarle la diferencia, deslizó dos dedos por la mano enguantada de él, y luego los subió para tocarle la mejilla, ya que su cabeza era la única parte de piel que le veía.

\- Hay una diferencia obvia, ¿no crees?, y no puedes sentir nada si no te las sacas. ¿No extrañas sentir las cosas con tus manos?

Xeno se había quedado muy quieto, sólo sus ojos la seguían con atención. Le había sorprendido mucho que ella le tocara la mano, pero más aún sentir sus pequeños y suaves dedos contra su piel, directamente en su cara, casi como una caricia. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos años habían pasado desde que alguien le tocaba la cara. Estaban a la intemperie, por lo que los dedos de Kohaku estaban más bien fríos, no podía decir que sintió su calidez, aunque allí estaba también.

\- Déjame hacer un experimento, ¿puedo?

Las palabras que ella dijo lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, y le veía una pequeña sonrisa casi pícara en su rostro. Asintió brevemente, no encontraba su voz para responderle con palabras, y no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos, no salía de su sorpresa.

Esta vez ella tomó una mano de él para apoyarla contra su palma, y con la otra empezó a tironear de una de sus garras, hasta que se la sacó. La miró por todos lados con curiosidad, y luego siguió sacándole el resto. Con una sonrisa juguetona, se las puso en sus propios dedos, e hizo un movimiento como si fueran las garras de una leona, apodo que se había ganado con Senku, aunque nunca le había terminado de gustar. Le hizo ese gesto bromista al científico, pero él la miraba en silencio y su expresión no cambió ni un poco, por lo que se arrepintió del ridículo que podía estar haciendo y se las sacó. No fue nada difícil, era evidente que las manos de él eran más grandes que las de ella, y debían estar hechas a su medida.

Las apoyó sobre la falda de su vestido, para que no se perdieran en el oscuro y terroso suelo. No sabía si se estaba tomando demasiada confianza, pero ya que Xeno no se quejaba ni se corría, siguió. Con ambas manos, tiró del guante de él para sacárselo. Era una mano, era piel, nada más... pero era la primera vez que le veía las manos reales y eso le llamó la atención. Kohaku había visto y sentido las grandes y fuertes manos de Stan, pero las de Xeno eran un poco más finas y livianas, aunque sin duda eran las manos de un hombre adulto. Y pudo comprobar que tenía las manos sanas, incluso le sorprendió que sus dedos eran bastante "elegantes", como diría él, lo cual le sacó una sonrisa.

Lo miró a los ojos, ya que sentía que él no le quitaba los suyos de encima, y le vio esa misma expresión impasible...pero era como si escondieran cierta sorpresa e incredulidad, esos grandes ojos de pupilas más oscuras que la noche parecían no perderse un detalle de nada de lo que ella hacía. Para demostrar el punto de su "experimento", le tomó la otra mano, que el científico tenía cubierta todavía con el guante y las garras, y apoyó su palma contra la de él, subiéndolas a la altura de su rostro. Luego le tomó la otra mano desnuda, y apoyó su mano libre, haciendo lo mismo. Comprobó que las manos de Xeno eran bastante más largas que las de ella, pero era de esperarse.

\- ¿Ves la diferencia? Puedo sentir la calidez de tu mano aquí –movió ligeramente los dedos que tocaban la piel de él–, pero no aquí. Y a ti debe pasarte lo mismo. Hmmm, ahora que lo pienso, o tus dedos están muy calientes, o los míos muy fríos... creo que es lo último, perdón. Pero es lo mismo, no puedes sentir ni el frío ni el calor con esas manos cubiertas.

Xeno seguía mirándola, tuvo que controlarse para no jadear de sorpresa al sentir la mano de Miss Kohaku contra la de él cuando ella conectó sus palmas.

\- ¡Ja! Si no te molesta, voy a aprovechar que tu mano está tan calentita, comparada con la mía, para entrar en calor. No sé por qué, pero siempre sospeché que los hombres tienen las manos más calientes que las mujeres...Si así tengo las manos, seguro que mi cara también estará fría, pero bueno, no es como si pudiera…

La frase de Kohaku quedó inconclusa, cuando sintió la mano desnuda de Xeno separarse de su palma... pero para apoyarla delicadamente sobre su mejilla. Eso la sorprendió mucho, y sus ojos se dispararon hacia los de él. Sintió el calor, pero no sólo de la mano grande y cálida del científico, sino de sus propias mejillas, que comenzaron a arder. No pudo ni respirar por unos segundos, sólo podía fijarse en los oscuros ojos de él, que la miraban de una forma indescifrable, intensa. No se esperaba eso de él, siempre tan distante y serio, ni entendía por qué lo hacía, salvo que hubiera sido porque ella se quejó unos segundos antes de que debía de tener frío en la cara.

Con Stan se habían mirado a los ojos largo rato, pero era más bien un desafío, se sentía la tensión en el aire en ese momento, cuando apenas se conocían. Había sentido un magnetismo similar cuando él le cantó mirándola fijamente, pero, aun así, no era tan incómodo porque estaba escuchándolo cantar, y estaba lejos de ella, en la otra punta de la bañera. En cambio, ahora estaba a unos pocos centímetros de Xeno, y estaban en completo silencio, lo cual lo volvía todo un poco más intenso... aunque no del todo malo.

Se sorprendió de pensar eso, que no le desagradaba la sensación, aunque bien sabía que Xeno era el líder científico enemigo. Pero en ese momento, en ese lugar, y con lo que le estaba mostrando, no era su enemigo... era un hombre más. Sentía una curiosidad y fascinación similar a la que había sentido tanto tiempo con Senku, con la diferencia de que el peliverde nunca había hecho nada adrede para contentarla personalmente, a diferencia de Xeno. ¿Sería porque este hombre era un adulto más maduro? No tenía sentido que la consintiera tanto sabiendo que era una rehén... bueno, Stan también lo hacía, quizás era una costumbre de los estadounidenses.

No veía segundas intenciones, ni manipulaciones, cuando ambos tenían sus atenciones con ella, así como ella también era auténtica. Pero había un dejo de ternura oculta que se notaba mucho más en Xeno que en Stan. Quizás era porque el militar siempre había sido más osado y provocador, más desvergonzado y directo, en cambio el científico era mucho más correcto y caballeroso. No podía decidir si le gustaba una forma de ser más que la otra, ella era tan directa como Stan, pero a la vez le agradaba la sutileza y los modos de Xeno, sentía que la "contenían" más, y le daba la impresión que buscaba alejarla de todo peligro. Uno creaba los problemas, el otro los solucionaba… pero le estaban empezando a gustar cada vez más tanto los problemas como las soluciones.

Darse cuenta de eso le hizo latir el corazón un poco más rápido, y más porque el científico seguía mirándola fijo de esa forma indescifrable, sin decir nada, ¿tal vez, un poco más cerca?. Pero la tensión se deshizo en un segundo, cuando él pareció volver a la realidad, y se apartó rápidamente, como si hubiera hecho algo que no debía. Lo oyó carraspear un poco, y a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, le pareció ver que tenía las mejillas más oscuras. ¿Se había sonrojado como ella, aquel hombre estoico?

\- Ya es hora de volver, Miss Kohaku… tengo cosas que hacer, no me di cuenta del tiempo que pasó –Maldijo por dentro, en parte por las sensaciones que lo embargaron un momento antes, y en parte porque se había descuidado, había dejado a Stan sin comunicación, y sólo esperaba que no hubiera pasado nada decisivo en ese entonces.

\- S-sí…

Rápidamente Xeno desarmó el trípode y guardó los binoculares, olvidándose que sus garras metálicas las tenía la joven todavía. Volvieron al castillo a paso rápido, y luego de que devolvió los objetos a la sala, le pidió a un guardia que acompañe a Miss Kohaku a su habitación. Cuando se dio vuelta para apurarse a su laboratorio, ella lo detuvo.

\- Xeno… tus garras.

Ah, verdad. Recibió las diez piezas que tintinearon en sus manos, y apenas si pudo mirar a Kohaku a los ojos, antes de decirle “Buenas noches” y reemprender su camino. Se fue colocando las garras una a una mientras caminaba, y apenas llegó a su laboratorio, se sentó en la silla, con el corazón martillándole en el pecho, y se colocó los auriculares. Disimulando lo más que pudo para que no se note la alteración de su respiración y su voz, se quedó quieto y callado durante varios minutos, Stan no debía enterarse de su grave descuido, o se lo echaría en cara severamente. Tenía la esperanza de que no sucediera nada por las próximas horas, ya habían sido demasiadas emociones fuertes y confusas para una sola noche.

Pero entonces escuchó la voz de Max, el asistente de Luna, y su corazón se detuvo por segunda vez en la misma hora, cuando oyó las siguientes palabras:

“¡Hay un posible amigo de Xeno! Se llama Senku”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaas! Tanto tiempo xD. Ya no voy a “disculparme” más por el tiempo que tardo en actualizar jaja: Estudio, trabajo, la vida, ya saben… seguramente igual que ustedes, época difícil esta. No esperaba que fuera tan largo el capítulo, pero no podía dejar de escribir jeje. A veces me entusiasmo más porque las ideas y descripciones fluyen y pasan cosas como ésta jaja… y otras, simplemente soy más concreta y son más cortos. Además, ya sé a grandes rasgos qué van a pasar los próximos tres capítulos MUEJEJEE, así que acomodo y reparto para cortar en escenas “clave”. Sé que aprecian capítulos largos, me lo han dicho, y se agradecen, porque otros lectores son como “Naah, mucho texto” xD
> 
> Ah! Lo de Kohaku, Chrome y Suika tocando instrumentos musicales es oficial, sucede en la primera novela ligera de Dr. Stone (hay un dibujo de Boichi de esa escena)
> 
> Bien, ya actualicé, “Otros Caminos”, éste también… ahora se viene “No es ciencia, es amor”. ¡Paciencia, ya llego! Si me pongo en esclava de la escritura, me sale lo cabrona, así que prefiero no presionarme (mucho xD), y que me tome el tiempo que me tiene que tomar para escribir un interesante capítulo, espero. En fin, pensé en voz alta jeje. Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	8. Chapter 8

Senku. Max dijo “Senku”, con toda seguridad. Y el único Senku que conocía y que por su inteligencia y capacidad podía realmente estar ahí, y que podía haber hecho todos esos logros tecnológicos post-petrificación para llegar a Estados Unidos desde Japón, era él: Senku Ishigami. Era tanto la incredulidad como la emoción, saber que su joven discípulo, aquel niño de diez años que conoció, y que tenía tantas curiosidades científicas como él cuando tenía su edad, estaba ahí. Pero ya no era un niño prodigio de diez años, él lo había guiado durante los años siguientes, fue su único discípulo, la única persona a la que consideró enseñarle ciencia aero-espacial y muchas cosas más. Fue el joven que incluso notó un curioso dato que fue clave para él, al comenzar a formar sus hipótesis sobre las golondrinas petrificadas alrededor del mundo.

Por ese chico había comenzado a aprender japonés también, tanto se convirtió su afán de comunicarse y ayudarlo con más facilidad a profundizar en los conocimientos científicos más complejos. Conocimientos del idioma que ahora irónicamente le servían para adelantarse y destruir las esperanzas y el desarrollo del grupo de amigos de su discípulo.

Senku Ishigami, el único hijo del astronauta Byakuya Ishigami, aquel hombre que nunca logró entender del todo, porque era tan inteligente y determinado en la ciencia, así como divertido, emocional y hasta inocente. Ese hombre había criado a uno de los niños más prometedores para el mundo científico, uno que rivalizaría con su joven “yo”, ahora había un abismo de diferencia entre ellos.

¿Entonces había dos jóvenes científicos prodigio en ese barco? No, no podía ser. No podía descartarlo con seguridad, pero tenía la intuición de que no era así. Esa información del Dr. Taiju no la habían podido confirmar, se lo había dicho Míster Gen, y sólo habían tenido una conversación por radio, nada más. Y si aquellos chiquillos eran tan astutos, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un señuelo. Y aunque los hubiera, él solamente conocía a Senku, y ese joven era amenaza suficiente, seguro era el científico que iba a la cabeza de aquel grupo. Pero estaba seguro que era sólo el joven Ishigami, y era todo un engaño para protegerlo, por lo importante que era para ellos.

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Después de tantos años, habían despertado casi al mismo tiempo, en un margen no mayor a tres años. Era un milagro… no, era la evidencia de lo grande que eran sus mentes. No pudo reaccionar por varios segundos, el tiempo se había detenido para él, absorto en las imágenes que pasaban por sus ojos, pero no se había detenido para el mundo, no se había detenido para Stan. Y si lo dejaba asesinar al falso Dr. Taiju, perderían la oportunidad de eliminar a la verdadera amenaza.

\- ¡NO DISPARES, STAN!

Gritó desesperado, y le explicó al francotirador la situación. Si había tantos jóvenes en ese barco, tenía que ser muy preciso en la descripción de Senku, para lo cual usó la grabación de radio que tenía, y mediante cálculos que para él eran pan comido, le reveló la información, Stan era suficientemente inteligente para deducir el resto. El problema vino cuando, minutos después, le confirmó que lo había encontrado, pero le hizo la única pregunta que le retorcía el estómago

\- Xeno, ¿estás seguro de que le quieres muerto?

¿Seguro de asesinar a uno de los científicos más prometedores y valiosos, que además había sobrevivido a la petrificación como él? No, pero no tenía otra opción. Su visión del mundo, y su misión, eran cosas que tenía muy claras, y no había nada más nada que considerar. Sabía que Senku no coincidiría con él, siempre había desestimado todos sus comentarios sobre armamentística y poder a través de la ciencia, por lo que la idea de dominar el mundo, someterlos a todos, jamás la aceptaría. Simplemente no había otro camino, que terminar con su vida, la única que podría resultar una amenaza para sus planes.

\- Sí, hazlo.

Adiós, Senku Ishigami.

El tiro de gracia, el que había materializado su decisión, fue dado por Stan, y confirmado unos segundos después. Ya estaba hecho. Xeno no pudo conciliar el sueño por varias horas. No había nada que lamentar, pero acababa de ganarse su lugar en el infierno, había sido el primer asesinato desde que revivieron, y nada menos que a alguien que él había apreciado mucho. La primera vez en la vida que una palabra suya, acabó con la vida de otra. Y a partir de ahora, tendría que vivir con eso. La otra imagen que se le vino a la cabeza, fue la de Miss Kohaku, ignorante de lo que acababa de suceder, y se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría al enterarse. Lo que sea que había sucedido un momento antes con ella, se había esfumado por completo, ella jamás lo aceptaría. El problema era que no estaba tan seguro de eso, no quería perderlo todo.

La mañana llegó, y Xeno se quedó un buen rato en su laboratorio, aprovechando para mantenerse en contacto con Stan, que le dijo que llegaría a primeras horas de la tarde. Por lo cual él tendría que encargarse una vez más de Miss Kohaku durante el almuerzo. Dudaba que ella quisiera bajar al comedor otra vez, pero no pensaba comer en la habitación de ella, así que ordenó a los cocineros que preparan dos platos para que pudieran almorzar antes que el resto de su equipo. Unas horas después, subió hasta la habitación de la rubia, y le dijo que iban a comer abajo, pero que estarían solos. Curiosamente, no protestó, y lo siguió casi con docilidad.

Cuando Xeno entró a su habitación, lo primero que a Kohaku le llamó la atención fue que el científico tenía una expresión de lo más seria y ausente, completamente diferente de las intensas emociones que percibió en sus ojos la noche anterior. Por lo cual, cuando él le dijo con un tono monótono que irían a ese desagradable comedor, pero que había organizado todo para que no hubiera otras personas, decidió aceptar y seguirlo.

Ese fue el almuerzo más silencioso y desanimado de su estadía allí. Xeno parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, apenas la había mirado un par de veces, pero no le sacó conversación. Y cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, los orbes oscuros de él le parecían más opacos que de costumbre, y la impresión que le dio fue que lucía… desolado. Una parte de ella quería saber qué le pasaba, quería animarlo.

\- ¿Xeno? –le preguntó, dubitativa– ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Sí, Miss Kohaku –Contestó inmediatamente – ¿Necesitas algo de mí?

\- Eeh… no. Solo que… –Era evidente que no tenía ganas de conversar, menos con ella, así que cambió de tema– Quería decir que me está gustando el idioma de ustedes, y Gen explica bien.

\- Me complace oír eso –Pero no sonrió, ni dijo nada más.

\- Hmm, bien– Kohaku decidió que no era momento de seguir hablando, y terminó de comer en silencio.

Xeno la acompañó de vuelta a su habitación, y la dejó sola, sin darle información o comentarios de nada más. Pero la “paz” no duraría mucho, porque en las horas siguientes se produjo un revuelo cuando los guardias le trajeron una especie de anillo entrelazado misterioso, y cuando lo consultó con Míster Gen, resultó ser un aparato petrificador que había perdido su funcionalidad. Stan volvió en ese mismo momento. Excelente, tenía que hablar con él, había tomado una decisión, así que le pidió que fueran a su estudio para hablar de las próximas “estrategias” a solas.

Como no tenían nada que agregar con respecto al asesinato de Senku, Stan comenzó la conversación con la pregunta que más les iba a pesar a los dos.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién de los dos le da la noticia a la chica samurái?

\- Estuve pensando sobre eso, Stan. Y decidí que no se lo vamos a decir.

\- ¿Qué…? –Preguntó el soldado, abriendo los ojos de pura sorpresa– ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- Ni más ni menos que lo que acabo de decir. Kohaku no se enterará que supimos de la verdadera identidad de su líder científico, mucho menos que lo asesinamos.

\- ¿Por qué? –Stan lo miró crudamente.

\- Porque me parece lo mejor. Estamos buscando ganar su confianza, e información. Es lógico que en cuanto le digamos eso, se acabará todo eso, y ya no nos será útil.

Pero el hombre de ojos azules no pensaba aceptar esa excusa, no era en lo que habían quedado. Xeno había tenido un “cambio de corazón”, evidentemente. Y le empezaba a molestar que no quisiera explicarlo, y fuera terminante y esquivo.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Kohaku mientras yo no estuve, Xeno? –Preguntó directo y certero –¿Qué cambió?

\- Nada cambió, Stan. Pero pude comprobar que se está abriendo a confiar en nosotros, y no quiero perder eso… por su utilidad.

\- Claro, por su “utilidad” –Apretó la mandíbula. Ahora estaba seguro lo que Xeno no quería perder, era más bien a ella– No es algo que podamos ocultar o mentir al respecto. Se enterará, tarde o temprano.

\- Que sea tarde, entonces.

\- Eres un cobarde infeliz, Xeno –Le dijo en un tono bajo y amenazante, y vio cómo los ojos del científico se abrieron y le devolvieron una mirada dura– Yo hice mi trabajo, cumplí la misión. Misión que TÚ encomendaste, y que era nuestra prioridad para aplastar a esos mocosos. Yo manché una vez más mis manos con sangre, no me importa eso, pero lo hice por ti. Te lo pregunté, Xeno, si estabas seguro, te permití dudar y arrepentirte. Pero no lo hiciste, seguimos con el plan, y asesiné a tu querido y joven alumno. Y ahora, no quieres hacerte cargo de tus propias decisiones.

\- Soy perfectamente consciente de mis decisiones.

\- No lo parece, o estás ocultando otro motivo para cerrar la boca entonces –se acercó unos pasos más– ¿A quién mierda le importa ahora la “información” de Kohaku, si ya asesinamos a su líder, y en dos semanas los haremos polvo y los controlaremos totalmente? Ya dejó de ser útil, ahora solamente tiene valor como rehén, como escudo. Y da lo mismo que confíe o no, que nos hable o no. Admite de una maldita vez que, si no quieres decirle nada, es por motivos personales, porque no quieres ganarte su odio. Yo tampoco quiero, pero es lo que habíamos decidido.

\- Y ahora decidí otra cosa, yo soy el líder, me haré cargo, y cuando lo considere adecuado, le diré la verdad. Pero no será hoy, ni mañana.

\- ¿Y Gen? –Dijo finalmente, luego de hacer silencio y contener su ira– Ya lo sabe, estuvo ahí con nosotros hoy, sabe todo.

\- Entonces tendremos que “pedirle” que cierre la boca. Se te dan bien las amenazas, Stan, asegúrate que no diga nada, como hiciste la otra vez. Y que ponga la excusa de que se siente mal, ya que está en duda su credibilidad, haremos la vista gorda a cambio de su silencio. Ni hoy ni mañana podrá hablar con Miss Kohaku, ni tendrán esas clases de inglés. No hablé de Míster Gen con ella hoy, así que no será contradictorio ni sospechará. Tú encárgate de Gen, yo lo haré con ella.

\- De acuerdo.

Stan cedió, aunque hervía por dentro. Ya se lo cobraría de otra forma, eventualmente lo obligaría a confesar aquello que se estaba guardando, aunque era obvio: Xeno definitivamente estaba comenzando a sentir algo más que interés por Kohaku, sólo que parecía determinarlo a no aceptarlo ni siquiera para sí mismo. Lo iba a acorralar, no le dejaría salirse con la suya, porque ahora le afectaba a los dos, no sólo a él y su estúpida represión. Se retiró del laboratorio sin decir una palabra más, y fue directamente a hablar con el mago, y amenazarlo lo suficiente para que siga el guión de Xeno.

Kohaku se desilusionó mucho cuando Xeno la volvió a visitar, porque solamente fue para darle peores noticias con respecto a que Gen estaba afiebrado, y que no podría hablar con él en todo el día, como tampoco el día siguiente, para asegurarse de que no estuviera enfermo y la contagiase. La única buena noticia fue que Stan había vuelto, eso la animó un poco más, porque no iba a soportar otra comida tan tensa. Luego del almuerzo se había comenzado a sentir un poco mal ella también, pero el malestar de ella no se debía a las preocupaciones, fiebre o dolor de estómago, sino otro tipo de incomodidad particularmente femenina. Pasó el resto de la tarde sola, recostada, pero en el fondo lo agradeció, porque las punzadas de dolor que sentía en la parte baja de su vientre no le daban ganas tampoco de hacer nada.

Por la noche, Stan había vuelto a ser quien llevaba la cena a la habitación de Kohaku, y la compartía a solas con ella. Las sospechas de la rubia de que algo malo había sucedido se reforzaron cuando notó que él también tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, y lucía taciturno, mirando más el suelo que a ella. Para colmo, Kohaku no tenía mucho apetito porque se venía sintiendo adolorida hacía unas horas, con lo cual picoteaba mínimamente su comida en silencio, con desgano. A pesar del ambiente poco animado, Stan se percató de eso, y la miró a los ojos un rato, antes de hablarle. Para colmo que estaba de mal humor, tenía que pensar y hablar en un idioma que todavía le costaba hablar, aunque aprendía rápidamente.

\- ¿No comes? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Me siento mal, no tengo hambre.

\- ¿Te duele el estómago?

\- No exactamente –Se señaló el bajo abdomen. Stan tardó un poco más en responderle, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Estás en tu…? –No tenía idea cómo se decía “período” en japonés, así que esperaba que lo entienda, aunque sonara raro– ¿tus días de sangre?

\- ¿Eh? –Parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que se dio cuenta a lo que se refería, y se sonrojó un poco– No, todavía no. Pero me duele un poco.

\- Ok –Fue todo lo que le respondió. No tenía idea cómo aliviarla, pero no era la única mujer joven en el castillo– Espera, ya vuelvo.

Kohaku lo miró intrigada, pero él se fue sin decir nada más, y la dejó sola un buen rato. Cuando volvió, tenía otra bandeja con varias cosas en las manos.

\- ¿Qué es todo eso? –Se asomó, curiosa.

\- Les pregunté a Maya y a Charlotte qué hacían ellas cuando tenían esos dolores, y me dieron esto.

\- Oh… –No se esperaba ese interés de parte de él, sobre todo con lo cortante que estuvo todo el día– Gracias, Stan. ¿Qué es esto? –Agarró una bolsa plástica y dura que se movía mucho lo que fuera que tuviera dentro.

\- Una bolsa de agua caliente. Apóyala donde te duele –Se la dio y ella la inspeccionó con curiosidad y diversión antes de usarla– Y bebe esto ahora.

\- ¿Un té? –Olía dulce y floral.

\- Sí, tiene hierbas medicinales. Y huele esto –Le dio un manojo de hierbas medio secas, que olían como el té.

\- ¿Olerlo? ¿Por qué?

\- No sé, ¿relajación? –No era mujer, no conocía esos dolores, sólo seguía las indicaciones de sus compañeras.

\- Ya veo, gracias… y agradéceles de mi parte.

\- Ok. Y falta algo, pero termina el té.

Unos minutos después, Kohaku finalizó su bebida caliente y reconfortante, y seguía sosteniendo la bolsa de agua caliente contra su vientre. Stan la observó un rato en silencio.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- No realmente… todavía –Encogió los hombros con un poco de culpa.

\- Acuéstate en la cama, boca abajo. Sigue con la bolsa ahí.

Alzó una ceja cuando le escuchó decir eso, pero la miraba totalmente serio, así que le hizo caso y se recostó. Pero se tensó un poco cuando lo vio sacarse las botas y los guantes.

\- ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó preocupada.

\- Me pongo cómodo.

\- ¿Para qué? –No le gustaba esa respuesta, ¿cómodo…? –¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- Me dijeron que los masajes ayudan. Relajación, calor, todo eso.

Kohaku se seguía preguntando para qué se tenía que sacar las botas para darle masajes en la espalda. ¿Acaso pretendía subirse a la cama con ella? Pero parecía tener buenas intenciones, y se había tomado la molestia de ir a preguntarle eso a sus amigas, así que no protestó, o parecería desconfiada y desagradecida. Se quedó en silencio, observándolo acercarse, pero él sólo se sentó a su lado, de costado. Ella tenía puesto el vestido negro ajustado que ya se había acostumbrado a usar. Por la noche se lo sacaba para dormir más cómoda, pero ahora parecía que seguiría con eso puesto. Bueno, no era como si fuese a sacárselo frente a Stan, aunque a decir verdad él ya la había visto en ropa interior unas cuántas veces, entre curaciones y el baño de la otra vez.

El soldado dedicó los masajes a la parte baja de su espalda, entre su cintura y caderas, moviendo las manos en círculos, sin detenerse. Cada tanto las subía para masajearle toda la espalda, teniendo cuidado con el costado lastimado, que ya no le dolía casi, salvo que se presionara. Ahora que lo pensaba, ya le había hecho masajes en el baño caliente también, esta sería la segunda vez, y las manos grandes y pesadas de él se sentían de maravillas y la relajaban, y era verdad que el calor ayudaba. De pronto las manos de él se alejaron, y cuando Kohaku lo miró, notó que él se estaba estirando y tocando su propia cintura con una mueca. ¿Tal vez estar así de costado era una posición incómoda para él? Y se lo veía cansado, a decir verdad, no sabía a dónde había estado todo el día anterior, y parecía haber vuelto esa misma tarde.

Pensando que había terminado, y para no molestarlo más, comenzó a levantarse, pero él la detuvo y le dijo que todavía faltaba, sólo que la posición no era cómoda, tal como ella pensaba. Le dio un poco de pena, y después de pensarlo un rato, se corrió a un costado de la cama y palmeó con su mano el hueco que había dejado. Por las dudas, tenía que aclararle lo que pretendía.

\- Puedes sentarte o recostarte aquí un rato, mientras descansas, si insistes en continuar el masaje. Sólo eso, no… pienses nada raro.

Lo vio alzar ambas cejas y parpadear varias veces, sorprendido. Era la segunda vez que le ofrecía estar más cerca de ella, quizás demasiado, pero solamente porque quería agradecerle. Luego de considerarlo, él sonrió, la primera sonrisa que le había visto en el día. Levantó sus manos en el aire, su gesto de “rendición” y buena voluntad, y se recostó boca arriba en la pequeña cama, junto a ella. Stan sólo miró el techo y soltó un largo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos momentáneamente. Kohaku le miró la cara con más atención, y podía verle unas sombras oscuras bajo los ojos, era probable que no hubiera dormido nada en todo el día. Pero cuando él repentinamente giró la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, ella le corrió la mirada y se sonrojó un poco.

\- Puedo hacer las dos cosas –Le dijo Stan.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Descansar, y hacerte el masaje –Le explicó, como si fuese obvio.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?

\- Acércate un poco, apóyate contra mí.

Kohaku dudó, pero cuando él la miraba con esa tranquilidad y seriedad, realmente creía que podía confiar en él. Se arrastró un poco en la cama, pero como estaba tan cauta y un poco nerviosa, Stan rió suavemente y pasó un brazo por detrás de ella para acercarla con más seguridad.

\- No muerdo, Kohaku. Tú muerdes, y no te tengo miedo –bromeó.

\- Eso fue… ya pasó.

\- ¿Te puedo sacar esto? –Tironeó de la coleta de su pelo– Relaja la cabeza.

\- Hmm, bueno.

Stan le soltó el pelo, y le pasó la mano un par de veces para aplanárselo. Eso le provocó unas agradables cosquillas, era verdad que se sentía mejor con el pelo así, pero le molestaba para pelear y hacer sus cosas, y se había acostumbrado a llevarlo atado. Luego sintió que bajaba la mano a su espalda, y volvía a hacer esos relajantes y amplios círculos, que luego concentró una vez más en la zona entre su cintura y cadera. No sabía si era por el té, la bolsa de agua, o los masajes, pero sentía un agradable calor que efectivamente la estaba relajando y aliviando la molestia que sentía. Nunca había estado así de cerca con un hombre, menos aun con un enemigo, si todavía podía llamar a Stan así, pero poco a poco lo bien que se sentía la fue adormeciendo.

Stan siguió haciéndole esos delicados y constantes masajes por un buen rato, mientras seguía recostado boca arriba, hasta que eventualmente tuvo que admitir que se le había cansado el brazo, y él mismo estaba agotado y quería dormir. Así que la miró para decirle que había terminado e iba a irse a su habitación, cuando se encontró con que ella tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormida.

\- ¿Kohaku? –La llamó dubitativo, con suavidad. Pero ella no contestó– Hey, me voy…

Pero la rubia no se inmutó. Stan prestó atención a su respiración, y era liviana y constante, evidentemente estaba dormida. No tenía otra opción más que despertarla si se quería ir de allí, ya que la cabeza y parte del cuerpo de ella estaba apoyado sobre el de él. Pero a la vez le daba pena despertarla, si todavía se sentía mal y había logrado conciliar el sueño, mejor dejarla descansar.

\- Oye, soy tu enemigo... no deberías quedarte así de dormida e indefensa conmigo, ¿sabes? –Le dijo en inglés– Vaya, no tienes remedio, te pasas de inocente.

Se quedó mirándola un rato, relajado, observando cada detalle de su bello rostro. ¿Qué tenía de especial? Era una chica, como tantas otras. Era muy bonita, pero también lo era Charlotte, su compañera de armas, e incluso físicamente se parecían... y sin embargo nunca le interesó quedársele mirándola, aunque tampoco había estado en una situación así con ella como para comparar. Luna... no estaba mal, pero lo que no podía soportar era su personalidad cobarde y dependiente, y era más que obvio que le tenía miedo a él.

Entonces... ¿Por qué Kohaku lo había cautivado? ¿Por qué estaba tan interesado en caerle bien, en que ella le sonriera, y en hacer cosas que la hicieran sentir bien? Aun a costa de Xeno, con el cual estaban discutiendo bastante últimamente, a causa de ella. No traicionaría a su mejor amigo, mucho menos por una mujer, sea amiga o enemiga, pero parecía que en esos días le importaba más provocar la sonrisa de esta chica, que provocar la ira y la frustración de Xeno. Suspiró. Para colmo, ella no tenía idea de que él hacía menos de un día había asesinado a su líder y seguramente buen amigo. Se sentía un poco traicionero de verla así tranquila y confiando en él, cuando había hecho algo que ella consideraría imperdonable seguramente, pero mantener el secreto era decisión de Xeno, no de él. Luego de otro largo suspiro, decidió hablarle en voz alta, aunque sabía que ella no podía escucharlo, y menos entenderlo. Podía permitirse bromear un poco y dejar vagar su mente con un futuro inocente fuera de toda esa guerra y despliegue de poder de ambos bandos, el silencio de la habitación como único testigo de sus palabras.

\- Te voy a dar dos opciones. Escúchalas bien, porque no voy a repetirlas, ¿ok? Primera opción, te quedas aquí, no vuelves nunca con tus amigos del club de ciencia juvenil. Nos tienes atraídos como polillas a la luz a Xeno y a mí, eres un peligro, pequeña. Si te quedas, admito que me gustaría tenerte sólo para mí, pero eres tan fascinante que estaría dispuesto a compartirte un poco con Xeno si no te puedes decidir entre los dos, aunque jugaré todas mis cartas para ser tu favorito. Ahora, siendo sinceros y pensando a futuro, Xeno tiene más material de novio que yo. Es más... inocente, y tierno, quizás porque no tuvo tanta sangre en sus manos, y la mayoría de las veces estuvo del lado de los incomprendidos. En cambio, yo soy más firme, no tengo piedad. Soy mejor como amante, y como buen soldado, si mi misión es tu placer, no me detengo hasta cumplirla...una y otra vez. Ya tengo ganado el infierno, así que me lo juego todo en cada oportunidad que tengo, en cada cosa que hago en la vida, creo que ya te diste cuenta.

Hizo una pausa para mirar a Kohaku, cuya respiración suave y su boca ligeramente entreabierta delataba que seguía dormida.

\- Qué bella durmiente eres, princesa... te envidio un poco, tus sueños deben ser puros y felices todavía, ¿verdad? Pero volviendo a lo que te decía, queda la segunda opción –la miró serio, su sonrisa se borró– Si pretendes escapar de nosotros, que seguro pasó por tu astuta cabecita… corre, lejos, lo más rápido que puedas, como si tu vida dependiera de ello. No dejes que te encuentre, nunca. Usa todos tus sentidos y reflejos para que no te alcance. Porque si te atrapo, no te dejaré escapar otra vez.

Se lo dijo con un tono duro, pero sus ojos azules, y ahora cálidos, lo contradecían. Con el toque más ligero que pudo, para no despertarla, acarició la mejilla de ella, sin saberlo, la misma que la noche anterior su mejor amigo también había tocado, y le corrió el pelo de la cara para colocárselo detrás de la oreja, ya que su largo mechón amenazaba con meterse en su boca. Se estaba quedando dormido, no le quedaba más energía. Así que la miró largamente una última vez, y le susurró:

\- Ahora serás una princesa... pero naciste para reinar.

A la mañana siguiente, Xeno movía ansiosamente el pie, preguntándose por qué Stan no bajaba a desayunar. Era raro en él, nunca se quedaba dormido, y siempre se había jactado de necesitar menos horas de sueño para descansar que una persona promedio, incluso después de una noche entera sin dormir. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba? Cuando terminó de desayunar, fue a la habitación de su amigo, pero no lo encontró ahí, de hecho, la cama estaba prolijamente armada. No lo vio en la armería, ni en el laboratorio, ni en el pequeño hangar donde estaban los aviones. Raro, solía avisarle si iba a hacer algo que le llevara varias horas, y ya había cumplido su misión, así que no tenía otro motivo por el que ausentarse.

Solo por precaución, y asegurarse que no había sucedido nada de improvisto con Miss Kohaku, subió a la habitación de ella. Iba a tocar la puerta para anunciarse, pero era temprano, quizás estaría durmiendo, así que abrió la puerta mínimamente y lo más sigiloso que pudo, lo único que tenía que comprobar era que ella estuviera ahí. Pero lo que no pensaba con encontrarse, era ver a Miss Kohaku durmiendo… junto a Stan. Se quedó paralizado en el lugar, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Qué hacían ahí juntos, en la misma cama? Ambos descalzos, y Stan sin sus guantes. Ella apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Stan, y él tenía una de sus manos en la espalda baja de ella, y estaban claramente dormidos los dos, o alguno se habría sobresaltado con el ruido de la puerta. Lo que le quedaba activo de su mente racional se preguntó cuántas veces habría pasado una situación así, y él sin enterarse, ya que cada uno tenía una habitación separada donde dormir, y obviamente ninguno invadía la privacidad del otro. Parecían muy cómodos, para ser dos enemigos, rehén y cuidador.

Sintió un puñal en su pecho, una presión horrible, al contemplar esa casi “íntima” escena. La otra noche ella había sido inesperadamente cercana con él, tocándolo, cómoda y confiada, le había generado un agradable calor en su cuerpo y también las ganas de acercarse más a ella… pero parece que no era el único del cual ella buscaba esa cercanía. No le sorprendía tanto de Stan, ya sabía lo que pretendía con Miss Kohaku, pero que ella acceda a compartir su cama, no entraba en ninguno de sus cálculos.

Un par de horas después, Kohaku recibió el reflejo del sol en su cara, lo que la hizo apretar los ojos y luego parpadear para acostumbrarlos a la luz mientras los abría. Pero jadeó de susto y sorpresa al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida junto, y prácticamente encima, de Stan. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? No se había despertado en toda la noche, fue un sueño largo y cómodo. Lo último que recordaba era que se sentía mal, y que aquel hombre le estaba haciendo masajes para ayudar a aliviarle el malestar. Sí, ella lo había dejado recostarse un momento, pero la pregunta era cómo demonios se había quedado dormida de esa forma.

Su jadeo y movimiento súbito para alejarse de él lo despertó también, y lo vio parpadear varias veces hasta que sus ojos azules adornados de esas larguísimas pestañas se abrieron del todo. Parecía que lucía tan confundido como ella, pero no se había asustado ni sorprendido de la situación. Giró la cabeza para mirarla con una expresión todavía adormilada, y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Dormí mucho.

\- ¿No te…despertaste antes?

\- Raro, pero no –Frunció el ceño– Nunca dormí tanto.

\- ¿Por qué dormiste aquí, y no te fuiste?

\- Tú te dormiste. No quise despertarte, y luego yo me dormí de cansancio–Amplió su sonrisa– Estaba cómodo y calentito.

No podía criticarlo, evidentemente ella también sintió lo mismo, aunque ahora la indignara. Notó la bolsa de agua caliente, ahora fría, que había quedado en el medio entre ellos. Se levantó rápidamente, para alejarse más.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor, Kohaku?

\- Sí, gracias. Ya estoy bien.

\- Mejor así –Bostezó ampliamente, y se frotó los ojos– Me voy a desayunar, y pediré que te traigan el tuyo.

\- Bueno…gracias.

Kohaku lo siguió con la mirada, sorprendida de que no hiciera ningún otro comentario del hecho que habían dormido juntos. Lo vio ponerse los guantes y las botas, e irse como si nada. Quizás a él no le había afectado, ni lo consideraba nada importante. No pensaba preguntarle tampoco.

Unas horas luego de desayunar, Stan se fue a su habitación, se desvistió y se puso a entrenar y hacer ejercicios, algo intenso para activarse, para compensar con el exceso de sueño. Y cuando terminó, se secó el sudor y se volvió a vestir, aunque pensaba darse un buen baño. En el camino pasó por delante del laboratorio, y vio a Xeno dentro.

\- Hola, Xeno.

\- Stan –Lo miró de reojo, y serio.

\- ¿Todo en orden? –Le preguntó, notando la respuesta seca y breve a modo de saludo.

\- Sí, como de costumbre –Ahora sí se giró a mirarlo– ¿Y tú, alguna novedad?

\- No, nada que reportar.

Xeno entrecerró los ojos sutilmente, ante esa respuesta. ¿Pensaba mantener en secreto el haber dormido con Miss Kohaku? Desgraciado…

\- ¿Descansaste bien? –Preguntó casualmente, dándole una última oportunidad de confesarse.

\- Sí, muy bien, estoy como nuevo.

\- Me alegro por ti –Lo dijo curvando sus labios en una sonrisa, pero fue una que no llegó a sus ojos– Si no tienes nada más que decirme, seguiré trabajando, Stan.

\- No, continúa tranquilo, me voy a bañar.

Xeno lo siguió con la mirada, y apretó sus manos en forma de puños. ¿Sería acaso su venganza por la discusión que tuvieron el día anterior? No encontraba otro motivo lógico por el cual Stan decidiera ocultarle algo así, pero no era un tipo de hombre resentido o vengativo, eso era lo que más le extrañaba. Decidió darle el beneficio de la duda, al fin y al cabo, no los había visto en una situación realmente comprometedora, y prefería evitar nuevas confrontaciones con él.

Stan estuvo de buen humor todo ese día, comparado con la tensión y la ira que había acumulado el día anterior, además de su cansancio. Opuesto a él, Kohaku estaba bastante decaída, extrañando mucho sus charlas con Gen, y sintiéndose más sola que nunca. Esa vez fue ella la taciturna cuando compartió la comida con Stan. Ya no se sentía mal, pero tampoco estaba de ánimo. El soldado lo notó, y pensando qué podía hacer para levantarle el espíritu y hacerla sonreír, le preguntó si tenía ganas de volver a volar en el avión esa misma tarde, y el entusiasmo de ella fue evidente, eso la libraría del aburrimiento por el resto del día.

Unas horas después, justo antes del atardecer como la otra vez, Stan pasó a buscarla para cumplir con lo que le había prometido. Pero en cuanto llegaron a la pista, Kohaku se encontró con que era otro avión ese, o si era el mismo, le habían agregado una parte superior para cubrirlo totalmente, la única forma que tenían de ver su interior era desde el frente, ese gran vidrio curvo.

Stan se metió dentro primero, y cuando aceptó su mano para ayudarla a subirse, la sorprendió que luego la levantó de la cintura con mucha facilidad y la colocó delante de él, en el mismo asiento, prácticamente encima.

\- ¿Qué… qué haces? –Preguntó nerviosa, su espacio personal severamente comprometido.

\- Quiero que esta vez lo veas mejor, es más emocionante así.

\- Oh, hmmm…está bien.

De nada servía acotar sobre su cercanía, ya habían tenido suficiente la noche anterior y ella no se había quejado, no tenía sentido ahora. Inmediatamente Stan tomó el cinto que servía para mantenerlos fijos en el asiento, y lo cruzó por delante de ella, para engancharlo en la parte baja del asiento, que estaba debajo de él. Eso estaba... apretado. Demasiado apretado. Donde debería entrar una sola persona había dos, y el cinto de seguridad que estaba destinado a mantener a esa única persona en su lugar, ahora la acercaba y pegaba demasiado al cuerpo de Stan, podía sentirlo perfectamente, quizás demasiado. Y no tenía dónde agarrarse esta vez, aunque tampoco tenía muchas posibilidades de moverse del lugar.

\- ¿Lista?

Se estremeció notoriamente al sentir la voz profunda acompañada del aire caliente de la respiración de Stan junto a su oído, como una cosquilla. Olvidándose lo cerca que estaban, giró la cabeza para mirarlo y contestarle, pero la excesiva cercanía al rostro de él la hizo arrepentirse inmediatamente cuando sus narices casi se rozaron, y volvió a mirar al frente, quedándose muy quieta, podía sentir sus mejillas arder. Oyó la risa suave y grave de él, que le produjo un estremecimiento, y un curioso tirón en la parte baja de su cuerpo, pero respiró hondo y se concentró en mirar adelante, asintiendo con la cabeza como respuesta.

Kohaku pudo ver con más detalle cómo Stan encendía el motor y usaba el mando de dirección, así como de reojo veía todo lo que hacía con sus manos y pies. No parecía fácil manejar ese avión. El vuelo fue muy similar al primero al principio, pero él había tenido razón al decirle que aquella “visión limpia” era mucho más emocionante, tanto que se olvidó por completo de la incomodidad de estar tan cerca de él. Y era admirable cómo Stan no se inmutaba en su manejo con tenerla a ella encima, era como si no estuviera. De pronto, escuchó la voz de él cerca de su oído, con una nota de diversión en ella.

\- Kohaku, ¿Confías en mí?

¿Confiar en él? Era una respuesta MUY compleja. ¿Confiar en el enemigo que la tenía secuestrada hace una semana, y que la había apaleado para atraparla, y la tenía totalmente vigilada? ¿Confiar en el enemigo que, pese a todo eso, atendió sus heridas con cuidado y respeto, y tenía hace varios días un trato amable con ella, además de que buscaba contentarla constantemente? ¿Confiar en el enemigo que, más que aliviarse cuando se ausentó un día entero, se había desilusionado de no contar con su compañía? ¿Confiar en el enemigo con el que se quedó dormida una noche entera luego de que él le hiciera compañía cuando ella se había enfermado? Y, por último, ¿confiar en el enemigo que no entendía por qué cuando le sonreía con sinceridad, la miraba amablemente o le hablaba de cerca, le producía ese extraño y nuevo cosquilleo en el interior de su cuerpo? ¿Confiaba en él…?

\- Sí, confío.

\- Bien, allá vamos entonces, abre bien los ojos esta vez.

Un segundo luego de decir eso, inició un vuelo en picada, pero Kohaku no gritó aterrada esa vez, sino que apoyó las manos en el borde del frente del avión, con una sonrisa emocionada, aunque no podía evitar los nervios. Soltó un gritito agudo al ver el inmenso mar al cual se acercaban, era muy intenso verlo de tan cerca, pero ya sabía que Stan iba a nivelarlos justo a tiempo. Planearon sobre el mar, peligrosamente cerca, tanto que los esquíes del avión hacían salpicar el agua que rozaban, era una visión hermosa. Luego ascendieron gradualmente, más allá de las nubes, y el descenso en picada esa vez fue a la par de unos giros en espiral.

Kohaku ahora agradecía estar tan apretada y limitada de movimientos, porque no tenía que agarrarse a él. Era un sueño, increíble, le fascinaban los riesgos temerarios que tomaba Stan, y su absoluto control del avión, parecía una extensión de él mismo. Ahora sí Kohaku se sentía un pájaro, y el vidrio transparente y limpio eran como sus propios ojos. Amó cada segundo de ese vuelo, y le levantó el ánimo totalmente. Quería mucho a Gen, y extrañaba sus breves conversaciones, pero el momento que estaba viviendo era algo que él no podría darle nunca, y dudaba que sus amigos tampoco pudieran.

De pronto Stan soltó el mando un momento, pero sólo para agarrarle las muñecas y apoyarle las manos de ella en el mando, y él volvió a colocar las suyas al lado, invitándola a sentir el manejo del avión. Y así Kohaku pudo volver a contemplar ese bellísimo atardecer en todo su esplendor, de frente a ese mágico paisaje. Y lo mejor era que como el viento no podía darles en la cara por el vidrio que los protegía y encerraba, podía abrir bien los ojos y disfrutar de la vista plenamente. En cuanto el último vestigio del sol se ocultó bajo el horizonte del mar, emprendieron la vuelta, y Kohaku giró la cabeza para sonreírle de forma deslumbrante, como agradecimiento y para demostrarle que sí le había levantado muchísimo el ánimo.

Aterrizaron, y ni bien Stan detuvo por completo el avión y apagó el motor, Kohaku estalló muy expresivamente.

\- ¡Dioses, eso fue genial! ¡Increíble, lo disfruté mucho más que la primera vez! –Exclamó emocionada.

Había apoyado las manos en los muslos de él, casi apretándolos, reflejo de su entusiasmo. Todavía el corazón le martillaba en el pecho y hasta en los oídos, y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara, definitivamente disfrutaba ese tipo de vuelo tan adrenalínico y nuevo. Y Stan tenía razón, estar adelante y ver todo con claridad potenció mucho más sus sensaciones y emociones, era como si ella misma estuviese volando, se sintió como un pájaro. Tanta era su excitación, que se olvidó que el soldado estaba todavía detrás –y debajo– de ella, seguramente esperando que se calme para salir del avión. Pero Kohaku sólo podía seguir dando saltitos de emoción en su lugar, y sin darse cuenta, a la par que seguía expresando cuánto le había gustado, realmente comenzó a hacer unos pequeños rebotes con su cuerpo. Stan abrió mucho los ojos y se tensó inmediatamente, cuando la sintió moverse tanto encima suyo, de una forma…incómoda.

\- No… no te muevas más –Lo dijo en inglés, fue lo primero que le salió, pero como no hubo respuesta de ella tuvo que pensarlo en japonés y se lo dijo como pudo, aunque tampoco pareció darse por aludida– Quieta, Kohaku.

Apretó los ojos y soltó un gruñido, lo estaba torturando con ese movimiento que rozaba su parte más sensible, desde que ella se había acomodado allí sin darse cuenta. No era momento para sentir esas cosas, pero tampoco ayudaba tenerla encima de él, tan cálida y pegada a su cuerpo, apretando sus muslos, y para colmo no era novedad que la encontraba muy atractiva, toda ella. Intentó respirar profundamente, dirigiendo su atención a cualquier otra cosa menos a la curvilínea bola de fuego que tenía encima de él, pero no estaba funcionando, porque ella no se quedaba quieta. Eventualmente pero no lo suficientemente rápido, como él se puso tan tenso y silencioso, Kohaku se dio cuenta que no le contestaba nada ni se movía, y se giró con curiosidad para mirarlo. Se preocupó un poco cuando le vio el rostro fruncido: El ceño, los ojos apretados con fuerza, y la mandíbula trabada con los labios apretados también. No entendía qué le había pasado, ¿quizás se había acalambrado el cuerpo por tenerla encima tanto rato? A veces ella se acalambraba cuando ponía las piernas en una posición incómoda durante mucho rato, y él la había tenido encima por más de veinte minutos.

\- ¿Stan? ¿Estás bien? –Ni bien le preguntó eso, percibió que había algo que le presionaba en la parte baja de su espalda– Oh, espera, hay algo del avión que me está molestando, ya lo saco.

Aunque no tenía mucho espacio, pero estaba esa presión de algo que extrañamente no había sentido antes, levantó un poco la cadera para que su mano pudiera caber entre el cuerpo de Stan y el de ella, y así correr lo que sea que la estaba molestando. Escuchó un “NO” brusco del hombre, y sintió, porque no podía ver bien, que él llegó a agarrarle un brazo con su mano, con más fuerza de la necesaria. Pero había sido demasiado tarde, porque ella se quedó congelada y abrió mucho los ojos: Lo que sea que la estaba presionando, no era un objeto del avión, sino algo cálido y un poco más blando, aunque firme, bajo una tela que tenía la misma sensación de la ropa de Stan. Tardó unos segundos más en darse cuenta de lo que realmente era eso, y cuando lo hizo, se puso roja de vergüenza. Le costó un poco más salir de la estupefacción, y poder dejar salir su voz, finalmente indignada.

\- ¿QUÉ… DEMONIOS? –Sacó su mano de ahí, e intentó buscar la forma de sacarse el cinto de seguridad para salir de encima de él, pero seguía moviéndose, lo cual no ayudaba a la situación.

\- No… espera… ¡QUIETA! –Le gritó Stan, con voz potente, y rodeándola con sus brazos para que no se mueva más– For fuck’s sake! –Insultó en su idioma, y resopló. Bueno, eso la había detenido, lo cual era un alivio. El problema era encontrar las palabras en japonés para explicarle– Te moviste mucho arriba mío, de una forma que… –no, no había manera de explicarlo sin quedar mal, al demonio– mi cuerpo se calentó.

\- ¿”Tu cuerpo”? ¡Eres un pervertido! –Le dijo indignada, intentando zafarse de sus brazos.

\- No, no pensé en eso –No lo había aprendido de Gen, pero la palabra “hentai” japonesa era bastante conocida– Soy hombre, suele pasar.

\- ¡No, no suele pasar! ¡Nunca vi a un hombre que le pase! Suéltame, quiero salir de aquí.

\- No ayudas. Quieta –Gruñó.

De verdad que, si no se quedaba quieta, no podía abrir el cinto de seguridad. Se removió un poco bajo ella para que su brazo llegue, y notó que se quedó muy quieta y un jadeo salió de su boca, y él también se paralizó. La miró atentamente, y una pequeña sonrisa asomó a su rostro cuando le vio el rostro sonrojado, pero más sorprendido que enojado. Aunque no lo había hecho adrede, era evidente que también él le había rozado la entrepierna, y podía asegurar que esa cara de sorpresa fue porque había sentido algo interesante y hasta agradable. ¿Sería la primera vez que lo sentía? Era probable, aunque el pensamiento lo frustró un poco. Al menos estaba satisfecho de no ser el único, y que ahora podía ser más directo, y ella ya no podría negarlo.

\- Escucha primero, luego te suelto. Perdóname, pero es una parte del cuerpo sensible, a la que “le gusta” ese movimiento –Mierda, era difícil de explicar con tan pocas palabras, y más si ella no lo había experimentado antes– Lo sentiste también tú.

\- ¡No! ¡Yo no soy así! –Mintió, terca, en el fondo no quería admitir que cuando él se movió, una repentina sensación eléctrica y de tensión, desconcertante pero agradable, la recorrió “ahí abajo”.

\- Sí, lo sentiste.

\- ¡No!

Otra negadora. Ya con Xeno tenía suficiente, pero Kohaku pareció haberse contagiado por primera vez de la falta de sinceridad de su amigo, la creía más valiente. Como no le gustaban los que se mentían a sí mismos, quería obligarla a sincerarse, y si ella no lo hacía, entonces su cuerpo hablaría por ella. Al fin y al cabo, el cuerpo era puro instinto, no podía traicionarse con las cuestiones morales de la mente. Para probar su punto, ahora sí voluntariamente empujó su entrepierna contra la de ella, ya no le importaba disimular. Como esperaba, ella reaccionó estremeciéndose una vez más y entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente, era evidente su desconcierto, pero con más razón estaba seguro de que no le había desagradado, porque dejó de forcejear, aunque no la estaba apretando con sus brazos ya.

\- ¿Ves? Te gustó, no mientas. Tu cuerpo también se calentó cuando me sentiste, pero a la mujer no se le nota como al hombre.

\- N-no… yo no soy así –Repitió, sin mucha convicción.

Kohaku no era tan ignorante, sabía lo que estaba pasando, solo que nunca lo había sentido antes tan fuerte, y nunca antes había estado en una situación así con un hombre. No esperaba que fuera su enemigo quién le provocara esa sensación, por eso insistía en negarlo. Comenzaba a darse cuenta que Stan no era alguien que aceptara excusas, leía demasiado bien a las personas. Le había escandalizado que él se excitara de la nada, sin estar en una situación “romántica”, pero comenzaba a entender lo que él le había dicho, aunque eso no quería decir que estaba de acuerdo con él, o con que sucediese de esa forma. Aun así, no pudo controlar la reacción de su cuerpo, no se esperaba que él hiciese eso.

\- Mentirosa –Le susurró al oído, con un tono mucho más bajo y suave, que nuevamente la estremeció. Pero sonrió maliciosamente al pensar en una forma de “hacerla hablar”– Entonces demuéstrame que estoy equivocado. Voy a moverme un poco más contra ti, y si no sientes nada, te suelto. Y me puedes pegar si quieres, por “pervertido”. ¿De acuerdo?

Kohaku lo miró de reojo, porque sabía que él estaba muy cerca. Definitivamente estaba siendo un atrevido, pero con esa última pregunta, le estaba demostrando que no la iba a obligar, o eso parecía. Necesitaba saber su otra opción, para confirmarlo. Se extrañó de que una parte de ella no se negó al instante a la propuesta.

\- ¿Y si no quiero?

\- Te suelto –Dijo, y para asegurar sus palabras levantó las manos en el aire, dándole libertad para que ella pudiera irse si quería. Pero sabía su respuesta de antemano, porque notó la duda en ella, esa pizca de curiosidad, esa expresión de placer.

Maldición. Kohaku se sorprendió de que él dejara de retenerla, tenía la oportunidad de escapar de ahí si quería. ¿Pero quería escapar realmente? No había duda que la situación era muy confusa e incómoda, no podía… no tenía que estar haciendo eso con su enemigo, no tenía que sentir curiosidad de sentir esas cosas con él. No era correcto. Y, sin embargo, había algo en ella que le impedía definir a Stan como enemigo sin dudarlo. No podía negar que lo encontraba atractivo, y definitivamente ahora no podía negar esa “electricidad” y esa agradable tensión cálida dentro de su cuerpo cuando él actuaba de esa forma provocadora. Que los dioses la perdonen, y sus amigos también, pero sentía curiosidad, y le estaban ganando los impulsos más que la razón. Cerró los ojos un momento, debatiendo consigo misma qué hacer. Pero el problema era que, si era sincera, quería sentir más de aquel calor, de aquella curiosa presión agradable dentro de su cuerpo, quería ver a dónde llegaba. Era sólo eso, no pasaría nada más, Stan había establecido claramente las “reglas”. Y no había allí nadie para juzgarla, más que su propia consciencia, la cual ni siquiera rechazaba totalmente la idea.

\- De acuerdo –Murmuró, sonrojada, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Stan sonrió, confirmando su hipótesis, y una agradable sensación lo recorrió al saber que ella también sentía cierta atracción hacia él, y que tenía la confianza suficiente como para permitirle hacer algo así. No había segundas intenciones esta vez, no lo hacía por la misión, ni por Xeno, ni por nada más que por sí mismo. Kohaku le fascinaba por su rebeldía, sinceridad, audacia, y su belleza. Y la noche anterior, cuando la estaba acompañando en su malestar, había sentido una extraña paz que hace tiempo no se permitía, a pesar de que no estaba cómodo con la falsedad de ocultarle el destino de su amigo y líder científico. Tanta paz, que se había quedado dormido por muchas horas, cosa muy extraña en él por los reflejos y la alerta que requería su trabajo y profesión. Era tan intrigante como emocionante, que aquella joven desconocida, y enemiga, lo tuviera tan interesado y quebrara su inmutable ser. Y ahora, tener la oportunidad de que ella voluntariamente quisiera probar algo así de inaudito con un enemigo, y además ser el primer hombre que la hiciera sentir así, o al menos a su cuerpo, le generaba una emoción muy particular.

\- Sólo voy a tocarte aquí –le dijo, apoyando sus manos en la cintura de ella.

La vio asentir brevemente, sin girar la cabeza, lo cual le pareció casi adorable por la repentina timidez. No pensaba ser brusco, y lo que había empezado con la intención de que le dé la razón, ahora se había convertido en un genuino deseo de verla sonrojarse, no de vergüenza o ira, sino de placer. Decidió sacarles el cinto de seguridad, sabía que no se iba a escapar, y así le demostraba que confiaba en ella y que quería que esté cómoda. Tenía su parte excitante estar tan pegados y con limitados movimientos, pero no para lo que quería demostrarle ahora, además que la gravedad hacía casi el mismo trabajo, y si ella en algún momento apoyaba su espalda contra él, sería muy similar.

Respiró hondo, mirándola un momento sin hacer nada más, y se rió internamente al darse cuenta que sentía una pizca de ansiedad. Un hombre como él, con toda su experiencia… no podía creerlo. No eran nervios, pero sí expectativa. Se preguntó si hubiera sido mejor estar cara a cara más que contra la espalda de ella, pero se respondió rápidamente que así sería más fácil para los dos, menos íntimo, a pesar de que no podía ver la expresión de su rostro. Eso hubiera sido más práctico para guiarse, pero tendría que valerse de su intuición. Y su intuición nunca fallaba.

Movió mínimamente su cadera, un pequeño movimiento muy controlado, para provocarla. La que respiró larga y profundamente esa vez fue Kohaku, que todavía estaba un poco tensa. Había dado su palabra de que sólo la agarraría de la cintura, pero tenía muchas ganas de besarle el cuello para relajarla, pero no podía. Era un reto interesante, a decir verdad, limitarse a una o dos cosas solamente, lo obligaba a concentrarse y ser más eficiente con poco. Aunque si quería ser más “eficiente”, había algo que sí podía pedirle. Kohaku estaba sentada encima de él con las piernas juntas, pero la necesitaba más... abierta.

\- Kohaku –le dijo con suavidad– ¿Puedes poner tus piernas por fuera?

Al principio ella no pareció entender, porque frunció el ceño y no se movió, pero cuando él cerró un poco sus propias piernas, se acomodó para hacer lo que le había pedido. Claro que para hacerlo ella tuvo que levantarse parte de la pollera del vestido, no tenía tanta apertura de otra forma. Ah…ahora sí, mucho mejor. Volvió a moverse un poco, empujando lentamente, y la escuchó jadear de sorpresa, alcanzando a ver de costado cómo había quedado con la boca ligeramente entreabierta. No había apuro, nadie los apuraba ni los esperaba, por lo cual podía tomarse todo el tiempo que quisiera para que ella absorbiera la sensación de la graduación de la intensidad. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que había hecho algo así con una mujer? Demasiados, pero fue un verdadero gusto volver a sentirlo.

Se reclinó un poco en el asiento para permitirse más comodidad y amplitud de movimientos. Empujó con más intensidad, pero siempre lento, constante, hasta que la escuchó soltar un suave gemido. Oh, pero qué voz tan dulce tenía, aquella princesa. Pensaba seguir así otro tanto más, pero cuando la vio arquear un poco la espalda, no pudo contenerse, y sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más “profundos” y largos, mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener su propio gemido. Eso provocó que Kohaku se eche hacia atrás apoyándose en él. Maldición, sí que era sensible ella, no habían pasado ni dos minutos y ya la tenía contra su cuerpo como había pensado antes. Stan volvió a aumentar la intensidad, ya no era una provocación, estaba comenzando a ir en serio. Dejándose llevar, guió la cintura de Kohaku en movimientos que acompañaban los suyos, y un estremecimiento lo recorrió cuando alcanzó a ver de costado la expresión de placer y deseo en aquellos ojos aguamarina entrecerrados. Tentando su suerte, le dijo al oído:

\- Muévete tú también.

Kohaku no demoró en seguir ese pedido, pero pasó a inclinarse al lado opuesto, apoyándose en el mando del avión, y al hacer eso terminó presionándose más contra la entrepierna tan prominente del soldado, lo cual le robó un sonoro gemido, que fue como combustible para él. Stan esperaba que ella fuera más reservada, ya que nunca había hecho eso antes, pero en su lugar la veía bastante dispuesta e intuitiva. Maldita sea, era perfecta, tenía mucho potencial, era evidente que ya la racionalidad había dejado de limitarla, y eso que sólo se estaban frotando un poco, con toda la ropa, sin siquiera besarse. No, mejor así, sin besos, le parecía que eso sería más sentimental e íntimo, irónicamente. Era curioso cómo estar en esa situación caliente le parecía menos íntima que besarse, pero ese había sido inconscientemente el motivo por el cual había preferido dejarla de espaldas a él.

¿Cómo sería…? No, no podía pensar en eso, no había muchas posibilidades que sucediera algo así entre ellos. Esta situación era parte de un juego, de una apuesta, quedaría en secreto entre ellos, y nada más. Sería demasiado complicado si algo más pasaba entre ellos. Él podía mentalizarse de solamente gozar algunos encuentros apasionados, pero ella seguro no, además de que era totalmente inexperta. Vaya recuerdo que sus primeras experiencias sexuales sean con un enemigo, e ignorando que él fue quién asesinó a alguien querido para ella. Bueno, si sería la primera y última vez, entonces se aseguraría que ninguno lo olvide. Sin contenerse, le abrazó la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, y tiró de ella para recostarla contra él.

Kohaku jadeó tanto por la sorpresa del repentino movimiento, como por tenerlo otra vez tan cerca, podía sentir la respiración agitada de él contra su oído, y eso la estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, si no alcazaba ya para eso con las sensaciones que la embargaban. Nunca había sentido algo como eso, y era como si no pudiera –ni quisiera– detenerse. Había perdido la “apuesta” desde antes de empezar, lo sabía, pero curiosamente no le molestaba. Escuchó a Stan decir con voz ronca algo de “molesto”, y lo próximo que sintió fue que él le soltó el pelo. La forma en que él la estaba abrazando por la cintura, quedando poco de su personalidad serena y calculadora, también colaboraba a hacerla olvidar de todo lo que no fuera estar en ese momento y lugar. Y es que no podía pensar otra cosa, comenzaba a sentir que ese calor y tensión en la parte baja de su cuerpo se iban expandiendo, no sabía por qué, pero era abrumador, y sin pensarlo dos veces apoyó sus manos sobre las de Stan, casi rasguñándolo, si no fuera porque él llevaba puestos sus guantes blancos. ¿Qué tenían los estadounidenses con la costumbre de cubrir sus manos? Como fuera, su cuerpo se movía solo.

Y entonces, sorprendiéndolos a los dos casi haciéndolos saltar en el lugar, la puerta lateral del avión se abrió, y el que se asomó y se quedó paralizado y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos no fue otra persona que el Dr. Xeno. La escena también se había congelado para los otros dos, y Kohaku, ahora roja de vergüenza, notó cómo los ojos del científico fueron de la cara sonrojada de Stan, a la de ella, luego se posaron en las manos de los dos que coincidían en la cintura de ella, y por último bajaron un poco más para notar el vestido semi-levantado, y dónde estaba sentada. Parecía haberse quedado sin voz ni reacción, porque su boca medio abierta no decía nada, y hubiera pensado que se trataba de una estatua si no fuera porque lo vio parpadear. Y entonces, el líder volvió en sí, transformando su cara de sorpresa en una de indignación y casi furia.

\- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, STAN?!

Kohaku no entendió del todo lo que le había dicho, pero de seguro que estaba enojado con el soldado. La pregunta que se hizo era por qué estaba tan enojado, pero no había forma de obtener esa respuesta. Xeno era siempre tan lógico y contenido, que no podía creer haberlo escuchado gritar así. Podía entender que reaccionara con vergüenza o confusión, ¿pero enojo? Para colmo Stan no le contestó nada, ni se movió ni la quitó de encima rápidamente, pero ella misma tuvo la decencia de apartarse lentamente de él, mirando al científico con cautela, que seguía mirando a su colega como si ella no existiera. Claro que en cuanto la rubia se hizo a un costado, notó que Xeno observó el nada disimulado bulto en el pantalón de Stan que no se molestaba en ocultar, pero inmediatamente cerró los ojos y apartó la mirada, apretando sus manos en puños.

Kohaku pensó que iba a seguir siendo ignorada, y realmente lo prefería así porque su rostro humeaba de vergüenza, pero cuando los ojos oscuros del científico se volvieron a posar en ella, sintió que su esperanza de vida se había reducido en diez años al menos. Era una mirada muy dura, mezcla de rechazo y desagrado, nunca la habían mirado así antes, aunque le pareció que había algo de desilusión también. Luego de que la voz de Xeno resonara en el aire, nadie más dijo nada, hasta que el científico se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar a paso muy rápido de vuelta a su castillo. Kohaku miró a Stan, que le devolvió una media sonrisa con un encogimiento de hombros, como si ni él mismo entendiera, ni le importara, la reacción del líder. No lucía ni un poco arrepentido, y no parecía predispuesto a ir a buscarlo o darle explicaciones. Pero había algo dentro de ella, no sabía por qué, que hizo que sus pies se movieran solos, y decidió ir tras Xeno. ¿Qué iba a decirle o explicarle? No tenía idea todavía. Corrió atrás de él y los guardias de la puerta del castillo titubearon cuando la vieron sola, pero al darse cuenta que estaba queriendo entrar, la dejaron pasar.

\- ¡Dr. Xeno! –consideró que la confianza de sólo llamarlo por el nombre no era apropiada en ese momento.

Pero el científico no se detuvo, ni se dio por aludido, y cuando llegó a su estudio cerró la puerta con fuerza, casi en las narices de la joven. “¿Qué le pasa ahora?” pensó Kohaku. Había percibido su humor taciturno durante el día, aunque no pudo enterarse el motivo, pero esto era otra cosa. No le correspondía entrar por la fuerza a sala privada del líder científico enemigo, pero no estaba pensando con lógica en ese momento, y sintió que con más razón tenía que explicar de alguna forma lo que había visto, cualquiera sea el motivo que lo había ofendido tanto. Justo cuando pensaba que se estaba acercando a él de un lado más humano y cálido… golpeó la puerta para anunciar su entrada, pero entró de todas formas porque sabía que no iba a obtener respuestas. Xeno estaba en el medio de la habitación, y la recibió con una mirada aún más gélida que la anterior, por su atrevimiento.

\- Este es mi espacio privado, Miss Kohaku, y no la invité ni le di permiso para entrar. Retírese.

\- No… todavía –Era la primera vez que le intimidaba la forma en que el científico la miraba– Sobre lo que vio…

\- Sé perfectamente lo que vi, no necesito explicaciones de lo que es obvio.

\- Sí, pero yo no… no hago esas cosas. Fue la primera vez que…

\- No me incumbe, ni me interesa, tu vida ni tus hábitos e impulsos primitivos.

“¿Primera vez?” Xeno gruñó para sí mismo. Dudaba mucho de esa excusa, siendo que esa misma mañana la había encontrado durmiendo cómodamente encima de Stan. Estaban mayormente vestidos, como ahora, pero evidentemente no era impedimento, vaya a saber qué habían hecho estando a solas toda la noche, y más conociendo a su amigo, si ahora había visto ese despliegue hormonal con tanta naturalidad. Traición, eso era lo que sentía. Stan no le había dicho nada en todo el día, esquivó las indirectas sin culpa alguna, al parecer prefería empezar a guardar secretos con él. No era novedad que la chica le interesaba, pero esto se encontraba en otro nivel, en especial porque ella evidentemente le había correspondido ambas veces. Tener que desconfiar de su mejor amigo y aliado más poderoso, era algo que lo quebraba por dentro, quizás no era la primera vez, ni sería la última, que le ocultaba cosas.

Y, por otro lado, Miss Kohaku… ¿cómo fue que la pensó tan inocente? Tenía una sonrisa pura, luminosa, aunque su lengua filosa y sus habilidades de combate eran la otra cara de la misma moneda. La forma en que jugó con sus manos la otra noche, que le tocó la cara con suavidad, el interés que había tenido por su turbio humor ese mismo mediodía… esa dulzura e inocencia no coincidían para nada con la situación prácticamente sexual que había atestiguado hacía unos minutos. No podría negarlo, su rostro en ese momento denotaba placer y consenso con lo que hacían.

Ya le había molestado que otra vez usaran el avión y el petróleo para un paseo recreativo, pero cuando vio que habían aterrizado y no salieron de allí por varios minutos, se preocupó. Quizás la puerta se había trabado, o había sucedido algo con Miss Kohaku durante el vuelo, que la había descompensado. Incluso llegó a pensar que Stan podría haberla incomodado con sus provocaciones, y podían estar peleando allí adentro. Por ese motivo fue que salió a buscarlos y ver qué sucedía, pero no esperaba encontrarse con una escena así. Y otra cosa que no iba a admitir jamás, salvo a sí mismo: Le habían quemado por dentro los celos. Cada vez que los veía reír juntos, cada vez que Míster Gen recalcaba lo bien que se llevaban y la confianza que estaban desarrollando, cada vez que sabía que estaban solos compartiendo una comida, día y noche.

¿Por qué Stan? Sí, era un hombre del tipo “alfa”, atractivo, musculoso, habilidoso, seguro; desde que eran chicos había sido testigo de la fila de mujeres que lo deseaban y admiraban. Pero en cuanto a Miss Kohaku, Stan había sido quién la había apaleado y secuestrado, que la amenazaba con cuchillos y pistolas, incluso ella lo había mordido una vez, y la diferencia de idiomas complicaba su comunicación civilizada. ¿Cómo demonios es que confiaba más en Stan? Desde el principio, aunque fue distante, él la había tratado con respeto y cuidado, con más “diplomacia”, no se había propasado nunca con ella, hasta la había contentado con regalos y accediendo a cada uno de sus pedidos. Horas pasó cada día, haciendo esas cosas para ganarse su confianza y favor. ¿Y quién cosechaba sus frutos, y se ganaba más seguido sus sonrisas y guiños de confianza? Stan. Incluso parecía haberlo extrañado mientras él fue a asesinar a Senku, era muy evidente cómo miraba alrededor buscándolo. Era injusto, realmente.

\- Estás molesto, ¿por qué? –Kohaku le preguntó, siendo muy directa.

El nivel de atrevimiento de esa chica era para reír. Pero se dio cuenta que lo que más le molestaba, era que no podía darle una respuesta a eso. Así que se limitó a mirarla fríamente, esperando que desistiera y se diera cuenta lo desubicada que estaba siendo al preguntarle eso al líder enemigo.

\- Entiendo que encontrarte con…eso –Titubeó Kohaku– no está en tu concepto de “elegancia”

\- ¿Te estás burlando de mí, Miss Kohaku? –Le preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos. Estaba a un paso de perder la paciencia, y echarla de ahí inmediatamente.

\- No, no es una burla. Hablas todo el tiempo de elegancia, puedo ver que eso es importante para ti, solo por eso lo digo. Tus hábitos, cómo comes, dónde comes, el detalle que le pones a cada cosa que haces para ti y para los demás, tu ciencia... No sé cuáles son los comportamientos adecuados en este país, ni tus costumbres o creencias, por lo que no sé si tiene que ver con eso que luzcas ofendido.

\- Creo que lo inadecuado que estaban haciendo trasciende la cuestión de las fronteras o costumbres. Hasta una aldeana como tú lo sabe.

\- No considero haber hecho nada malo, y en todo caso, tampoco estábamos delante de otras personas –le replicó, defendiéndose– Si tú lo viste y te ofendiste, es problema tuyo.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Yo no pensaba que iba a suceder algo así tampoco, incluso quise escaparme, le dije a Stan que era un pervertido, pero él insistió en que era algo “natural” y después… bueno, sentí algo, y él se dio cuenta. Lo que sucedió después, fue porque él me apostó que yo también hubiera reaccionado así con ciertos movimientos que rocen esa parte del cuerpo “sensible” y… seré honesta, sentí curiosidad, porque no me desagradó. Y como Stan me dio la opción de rechazarlo, no pensé si estaba bien o mal, sólo quería saber qué se sentía, parecía saber lo que hacía y no me iba a lastimar.

Kohaku se sinceró completamente, no sabía si eso iba a ayudar, y en el fondo sentía que quería hablarlo con alguien más, y ya Xeno había sido testigo de la situación y era un adulto. Pareció funcionar, porque los oscuros ojos del científico ya no lucían tan fríos y juzgadores, aunque seguía leyendo el reproche en ellos, no tenía idea por qué, ya que no parecía querer decirle.

\- Sólo fue eso –siguió explicando– pero… creo que se fue un poco de las manos. O no, honestamente no sé si es lo normal, Stan parecía saber lo que hacía, y yo confié en él porque no se sentía nada mal –Lo vio cerrar los ojos un momento y hacer una mueca de disgusto– Otra vez… ¿qué es lo que te molesta de lo que te dije? ¿Que confíe en Stan? ¿Eso es?

Una vez más no le contestó, pero Kohaku comprendió instintivamente que había dado en el clavo, o de otra forma lo hubiera negado.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema que empiece a confiar en él? ¿No era que querían que me una a su equipo, que traicione a mis amigos? Lamento volver a decirte que eso jamás sucederá, no pienso abandonar a los míos, pero eso no quita que pueda dejar de verlos a ustedes como enemigos, porque en el fondo todos somos personas. De nuestro equipo, por lo menos la mitad fueron enemigos no hace mucho, incluso intentaron matarnos, pero mediante negociaciones y sentido común, y también duras peleas, terminamos encontrando un objetivo común y aliándonos, dejando atrás el pasado y el resentimiento. ¡Y yo creo en eso, y en que podemos ser aliados con ustedes!

\- ¿Aliarme con un montón de niños que juegan a la ciencia? Ya se acabó para ustedes, no tienen chance de enfrentarnos –A pesar del enojo, no quería decirle del destino que había sufrido Senku todavía– Su único destino es someterse a nosotros. Luego hablaremos de confianza, cuando agachen bien la cabeza, primero.

\- Hace un rato, Stan me preguntó si yo confiaba en él. Lo pensé, pensé mucho en unos segundos, pero más que mi cabeza, fue mi corazón el que dijo que sí. Porque creo en la bondad de las personas, a pesar de todo lo que les haya pasado en la vida para volverlos tan retorcidos, que era lo que pensaba de ustedes al principio. Pero ustedes dos me demostraron su lado humano estos días, su buena voluntad, su interés en entendernos y llevarnos bien incluso. Y por lo menos él me demuestra con acciones que me respeta y confía en mí, cosa que ahora no estoy tan segura que sea así contigo, estoy empezando a sentir que el falso aquí eres tú, que en ningún momento te interesó confiar en mí.

\- Stan no es inocente, ni actúa desinteresadamente –Ya se estaba cansando de que pensara que su amigo era todo buenas intenciones– ¿Te crees que él no hizo cosas para agradarte más y que confíes en él como estás haciendo? No tienes idea.

\- Tal vez no, pero tampoco soy idiota, dos podemos jugar este juego –soltó, tan enojada que se dio cuenta tarde que había soltado la lengua. Pero mejor así, no le gustaba fingir ni mentir.

\- ¿Qué…? –Xeno lució sorprendido.

\- Ninguno aquí es puro e inocente, somos enemigos, jamás sería tan descuidada como para creer en cada palabra de ustedes, y me parece que lo mismo hacen conmigo, soy su rehén todavía, al fin y al cabo, no soy como Gen. ¿Pero sabes qué? Pese a todo eso, nunca pude ser falsa, nunca pude fingir del todo, y mi interés, y todo lo que vieron y ven de mí, es lo que realmente siento. Y mi corazón me dice lo mismo de ustedes, cuando los miro a los ojos, sé que no están fingiendo. Cuando me hablas de tu ciencia, cuando accediste a mis pedidos, cuando bromeaste, sonreíste y me miraste la noche de las estrellas, puedo apostarte mi vida a que no estabas actuando. Tus ojos brillaron, tu sonrisa llegó a tus ojos, y lo mismo puedo decir de Stan, aunque ninguno quiera admitirlo. Pero lo que ahora puedo ver, es que él sí es más sincero conmigo y con él mismo, y tú sigues con ese terco y maldito caparazón que honestamente ya me tiene cansada, no lo entiendo. Así que dejaré de perder el tiempo en llevarme bien contigo, si no vale la pena el esfuerzo.

Con cada palabra que decía, Kohaku se iba enojando más y más, y cuando terminó de hablar, se dio vuelta para irse ella misma de allí, sin que la echen. Pero Xeno la detuvo agarrándola del brazo, y ella vio que sus ojos estaban turbados, una vez más contenían una emoción indescifrable y movilizadora. Pero no le decía nada, para variar.

\- No tengo más nada que decirte, Dr. Xeno, si no vas a ser sincero, y no…

\- No vayas con Stan –le susurró.

La fuerza con que la mano del científico apretaba su brazo, no concordaba para nada con su tono de voz, el cual parecía más bien un ruego, así como ahora podía leerlo en sus ojos. ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese hombre, y dónde había quedado el despótico líder enemigo de hace un momento? ¿Y a qué se refería con “ir con Stan”?

\- Sigues sin querer darme respuestas, pero tampoco quieres que vaya con quien sí me las da. Hasta que no te decidas a ser honesto conmigo, puedes olvidarte de mi confianza, y estaremos a mano, volvemos a cero. Adiós, Dr. Xeno.

Sacudió su brazo para librarse del agarre del científico, y volvió a darle la espalda para irse. Pero no llegó a la puerta, cuando sintió que otra vez él la detuvo, sólo que esta vez fue mucho más brusco y la giró y la empujó contra la pared, agarrándola de ambas muñecas. Estaban frente a frente ahora, y cuando lo miró e iba a protestar por el repentino ataque, no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando él la rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza, y menos de un segundo después acercó su rostro y apoyó sus labios contra los de ella.

Kohaku abrió mucho los ojos, al contrario de Xeno que los tenía fuertemente cerrados. ¿La estaba…besando? Si no lo rechazó ni forcejeó, fue porque no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Primero Stan, ahora él… sólo que podía esperarlo del soldado, pero de Xeno no, luego de toda esa discusión y lo que se habían dicho. Pero sí, sin duda eso era un beso, y lo que comenzó como un contacto brusco choque de labios, el científico lo fue transformando en un beso más apasionado y urgente, alternando las succiones entre su labio inferior y su labio superior mientras movía su cabeza para acomodarse. Una de sus manos, que como siempre cubrían sus garras, subió hasta posarse detrás del cuello de ella y enterrarse en su pelo suelo, mientras que con la otra le rodeaba la cintura y lo acercaba a él, aunque no había ya mucho espacio entre la pared y su cuerpo.

Kohaku no podía reaccionar todavía, seguía totalmente estupefacta y sin entender cómo y por qué estaba pasando eso, además que la tenía abrumada la intensidad con que Xeno la estaba besando, aunque era la primera vez que alguien la besaba, y de qué forma. Era una espectadora de sus propias sensaciones, como si lo estuviese viendo desde fuera, y aunque podía sacarse de encima al científico en menos de un segundo, ya que no tenía ni una pizca de la fuerza de ella, era la incredulidad la que le impedía actuar, y algo más que no alcanzaba a definir.

Pero antes de que su cerebro se desembotara y considerase si corresponderle o no, Xeno abrió los ojos y se separó de sus labios. Jadeó bruscamente, como si se hubiera asustado, y la miró directamente a los ojos. Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo pasó mientras sus miradas conectaban, o la infinita cantidad de pensamientos fugaces que pasaron por la mente de ambos, sólo podía percibirse los latidos como martillazos de dos corazones que latían a pocos centímetros uno del otro.

Cuando finalmente reaccionó, Xeno la soltó y se alejó de ella, tapándose la boca con una mano, rozando sus propios labios con sus dedos. Parecía sorprendido de lo que había hecho, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y alarmados, parecía un animal enjaulado. No dijo nada, pero Kohaku tampoco encontraba su voz, seguía quieta contra la pared en la misma posición que él la había dejado cuando la soltó. Lo vio respirar aceleradamente por la nariz, alterado, pero a la vez controlado, y sin decir nada más caminó rápido hacia la puerta y salió casi despavorido, dejando a la joven sola adentro.

Poco a poco, a medida que ella también volvía a la realidad, se fue dejando caer contra la pared, hasta que terminó sentada en el suelo, ella también tocándose los labios con la punta de sus dedos, sintiendo el calor y la sensación de los labios de Xeno aunque ya no estaban en contacto con los de ella, y sin entender todavía lo que había sucedido.

¿Qué… acababa de pasar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaas! ¿Hace calor, o soy yo? xD. Y sí… ya lo veían venir (y más de uno/una quería que empiecen a pasar este tipo de cosas, ¿no? jajaja). No les dejo el corazón tranquilos, de peleas, momentos dulces, otros hot… y nuevamente discusiones, luego sonrisas y HOT jajajaja. Ya lo saben, siempre voy a tratar de terminar los capítulos en algún momento fuerte, es mi sello personal para mantener el hype y el interés muejejeeee.
> 
> Me voy a escribir el fic Stanhaku, que también se viene potente xD, pero viene más dulce y sexy la cuestión allí. Al Stan de esta historia lo trato de hacer mucho más canon (aunque no sabemos, capaz nuestro dios griego tiene su lado sweet), pero me divierto escribiendo y amo sus dos versiones. Es un diablillo sexy, en ambas jaja.
> 
> Hasta el próximo capítulooo!


	9. Chapter 9

Kohaku no pudo levantarse del piso por un buen rato, luego de que Xeno la hubiera dejado sola allí. Seguía sin poder creer que el científico, el líder enemigo, la había besado. ¿Por qué? No dejaba de preguntarse. De tanto enojo y reproches, a besarla… ¿qué demonios había pasado por la mente de él? Y para colmo, salió corriendo, sin decir una palabra. ¿Cómo podía estar tan sorprendido, y casi horrorizado, si él mismo la había detenido y besado? No era algo que pudiera pasar de la nada, sin pensarlo antes. ¿Acaso Xeno gustaba de ella? No, imposible, si apenas se conocían hacía una semana, y eran enemigos, ella era su rehén.

Podía creerlo de Stan, había desarrollado mucha más cercanía con él, compartían juntos cada comida, sin contar con que periódicamente le limpiaba y curaba las heridas, habían compartido un baño, hasta sin querer habían dormido juntos, y ni que hablar de lo que pasó en el avión hacía un rato nada más. Era igual de extraña la sensación porque también era su “enemigo” todavía, pero al menos tenía más sentido, no le sorprendería tanto. Pero Xeno… sí, había tenido un par de actitudes agradables con ella, entre el caleidoscopio, el baño caliente y medicinal, y la noche de las estrellas, pero siempre se lo veía incómodo y escurridizo, apenas si le ponía sostener la mirada por varios segundos. ¿Entonces, por qué…?

No podía encontrar una explicación lógica, por más que la buscara, no había forma de haber anticipado que sucediera algo como eso. Aunque lo único que tenía sentido, era que él había huido despavorido de aquel lugar, eso había sido lo único consecuente con su actitud. ¿Y ahora que hacía? ¿Esperaba a volver a cruzárselo en su camino? ¿Iba a buscarlo nuevamente? ¿Lo evitaba incómodamente? No sabía qué hacer, aunque tampoco estaba tan segura como para ir a buscarlo en ese momento y pedirle explicaciones, cuando apenas podía pensar con claridad, ni siquiera sabía si las palabras saldrían de su boca. Seguía sintiendo los suaves y cálidos labios de él, sus sorprendentemente fuertes manos rodeándola… había sido impactante, y demasiado para ese momento, y ahora las sensaciones volvían a ella como olas.

Mientras se recuperaba del shock, varios minutos pasaron, pero nadie interrumpió sus pensamientos, y Xeno tampoco volvió. Cuando por fin se serenó un poco y su corazón dejó de martillar contra su pecho, se puso de pie, y se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez allí, se dejó caer en la cama, y se cubrió los ojos con las manos. No importaba si los cerraba, si se los tapaba, o que tratara de pensar en otra cosa, la imagen del científico y las sensaciones de los besos le venían una y otra vez. Y todavía faltaban unas cuantas horas para que el día termine, mal que le pese. Llegó a la conclusión de que no podía hacer nada, y no tenía sentido darle más vueltas. Al menos no hasta que pudiera aclararlo personalmente. El problema iba a ser cómo.

Volvió a ver a Stan para la cena, que como siempre, él le llevaba a su habitación para compartirla con ella. No sabía si fue casualidad o no que los dos estaban bastante en silencio esa vez, aunque ella miraba más al piso que a cualquier otro lado. Quizás no había pensado muy bien antes de acceder a hacer eso en el avión con él. Ahora se sentía cohibida y un poco avergonzada, porque cada vez que lo miraba o lo tenía cerca, no podía dejar de pensar lo que había sucedido, e incluso cómo se había sentido de bien. Había sido muy atrevido e íntimo, mucho más que ese maldito beso que compartió con el científico…y todo en el mismo día. De ahora en adelante, mientras estuviese en ese castillo, iba a tener que seguir lidiando con él. Y con Xeno, sus dos captores, y líderes enemigos, con los dos había pasado algo que no sabía cómo sobrellevar, y algo impensado para un rehén.

\- Kohaku, tu cara está hablando.

\- ¿Eh? –se sobresaltó, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Te estás preguntando por lo que pasó hoy?

¿Qué de todo? Sería una buena re-pregunta. ¿Despertarse en la misma cama con él, haber hecho esas cosas tan calientes e íntimas, o que Xeno la hubiera besado con inesperada pasión?

-Sí. No sé qué hacer –se sinceró.

\- No sabes… ¿Acaso quieres hacer más? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa provocadora.

\- No me refería a eso –lo miró molesta– Sino, cómo actuar ahora.

\- No dijiste que no... –Acentuó su sonrisa– pero en cuanto a tu preocupación, sé cómo siempre. No hay mucho que decir. Tampoco hicimos todo.

\- ¿Todo? –Creía entender a lo que se refería, pero le preocupaba lo amplio y desconocido que podía ser "todo".

\- Eres virgen –Fue una afirmación.

\- ¿Qué es ser virgen? –Preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Stan no se esperaba una pregunta tan básica, pero inmediatamente, en vez de tildarla de ignorante, se dio cuenta que "virgen" era una palabra bastante occidental, y hasta religiosa. Había oído a Kohaku hablar de dioses en plural, por lo cual no habían heredado la religión católica japonesa. Ahora tenía que pensar en una forma de explicarle eso, pero había un concepto que cualquiera entendía, por más primitivo que fuera.

\- Cuando todavía no hiciste lo que se hace para tener hijos... o solo por placer, pero es el mismo acto. Tener sexo.

\- Ah... no –se sonrojó intensamente, entendiendo perfectamente la explicación– No hice eso.

\- Lo imaginaba. ¿Te besaron?

\- Sí –"Hace unas horas" no era la respuesta que quería dar, aunque era la pura verdad.

\- ¿Sólo con los labios?

\- ¿Con qué más iba a ser? –Preguntó confundida, pero la sonrisa juguetona que le mostró Stan le dejó muy en claro que no era una pregunta tan obvia. Prefirió quedarse con la duda.

\- Bueno, poco a poco. Creo que ya sé la respuesta, pero, ¿te tocaste alguna vez? –Era casi evidente la respuesta, pero quería comprobar qué tanto le costaba hablar de esos temas, si la vergüenza de esa joven podía más que la curiosidad.

\- ¿Eh? –Dudaba que Stan hiciera preguntas tan tontas, y podía ser un error de traducción, pero no sabía del todo a lo que se refería, aunque ya se hacía una idea. Mejor quedar como ignorante e inocente, más con ese hombre tan directo, quizás eso evitaría que sea más atrevido– ¿Tocar… qué?

Stan no se mostró frustrado ni se burló con la pregunta inocente de ella, más bien su sonrisa se amplió, aunque Kohaku podía leer claramente en su rostro que no era una sonrisa de simpatía, vaya a saber qué estaba pensando en ese momento.

\- Tus partes privadas.

\- Ah… no.

Venía haciéndole preguntas cada vez más íntimas, y aunque le avergonzara escucharlas, y más aún contestarlas, trató de no dejarse intimidar. Le resultaba igualmente curioso la liviandad y despreocupación con que Stan hablaba de esos temas, pero lo hacía con seriedad, no se le había acercado ni la estaba mirando sugerentemente, lo hacía con tanta naturalidad como hablar de cualquier otra cosa. La realidad era que, en la aldea, esos temas no se hablaban libremente, o por lo menos ella no había estado en ese tipo de conversaciones antes. Quizás las tres hermanas más hermosas, Ruby, Garnet y Sapphire, sí sabrían más de eso, porque estaban mucho más interesadas en tener novio y esas cosas, pero Kohaku no.

Y entre los nuevos amigos del reino científico, tampoco habían surgido charlas o situaciones de ese tipo. Bueno, Ryusui y Mozu eran los más cercanos a Stan en cuanto a hablar con tanta facilidad de parejas, deseos y demás, evidentemente tenían mucha experiencia, pero tampoco habían tocado nunca un tema tan privado en frente de ella. Así que quizás era una buena oportunidad para saber más de temas “adultos”, y el soldado no parecía juzgarla por su inexperiencia, más bien lo contrario. Le daba la sensación que quería… “iluminarla”, educarla. Incluso le había dicho que seguirían como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo que se preguntaba Kohaku, era si él quería realmente eso, o si lo decía solo para no incomodarla más de lo que estaba, al menos por el momento.

\- Lo suponía. Y asumo que nunca te miraste en detalle –Antes de que le preguntara “¿mirar qué?”, decidió aclararlo de antemano. Le gustó que ella no se estuviera poniendo nerviosa, o que al menos fingiera que no, era segura– Mirarte lo que tienes entre las piernas.

\- N-no.

Stan notó que, quizás inconscientemente, ella cerró las piernas de forma sutil. Definitivamente estaba tratando de no demostrar vergüenza, y consideró que no convenía seguir haciéndole preguntas, o ella se pondría a la defensiva. De todas formas, eso de “mirarse” no era tan fácil para una mujer como para un hombre, y más bien necesitaría un espejo, y no sabía si alguna vez habría tenido al alcance de su mano uno, para fines que no fueran científicos de los de su líder. Eso le dio una idea.

\- Deberías hacerlo, conocer tu propio cuerpo –Decidió cambiar de tema– ¿Vas a decirle a Gen de esto?

Kohaku lo miró tensa, pero él no parecía enojado o que se lo fuera a impedir.

\- No nací ayer, Kohaku –le dijo mirándola a los ojos– Deben hablar de todo lo que pasa aquí. Hazlo, no me molesta. Y si tienes dudas, él te explicará mejor en japonés.

La verdad era que Stan quería que el mago se enterase. Tenía muchas ganas de ver la expresión que ponía cuando ella se lo contara. Esos inocentes abrazos que compartían, y la cercanía que parecían tener... quería ver a ese zorro astuto sudar frío, al saber del acercamiento de Kohaku con él, y además que fuera voluntario de ella.

\- No se te escapa nada –Fue un pensamiento, pero se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz más alta de la que esperaba, y él le mostró una sonrisa que le dio un escalofrío, Stan estaba orgulloso de su fina observación de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Lo miró desafiante– Sí, lo hablaré.

\- Bien –Asintió satisfecho. Como ya había terminado de comer, se puso de pie– Voy a traerte algo, ya vuelvo.

Kohaku siguió cenando su ración, ella no comía tan rápido como Stan, y se quedó pensando con curiosidad qué podía querer darle. Unos minutos después, el hombre volvió, y traía algo delgado en la mano, algo que Kohaku identificó de entre las herramientas científicas de Senku.

\- ¿Un espejo? ¿Para qué?

\- Ya sabes lo que es, mejor –O sea que el club de ciencia juvenil había fabricado espejos también, interesante– ¿Cómo lo conoces?

\- Los hicieron para unas cámaras fotográficas –agarró el que Stan le acercó– ¿Para qué lo quiero ahora?

\- Para que te conozcas un poco más, ya estás grande para no saber, y más si empezaste a “usarla” –sonrió brevemente cuando la vio sonrojada, su falta de vocabulario japonés le había servido en esa ocasión– Te lo dejo de tarea. Me voy, hasta mañana Kohaku. Diviértete.

Kohaku apenas respondió a la despedida con un murmullo, no podía creer lo que acababa de decirle Stan. Tenía que admitir que tenía un poco de razón, aunque había sido muy directo e íntimo, pero aun así le había impactado. Pero después de todo lo que había pasado ese día, su cuota de vergüenza había llegado al límite, y lo único que quería era irse a dormir y olvidar todo, al menos por el momento.

Desde la mañana siguiente, luego de dar infinitas vueltas en la cama sin haber podido olvidado nada de lo que sucedió con los dos hombres, Kohaku se decidió a hablar con Xeno sobre ese inexplicable beso, aunque se le revolvían las tripas de sólo pensarlo. Se había sentido bien aclararlo con Stan, así que esperaba que el científico también le diera sus propias respuestas. Eso sí, primero lo hablaría con Gen para ver lo que pensaba y le aconsejaba, el que entendía mucho mejor la mente humana era él. No podía imaginarse cómo lo tomaría el mentalista, pero siempre había sido muy comprensivo y compañero, así que tenía la esperanza de que la ayudara a calmar sus turbulentas emociones conflictuadas.

Luego del almuerzo, Stan la llevó hacia la sala donde tenía su conversación con Gen. Como habían hecho mientras comían el habitual intercambio idiomático, Kohaku tenía la esperanza de que el soldado hubiera olvidado lo de la noche anterior. Pero había sido demasiado inocente al respecto, ya estaba aprendiendo que Stan sobrevivía a base de alimentos, agua, y provocaciones.

\- ¿Hiciste tu tarea? –Le preguntó con una fina sonrisa, luego de exhalar el humo del cigarro que fumaba.

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no tenía ganas. No vas a obligarme.

\- No. Pero no es por mí, es por ti –Hizo una pausa, y sonrió de forma felina– ¿Estás esperando a que otro lo haga por ti?

\- ¡No!

\- Vas en ese camino –Le contestó burlonamente al verla nerviosa, pero no la molestó más.

Cuando Kohaku vio a Gen en la enorme sala, se dio cuenta recién en ese momento que habían pasado dos días sin haberlo visto. Con tantas cosas en la cabeza desde la tarde anterior, no se había dado cuenta el alivio que sentía de volver a ver una cara amiga y confiable. Sin importarle nada, corrió hacia el mentalista y se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo fuerte.

\- Kohaku-chan… ¿estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado, devolviéndole el abrazo con dudas.

\- Sí... no… no sé. ¿Cómo estás tú? –Recorrió con sus ojos la cara de Gen– Me dijeron que estuviste enfermo.

\- Ah, sí… ya estoy mejor, como ves, mi querida Kohaku-chan –Una gran mentira, nunca se había enfermado, pero eso ella no tenía que saberlo, o su pellejo correría peligro– ¿Pero qué te pasó a ti?

\- Me gustaría empezar desde la última noche que cenamos juntos, pero nuestro tiempo escasea, así que iré al grano –Aunque hacerlo no era tan fácil como decirlo, y se quedó callada.

\- ¿Sí? –Gen la alentó, mirándola intrigado. Era raro que ella titubeara.

\- Ayer… pasaron cosas con Stan, y con Xeno.

\- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? –La observó en detalle, pero no veía marcas de golpes.

\- Bueno, en el avión con Stan, eeh –¿cómo le decía a eso que hicieron? ¿habría una palabra del mundo moderno? – Empezó por accidente, yo estaba sentada encima de él, ¡pero porque estaba apreciando el vuelo desde el asiento de adelante! Y luego cuando aterrizamos, me moví, y él sintió…bueno, yo también… sentimos…cosas –dioses, ¿por qué titubeaba tanto ahora? Y para colmo se había puesto muy roja. Podía sentir la mirada de Stan a lo lejos, y sin verlo, podía asegurar que estaba sonriendo con malicia.

\- Creo que entiendo, Kohaku-chan –le contestó Gen, conteniendo su expresión de sorpresa– Pasó algo un poco íntimo. Pero por tu expresión veo que no tienes miedo, así que puedo suponer que no te forzó.

\- No, fue solo eso… e incluso me dio la oportunidad de irme de allí. Sé que es nuestro enemigo, pero no pude evitarlo, no quise irme –no podía mirar a Gen a los ojos ahora– No sé por qué, pero no me molestó como debería haberlo hecho. Es decir, al principio sí me indigné y todo, pero luego… no se sintió mal –admitió mirándolo de reojo con culpa– Sé que Stan es nuestro enemigo, pero…

\- No es necesario que te expliques. Aunque seas una rehén, lo cierto es que no te tratan como una realmente, más allá de las restricciones obvias. Puedo ver que te llevas bien con él, lograron entenderse en este tiempo, y tú eres así de honesta, sin resentimientos.

\- ¿No estás molesto?

\- ¿Por qué lo estaría? Te dije que algo como esto podría pasar, y que incluso en el mundo moderno tenía un nombre, “síndrome de Estocolmo”, en el cual las personas se enamoran de sus captores…

\- ¡No estoy enamorada de Stan! –Lo interrumpió rápidamente– No es eso.

\- Quizás no, pero sí confías en él, y debe gustarte un poco, o no hubieras dejado que pase algo así.

Kohaku se quedó callada, pensando en la afirmación de Gen. ¿Le gustaba Stan? Sabía que confiaba en él, pero ¿gustarle? ¿Quería que pase algo más? Y lo peor era que eso incluía en el dilema a Xeno. A pesar de que con el científico discutía más, sentía un nivel de confianza similar al de Stan, quizás un poco menor porque el líder era contradictorio en sus actitudes hacia ella.

\- Lo curioso es que haya pasado tan repentino. De compartir comidas y enseñarse mutuamente sus idiomas a esto…

\- Hmmm, no sé si diría tan repentino –dijo pensativa, y Gen la miró con curiosidad– No pasó nada, pero… la noche anterior, yo me sentía mal, y él me cuidó y… nos quedamos dormidos. Quiero decir, en la cama. ¡Pe-pero sólo fue eso, no pasó nada de nada! –se apresuró a aclarar.

\- Ooh, ahora tiene más sentido de alguna forma –sonrió mínimamente Gen– La confianza se construye día a día, pero es inevitable sentir también más empatía por alguien que demuestra interés y cuidado con nosotros. Lo que me llama la atención es que él se haya quedado dormido contigo. Es verdad que no tiene nada que temer, su poder de ataque es por lejos mayor al tuyo, sin ofender.

\- Sí, lo sé. Estaba cansado, no sé qué fue a hacer el día anterior, pero se lo veía cansado.

Gen se tensó inmediatamente, sabía el motivo de la ausencia de Stan, y sabía que los enemigos habían decidido no decirle el destino de Senku todavía. Lo que ellos no sabían, era que Gen con su auricular primitivo tenía la información de que el peliverde estaba vivo. Al borde de la muerte y en un estado muy delicado, pero vivo. Decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente.

\- Kohaku-chan, dijiste que también pasó algo con Xeno…

\- La noche que él compartió la cena conmigo en ausencia de Stan, me llevó a ver las estrellas en algo como un pequeño telescopio que armó, creo que lo hizo para animarme, pero ahora puedo reconocer que me miró de una forma especial… más cálida.

\- ¿“Ahora”? ¿Qué cambió?

\- Bueno… mientras que pasaba eso en el avión con Stan, Xeno nos encontró. Y se enfureció, mucho. Incluso le gritó a Stan, aunque al otro no pareció importarle, creo que más bien se lo tomó con humor, raro.

\- No tan raro –murmuró Gen, sonriendo maliciosamente– No puedo creerlo igual, habrá sido incómodo.

\- Y que lo digas –se estremeció y se sonrojó– Fui tras él, no sé por qué, pero sentía que quería explicarle, y terminamos discutiendo… tampoco sé por qué. Cuando me estaba por ir, enojada, me detuvo, y… –dejó de hablar y cerró los ojos brevemente, recordando.

\- ¿Y? –La animó.

\- Me besó.

\- ¿Te…besó? –Los ojos de Gen se abrieron desmesuradamente– ¿Xeno te besó?

\- Sí. Y fue… intenso, nunca me habían besado así –se corrigió, haciendo una mueca– Nunca me habían besado antes tampoco. Pero lo más raro fue que después pareció asustarse, como si él mismo estuviese sorprendido, no sé… y se fue rápido de allí. No lo volví a ver todavía, así que no sé qué pasará con él.

\- Ya veo… nunca pensé que funcionaría tan bien el plan. No uno, sino que tienes a los dos líderes enemigos irreconocibles y a tus pies. Eres tan efectiva que asustas, Kohaku-chan.

\- No tiene nada que ver con el plan, no fue adrede –Se cruzó de brazos, molesta– Ni yo entiendo cómo pasó esto, si te soy sincera, no me entregaría tan fácil por algo así.

\- ¿Pero sí lo harías por otro motivo? –Le preguntó, astuto.

\- ¿Qué dices…? –Se quedó ligeramente boquiabierta, y sonrojada. Esa pregunta le hacía acordar a otra persona, más que al mentalista– Creo que te estás juntando demasiado con Stan últimamente, él se especializa en ese tipo de preguntas incómodas.

\- ¿Te ha hecho otro tipo de preguntas incómodas? –Ah, el inconsciente. Kohaku era una delicia para cualquier mínimo conocedor de psicología, dejando entrever sin darse cuenta las cosas que pasaban por su mente, pero que no se le escapaban a él, y al parecer tampoco al soldado.

\- ¿Cómo sabes?

\- Eres un libro abierto cuando hablas, Kohaku-chan, es irresistible. No lo sabía, pero por las palabras que usas al expresarte, resulta obvio para un mentalista lo que estás pensando, o lo que te estás guardando. Tus ojos y tu expresión corporal también hablan a gritos, y aunque intentes disimular, tu instinto de alguna u otra forma el inconsciente lo hará salir.

\- ¿El inconsciente? ¿Qué es eso?

\- Ah… no, olvídalo por ahora. Es un término moderno del estudio de la mente, pero no perdamos tiempo en eso. Lo que quiero decir, es que no puedes mentirte a ti misma, y aunque intentes ocultarte a ti misma o a otra persona cosas que piensas o sientes, el que sabe leer entre líneas lo que dices, o percibe algunos gestos o expresiones tuyas, se da cuenta que “algo falta”. Pero volvamos a lo que me decías.

\- Hmm ya veo. Anoche Stan me dijo algo parecido, dijo “tu cara está hablando”.

\- Es que eres muy expresiva y sincera con tus pensamientos. Stanley es muy observador.

\- Lo es. Incluso me preguntó si iba a hablarte de lo que pasó en el avión. No de lo de Xeno, porque creo que no lo sabe. Y me dio a entender que no es tonto o inocente, que sabe perfectamente que hablamos de lo que pasa en el castillo en estas charlas.

\- Me lo imaginaba –suspiró Gen– Tampoco hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta, pero que te lo diga directamente… no sé si tenemos que tenerle más miedo a él o a Xeno, aunque la balanza se inclina hacia el lado de Stan. Me hace acordar a Tsukasa, es habilidad y fuerza de combate, sumado a una gran inteligencia y comprensión de la situación, y júntalos con algún científico, y tienes un dúo muy desafiante, como mínimo. Mientras estén en el mismo equipo, son casi invencibles.

\- ¡Ja! Pero por eso es que nuestra idea es unir fuerzas, y no que sean nuestros enemigos por siempre, ¿no?

\- Es la idea, pero nada nos asegura que compartan el ideal.

\- Me cuesta verlos como enemigos, lo admito –agregó, desanimada– No quisiera luchar contra ellos. Pero si logramos convencer al menos a uno… quizás…

\- Sí, veremos. Pero mientras tanto, permíteme preguntarte, Kohaku-chan ¿qué vas a hacer con tu situación?

\- ¿Mi “situación”?

\- En vista a lo sucedido, cómo vas a interactuar con ambos de ahora en más.

\- ¿Cómo me recomiendas, Gen?

-Yo pregunté primero, Kohaku-chan –le dijo con voz cantarina– Puedo darte mi opinión, pero de nada sirve si va contra tus intereses, como ya dijiste.

\- Me faltó decirte que con Stan lo hablamos anoche. Me dijo que sigamos como siempre, que como no pasó “todo”, tampoco es la gran cosa. No le dio mucha importancia, parece. Creo que es mejor así, que quede atrás.

\- ¿Y con Xeno?

\- No hablé con él todavía. Pero hoy me decidí a hacerlo, quizás tenga la misma actitud que Stan. Ojalá que sí.

\- Eso lo dudo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿No dijiste que prácticamente salió corriendo? Eso significa que no aceptó lo que él mismo hizo. Es decir, puede que también prefiera olvidarlo, pero no de la misma forma que Stan.

\- Entiendo… con más razón entonces, voy a hablar con él.

\- Te deseo suerte, Kohaku-chan. Solamente tú puedes ser tan directa y temeraria como para cuestionar al líder enemigo y no pagar las consecuencias por tu “atrevimiento”. Bueno, con los dos tienes esa peculiaridad, es más que interesante de ver.

\- Gen, ahora dime tú qué piensas que debería hacer –le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. Lo veía tranquilo, pero seguía pensando que no debía de ser fácil escuchar eso, ni siquiera para él.

\- No puedo juzgar tus sentimientos o motivaciones, ni decirte cómo debes actuar, mi querida Kohaku-chan –levantó una mano para apoyarla en la mejilla de ella, mientras la miraba con comprensión– Lo siento, pero esta vez no puedo ayudarte en eso. Lo único que puedo decirte, es que las emociones humanas son complejas, y que no te sientas culpable de lo que sientes o pasa con cualquiera de ellos… o con los dos. La única que tiene la respuesta, o puede encontrarlas, eres tú. Y que lo que sea que hagas, sea porque quieres. Si lo haces de esa forma, no tendrás arrepentimientos, serás auténtica.

\- Gracias, Gen. No voy a negar que sentía un poco de culpa, o como si los estuviera traicionando a todos.

\- No confundas las cosas. “Traición” sería si te pasas al bando enemigo, y los ayudas para someter o lastimar a nuestros amigos. Pero no estoy tan seguro de considerar una traición a algo que sientes, tú o Xeno o Stan, si es con buena voluntad, o con sentimientos positivos. Quién sabe, a veces los cambios de corazón vienen de otros… cambios de corazón –le guiñó un ojo.

\- Entiendo. Gracias, Gen –le sonrió y se acercó a él para abrazarlo– No sabes cuánto necesitaba tus palabras. Bueno, a ti, en general. Admiro esa forma de ver las cosas que tienes, libre de prejuicios, sin condenar a nadie.

\- No olvides que yo fui el primero en “traicionar” a los míos, Kohaku-chan –le respondió con una sonrisita, mientras le devolvía el abrazo– Probablemente la mía fue la primera mentira y traición del mundo de piedra, pobre Tsukasa-chan. Así que sé lo que te digo. Pero a pesar de eso, no me arrepiento de nada, porque sé que lo hice siguiendo mis ideales, y también para el bien del mundo, como quedó demostrado. Quién sabe, quizás esta vez tú seas el comodín en este juego, e inclines la balanza hacia nuestro lado.

\- Creo que me gustaría hacerlo, si eso significa que no va a correr sangre y que habrá más chances de unir fuerzas para ayudar a reestablecer la civilización de lo que era el mundo moderno. Estoy segura que Xeno y Stan también quieren hacerlo, de una forma u otra.

Kohaku soltó un largo suspiro, rogando internamente porque así sea, contenida por los cálidos brazos de su Gen, que curiosamente la relajaban y le daban más seguridad. El mentalista podía ser manipulador y escurridizo, pero tenía un corazón enorme. Quería protegerlo, definitivamente.

\- Eeh… Kohaku-chan –le susurró Gen– Me da la impresión que nuestro tiempo terminó, pero no veo que Stan se nos acerque a poner fin a la reunión, y ciertamente está en esta habitación observando.

\- Es verdad. Creo que lo decía en serio lo de que yo pudiera hablarte sobre esto. ¿Debería agradecerle?

\- Me temo que, si le agradeces, ya lo tendrás atado a tu dedo meñique, mi querida Kohaku-chan.

\- Creo que lo mejor sería que no abuse de su generosidad. Voy a ser yo la que termine por hoy nuestra charla –se separó del abrazo.

\- Me parece una gran idea, y seguro lo sorprenderás. Hasta mañana, Kohaku-chan.

La rubia asintió con seguridad, y se dio vuelta para caminar hacia Stan, que efectivamente había alzado las cejas con un poco de sorpresa.

\- Gracias por el tiempo extra, Stan.

\- De nada –le sonrió, mientras soltaba el humo del cigarro a un costado.

\- Quiero ir a hablar con Xeno también, ahora si es posible.

Stan la miró fijo, preguntándose qué había hablado con el mago como para tener ese pedido. Sabía que ella había ido atrás de su amigo la tarde anterior, pero curiosamente no se lo cruzó en su camino como para preguntarle. Pero le gustaba la mirada en los ojos determinada de la chica, y le interesaba saber qué tenía para decirle a Xeno, pero tendría que preguntárselo luego a él.

\- De acuerdo, ve.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No me vas a acompañar? –Le preguntó sorprendida.

\- No, es derecho por ese pasillo, y no vas a escaparte. Si fuese por mí te dejaría libre en el castillo, pero no es mi decisión –se encogió de hombros– No soy tu perro guardián tampoco.

\- Bien… gracias por la confianza –le sonrió mientras asentía– Nos vemos luego.

Stan parpadeó un par de veces, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Era la primera vez que ella se despedía animadamente de él, confiada en que se verían. Era algo obvio, dadas las circunstancias, pero le sacó una honesta sonrisa de satisfacción.

Kohaku se dirigió al estudio de Xeno, donde el soldado le señaló que estaría. Tocó la puerta, un poco ansiosa por no saber con qué iba a encontrarse, y Xeno contestó con un “adelante”, sin molestarse en preguntar quién era. Evidentemente no se esperaba que fuese ella, porque en cuanto la vio abrió mucho los ojos y fue visible la forma en que se tensó.

\- Buenas tardes, Xeno.

\- Buenas tardes, Miss Kohaku –contestó, cauteloso– ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Hablar contigo –No eran buenas señales la forma en que la recibió, pero no se iba a echar atrás.

\- Eso es evidente, o no estarías acá –dijo mordazmente.

\- Sí, bueno… pero te estoy diciendo que vengo a hablar solamente, no que necesito otra cosa.

\- Habla entonces.

\- Me gustaría hablar de lo que pasó ayer.

\- No hay nada que hablar.

\- ¿No? –Frunció el ceño– A mí me parece que sí. ¿Vas a ignorar el hecho de que me besaste?... ¿Y que luego te fuiste sin decir palabra?

Xeno la miró en silencio, pero Kohaku notó que el científico había apretado la mandíbula. Gen había tenido razón, eso no estaba resultando nada parecido a la conversación con Stan. Cuando pasaron varios incómodos segundos en silencio, se decidió a repreguntar, lo único que quería saber.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Parecía que el peliblanco tampoco iba a contestar, pero respiró profundamente, y lo hizo.

\- Fue un impulso ilógico.

Kohaku se quedó con la boca abierta. No esperaba esa respuesta simple, y que al mismo tiempo no decía nada. Para colmo le hizo acordar mucho a Senku, y su terca visión “complicada” de las relaciones románticas. No era lo que quería volver a escuchar, sobre todo porque la diferencia era que quien se lo decía ahora, la había besado voluntariamente, aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Por lo menos Senku había sido consecuente y jamás le había tocado un pelo, no tenía nada que criticarle, lo pensaba y actuaba sin contradecirse, y no podía decir lo mismo de Xeno ahora.

\- Impulso o no, lógico o ilógico, me besaste. Creo que tengo derecho a saber por qué lo hiciste, más sabiendo que segundos antes estábamos discutiendo. Coincido que fue ilógico, pero me sigo preguntando por qué tuviste el impulso.

Ya está, lo había dicho. Más directo imposible, no había forma de que la esquive ahora. Y esa realización pareció ser compartida con el científico, que estrechó los ojos y la miró de forma dura, evidentemente molesto con el acorralamiento.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para cuestionarme así y exigirme una respuesta?

\- Soy quien soy, una persona de carne y hueso como tú. También soy tu rehén, pero parece que eso no te impidió hacer lo que hiciste –Contestó desafiante– Por lo menos Stan no tuvo problema en darme una respuesta.

\- No, me imagino que no –respondió con un siseo el científico.

\- Ayer te dije que no teníamos nada que hablar hasta que te decidas a ser honesto conmigo, pero eso cambió en cuanto me besaste. Si decidiste seguir con la misma actitud, ya sabes también cuál será la mía, pero eso será luego de que me des la respuesta que merezco. ¿En qué pensaste para haber hecho eso?

\- Si lo hubiera pensado un poco más, no lo habría hecho –le respondió cortante.

Kohaku se quedó callada luego de escuchar eso. No estaba encantada con que un enemigo fuera el que la había besado así, y por primera vez, pero lo que más le estaba doliendo ahora era que él dijera abiertamente lo arrepentido que estaba de haberlo hecho.

\- Nunca me habían besado antes –confesó Kohaku, sonrojada, y vio cómo los ojos de Xeno se abrían mucho– No voy a hacer un drama de eso, tampoco es la gran cosa. Pero... si estás tan arrepentido, preferiría que nunca hubiera pasado. Si vas a besar a alguien, hazlo apropiadamente, porque...

\- ¿Apropiadamente? –Murmuró el científico sorprendido, pero ella no lo escuchó. Su actitud abandonó toda hostilidad al pensar lo que realmente significaba esa palabra.

\- Porque es horrible que quien te besa por primera vez, esté arrepentido y te lo diga en la cara, más allá de que seas o no mi enemigo. Es como que... lo echaste a perder –dijo mirando al piso, desilusionada.

\- ¿Tú quieres…?

Por primera vez en años, Xeno no pudo terminar una frase. No sólo Kohaku no había ido a hablar con él para insultarlo o reclamarle que había hecho una locura al besarla, lo cual era, sino en su lugar había ido buscar respuestas de por qué lo había hecho. Y ahora estaba dejando entrever que lo que le molestaba, en todo caso, fue que él no la hubiera besado a consciencia. Es decir, si entendía bien, el mensaje era que ella hubiera preferido que la bese “apropiadamente”, en lugar de no besarla para nada. ¿Desde cuándo se sentía así ella?

Era inaudito, impensable, que hubieran desarrollado ese tipo de interés en poco más de una semana. Sí, seguro se consideraban mutuamente intrigantes e interesantes, tan distintas sus personalidades, experiencias y formas de ver la vida, pero de eso a que se despertaran pasiones mucho más emocionales entre enemigos era algo que no tenía precedentes. Y él… no quería admitirlo, pero se había encontrado con que esa joven despertaba mucha curiosidad e interés en él, y no precisamente científico, así como despertaba reacciones viscerales en él, hasta ilógicas. Haberla visto con Stan le había quemado las entrañas, pero porque una parte de él sintió que ese podía ser su lugar. Bueno, quizás no ese, él sería más elegante y menos indecente en un primer acercamiento, pero sintió que su amigo le estaba robando la oportunidad.

Y ahora, luego de ese impulso que lo llevó a besarla, a retenerla de alguna forma para mostrarle que había otra opción, resultaba ser que el que había huido despavorido y arrepentido había sido él, y no ella. Y por lo que parecía, le estaba dejando un hueco para que él enmendara su error. Lo último que quería era dejarle una experiencia tan amarga, por culpa suya y de sus impulsos, y de negarse y reprimirse como Stan le había dicho una y otra vez. No sabía qué podría pasar después de ese momento, por primera vez en la vida no tenía un plan ni estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, salvo que buena parte de su prodigioso cerebro le advertía que no era recomendable seguir con eso, que complicaría demasiado las cosas. No solamente con Kohaku, sino con Stan. Pero tampoco podía dejarla así, ni quería.

¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre él el “medido”? ¿Dónde había quedado el Xeno arriesgado, que jugaba con los límites absurdamente impuestos, el que iba más allá sin tenerle miedo a las consecuencias? En su momento lo había pagado con una breve estadía en prisión, y luego de eso se “reformó” y adoptó la mentalidad estratégica, poderosa y elegante que mantenía hasta el presente, pero eso no quería decir que se había convertido en un tibio. Se había acostumbrado a esa forma de ser ejemplar y precavida, pero solamente para que nadie prejuzgue sus métodos y sus resultados, no porque no podía ser de otra forma. Y porque con alguien como Stan a su lado, que era tan inteligente, estratega y letalmente habilidoso, tenía que tener la mente muy clara para liderarlo, a él y a todo el séquito de profesionales militares que los acompañaban.

Bueno, en vez de quejarse y lamentarse, ahora tenía la oportunidad de redimirse y de demostrar que no era segundo de nadie, y que no era casualidad que aquella joven estuviese ahí por voluntad propia, cuestionándole por qué no fue decidido, por qué se retractaba.

Kohaku seguía mirando el piso, segura de lo que había dicho, pero al mismo tiempo pensando si no había abierto demasiado la boca. ¿Acababa de reclamarle a Xeno en la cara…? Pero antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de su impulsividad y de hablar antes de pensar, levantó la vista cuando percibió por el rabillo del ojo que el hombre se estaba acercando, aunque no le había contestado nada todavía, luego de su reproche. Otra vez esa mirada profunda y compleja, que no podía entender del todo, se leía en los ojos oscuros del científico. Pero algo había cambiado esta vez, Xeno estaba sereno y hasta parecía más alto, no había rastro de su anterior irritación porque ella lo hubiera acorralado con preguntas que no quería contestar. La curiosidad se despertó en ella cuando se dio cuenta de aquel repentino cambio.

\- ¿Xeno? ¿Qué…?

\- “Apropiadamente”, dijiste –Se acercó más a ella, mirándola intensamente– No puedo volver el tiempo atrás, pero puedo hacer esto.

Antes de que alguna otra palabra intentara salir de la boca de Kohaku, Xeno apoyó su mano en la mejilla de ella, y se acercó para apoyar una vez más sus labios contra los de ella. Pero no iba a ser un beso desesperado y urgente como el primero, el cual había sido dado con miedo de que ella escapase de su alcance, sino que esta vez estaba seguro que ella lo aceptaría, y que él quería darlo. Le besó largamente el labio superior, y mientras la mano que descansaba en su mejilla bajó por su fino cuello y rodeó su brazo y su espalda, conteniéndola. Debía estar sorprendida, porque no la sentía corresponderle, pero tampoco se había alejado, lo cual era una buena señal. Convirtió el beso en un ligerísimo roce de labios, sólo para besar ahora su suave y carnoso labio inferior, mientras que al mismo tiempo con su otra mano rodeaba la cintura de la joven, y la acercaba a él. Ni un rayo de luz se filtraba entre sus cuerpos ahora.

Quería que fuese un beso delicado, para compensar lo descuidado e impulsivo que había sido la primera vez, por lo que se tomó su tiempo para repetir esas suaves caricias en los labios de ella, disfrutando él mismo esa cálida sensación que no sentía hacía tantos años, deleitándose con el sonido de sus labios separándose. Eventualmente sintió que ella también comenzó a corresponderle mínimamente, y tuvo que contener un jadeo cuando ella posó sus manos en el pecho de él, no para empujarlo, sino para apretar sus manos en suaves puños, más bien atrayéndolo. Eso era la prueba definitiva que ella quería eso, tanto como él. No tenía explicación, ni lógica, y era a todas luces la peor idea que ambos habían tenido, pero en ese momento no eso no le importó a ninguno.

Se separó brevemente de ella, y se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban, y sus respiraciones se mezclaban en el aire que compartían en el mínimo espacio que los separaba. Podía ser ese el fin del beso con el que se estaba redimiendo, pero para su sorpresa, fue Kohaku quien volvió a recortar la distancia y apoyó tímidamente sus labios contra los de él. ¿Quería más…? Esa vez fue él el que dudó por un momento en corresponderle, pero de lo sorprendido que estaba, definitivamente no había vuelta atrás ahora, no había más arrepentimientos, ni excusas. Ninguno había soltado el cuerpo del otro todavía tampoco.

No era momento de dudas, ya estaban condenados en secreto, así que Xeno se decidió a volver a besarla, ya no tan delicadamente esta vez, se parecía cada vez más al apasionado primer beso que le había dado. Los suaves gemidos de Kohaku se ahogaban en la boca de él, y una sensación eléctrica y excitante lo recorrió entero, ese pequeño sonido era muy estimulante. La apretó más contra él con la mano que rodeaba su cintura, mientras que volvió a subir la otra hasta el cuello y la nuca de ella, asegurándose que no se alejara ni un centímetro, besándola de una forma mucho más intensa y demandante. Kohaku todavía se estaba acostumbrando a eso, no alcanzaba a seguirle el ritmo, pero no lo hacía mal, incluso lo incitaba el ver a la siempre contestona y temeraria joven un paso detrás de él en algo que no sea científico.

Eventualmente tuvieron que separarse para recuperar el aire, y Xeno sí tomó más distancia esa vez, satisfecho con el momento que habían compartido. No podía seguir, o las cosas se le irían de las manos. Además, en una parte de su cabeza todavía resonaba la pregunta de cómo actuarían a continuación luego de ese consentido beso. Si no podían manejarlo con comodidad, mucho menos podían siquiera pensar en otra cosa. ¿Qué… estaba pensando? Se sorprendió a sí mismo con ese pensamiento. De pronto no le pareció tan indignante lo que había hecho Stan con ella, era el “paso previo” a otras acciones más íntimas, pero no tenía que olvidar que Miss Kohaku no había estado nunca de esa forma con un hombre, y aunque considerara hacerlo, no tenían la protección adecuada. Lo único que le faltaba era embarazar a su joven rehén por ceder a los impulsos de su pasión latente. No… tenía que alejarse antes de que hiciera algo de lo que verdaderamente pudiera arrepentirse, pero esta vez lo haría con más delicadeza.

\- Miss Kohaku… ¿ese sí te ha parecido un beso “apropiado”? –Le dijo suavemente, ahora con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

\- Sí… –Murmuró sonrojada, volviendo a la realidad. Aunque lo que había sucedido, y ver esa mirada cálida de Xeno no parecían reales. Ni su actitud tan opuesta a la de cuando habían comenzado a hablar.

\- Entonces retira lo dicho sobre que lo eché a perder.

Kohaku lo miró, cautivada por el tono de voz con que se lo había dicho. No había sido una pregunta, ni era un pedido, sino más como una exigencia, pero podía leer en los oscuros orbes de él que necesitaba esa confirmación, como si le hubiera dolido la declaración de ella. Se dio cuenta que no la había soltado, seguía entre sus brazos, aunque Xeno había aflojado un poco su agarre. Tenía tantas preguntas, todavía no podía dejar de pensar en que no sólo había vuelto a suceder algo así con el científico, sino que incluso esa última vez ella también lo había buscado. Tragó duro al darse cuenta de eso, había sido tal como con Stan, cuando ella cedió a lo bien que se sintió con él en el avión, y se olvidó de todo para seguir buscando de forma entusiasta más de ese placer nuevo que el soldado le estaba dando. Y ahora con Xeno, lo mismo. Por todos los dioses… ¿qué estaba pasando con ella, y con ellos?

\- Sí –Era todo lo que podía decirle, hipnotizada por aquella mirada demandante.

\- ¿Sí qué, Miss Kohaku? –Insistió, con una incipiente sonrisa, y el tono de voz más grave, tan demandante como su mirada.

\- Que…ya no echaste a perder.

\- Me complace oírlo –le dijo más suave, asintiendo ligeramente.

Dioses… la voz del científico con esa última frase le hizo saltarse varios latidos a su corazón, además de provocarle otro tirón interno que la hizo estremecerse. Pero luego Xeno retiró sus manos del cuerpo de ella, y poco a poco volvió a la realidad. Como si nada hubiera pasado, pero esta vez con esa mínima sonrisa plantada en el rostro, el científico caminó hasta volver a su escritorio, y se sentó en la silla que había detrás, cruzando las piernas, y sin decir nada más. Kohaku lo siguió con la mirada, muda, preguntándose qué hacer a continuación. Ella no podía sonreír, pero por lo anonadada que se encontraba. Una vez más, Xeno la había sorprendido, y cuánto. Cuando su cerebro decidió terminar de volver a la realidad, se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido que se quede ahí parada, y él no parecía que fuera a decir nada más.

\- Eh… bueno, me voy.

\- Hasta luego, Miss Kohaku

La rubia salió de allí, tratando de caminar lo más dignamente que podía, aunque sentía que sus piernas no le respondían con la coordinación de siempre. Cerró la puerta tras ella, y agradeció que no estuviera Stan ahí, o iba a sospechar que algo había pasado, tan confiada había sido su actitud antes. No pensaba decirle lo que había sucedido con Xeno, tampoco era necesario, en especial porque no sabía si iba a volverse a repetir. Volvió a su habitación, caminando lentamente, moviéndose por inercia, mientras le volvían a la mente y al cuerpo ecos de imágenes y sensaciones de su reciente situación, acelerándole la respiración y sonrojándola cada tanto. Si alguien la veía de cerca, de seguro no sabría qué pensar, pero por suerte sólo la observó en silencio el guardia que custodiaba el piso de su habitación. Lo único que pudo hacer después, fue tirarse en la acolchonada cama, sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

Xeno, en ese momento quedando solo nuevamente, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al techo de la sala, y soltó una breve risa para sí mismo. Lo había hecho, había mandado todos sus preconceptos y dudas al demonio, y había cedido a sus deseos, a los que pujaban por salir hace varios días, ganándole la pulseada a todos sus principios lógicos. Se sentía extrañamente bien, poderoso incluso, aunque era un tipo de satisfacción completamente distinta a la que venía obteniendo los últimos años con todos sus logros científicos y con el éxito de su ambición. Era una sensación que brotaba de los más profundo de su cuerpo, de sus entrañas, y lo recorría entero con una sensación eléctrica y extática. Se sentía libre, como nunca antes. Y lo curioso, es que no le había ganado a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Había dado rienda a una parte de su deseo más visceral, y lo había disfrutado más de lo que pensaba, dejando atrás sus propias limitaciones. ¿Sería por eso que Stan tenía ese tipo de expresión en su rostro siempre? ¿Porque sabía que podía hacer siempre lo que se proponía, y lo que quería? “Yo puedo”, desde que eran chicos, esa había sido la frase de cabecera de su amigo, y todo lo que hacía después de esa declaración, era ciertamente la prueba de eso. Esa sonrisa confiada y provocadora que tanto le había molestado ver, en el fondo con un poco de envidia, ahora la tenía plasmada en su propio rostro. Claro que las circunstancias eran distintas ahora, porque lo que hizo dependía también del consentimiento de otra persona. Pero en cuando supo que lo tenía, que Miss Kohaku no lo iba a rechazar, lo único que lo retenía era él a sí mismo.

Sí, había salido de su propia sombra que lo encadenaba, y la sensación era maravillosa. En ese momento la siguiente pregunta era cómo seguir, pero de seguro no volvería sobre sus pasos. No pretendía iniciar una relación romántica con su rehén, pero lo que sea que pudiera suceder en el medio, ya no lo veía como algo indigno. Volvió a reír para sí mismo, todavía regodeándose de la sensación de haber roto sus propias cadenas. Podía parecer una exageración, pero se sentía así hacía tiempo, desde que se había dejado pisotear por todas esas personas que denostaban su ciencia y le ponían palos en la rueda, envidiosos y temerosos de sus avances prodigiosos. Y había caído en ese abismo porque le preocupaba el rechazo de los demás si volvía a su temerario “yo joven”, aquel que no se autoimponía los límites antes de empezar. La mirada y la crítica ajena, su miedo al rechazo y a la pérdida de credibilidad, habían hecho estragos en su potencial, poniéndose una cadena a sí mismo. Pero ya no más.

Definitivamente tenía que agradecerle a Stan por todas esas duras palabras, esas provocaciones, que, aunque había odiado a todas y cada una, el “lo estoy haciendo por tu bien” había sido cierto. Si antes creía que podía dominar el mundo con todo su poder y su ciencia, ahora era un nuevo nivel de confianza y determinación. Y a Kohaku también tenía que agradecerle, por ponerlo en jaque y llevarlo al límite, en el cual tuviera que decidir entre todo o nada. Quizás no tenía nada que ver con su ambición y su ciencia dominante, pero sí con recobrar su confianza, su sentido de logro. Y también, volver a reconocerse como un hombre, y aceptar toda su naturaleza, lo cual había descuidado con el peso de todas sus frustraciones anteriores. ¿Por qué se había negado tanto tiempo lo bien que se sentía ese tipo de contacto apasionado como el que había experimentado hacía unos minutos? Era otra faceta de su humanidad, y extrañamente lo había revitalizado de una forma nueva.

Mientras se regocijaba del soplo de aire fresco que lo atravesaba, escuchó la voz de Stan del otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Xeno, estás ahí?

\- Sí, Stan, pasa.

Excelente, justo lo que quería. El soldado de pelo platinado entró en su estudio, como siempre con esa expresión confiada plasmada en todo su ser. Ni bien hicieron contacto visual, lo vio alzar una ceja con curiosidad. Stan era demasiado rápido para analizar las situaciones, cualesquiera sean.

\- ¿Sucedió algo bueno?

\- Sí, así es.

\- ¿Quieres compartir las noticias? ¿O sigues resentido por lo de ayer? –Añadió burlón.

\- Con gusto. Ayer la situación me tomó por sorpresa, pero después de reflexionar y de nuevos puntos de vista, te puedo asegurar que ya no hay una pizca de molestia en mí.

\- Oh, puedo verlo. Tienes otra energía, parece que te saliste del papel de víctima. Me alegro por ti. ¿A qué se debió el cambio?

\- Miss Kohaku fue el disparador –sonrió cuando vio la cara de sorpresa e interés en el rostro de Stan.

\- ¿Y qué hizo nuestra estimada princesa? No voy a mentir, sé que venía hacia aquí. Quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien.

\- Sí, lo está. De hecho, me siento mejor que nunca. No hizo nada especial, salvo pedirme explicaciones de qué me impulsó ayer a besarla.

El goce que recorrió a Xeno al ver a Stan quedarse ligeramente boquiabierto y turbado fue de lo más placentero. Y que no supiera nada y poder ver su sorpresa de primera mano, fue la frutilla del postre.

\- ¿Tú besaste a Kohaku ayer? –Preguntó incrédulo– ¿Después de que estallaste como un desquiciado al vernos en esa situación bastante íntima? ¿Y después de tanto negarme en la cara que te interesaba?

\- Sí. Reconozco que ayer no estaba seguro ni siquiera cuando lo hice, mi cuerpo se movió solo, y sinceramente estaba arrepentido de mi impulso primitivo. Pero hoy Miss Kohaku volvió, y me dio a entender que no estaba para nada ofendida con mi atrevimiento, sino con que no había hecho a consciencia mi trabajo. Y para compensarla, esta vez lo hice.

\- Ya veo. ¿Y, Qué tal?

\- Excelente, tenías que haber visto su cara cuando se fue. Reconoció que fue su primer beso, y ahora el segundo también, y parece que quedó bastante satisfecha.

\- Muy bien, Xeno, te felicito. En primer lugar, a ti, por dejar de mentirte a ti mismo, ya ves que es mucho más gratificante. Y, en segundo lugar, a ti también… pero por haberle dado una experiencia memorable a tu Miss Kohaku. Es gracioso, yo la hice conocer la punta del iceberg de los placeres sexuales, y tú más bien de los sensuales, por así decirlo. Quién lo diría, ¿no crees?

\- Sí, así es.

\- Lo único malo es que puedo confirmar que es virgen –Hizo una mueca– Bueno, no es malo en sí, es un estado temporal que puede resolverse rápidamente, si ella quiere. Y por lo que pude comprobar ayer, es prometedor su entusiasmo en la materia.

\- Creo que más bien, lo único que verdaderamente lamentas, es que no hayamos podido encontrar el material natural de la goma, el látex –le respondió Xeno, burlón.

\- Mírate nomás, ya puedes hablar de eso sin sonrojarte, cuando antes no hacías más que amonestarme por tocar el tema. Nada mal, nada, nada mal. Pero diste en el clavo, eso será un dolor de huevos, literalmente.

Por primera vez en más de una semana, ambos rieron juntos, cómplices. Lo cual también llamó la atención de Stan, que seguía sin poder creer el cambio de humor y de actitud de Xeno, y pudo medir su nueva determinación con eso.

\- Ah, sobre eso, tengo una información de la cual deberías estar al tanto. Parece que en los próximos días va a estar con su período, así que asegúrate de pedir lo necesario para que su habitación no parezca una carnicería.

\- Es inevitable, es una mujer joven. De acuerdo, gracias por el dato. Y espero que seas consciente de lo que eso implica, y ahora lo digo en serio, no se te ocurra tocarla hasta que no sepamos con más precisión.

\- Tocarla no sería el problema, sino…

\- Entendiste el punto, Stan, no molestes.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tengo que admitir que me gusta verte más flexible y humano al respecto. Antes parecías un sacerdote, era molesto verte en esa actitud tan purista. Pero ahora que no me condenas tanto por mis intenciones, siento que empezamos a volver a estar en la misma página.

\- En cierta forma sí, pero no te confundas, Stan –Lo miró desafiante.

\- ¿Que no me confunda? ¿Con qué? –Le contestó, alzando una ceja.

\- No perderé ante ti esta vez.

\- ¿No perderás…?

Stan lo miró sorprendido, procesando el significado de esas palabras, en especial cuando no vio ni una pizca de broma en su rostro. Xeno estaba yendo en serio, al fin. Y no era necesario aclarar que se refería a Kohaku.

\- Me gusta esa mirada en tus ojos, Xeno. Me gusta mucho, y que al fin lo admitas. ¿Esto es una competencia ahora? De acuerdo, acepto el reto. Pero antes… no sé si notaste que la princesa está jugando con los dos reyes del castillo a la vez… tal vez debería probar un poco de su propia medicina, por el atrevimiento, y por ponernos en esta situación. ¿Qué dices?

Los dos hombres compartieron una mínima sonrisa, mezcla de complicidad y desafío. La harían pagar por eso, sí.

Por la noche, Kohaku recibió como siempre a Stan para compartir la cena. Ya se había calmado con respecto al intenso momento que compartió con Xeno, y había hecho las paces mentalmente con ella misma, recordando las sabias palabras que le había dicho Gen por la tarde. No pensaba decirle al soldado lo que había sucedido, y por suerte él tampoco le preguntó sobre su charla con el científico. A pesar de todo eso, fue inevitable estar un poco más callada y más tensa, aunque trataba de disimularlo. Tampoco volvió a insistir con lo del espejo ni con hacerle más incómodas preguntas como al mediodía, lo cual la relajó. Cuando terminaron, Stan le dijo que podía bañarse antes de dormir, que ya estaba encendido el sistema que calentaba el agua, si quería aprovechar. Ella asintió inmediatamente, le venía genial disfrutar de un baño de agua caliente para relajarse un poco más. Antes de salir, el soldado le dijo al guardia del piso que Kohaku iba a salir sola de allí, que no la detuvieran.

El baño estuvo delicioso, como esperaba, y efectivamente la relajó. Se volvió a poner el vestido, y regresó a su habitación, agradeciendo también que no la estuvieran siguiendo de cerca, aunque era más que obvio que la estaban vigilando y asegurándose que no vague libremente por el castillo. Le llamó la atención que no estaba el guardia que custodiaba esa parte de la torre en la que ella se encontraba, y cuando entró en la habitación y encendió la bombilla que la iluminaba, casi dio un salto cuando vio a Stan sentado en la silla.

\- Por todos los dioses… no me asustes así. ¿Tenías que vigilar que volviera del baño, ya que no hay guardia? –Le reprochó. Vaya confianza.

Pero sin contestarle, Stan se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Kohaku inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no había sido ese el motivo de su visita, o al menos no el único. La estaba mirando de una forma distinta, nunca había visto ese tipo de mirada antes en él. Estaba serio, pero no le parecía amenazante, sino más bien sentía cómo volvía a sentir ese calor y ese tirón en la parte baja de su cuerpo, inexplicablemente. El soldado daba lentos pasos en su dirección, cada vez más cerca, y por reflejo, Kohaku también caminaba hacia atrás, sin entender.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó nerviosa, sin saber cómo reaccionar. No se atrevía a mirar alrededor, aunque la verdad era que no podía mirar otra cosa que no fueran los magnéticos ojos azules del soldado, levemente entrecerrados.

De pronto su espalda chocó con algo, y cuando pensó que había sido acorralada contra la pared, giró la cabeza para revisar su situación, y se encontró con algo muy distinto e inesperado: Era Xeno quién estaba detrás de ella, aunque no supo en qué momento había entrado a la habitación, no lo había oído, o quizás estaba tan concentrada en la actitud de Stan, que se había olvidado de todo lo demás.

Estaba esperando que el científico le hiciera algún comentario, o que le reprochara a Stan por su actitud como siempre, pero para su sorpresa, no pasaron ninguna de las dos cosas. De hecho, un estremecimiento la recorrió cuando notó que él también la estaba mirando de esa forma particular. A pesar de que a él lo veía siempre serio y eso no le llamaba la atención, esta vez sus orbes oscuros tenían esa inexplicable sensación de que, no sabía por qué, conectaban directamente con la temperatura de su cuerpo, en especial luego de los eventos de esa tarde. En esos interminables segundos que pasaron nadie dijo nada, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, mientras el cerebro de Kohaku procesaba la situación, y no sabía a quién de los dos mirar.

Se dio cuenta de algo curioso: A pesar de que la estaban acorralando entre ellos, no sólo ninguno la estaba tocando, sino que sus brazos estaban relajados. Incluso se atrevió a mirar la puerta y dar un paso en esa dirección, claro indicio de que consideraba escapar de ahí, y tampoco ninguno reaccionó para impedírselo. ¿Qué querían? El cuerpo y la mente de Kohaku instintivamente le estaban diciendo una buena probabilidad de lo que querían, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, era irreal, sobre todo que los dos estuvieran ahí con esa actitud, cuando los había visto prácticamente gruñéndose días antes. Se le acababa el tiempo, cada vez estaban más cerca de ella. En ese momento fue que notó que, tal como había hecho Stan en el avión, le estaban dando tiempo a reaccionar y escapar de esa situación. Si ella no decía nada, su “tiempo” se agotaría, quedando atrapada entre los dos.

La pregunta era, ¿quería huir? Lo que su mente alcanzaba a imaginar, fue algo que la estremeció, aunque no necesariamente fue uno malo. El problema era que no estaba segura de que estuviera bien, o qué o cómo sucedería. Era “ahora o nunca”, y el “nunca” era la respuesta más sensata y simple, era la que tenía que elegir. Pero por algún motivo, sus pies no se despegaban del suelo, y su cuerpo tampoco hacía un esfuerzo evidente por ayudarlos. Cerró los ojos brevemente, y podía sentir la energía del cuerpo de ambos hombres cada vez más cerca. Ah, maldición, si tenía que ser completamente sincera, tenía más curiosidad y expectativa que rechazo, y la sorprendió darse cuenta de que no tenía miedo. Cuando abrió los ojos, ellos se habían detenido, y Stan le dio una última y clara oportunidad silenciosa de salir de allí cuando la miró, luego dirigió su mirada a la puerta, y volvió a mirarla. Pero la respuesta de Kohaku fue tragar duro de una forma visible, y no correrle la mirada.

Las comisuras de los ojos del soldado de elevaron mientras los ojos azulados y aguamarina se encontraban, y luego miró detrás de ella, a los orbes oscuros de su amigo, antes de dirigir su atención a la rubia nuevamente. Levantó una mano lentamente, y la acercó al rostro de ella, tocando su mejilla muy suavemente, dejando su pulgar allí, y extendiendo los demás dedos detrás del fino cuello. Kohaku no se esperaba esa suavidad, y no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la sensación, y luego cuando el pulgar de él se movió para rozar sus labios. Sabía lo que venía a continuación, se lo estaba anticipando, pero ella se sentía una espectadora de su propio cuerpo, todavía sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

En ese momento, cuando Stan comenzaba a inclinarse de una forma infinitamente lenta hacia ella, fue que sintió que su espalda nuevamente se chocaba contra algo, y supo que era el cálido cuerpo de Xeno, que además apoyó de forma apenas perceptible sus manos en la cintura de ella, las manos que todavía estaban cubiertas por esas garras metálicas. Stan se detuvo a unos milímetros del rostro de ella, tan cerca que no sólo podían sentir sus respiraciones, sino también el suave calor que emanaba de su piel, de sus labios. Kohaku sintió que el hombre había apoyado finalmente sus labios sobre los de ella, pero de una forma que le hizo casi cosquilla, de lo ligerísimo que era ese roce. Lo vio mover apenas perceptiblemente la cara, sus sedosos labios parecían imitar el ínfimo recorrido que antes habían hecho su pulgar.

La rubia se sentía hipnotizada, y se dio cuenta que estaba tensándose de pura anticipación y deseo, no sabía qué demonios estaba esperando él para besarla, si ya tenían sus labios conectados en el más ligero contacto. Y lo peor es que Stan siguió así durante unos interminables segundos, no entendía lo que pretendía. Hasta que su cabeza barajó la posibilidad de que la estaba provocando para que sea ella quién lo bese, no era nada extraño viniendo de él. Pero era un maldito, obligándola a ser ella quién terminara de acercar sus labios si tanto quería ese beso. El tirón en lo más profundo de ella se acentuó, cuando alcanzó a ver que los ojos azules estaban un poco más oscuros si era posible, y no sólo por la proyección de sus largas pestañas. Ah, al demonio, no podía más con ese juego.

Juntando todo su valor, respiró hondo una última vez antes de recortar la milimétrica distancia entre ambos, y presionar con decisión sus labios contra los de él. Pudo sentir que él sonreía en ese mismo instante, y le devolvía el beso. El largo y sensual sonido que él provocó cuando sus labios se separaron brevemente la hizo volver a estremecerse, y en el fondo agradeció estar “sostenida” por Xeno, porque iba a necesitar donde agarrarse. Cuando volvió a acercarse a ella, nuevamente se quedó imposiblemente cerca. Maldito, ¿pensaba repetir lo mismo, y obligarla a besarlo? Kohaku lo insultó mentalmente, pero lo peor es que no podía evitarlo, decir que no quería volver a hacerlo era una mentira demasiado grande. Por segunda vez ella alzó su cabeza y apoyó sus labios contra los de él, pero sintió que esa vez Stan abría un poco más sus labios, y la sobresaltó sentir el roce de sus dientes tirando muy suavemente del labio inferior de ella.

Oh, dioses. Eso iba a ser una tortura, ya lo podía ver, aunque no podía decir que no le iba a gustar. El tirón de la parte baja de su cuerpo fue tan intenso que tuvo que contener un gemido, pero la agradable tensión que la recorrió la sintió incluso Xeno, que apretó un poco más sus manos en la fina cintura de ella. Una vez más, Stan se le acercó de la misma forma una vez más, y ya Kohaku ni siquiera protestó internamente, incluso lo deseaba, y no dudó en besarlo. La provocación esa vez vino de una nueva forma, cuando sintió que él le recorría el labio anteriormente “maltratado” con un contacto inesperadamente cálido y húmedo, había usado su lengua. ¿Cómo podían tres besos ser tan distintos, uno después del otro? Xeno la había besado, sí, pero a pesar de su delicadeza y posterior aumento de pasión, consideraba que habían sido besos bastante tradicionales. A esto debería haberse referido Stan cuando le preguntó si la habían besado con "sólo con los labios", y lo estaba encontrando más que interesante.

Pero el soldado decidió que había sido suficiente juego, y apoyó una mano detrás de la cabeza de Kohaku con más fuerza, para sostenerla y profundizar el beso, y aprovechó cuando ella jadeó para empujar la lengua dentro de su boca. Kohaku se paralizó con esa nueva sensación, y no pudo evitar que una ola de calor la inundara. Era... invasivo, cálido y muy húmedo entre el interior de su boca y la de él, pero se sentía muy bien, esto era un beso completamente diferente, y sus rodillas cedieron ante la pasión con la que la besaba. No sabía si era gentil o si era violento, ni podía pensar nada coherente, salvo que quería más, y tímidamente intentó corresponder a ese abrumador beso, para no quedarse tan quieta. Pudo sentir nuevamente una sonrisa en los labios de Stan, quién que disminuyó la intensidad y velocidad de ese contacto, y algo le decía internamente que era para animarla a corresponderle poco a poco, como si le estuviera enseñando.

No pudo contenerse, y apoyó las manos en los brazos de él, quería sentir esos músculos firmes y fuertes bajo sus dedos, además de que realmente necesitaba más aferrarse a algo. No entendía cómo un beso así podía hacerle desear tan rápidamente potenciar el calor que sentía, y extenderlo en todo el cuerpo, y un rincón de su cerebro ya se preguntaba qué tan explosivo sería combinar ese beso con las sensaciones placenteras de la otra tarde. Stan le contestó a su urgencia apoyando su mano libre en la sinuosa cadera de ella, y jalándola un poco hacia él. En ese momento Kohaku volvió a ser consciente de que no estaban solos, cuando Xeno deslizó sus garras lo más suave y provocadoramente que pudo por la silueta de ella, y aun por encima de la ropa se estremeció con esa sensación ligeramente cosquilleante, combinada con la pasión con que Stan la estaba volviendo a besar, retomando su ritmo anterior.

Pero antes de que pudiera acostumbrarse, el soldado interrumpió el beso y la giró, obligándole a dar media vuelta para quedar ahora de frente al científico. Xeno no era tan provocador y juguetón como Stan, por lo que se acercó directamente a besarla de una forma mucho más pausada y ligera, lo cual fue un placentero contraste. Pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho, porque el científico la sorprendió soltando sus labios, para pasar a besar su cuello. Oooh, otra nueva sensación, y una vez más sintió esa electricidad recorrerla entera. De allí, subió hasta mordisquearle muy ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja, y cuando la oyó inspirar bruscamente volvió a atender sus labios, con más pasión que antes, y acercándola más a su cuerpo.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos, y ya Kohaku estaba perdida. Por si fuera poco, también Stan se apretó contra ella, haciéndole sentir un calor imposible entre los dos hombres, pero él siempre buscaba ir un poco más lejos, y la rubia sintió que comenzaba a mover su cadera contra ella de la misma forma que había hecho en el avión, y además de jadear ante ese contacto, lo hizo porque escuchó la grave y acaramelada voz de él en su oído, demasiado sensual para su propio bien.

\- ¿Recuerdas esto?

“¿Cómo olvidarlo?”, se preguntó internamente, aunque no se atrevió a decírselo. La diferencia de altura no ayudaba a Stan para provocarle el mismo placer que la otra vez, por lo que tuvo que flexionar un poco las piernas para quedar a mejor altura. Sería más fácil levantarla, pero ahora era el momento de Xeno, tendría que conformarse con eso. Kohaku no podía contener algunos gemidos, que se ahogaron en la boca de del científico. Era demasiado, simplemente demasiado, y…

Y repentinamente dejó de sentir todo. Ni los cuerpos de los dos hombres conteniéndola y calentándola, ni los labios de Xeno, ni la respiración de Stan en su oído. El calor la abandonó, y no entendía lo que había sucedido, así que abrió los ojos. Sí, Xeno seguía delante de ella, y Stan detrás, aunque con cierta distancia, por lo que, cuando iba a preguntar qué sucedía, escuchó la voz rasposa del soldado en su oído una última vez:

\- Esto es lo que pasa cuando juegas con el corazón de dos hombres al mismo tiempo, Kohaku. Que tengas unas buenas noches.

Y así, sin más, con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, ambos se alejaron y se dirigieron a la puerta, dejándola congelada en el medio de la habitación, sin entender nada.

¡¿Qué…?! ¿Jugar con los dos? ¿A qué se referían? Bueno, sí… habían pasado cosas con ambos, pero ella no había sido quién los había buscado y provocado, ella no había jugado con ninguno. Particularmente, en ningún momento había “jugado” a nada, todo lo había hecho honestamente, con buenas intenciones y en base a la confianza y el interés que había desarrollado con ambos, incluso de aprecio, además de encontrarlos atractivos, claro. Era injusto, casi una deshonra… ¿quién demonios se creían que eran esos dos para hacer eso? ELLOS habían jugado con ella en esa noche, al besarla y tocarla así, exponiendo sus deseos, aprovechándose de su falta de experiencia, haciéndola confiar para que se entregue a sus manos y labios mucho más expertos.

No… eso no podía quedar así. Y lo que era peor, ¿cómo continuar después de algo así? ¿Cómo pretendían mirarse a la cara después de semejante burla? Kohaku apretó los puños con fuerza, furiosa. No otra vez, no de nuevo. Siempre gorila, leona, poco femenina... Chrome, Senku, y todos los demás, burlándose de ella por su fuerza que tanto le había costado alcanzar, y desdeñando que también era una mujer. Y ahora, irónicamente sus enemigos, que la habían cuidado y consentido tanto, era la primera vez que la habían hecho sentir una mujer con todas las letras. Stan había sido el primer hombre que le había demostrado que era una mujer deseable, y Xeno la había besado por primera vez de una forma tan dulce y apasionada que le hicieron temblar hasta las rodillas, y no pudo evitar sentirse bien por eso, con ambos hombres. Y esa noche, a pesar de que pareciera una locura, aunque increíble, los dos juntos la habían tratado de esa forma tan íntima y apasionada, y eso que tampoco habían ido tan lejos.

¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para burlarse una vez más de ella? Lo único que había hecho fue ser honesta con sus sentimientos y sus creencias, incluso a pesar de saberlos sus enemigos y todo. No… no pensaba aceptarlo. Antes que aliados o enemigos, eran hombres y una mujer, y estaba más que claro que, pese a querer “castigarla” por haberse interesado en ambos, cosa que no pudo evitar por más que quiso, ellos también se sentían así con ella. Entonces, ¿por qué hicieron eso? No tenía sentido… eran unos cobardes. Toda su “experiencia” y adultez no significaba nada, si tenían esas actitudes, podían ser tan críos como algunos de sus propios amigos. No quería meter a todos los hombres en la misma bolsa, y su instinto le decía que otros como Gen, Tsukasa o Ryusui jamás harían cosas así, pero hasta ahora todos los demás la venían desilusionando de la misma forma.

Pero no estaba todo dicho. Al menos con Stan y Xeno, no les dejaría pasar esa poco sincera actitud, no después de lo lejos que habían llegado con ella en ese atrevido momento minutos antes. El científico la había hecho retractarse de sus palabras esa misma tarde, y el soldado había bromeado con que si “quería más” … bueno, sí, quería más, e iba a demostrarles que a pesar de ser más inocente y no tener experiencia, tampoco tenían derecho a jugar con ella. ¿Se atrevieron a jugar con fuego? Entonces tendrían que estar listos para quemarse.

Antes de que los hombres alcanzaran la escalera, Kohaku atravesó la habitación y los agarró del brazo. Los dos se dieron vuelta instantáneamente, idénticas expresiones de sorpresa en sus rostros. La mirada de la rubia tenía un renovado fuego en sus ojos, tanta determinación que los dejó paralizados un momento. Ellos pensaban que iba a quedar confundida y avergonzada, pero no se esperaban esa mirada ardiente de completa seguridad. El primero en salir del estupor y darse cuenta de lo que Kohaku pretendía al detenerlos fue Stan, que soltó una risa encantado, rápidamente se dio vuelta para arrinconarla contra la pared más cercana, y la agarró con firmeza de los muslos para levantarla en el aire y hacerla enroscarse a su cadera con las fuertes piernas de ella. Sus ojos volvieron a desprender esa llamarada azul, y acercó su cara a la de ella, para susurrarle con voz ligeramente ronca junto a sus labios:

\- Tú lo pediste, princesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaaas!! Ya puedo oírlos, “Nooo! No nos podés dejar así!” Sí, puedo jaja (como dice Stan). Siempre fue el plan, ya me conocen, no voy a cambiar xD. Algunos en las reviews dijeron “se viene lo rico”, “¿y el lemon?” jaja, ya lo sienten! Bueno, en el próximo se viene lo hot, mucho más hot, peeero… si leyeron con atención a Dr. Xeno, ya saben lo que piensa hacer, y lo que no, y es hombre de palabra, ahora que se sinceró. El que avisa no traiciona, eeh.
> 
> Ahora, estado de mis otros fics: Creo que saben que actualicé “Otros caminos” (el AU Stanhaku), y ahora me toca ponerme a escribir el epílogo de “No es ciencia, es amor” (el AU Senhaku). Gracias por tanto apoyo y amor, se agradecen de corazón los comentarios siempre! Hasta el próximo capítuloooo!


	10. Chapter 10

\- ¿Prin…cesa?

A pesar de estar en esa situación inesperada y más caliente de lo que pensaba que podía manejar, el cerebro de Kohaku registró esa palabra, y lo miró tan sorprendida como confundida. ¿Quién, ella? Sabía de la existencia de las princesas por una de las cien historias, pero tenía entendido que eran hijas de reyes, lo cual no era su caso. Había escuchado a Stan decir un par de apodos poco agraciados con ella, pero eso era antes de que se llevaran bien. “Princesa”, aunque no lo fuera, sonaba a un halago, y muy en el fondo su corazón latió de más, porque alguien la considerara así. Una vez más, honestamente la trataban como mujer, y no como un animal salvaje.

Los labios del soldado estaban a milímetros de los de ella, y la hubiera besado, de no ser porque Kohaku repitió confundida en modo de pregunta esa palabra. Pese al ardiente momento en que Stan todavía la tenía sostenida en el aire, aprisionando su cuerpo entre él y la pared, él también parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido, aunque más bien por la forma en que los ojos de ella brillaron fugazmente luego de decir eso, pero sonrió enseguida.

\- Sí, princesa. Eres nuestra princesa, que vive en la torre del castillo malvado –le dijo en un tono bajo y divertido, todavía junto a sus labios– Te ganaste ese apodo, de tan especial que resultaste ser.

Stan recortó la ínfima distancia entre ellos con la intención de volver a besarla como había pretendido antes, no podía resistirse al ver esa joven contradictoriamente apasionada e inocente que era tan transparente con las expresiones de su rostro, y era evidente que le había gustado el apodo. Pero nuevamente fue interrumpido, esta vez por una voz a su espalda.

\- ¡Espera, Stan! No puedes. Ya lo hablamos.

\- ¿No puedo qué?

\- Lo que estás pensando hacer con ella.

\- Más bien diría que ella volvió con la intención de hacer algo con nosotros, Xeno –le respondió en su idioma.

\- Como sea, no puedes, y lo sabes.

\- Sí, ¿Y? No necesariamente es lo que piensas. Me parece que también voy a tener que enseñarte un par de cosas a ti, además de a ella.

\- ¿Perdón? –Siempre le picaba cuando Stan le respondía de esa forma altanera, burlona.

\- Puedo esperar esa ignorancia de Kohaku, aunque no sé cómo hizo para no meterse mano en toda su vida al menos, pero de ti... Me hace dudar mucho de tus cualidades de amante –Acentuó su sonrisa– Pensaba dejarte un poco más de lugar, pero ahora creo que tendré que encargarme personalmente de enseñarle a nuestra princesa. Si vas a quedarte, espero que colabores conmigo en darle un poco de lo que vino a buscar voluntariamente, no que pongas palos en la rueda.

Más allá de la burla en las palabras de Stan, a Xeno no le gustaba tanto la idea de compartir, y menos de tener un espectador en una situación íntima... Pero si se iba, estaría entregando a Kohaku a las garras de Stan, definitivamente. A pesar de no estar de acuerdo, iba en serio antes con lo de no perder frente al otro. En esa situación, su amigo le estaba dejando en claro que él llevaría las riendas de lo que sea que suceda luego, y no podía interponerse, pero eso no significaba que él se quedara vigilando en un rincón de la habitación, la sola imagen le provocó un escalofrío. Miró a Stan con toda la fiereza que pudo para demostrarle que eso no iba a quedar así, y dio un paso adelante.

\- Ya sabes mi postura, Stan, no me echaré atrás, y estoy harto de que me subestimes. De todas formas, no te excedas con ella.

\- No confundas intensidad con cuidado. Podría ser gentil con ella, y sin embargo hacerla retorcerse de placer. Pretendo hacer ambas, claro –Luego de sonreír con confianza, volvió a dirigir su atención a la mujer que todavía sostenía.

\- Kohaku, antes de empezar, tenemos una buena y una mala noticia. ¿Cuál primero?

\- Hmmm, ¿la mala? –preguntó insegura.

\- No sé lo que esperas de nosotros con esto, pero hoy al menos no vamos a hacerte "todo".

\- No es tan mala –contestó, aliviada. La verdad era que todavía no estaba del todo segura de que estuviera bien que pasara eso, menos con los dos juntos.

\- No, pero no sé si dirás lo mismo cuando lo pruebes –Stan apreció lo que le pareció su sentido del humor– Uno, no debemos dejarte embarazada, y no tenemos información precisa de tu ciclo, es un riesgo. Dos, no puedes pasar de tus primeros besos a tener sexo tan rápido, si no experimentas un poco más lo que pasa en el medio antes.

Xeno se sorprendió que Stan dijera eso, por la forma en que venía actuando. Coincidía completamente, y aunque sabía que para su amigo y él sería una tortura contenerse si estaban muy excitados, le parecía que hacerlo de esa forma y en el calor del momento era como "usar" a Kohaku. Podía ser su rehén y enemiga, pero no era tan bestia como para hacer algo así, que pudiera derivar en arrepentimiento para ella luego.

\- La buena noticia ahora. Como eres curiosa y estás muy dispuesta, lo que pienso hacer contigo... Mejor dicho, pensamos –miró de reojo a Xeno, que había decidido quedarse– es mostrarte todo ese "medio" del que te hablé antes. Vamos a darte una mano –"literalmente", pensó riendo internamente– en que te conozcas más. ¿Quieres eso?

\- Eh…Sí –Le resultaba curioso que le estuviera diciendo eso, cuando antes había irrumpido silenciosamente en su habitación y no cruzaron ni palabra antes de besarse.

\- ¿Sabes por qué es mejor esto?

\- No exactamente... –Vaya, Stan estaba decidido a “enseñarle” de verdad. Había entendido algunas palabras en inglés de lo que había hablado con Xeno.

\- Lo más importante es que, si no sabes lo que te gusta o no, no vas a disfrutarlo tanto, y puedes pasarlo no tan bien. Por otro lado, no puedes pretender que el hombre haga todo y sepa lo que te gusta mágicamente. Si tiene experiencia como nosotros, ayuda. Pero si lo haces con otro joven virgen como alguno tus amigos, que nunca vieron o tocaron a una mujer desnuda, lo dudo. Y la que seguramente salga perdiendo ahí, serás tú.

Kohaku no podía negar que tenía sentido lo que decía Stan. Le avergonzaba un poco escuchar esas palabras, pero eran muy lógicas y consideradas.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te di el espejo? –La vio asentir– Y te dije, cuando no quisiste hacer tú el trabajo, que estabas yendo en la dirección de que otro lo haga por ti eventualmente. Bueno, aquí estamos, pero mira qué suertuda, vas a tener a dos hombres para aprender bien.

\- Miss Kohaku –Xeno llamó su atención– Aunque puedes rechazarnos o pararnos en cualquier momento, preferiría que te decidas antes de empezar, estás a tiempo de arrepentirte. Stan fue bastante claro, ahora, ¿quieres hacer esto?

Kohaku lo pensó una vez más, ¿quería que pase eso con ellos dos? No ayudaba la lógica, era una situación inimaginable, y dudaba que se repitiera esa ocasión en su vida. Nunca había escuchado de tres personas en una situación íntima al mismo tiempo, y no terminaba de entender cómo funcionaría eso, pero, por otro lado, sólo el hecho de pensar que iba a sentirse tan bien como antes y aún mejor le generaba una ola de calor interna muy agradable. No podía engañarse, ni engañarlos: Los deseaba, quería más de ellos, y con ellos. No sabía cómo sucedió o por qué, pero ese deseo se había encendido como bombillas de luz desde que los besó a ambos. No tenía una preferencia única por uno o por el otro, aunque le gustaba mucho más la sinceridad y actitud compañera de Stan, además de que era realmente hermoso y su cuerpo fuerte también le despertaban por primera vez ganas de acariciar a un hombre. Xeno, aunque fuera más flaco y esbelto, tenía ese aire misterioso y atractivo tan particular, y le había gustado mucho cómo la había besado en todas las ocasiones, pero si tenía que ser sincera, no se veía estando en esa situación sólo con él, no le despertaba la misma pasión.

No estaba buscando romance allí, o no quería pensar en sentimientos al menos hasta que se asegurara de que ellos fueran aliados confiables, lo cual parecía estar muy lejos de volverse realidad todavía. La forma en que Stan la había acorralado contra la pared y levantado la había encendido, y la mirada de “te deseo a ti” que parecían expresar aquellos ojos azules ahora más oscuros, sabiendo que ella era joven y sin experiencia, le encantaba. Le gustó y la tranquilizó que le pidieran su consentimiento primero, ambos, sabía que podía confiar en ellos y que no iban a forzarla o lastimarla.

Tenía su respuesta. No sabía si se animaría a contarle eso a nadie, ni siquiera a Gen, pero era su vida, su cuerpo, y no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie, en especial cuando tuvo la oportunidad de considerarlo. Primero cruzó su mirada con los orbes oscuros del científico, y le respondió con un asentimiento, seria y decidida, y luego lo miró a Stan, que ya tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. El soldado la miró intensamente, y Kohaku, además de tener sus piernas enroscadas en cadera de él, también puso sus manos detrás del cuello de Stan, y por respuesta final, fue ella la que volvió a recortar la mínima distancia que los separaba para besarlo. El hombre emitió un suave gemido de apreciación ante eso, y la rubia se apretó más fuerte a él, la vibración que sintió en sus labios la había recorrido entera agradablemente. La sostuvo con más firmeza antes de alejarla de la pared, y volvió a llevarla adentro de la habitación, Xeno siguiéndolo detrás.

\- Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? –le preguntó el hombre de pelo platinado, sentándose en la cama con ella encima.

Kohaku ya estaba sintiendo mucho calor, pero proyectó esa sensación en él, y le bajó unos centímetros del cierre del traje enterizo de Stan, hasta revelar el principio de su firme torso.

\- Oye, oye, tranquila princesa –se rió, y le sacó las manos de su ropa– Aprecio tu entusiasmo, pero no te olvides que aquí la estrella eres tú, y te dije que no vamos a ir tan lejos, contrólate.

\- Pero… –murmuró ella, mirándolo.

\- Sin peros. Nosotros quedamos para el final, y, a decir verdad, vas a ponérmelo muy difícil si me obligas a controlarme tanto desde el principio. Por ahora no me toques mucho.

Stan le volvió a poner las manos en su cuello, y bajó las suyas para recorrer los hombros de la rubia y seguir bajando por su costado hasta abrazar su cintura. Notó que ella inspiró bruscamente con eso, y se acordó de que tenía que cuidar de no tocarla muy fuerte del lado que todavía se estaba recuperando de la fractura. Podía sentir el apretado vendaje bajo su vestido, aunque no iba a molestarle para lo que tenía planeado, no hacía falta ni siquiera sacárselo.

La besó profundamente una vez más, mientras se sentaba atrás en la cama. Ella era muy receptiva, y aprendía rápido, ya que no tardó mucho en que le corresponda muy bien a sus besos, incluso sus lenguas danzaban al mismo ritmo. De verdad que lamentaba su determinación de no ir más lejos, pero sabía que era para mejor. Estaba más que excitado, y Una parte de él era consciente de que Xeno estaba ahí parado sin hacer nada, y esperaba que se acerque por su propia cuenta como cuando la estaban provocando, pero no parecía suceder. Así que tuvo que pensar otra forma más evidente pero sutil para que suceda, y aprovechó cuando se separaron para dejarla tomar aire.

\- Kohaku, ya que tienes tantas ganas de quitar ropa de en medio, Xeno tiene más de la necesaria, ¿no crees?

La rubia giró la cabeza, dándose cuenta que se había olvidado que el científico también estaba allí, tan callado y lejos que se había mantenido. Eso sí debía de ser incómodo para él, ver a otros besarse largamente delante de sus ojos, ella misma no sabía si podría hacerlo, tan vergonzoso. Estiró una mano en dirección a él, y lo vio levantar ambas cejas con sorpresa. Xeno titubeó, pero el inconsciente le ganó la pulseada, y acercó su propia mano unos centímetros a la de ella, en el aire. Los ojos de Kohaku se dirigieron a las garras metálicas de él, y frunció el ceño.

\- Creo que sería mejor empezar por sacarle eso –Dijo Kohaku, en respuesta a Stan, pero mirando a Xeno.

El propio científico sonrió de costado, encontró un poco gracioso el comentario, y no podía negar que Miss Kohaku tenía razón. Stan la levantó un poco para girarla en el aire mientras la sostenía de la cintura, de forma tal que siguiera sentada sobre él, pero dándole la espalda, tal como habían estado en el avión. De esa forma sería más cómodo para todos, al menos hasta que su amigo se decidiera a unirse. El soldado quería soltarle la coleta de la rubia, pero en ese momento más bien le convenía que tenga su cuello despejado, así al menos podía besarla desde atrás con más comodidad.

Kohaku adelantó también la otra mano, apuntándolas a la mano semi extendida de Xeno, alentándolo a acercarse y que se las pudiera sacar. Claro que podía hacerlo él, pero ya que la intención de los hombres iba a ser prestarle mucha más atención a ella, por lo menos quería hacer algo. Por suerte, el científico se acercó con decisión, y extendió su mano para que ella pudiera sacárselas una a una, tal como había hecho la noche que pasaron juntos mirando las estrellas, aquel primer momento que había despertado los primeros sentimientos encontrado entre ambos. Cuando terminó con una mano, Xeno agarró el puñado de garras, y las apoyó en la mesita de madera que tenía cerca, mientras le daba la otra mano. Se sentía rara la situación, pero agradable. Al quedar despojado de sus accesorios, Kohaku procedió a quitarle los guantes, descubriendo una vez más esos largos y finos dedos. Se dio cuenta que Stan también tenía puesto sus guantes, así que, para hacer las cosas parejas, también se las sacó a él, que se dejó hacer con su imborrable sonrisa en la cara.

El soldado seguía besándola y recorriendo con sus manos suavemente la figura de ella, sin ser invasivo, pero para no dejar de provocarla mientras se ocupaba de quitar el exceso de ropa de su amigo. Pero, así como estaban, con Xeno parado y ellos sentados, iba a ser incómodo seguir, por lo que decidió levantarse también, poniendo de pie a la rubia junto con él, y dejándola nuevamente en el medio entre ambos. Kohaku observó al científico, y pensando en que Stan dijo que no los toque o desvista demasiado, pero que al mismo tiempo a Xeno le sobraba ropa… por lo que concluyó en que sólo tenía que sacarle ese abrigo largo negro, y el trozo largo de tela que rodeaba su cuello, el cual no sabía para qué se usaba, aunque recordaba que Tsukasa lo había usado una vez cuando hicieron la noche de tragos personalizados de Francoise en el barco. Comenzó por abrirle los botones del abrigo, pero Xeno le levantó la barbilla con sus largos dedos, y la besó suavemente. Podía hacer las dos cosas, y sacarle esa ropa mediante el tacto, ya que no podía ver lo que hacía, además de que instintivamente había cerrado los ojos cuando la besaban.

A Kohaku le parecía que Xeno estaba disfrutando que lo desvistiera, porque se dejaba hacer sin apurarse, y siguió besándola incluso cuando tuvo que soltarle la barbilla para dejarse sacar el abrigo. La rubia lo arrojó a un costado, apuntando para que caiga en la silla de madera. Con lo quisquilloso que era Xeno con la “elegancia”, imaginaba que no iba a apreciar que se lo tirara al piso. Luego se quiso ocupar de ese curioso trozo largo de tela, pero tiró un poco sin resultados, y el científico tuvo que abandonar el beso y hacerlo él mismo, o ella sin querer le apretaría mucho el cuello si tiraba del lado incorrecto de la corbata. La verdad, era que a Xeno le estaba dando demasiado calor entre la ropa y la temperatura de su cuerpo que se había elevado con toda esa situación, así que estaba más que bien con sacarse esas prendas. Incluso él mismo se desabrochó los botones superiores de su camisa para sentirse más aliviado, revelando parte de su torso.

Kohaku parpadeó un par de veces al verlo. No sabía qué tenía de especial, pero le había pasado lo mismo que con sus manos: Ver ese pedacito de piel expuesta, que siempre estaba completamente oculto bajo la ropa, le llamaba mucho la atención. A Stan lo había visto semidesnudo en dos ocasiones, pero no a Xeno. Era un torso masculino, nada más, y sin embargo no pudo evitar apoyar una mano allí, y deslizar sus manos hasta el borde en que la ropa le impedía seguir tocando su cálida piel. El científico respiró profundamente ante ese delicado toque, y aunque al principio había sido reticente a que se diera esa situación íntima con la joven, ahora anhelaba sentir esos pequeños pero fuertes dedos en su piel. Stan había dicho que no los toque mucho, pero ya le daba lo mismo, prefería el esfuerzo de contener sus impulsos luego, a negarse a sentir más, podía ser la última vez que sucediera algo así.

Ignorando la mirada cuestionadora de su amigo, Xeno terminó de desabrochar la larga hilera de botones, dejando entrever todo su torso y abdomen. El límite sería su pantalón, y estaba bien con eso. Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los brillantes aguamarina de Miss Kohaku, que lucía sorprendida de que él se descubriera tanto, y esperaba hacerle entender sin pedirle directamente, que había hecho eso para que ella continuara con sus caricias. Afortunadamente fue así, porque la rubia volvió a acercar sus manos hacia él, ahora apoyando ambas en su cuello, y bajando lentamente por su pecho, y continuando por su abdomen. No podía presumir de tener los abdominales musculosos y marcados como Stan, para nada, pero tampoco era escuálido, y tenía un cuerpo firme y finamente delineado, no necesitaba más para sus actividades diarias y profesionales.

Rodeó la fina cintura de Miss Kohaku con un brazo, y la atrajo hacia a él con seguridad, haciendo que Stan la tuviera que soltar, aunque no se quejó. Así como él se había quedado mirando antes, ahora le tocaba a su amigo, tampoco podían estar todo el tiempo los dos sin sacarle las manos de encima. Apoyó la otra mano en la mejilla de ella, y la fue deslizando hasta la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras la acercaba a él para besarla con más profundidad. Se animó a empujar su lengua en la boca de ella, y tuvo que contenerse de apretarla fuerte contra su cuerpo cuando la escuchó soltar un suave gemido. Su cerebro había dejado de resistirse, y ya estaba dedicado a disfrutar ese momento tan único y particular de su vida. Todo se volvió más intenso cuando la sintió deslizar sus pequeñas manos por debajo de la camisa, tocando sus costados para terminar apoyándolas en la espalda de él. Ah, eso era malditamente perfecto, cada segundo que pasaba la deseaba más y más, iba a ser verdaderamente difícil controlarse y no poder hacerla suya si seguían así, necesitaría de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Al parecer Stan se dio cuenta que se estaban entusiasmando demasiado, porque con mucha sutileza y tacto volvió a acercarse a Kohaku, y se inclinó para mordisquearle el cuello, haciéndola jadear e interrumpir el beso. Xeno iba a mirarlo burlonamente, pensando que estaba celoso de que él acaparara el entusiasmo apasionado de la joven, pero le sorprendió que, en su lugar, tiró de la mano de él para girarlos e invertir ubicaciones, y caminó hacia adelante hasta que las rodillas del científico chocaron con la cama y tuvo que sentarse ante la pérdida de equilibrio. Kohaku también se sorprendió y no sabía por qué había hecho eso, pero Stan no tardó en explicarse.

\- Ya que no se los ve con ganas de contenerse… Kohaku, ¿qué te parece si le haces sentir mejor a Xeno?

\- Eh.. n-no sé bien qué hacer –confesó, tímida.

\- Pero nosotros sí –Le dijo en un tono suave y cautivador el científico.

Con una pequeña pero confiada sonrisa, Xeno la agarró de la mano para atraerla a él de a poco, haciendo que también choque contra la cama y tuviera que apoyar sus manos en el colchón, quedando a muy corta distancia del rostro del científico. Xeno la sostuvo de la cintura, y Stan le dio unos toques en la parte baja del muslo, dándole a entender que los subiera para sentarse sobre el otro hombre. La rubia sabía que era inevitable que sucediera algo así, pero no fue menos impactante sentir la presión de la excitación del científico contra su propia intimidad, seguía sin poder creerlo de Xeno. Pensaba que con eso ya el soldado los dejaría, pero parecía decidido a ser parte. Flexionó las rodillas para quedar más parejo con la altura de ellos, y continuando una larga caricia por las fuertes piernas de ella, le levantó un poco el vestido para que sea más cómodo.

\- Eso es, y ahora muévete tal como hiciste conmigo, muéstrale lo entusiasta que eres cuando quieres sentirte bien.

Stan le dijo eso con un tono seductor, apoyando los labios en la oreja de ella, lo que le provocó un notorio estremecimiento. Era raro escuchar que un hombre le ordene complacer a otro, pero había algo en eso que tenía que reconocer que le hizo subir unos cuántos grados de temperatura en su interior. Como si no bastara solamente con sus palabras, el soldado colocó sus manos en las caderas de ella, e hizo un poco de presión para inducirla a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás lentamente. Tanto Xeno como Kohaku inspiraron bruscamente ante la sensación, sus rostros evidenciando la expresión de un gemido que no terminó de salir de sus gargantas. Luego, ella continuó moviéndose a ese ritmo por su cuenta, por lo que Stan sacó sus manos, para pasar a besar su cuello, el único pedacito de piel que tenía a su alcance todavía.

Iba a pedirle a Xeno que le ayude con bajarle un poco el cierre del vestido a la joven, pero el científico se había dejado llevar y se había adelantado para besarla, mientras ahora eran sus manos las que estaban apoyadas prácticamente en el trasero de ella, acompañando e incentivando sus movimientos. Stan soltó una breve risa, así lo quería agarrar a su amigo, luego de negarse y protestar tanto casi hasta el hartazgo, ahora no escuchaba a nada más que su propio instinto sexual. No iba a negar que por un lado le generaba una presión en el pecho verlo, quería ser sólo él quién disfrutara de la hermosa rehén que le fascinaba, pero, por otro lado, eso iba a hacer la “competencia” más interesante. Resultaba ser que cuando Xeno dejaba sus reglas e inhibiciones de lado, también podía aflojar y comportarse como un hombre con deseos carnales como cualquier otro.

Por más que el científico fuera su mejor amigo, era imposible no excitarse con los suaves jadeos y gemidos que emitían, o al ver sus cuerpos moviéndose sensualmente, por lo que decidió alejarse un poco y cerrar los ojos un momento para serenarse, al menos hasta que fuera nuevamente su turno de involucrarse. Xeno estaba más allá de todo, hacía años que no disfrutaba de esas sensaciones con una mujer, por lo cual su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer cualquier orden que no fuera sentir más y más de aquel placer, potenciado porque era innegable que Miss Kohaku le gustaba particularmente, no era simplemente cualquier mujer que le venía bien. Sí, demasiado joven para sus estándares, pero como tenía su sorprendente madurez mental, y además era hermosa, no había forma que ahora siquiera considerara en rechazarla.

Sus besos eran cada vez más intensos y urgentes, sincronizados con los movimientos y sensaciones de sus cuerpos, y Xeno se encontraba perdido en la forma en que ella volvía a deslizar sus manos por la piel de él bajo su camisa, y prácticamente le clavaba las uñas en su espalda. Tenían que detenerse… o sería demasiado difícil hacerlo luego. Ya sentía su pantalón ligeramente humedecido a causa de ambos, aunque se dijo a sí mismo que tampoco corrían ningún riesgo si seguían. Se imaginaba que Stan luego se dedicaría a ella, ya que le había preguntado si iba a “colaborar” con él, por lo cual ese era su momento de disfrutar “a solas” con ella. Tampoco podía negar que tantos años de abstinencia no le ponían fácil que no se sobreexcitara, y estaba seguro que ese tipo de estimulación era mucho más favorable para acercar a Miss Kohaku también a la posibilidad de un orgasmo, más porque sería la primera vez de ella.

No le agradaba la idea de “manchar” sus pantalones, pero tampoco podía permitirse otra opción, y estaba tan cerca… sería demasiado cruel consigo mismo detenerse ahí, ya lo compensaría con ella luego, sin dudas lo haría, pero sabía que le tomaría más tiempo, y era tiempo que ahora no tenía, al menos no si ella no dejaba de moverse y le daba un respiro. Así que mandando todo al demonio y disfrutando el momento sin más, siguió guiando a Miss Kohaku con un ritmo más vigoroso, hasta que no pudo aguantar más y le dio un último y largo beso para ahogar su gemido en la boca de ella, mientras sentía al fin la liberación de su cuerpo recorrerlo. Detuvo los movimientos de la joven para no sentir molestias por la extrema sensibilidad de su intimidad, y lo que lo volvió a la realidad segundos después fue la breve risa burlona de Stan.

\- ¿De verdad acabaste, Xeno? No puedo creerlo.

No tenía ganas de contestarle, ni podía, sinceramente, mientras se recuperaba del vacío mental. Kohaku lo miraba un poco confundida porque se hubiera detenido tan repentinamente, y notaba que había perdido completamente la energía, no parecía que fuera a continuar como antes.

\- ¿Dónde quedó lo de que esto iba a ser para enseñar y complacer a nuestra princesa traviesa? Al fin y al cabo, tienes menos autocontrol que yo, y te hacías tanto el difícil –resopló, ya no sonreía, y su tono de voz había descendido varios grados, así como la mirada que le dedicó era glacial– Para colmo la dejaste a mitad de camino, eres un sol.

\- No pensaba que esto termine aquí –logró mascullar– Puedo seguir perfectamente.

\- Sí, cuando tus neuronas vuelvan a hacer sinapsis, tal vez. Como sea, ahora hazte a un lado, voy a continuar lo que dejaste a medias.

Stan estaba doblemente frustrado, se había dicho a sí mismo que podía “compartir”, pero hubiera preferido perforarse lo oídos a escucharlos, al menos con los ojos cerrados se había librado de la otra parte. Pensó que iba a ser más fácil, hasta divertido, no era la primera vez que estaba en una situación íntima con dos personas en la misma habitación. Pero había subestimado su propio interés y en parte sus sentimientos. El problema no era tanto ver a su amigo gozando sexualmente, sino ver a la mujer que le interesaba siendo complacida por él. Lo único que agradecía era que no había escuchado a ninguno de ellos decir el nombre del otro, eso hubiera sido demasiado. Mientras él jugaba y era parte, no se había hecho esos planteos, el problema fue en cuanto se alejó y observó todo como un espectador, le gustó menos de lo que esperaba.

No sabía si reírse o apenarse de la cara de confusión de Kohaku, era evidente que con esa pausa y pequeña discusión le habían cortado la inspiración, y no estaba segura de qué hacer. Para colmo, Xeno seguía sentado debajo de ella, y le dio un último y largo beso con una mirada bastante más cálida que de costumbre, y ella le devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

\- Perdona, fuiste demasiado para mí, Miss Kohaku. Dame un momento, y…

\- ¿Estás bien, Kohaku? –Interrumpió Stan

\- Sí, estoy bien, ¿Xeno…?

\- Está fuera de juego por un momento, déjalo recuperarse –trató de forzar una sonrisa– La mayoría de las personas quedan así después de un orgasmo, puede durar unos segundos o minutos, depende de cada uno.

\- Hmmm, ya veo –se movió a un costado, y el científico se levantó y se fue a un extremo de la cama, con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha– Pero, ¿qué sería un orgasmo?

\- Oh, cielos… –cerró los ojos brevemente, no estaba de humor para conceptualizaciones sexuales en otro idioma. Pero como su fuerte eran las acciones, y no las palabras, optó por decirle lo primero– Prefiero demostrártelo, más que decírtelo.

Stan extendió su mano hacia ella, y cuando Kohaku se la tomó, fue él quien se acercó. Lo había hecho para comprobar si ella quería continuar, y así parecía. Tendría que volver a empezar de a poco, recuperar su buen humor en el proceso, y ponerlos en clima a ambos nuevamente.

\- ¿Tú estás bien, Stan? –Preguntó Kohaku al ver que ya no sonreía bien.

\- Estaré mejor en un momento –Le contestó sinceramente, mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

Kohaku miró esos profundos ojos azules que no relucían con la chispa provocadora de siempre, y se decidió a acercarse para darle un beso en la mejilla, más bien tierno. Stan se giró para devolverle la mirada un poco sorprendido, con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿Eso fue un beso de consuelo?

\- Tal vez, ¿ya estás mejor? –Le respondió encogiendo los hombros, devolviéndole la misma sonrisa.

\- Júzgalo por ti misma.

Fascinado. Stan estaba completamente fascinado e incrédulo con todo lo que hacía Kohaku. No fue magia, pero la calidez y el humor que le generó ese beso le devolvió la vitalidad inmediatamente. Que no dudara, que fuera tan empática, segura y sorprendentemente abierta y apasionada, eran una combinación irresistible, perfecta. Se acercó para besarla, y mientras hundía su mano en la abundante cabellera rubia, le soltó la coleta que sostenía su pelo húmedo. Le gustaba mucho más como le quedaba así, y de reojo vio que Xeno parpadeaba varias veces, como sorprendido. No podía culparlo, él había reaccionado igual la primera vez, y era que ese pequeño detalle la hacía lucir aún más hermosa y hasta más adulta. Sin dejar de besarla y rodearla con un brazo, se fue acomodando para apoyar las rodillas en el colchón, y gatear unos pasos sobre ella para ubicarse encima. La llevó con él más atrás en la cama, y con una leve presión de su cuerpo la guió para acostarla en la cama.

Kohaku volvió a apoyar sus manos en el cierre del cuello de Stan, mirándolo dudosa, pero lo vio asentir y comenzó a bajárselo una vez más, esta vez con la intención de seguir hasta la altura de sus caderas, revelando parte de su perfecto cuerpo. Tal como hizo con Xeno, deslizó sus dedos por todo el torso de él. La única forma en que había tocado de esa forma a un hombre en su vida, había sido para curarlo de heridas o cortes, pero nunca con la mera intención de disfrutar del tacto, o acariciarlos. Le encantaba cómo se sentían las curvas de sus músculos bajo la yema de sus dedos, y como guerrera no pudo más que admirar el arduo trabajo que debió necesitar para alcanzarlo.

\- Puedes hacer algo más que mirar y tocar tímidamente –le susurró Stan.

\- ¿No era que no querías que te toque mucho?

\- Creo que no sabía lo que quería, y decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo.

Stan bajó su cuerpo, siempre apoyándose en sus codos y rodillas para no cargarle su peso corporal, y la besó con mucha más pasión, sintiendo cómo se le puso la piel de gallina cuando las manos de ella recorrieron su torso con mucha más seguridad, y luego lo atrajo un poco más hacia ella rodeando su espalda. No sabía si era por el hecho de sentir solamente una caricia, o si era porque era la primera vez que la joven lo acariciaba, pero podía sentir cómo su corazón se había acelerado con eso.

Kohaku no podía más que derretirse con el contacto de Stan y con sus besos, y un ronco gemido salió de su boca cuando él pasó a besar con mucha fogosidad su cuello. La combinación de la presión de sus labios, la humedad y calidez de su lengua, y el borde de sus dientes hacían que perdiera la cordura, la abrumaba. El soldado luego comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido de ella, revelando su clavícula, y el nacimiento de sus pechos. Dedicó esas mismas atenciones allí, siguiendo el recorrido descendente y progresivo. Lo bueno de ese vestido es que tenía el cierre completo de arriba abajo, por lo que no tendría que sacárselo por encima de la cabeza. Stan prefirió sacarle de una vez la ropa, para luego poder dedicarse sin interrupciones a hacerla disfrutar. Así que acompañó con besos cada centímetro de la suavísima piel que se revelaba, sin detenerse.

Kohaku dio un respingo cuando sintió que los labios de Stan dejaban un beso también sobre sus bragas, pero él siguió como si nada, hasta llegar a las rodillas de ella, que era donde terminaba el cierre del vestido. Luego volvió a gatear sobre ella para ahora ayudarla a liberarse de las mangas del vestido. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que había quedado casi desnuda, de no ser por sus prendas interiores y el vendaje protector. No tenía problemas con eso, pero frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que era la única en ese estado de tan poca ropa.

\- Quítate el traje también, Stan.

\- Si vamos por ese camino, será más difícil que…

\- ¿Por qué tengo que ser la única que quede desnuda? –Lo interrumpió– No es justo.

\- Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón –Rió Stan– Pero no me pidas más que el traje, mi ropa interior queda en su lugar.

Negando divertido con la cabeza, Stan se quitó las botas y la ropa. Recién en ese momento Kohaku se dio cuenta que no llevaba los cintos en su pierna y cadera, que era donde siempre tenía su arma y cuchillo.

\- ¿Conforme? –vio a Kohaku asentir– Bien, continuemos.

Una parte de él no quería llegar a esa situación, porque significaría que tenía que controlarse mucho más. El hecho de sentir el calor y el contacto de sus cuerpos juntos era jugar demasiado al límite con su autocontrol, pero podía hacerlo, estaba acostumbrado a presionar su cuerpo al límite en todos los sentidos. Tuvo que contener una risa cuando notó que los ojos de la rubia se habían abierto un poco más de la cuenta al observarlo, en especial porque era más que evidente que estaba excitado. Ahora que lo pensaba, seguramente ella nunca había visto a un hombre completamente desnudo… pero ese no sería el día, todavía no.

Kohaku se dio cuenta tarde que lo estaba mirando muy fijo y apreciativamente, corrió la mirada avergonzada cuando Stan amplió su sonrisa, pero él le sostuvo la barbilla y le giró la cabeza para que lo vuelva a mirar. El soldado volvió a ubicarse sobre ella en la cama, y reanudó sus besos, una vez más empezando por conectar los labios de ambos, y bajando esta vez más mayor velocidad hasta alcanzar el borde del fino sostén de tela. Primero le rodeó los pechos con besos, mirándola de reojo para chequear sus expresiones, si algo le gustaba particularmente. Imitó el recorrido con una de sus manos, y luego los cubrió y acarició enteramente, robándole un jadeo a Kohaku. Por encima del sostén, acercó sus labios y depositó varios besos, y luego con la punta de su lengua jugó y estimuló sus pezones. La rubia se arqueó ante eso, y se agarró de los fuertes brazos de él. Si ya se ponía así sólo con eso…

Kohaku sentía descargas eléctricas donde fuera que Stan apoyaba su boca, eso era tan placentero como cuando se frotaba contra los dos hombros, pero esto era un poco menos intenso. El soldado le desató el nudo que ataba el sostén a su espalda, y luego le bajó las tiras por los hombros para ayudarla a sacárselo. Era la primera vez que un hombre la veía desnuda, y se sintió un poco cohibida, pero Stan continuó con sus múltiples y deliciosas caricias, ahora sobre su piel. Cuanto el tirón de placer de sus pechos se conectó con el de la parte inferior de su cuerpo repentinamente, gimió más fuerte, y se abrazó a la espalda de Stan.

\- ¿Te gusta eso? –Le susurró Stan junto a su piel.

\- S-sí…

\- Bien, aunque era de esperar, es una zona muy sensible, tanto para mujeres como hombres. Aquí tienes tu “primer parada” para tocarte. Sigamos…

Stan continuó un poco más, alternando los más ligeros roces provocadores, con otras caricias mucho más arrolladoras. Le divertía jugar con la expectativa de Kohaku, por lo cual a veces cambiaba de ritmo abruptamente cuando la respiración de ella se aceleraba, dejándola con ganas. Incluso ella llegó a dedicarle un par de miradas de puro reproche, y al soldado le encantó que tenga tanta actitud y expresara su frustración abiertamente.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decirme, princesa?

\- No hagas eso –le gruñó.

\- ¿Qué sería “eso”?

\- No te detengas así.

\- No lo hago con maldad. La realidad es que cuanto más al límite y sensible estés, más intenso va a sentirse luego cuando tu cuerpo se libere, recuérdalo. ¿Confías en mí?

Otra vez esa pregunta. Si no confiara en él, no estarían en esa situación, de seguro. Asintió, mirándolo a los ojos. Stan subió brevemente para darle un rápido beso en los labios a modo de agradecimiento, y volvió a serpentear en la cama para seguir bajando una vez más, pasando a besar su abdomen, y mordisqueando los huesos de sus caderas. Cada roce nuevo la hacía estremecerse de gusto, y no pudo contenerse y apoyó sus manos en el suave pelo platinado de él, quería tocarlo de alguna forma, pero cada vez estaba más abajo y ya no llegaba, al menos no en esa posición. Stan le recorrió un costado del cuerpo con sus atenciones, dedicándose al lado externo de su muslo, sosteniéndole la pierna en alto mientras seguía, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su pie, donde le mordió suavemente el tobillo. Kohaku jadeó y trató de sacudirse para que la suelte, pero él la agarró con firmeza, e hizo el recorrido de subida por la cara interna de toda su pierna. Estaba completamente a merced de él, pero estaba descubriendo tantas sensaciones gozosas nuevas que no podía quejarse.

Cerró los ojos un momento y respiró profundamente, absorbiendo las sensaciones, pero los abrió repentinamente cuando Stan rozó con su dedo pulgar su intimidad, por encima de las bragas. Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, vio cómo un par de manos la agarraban de las muñecas y le llevaban los brazos hacia arriba, hasta que sus manos quedaron apoyadas contra el colchón. Giró la cabeza, y se encontró con que Xeno sigilosamente se había movido de su lugar, y ahora la retenía, acomodándose para recostarse más cerca de ella.

\- ¿Qué… qué haces?

\- Xeno, en el momento justo –Dijo Stan, mirando a su amigo con una media sonrisa– De acuerdo, dame una mano, vendrá bien que se quede quieta. Tú ocúpate de arriba, yo de abajo.

Antes de que Kohaku pudiera intentar protestar, Xeno la besó, y ella no tardó en dejar de forcejear. No se esperaba eso, pero el científico aflojó el agarre de sus muñecas inmediatamente, entrelazando sus dedos en su lugar, para retenerla de una forma más amable, lo cual la tranquilizó. Como su atención estaba ahora enfocada en la sorpresa de la renovada presencia de Xeno, no se dio cuenta que Stan le había bajado de una forma imperceptible las bragas, y recién lo notó cuando una sobrecarga de intensas sensaciones la inundó. No se esperaba sentir, sin aviso previo, su boca… ahí. Su jadeo fue ahogado en la boca del científico, y su cuerpo se tensó por una placentera descarga eléctrica. No podía creer lo distinto y bien que se sentía eso, mil veces mejor que cuando se había frotado contra ellos en las dos ocasiones, estaba a otro nivel. Y el goce no hizo más que aumentar cada segundo que pasaba, porque pronto no era sólo el contacto de los labios de él lo que sintió en esa parte tan maravillosamente sensible de su cuerpo, sino también su lengua, de muy variadas formas.

Esa vez Stan no se molestó en preguntarle si se sentía bien, era claro que sí, y de todas formas ella no hubiera podido responderle nada coherente, apenas si podía respirar y gemir. Era demasiado intenso, demasiado bueno, y Stan recorría cada milímetro de su intimidad con implacables lamidas y succiones. No dudaba que cuando el soldado hablaba de su experiencia con tanta confianza, lo decía en serio, sin exagerar. Aunque jamás hubiera imaginado estar en una situación así con él, y menos con Xeno también ahí, en ese momento supo que no se arrepentiría ni un poco de la elección que había hecho. El cuidado, la dedicación y el placer que le estaban dando, y sin una pizca de incomodidad, era algo que dudaba que pudiera ser superado. Tal vez si estuviera enamorada se sentiría aún mejor, pero al menos de esa forma superaba todas sus expectativas, por mucho. Mientras estaba perdida en ese mar de sensaciones mágicas, Stan disminuyó la intensidad hasta que se detuvo, y se levantó un poco para mirarla y hablarle.

\- Kohaku, quisiera probar algo más. Seré cuidadoso, pero avísame si te molesta o algo. ¿Está bien?

La rubia sólo asintió. ¿Algo más? ¿Había algo más que pudiera incluso mejorar cómo se sentía en ese momento? Lo que sea que fuera, ya no dudaba ni un poco de las palabras de Stan. Por todos los dioses… aunque no la estaba tocando en ese momento, podía sentir el eco de las sensaciones que le había provocado, y podía sentir su interior contraerse por momento, hasta le parecía sentir que su intimidad latía, por así decirlo. Por alguna razón, sintió el impulso de estirar una mano hacia él, quería comprobar que su corazón latiera tan rápido como el de ella. Pero no alcanzó a hacerlo, y en su lugar Stan le tomó la mano, y le dio un beso mientras la miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa. Alcanzó a ver que luego le dirigió la mirada a Xeno, y que ambos asintieron brevemente. No habían dicho ni una palabra, y sin embargo parecieron entenderse, vaya a saber en qué. El científico se sacó la camisa, aunque se dejó el pantalón puesto. Bueno, ella en cierta forma agradecía no tener ropa puesta, porque el calor interno y externo que sentía era insoportable, y no debía ser la única.

Stan volvió a recostarse entre sus piernas, y a hacerle sentir una vez más esas deliciosas caricias íntimas, empezando de a poco. Pero sus ojos casi rodaron hacia atrás cuando sintió que esa diestra lengua no sólo acariciaba su zona íntima por fuera… sino ahora también por dentro. Instintivamente intentó cerrar sus piernas ante la intensa sensación que la invadió, pero el soldado no la dejó. Y, por si fuera poco, Xeno se había deslizado un poco hacia abajo, para ocuparse de besar y acariciar también sus pechos. Eso era una sobrecarga de placer para su cuerpo y su cerebro, y se tuvo que tapar la boca con las manos para no gritar. Pero el científico le sacó las manos de ahí, y en su lugar la hizo rodearle el cuello. Sus ojos eran más oscuros si eso era posible, lo cual la hechizó completamente, y la besó en los labios con renovada pasión una vez más, antes de volver a su anterior destino.

Kohaku abrazaba la espalda del científico, agradeciendo poder aferrarse a alguien. Las caricias de Xeno eran suaves y lentas que las de Stan, aunque sospechaba que era adrede, ya había comprobado que el científico también tenía su lado fogoso. Aunque esa “tranquilidad” no era necesariamente menos intensa, porque podía sentir y anticipar cada mínimo detalle de lo que le hacía. Mientras tanto, Stan aprovechó para sumar al contacto de su boca, el de uno de sus dedos, sorprendiéndola una vez más. Lo hizo de una forma tan cuidadosa y lenta, que al principio le pasó totalmente desapercibido de tanto que la había estimulado, hasta que Kohaku se dio cuenta que la intrusión estaba llegando más profunda que antes, y se sentía distinto, una presión mucho más firme. Ella jadeó ante la sensación, no le molestaba, pero era imposible ignorarla, y sintió el impulso de preguntarle.

\- ¡¿Qué… qué haces?!

\- Por un lado, lo que tú harías si te tocaras, a esto me refería también. Claro que todo lo que vengo haciendo podrías imitarlo con tus manos, aunque nunca se va a comparar a una boca –se relamió los labios, viéndola sonrojarse hasta las orejas– y por otro lado… si pretendes tener sexo hasta el final con un hombre, todo el paquete incluido, esto es lo mínimo que tendrías que acostumbrarte a sentir, sólo pensaba llegar hasta ahí ahora.

\- ¿Lo… mínimo?

\- Claro. Aunque lo “mínimo real”, sería más bien como estos tres dedos juntos –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, juntando el dedo índice, medio y pulgar– y con nosotros diría que más.

Kohaku miró con preocupación la mano de Stan, y tragó duro. Si un dedo se sentía así… oh, por todos los dioses. Agradecía su sinceridad y explicación, pero ahora estaba preocupada.

\- No pongas esa cara, no te preocupes, Miss Kohaku –la tranquilizó Xeno, de tan evidente que había sido la expresión de ella– Además, ya tienes la preparación necesaria como para que incluso lo disfrutes bastante. Pero ahora no, olvídalo –Miró de forma reprobatoria a Stan, por haberle dado ese dato innecesario. Era cierto, pero no hacía falta en ese momento.

\- Tú preguntaste, princesa –Stan se encogió de hombros– Como sea, ahora sólo relájate y disfruta, confía en nosotros, ya ves lo bien que te está resultando.

Para volver al clima anterior, Xeno dio por concluida la conversación besándola en los labios. Tampoco quería alargar eso mucho más, por lo menos él había terminado una vez, aunque ahora se había vuelto a excitar un poco, pero Stan debía de estar bastante incómodo conteniéndose desde el principio sin nada de alivio, y contaba con que Kohaku también hallaría su postergada liberación pronto. Cuanto más se demoraran hablando, más costaría volver al ritmo previo. Stan suspiró, llegando mentalmente a la misma conclusión que la de Xeno, y poco a poco volvió a repetir las caricias que creía que más le habían gustado a Kohaku, para acercarla al nivel de estímulo que le había hecho alcanzar antes. Pronto, los gemidos de la rubia volvieron a llenar la habitación, los dos hombres avocados a la tarea de complacerla y buscando esta vez llevarla al límite definitivamente.

A Kohaku le estaba resultando cómoda y placentera la forma en la que Stan la volvía a acariciar íntimamente, y una vez más quedó boquiabierta de gusto cuando él sumó el contacto de su boca a la par de su dedo, siendo que al mismo tiempo Xeno también se volvía a dedicar a sus pechos. Cuando el soldado vio que la respiración de ella comenzaba a acelerarse una vez más, dobló un poco la punta del dedo, con su palma hacia arriba, y se concentró en moverlo solamente como haciendo el gesto de “ven aquí” dentro de la rubia. Ella se tensó inmediatamente, hundiendo sus uñas en la espalda del científico, quién gruñó con un poco de dolor ante eso, pero se dio cuenta que esa desesperación se debía a que estaba muy cerca del orgasmo, finalmente. Stan se esforzó por mantener y hasta aumentar sólo un poco ese ritmo, sabiendo que ella estaba muy cerca.

La voz de Kohaku dejó de oírse, y en su lugar había quedado con la boca abierta en un gemido mudo, con los ojos apretados. Una vez más, una sensación completamente nueva y abrumadora la estaba invadiendo, superando todas las anteriores. Podía sentir la parte baja de su cuerpo contraerse, al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo se tensaba involuntariamente, y una ola de calor muy intensa empezaba a crecer y expandirse de pies a cabeza, incluso sentía su cara arder como nunca. No podía controlar el temblor que se propagaba por sus piernas y su abdomen, e internamente sintió hasta un poco de miedo sin saber qué le estaba pasando a su cuerpo. Se sentía increíblemente bien, pero al mismo tiempo nunca le había pasado que no pudiera controlarse, como si su cuerpo no fuera suyo, como si estuviera en un sueño.

Y como a lo lejos, aunque estaba pegado a su oído, oyó a Xeno susurrarle casi con dulzura que confíe y “se deje ir”, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella una última vez. Kohaku no sentía tener mucha opción frente a la aparente autonomía de su cuerpo, pero realmente la calmaron las palabras del científico, dándole a entender que era algo normal, aunque Xeno no estuviera dentro de su cuerpo como para saberlo realmente. Haciéndole caso, dejó que la ola de sensaciones siguiera creciendo dentro de ella, hasta que sintió que la colmaron, y lo próximo que sintió a la par de un repentino vacío mental, fue una arrolladora mezcla de calor y placer que la recorrió entera, comenzando en su intimidad que Stan seguía acariciando, y propagándose de pies a cabeza. Los temblores de su cuerpo no amainaron sino hasta unos incontables segundos después, así como comenzó a respirar agitadamente una vez que pudo volver a incorporar aire luego de ese abrumador momento.

Mientras la dejaban recuperarse, Stan se dejó caer en la cama con una sonrisa satisfecha, y Xeno también se hizo a un costado, mientras se masajeaba los dedos de las manos, que habían sido terriblemente apretados por los inesperadamente fuertes dedos de Kohaku. Los dos amigos se miraron de reojo y rieron suavemente por lo bajo, sin poder creer el estado en que los tres se encontraban, no había forma de que hubieran previsto todo eso. Stan solamente estaba esperando que la joven “reviva” para irse, porque ya su necesidad palpitaba dolorosamente, de tanto que se había excitado y sin embargo tuvo que postergarse. Definitivamente había llegado a un nuevo límite, uno que no le deseaba a ningún hombre, pero no se arrepentía para nada, había valido la pena cada maldito segundo dedicarse a complacer a esa hermosa mujer a la cual ya no sabía ni cómo describir en cuanto a la dinámica que tenían.

\- ¿Satisfecha, Miss Kohaku? –Preguntó Xeno un minuto después, ya que era el que estaba más “entero”.

\- …Sí… –Logró decir, mientras parpadeaba varias veces para que sus ojos volvieran a enfocarse en la realidad que la rodeaba.

\- Bien, me alegro… nos alegramos –se corrigió, mirando a su amigo de reojo, pero Stan no hizo ninguna acotación.

\- Por todos… los dioses…–murmuró la rubia– Gracias.

\- De nada –Respondió Stan, apoyando su cabeza contra la cadera de ella, y le divirtió que Kohaku le acariciara el pelo con los dedos en respuesta, lo único que seguramente podía mover de su cuerpo. Se sentía bien ese ligero toque, era confortable y cálido, como ella.

\- Bueno, necesito cambiarme urgentemente –dijo Xeno haciendo una mueca de desagrado– Hasta mañana.

\- Espera –Kohaku lo detuvo, mientras él se levantaba– ¿Te vas?

\- Sí, claro, ¿qué…?

\- Quédate… quédense.

\- ¿Para qué? Esa cama es demasiado pequeña e incómoda para tres personas, dos adultos grandes para colmo.

\- Lo sé, pero… –no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero no le gustaba la idea de dormir sola después de eso– ¿Por favor?

\- Perdona, pero tengo que hacer algo con esto, Kohaku –le dijo Stan, resoplando, mientras se señalaba el bulto de su ropa interior. Ya no tenía una erección completa, pero aun así necesitaba hacerlo– No hay forma de que me aguante, es demasiado frustrante quedar así.

\- ¿No puedes hacerlo aquí? –Preguntó la rubia, como si nada.

Stan abrió mucho los ojos, no esperaba esa pregunta. Claro que podía, pero…

\- Como poder, puedo, pero sería… ¿raro?

-Me quede o no, necesito cambiarme, es en serio –Dijo Xeno, decidido a que personalmente no tenía ganas de ver cómo su amigo se tocaba, era totalmente innecesario.

\- ¿Y si te cambias y vuelves? Puedes traer una manta, yo estoy acostumbrada a dormir en el suelo –Insistió Kohaku, mientras se sentaba y agarraba su ropa interior para ponérsela rápidamente. Al menos con que se quedara uno de ellos estaría bien, pero no quería apartar al otro. Stan sería más fácil de convencer, ya habían dormido juntos una vez, aunque no adrede.

\- ¿Por qué…? –Xeno interrumpió su pregunta, porque en el fondo sabía su respuesta, y entendía el pedido de Kohaku. Tampoco quería irse en un principio, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, pero realmente quería ponerse ropa limpia, no podía dormir así– De acuerdo, vuelvo en un rato.

Aceptó resignado, y sin saber qué iba a hacer Stan, pero luego de todo lo que había sucedido con ella, sentía que se lo debía. Se volvió a poner la camisa y el saco, por las dudas de que se cruzara con alguien en el camino, se emprolijó un poco el pelo con los dedos, y salió de la habitación tratando de lucir lo más casual que podía, prefería que nadie se entere de lo sucedido. Apenas salió, Kohaku dirigió su mirada a Stan, callada.

\- ¿Qué, te vas a quedar mirando cómo me toco? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Si hubieran estado todavía en el calor del momento, estaría bien y hasta podría ser excitante, pero ahora que se habían calmado, no lo sentía así.

\- Es que…estaba pensando –titubeó ella, corriéndole la mirada– Tú te esforzaste mucho por hacerme sentir bien, y… “enseñarme” –Podía sentir cómo la miraban fijos y expectantes esos magnéticos ojos azules– y bueno, creo que lo justo sería que…

\- ¿Qué tú termines el trabajo ahora? –Completó Stan, medio riendo, sorprendido.

\- Sí, eso creo. No lo digo de compromiso o sólo por agradecer… creo que quiero hacerlo.

\- ¿“Creo”?

\- ¡Ah, maldición, ya sabes a lo que me refiero! –Exclamó abochornada– No sé cómo, tendrás que enseñarme también, pero…

No pudo completar la frase, porque Stan se acercó a ella, apoyando una mano en la cama, y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

\- Sí, entiendo. Me gusta que pienses así, no eres egoísta. Está bien, hagámoslo, pero… no voy a hablar, y así como estoy no voy a contenerme, será rápido. Así que sólo sígueme, ¿de acuerdo?

Stan la vio asentir, con una pequeña sonrisa. Respiró hondo, sin poder creerlo. Sinceramente, no era nada glamoroso lo que estaba por hacer, pero al mismo tiempo tenía que admitir que le gustaba la idea de que ella quisiera complacerlo. Si ya sentir las manos de la joven en su torso le habían acelerado los latidos de su corazón… Como sea, mejor no pensarlo tanto, y mejor hacerlo de una buena vez. Sin mucha ceremonia, se bajó un poco la ropa interior, para luego sentarse, y vio de reojo cómo Kohaku, que lo había estado mirado antes a los ojos, había apartado la mirada, muy sonrojada y con los ojos bien abiertos. Ah, cierto… nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, y ahora lo acababa de hacer de una forma demasiado casual y totalmente fuera de un clima sexual. No pudo evitar soltar una breve carcajada, ante la situación. Para él la desnudez era algo irrelevante, más en ese mundo de piedra, pero evidentemente no lo era para ella.

\- No mires si te incomoda, Kohaku. Entiendo que esta no es la situación ideal, te “enfriaste” mucho.

\- No, no es eso, es que… es grande –completó con un murmullo, roja como un tomate de tener que decirlo, pero no quería que él piense mal de ella. ¿Cómo era que minutos antes estaba siendo acariciada por dos hombres, y ahora se ponía así de vergonzosa por sólo decir algo tan simple?

\- ¿Grande? Pero si ahora está…

No completó la frase. Sí, sabía que estaba bien dotado en ese aspecto, y ya presentía que sería un problema con alguien sin experiencia como ella. Bueno, quizás con eso terminaba de quitarle las ganas de que pase algo otra vez, y sería para mejor. No quiso detenerse a pensar que el pensamiento lo desilusionó más de lo quería admitir, pensar que podía ser la primera y última vez que la tocara y besara de esa forma… mierda, ¿desde cuándo se había prendido tanto de ella? Pero pensar en eso en ese momento no iba a ayudar a nadie, menos a él, así que se volvió a concentrar en la tarea que le concernía.

\- Dame tu mano, Kohaku –le pidió, extendiendo la suya hacia ella.

Procurando sólo mirarlo a la cara o hasta el pecho, hizo lo que le pidió. Sí, se había sentido bastante valiente al hacerle la sugerencia de tocarlo ella, pero ahora se sentía un poco tímida, rara. Quizás, si lo besara, ¿sería menos incómodo? Antes de que él pudiera acercar la mano de ella a su cuerpo, Kohaku colocó su mano libre detrás del cuello de él, y lo besó. Fue uno muy torpe y apresurado, incluso se chocaron las narices, porque Stan no se lo esperaba y ella fue demasiado rápida. Pero el soldado sonrió divertido, y le correspondió con otro beso más tranquilo y largo.

Sí, mucho mejor, Kohaku comenzaba a sentirse menos incómoda, concentrándose en la cálida sensación. Le estaba gustando mucho compartir besos, quizás demasiado, no sabía si era normal por ser nueva en eso, si era por Stan y Xeno en particular, o si siempre sería así con cualquier hombre. Otro le siguió, otro… y varios más. No eran invasivos y desesperados como antes, esta vez eran más serenos, aunque cada vez se separaban menos, sus labios nunca abandonaban del todo los del otro. Kohaku sentía cómo su corazón aceleraba sus latidos con cada segundo, a la vez que sentía una presión relativamente agradable en el pecho, como si estuviera ansiosa, pero por algo bueno.

Stan le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él, olvidándose que pretendía hacer eso rápido, y concentrándose en su lugar en disfrutar de ese momento que parecía suspendido en el tiempo. No se escuchaba ni se movía nada alrededor de ellos, solamente el sonido de sus labios al separarse brevemente, una y otra vez. ¿Por qué le latía el corazón tan rápido con unos simples besos que ni siquiera eran tan fogosos? Había hecho algo mucho más intenso e íntimo minutos antes, y sin embargo ahora sentía esos latidos hasta en los oídos, algo muy inusual en él, que la calma era su estado constante.

Pero no podían pasar mucho tiempo así, Xeno volvería pronto. Lentamente, con la mano que todavía sostenía la de Kohaku, la acercó a su cuerpo hasta apoyarla en su abdomen, la de ella contra su piel, y la de él encima. La joven no se sobresaltó ni un poco, con lo cual siguió descendiendo, sin dejar de besarse, hasta que rodeó su miembro con ambas. En ese momento sí escuchó a Kohaku jadear suavemente, pero no la oyó decir nada, y tampoco retiró su mano o dudó, y eso alcanzó para él para continuar. Movió lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo las manos, no había necesitado mucho para estar nuevamente listo, y una parte de su cabeza se alegró de que ella no repitiera su incomodidad al mencionar su tamaño. Usó su propia lubricación para que el movimiento de las manos no lo irritase, y aumentó un poco la velocidad.

Continuaron de esa forma un par de minutos, variando ligeramente el ritmo, la mano de Kohaku acompañaba sincronizadamente la de Stan, y sus besos se habían vuelto también más apasionados, correspondiendo la necesidad de él. Cuando sintió que la ola de placer empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, intensificó un poco más el contacto y la velocidad, dejó de besarla porque no podía concentrarse en las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, pero tampoco abandonó el contacto de sus labios. Bastaron unos segundos más para que la tan demorada liberación alcanzara finalmente su cuerpo, y fue tanto el alivio que lo recorrió, que gimió más alto de lo que pretendía. Respiró pesadamente unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados, y sin soltar todavía el cuerpo de Kohaku del abrazo que la mantenía cerca de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Mejor? –Le preguntó Kohaku.

\- Mucho mejor, sí –La miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro, todavía recuperándose.

Finalmente la soltó, y se subió los calzones para cubrirse la desnudez para no incomodar a Kohaku. Ah, mierda, ¿dónde había…? Obviamente había quedado un pequeño resto en las manos, pero… Miró disimuladamente alrededor, buscando con su afilada mirada, tratando de contener una sonrisa incómoda. Ahí estaba, tenía que limpiarlo. Pero justo en ese momento entró Xeno, jadeando, cargando en sus brazos uno de los colchones simples, presumiblemente lo había sacado de un depósito o de su propia habitación. Y los ojos de Stan se cerraron con una sonrisa apenas contenida con sus labios apretados cuando vio cómo el colchón fue arrojado justo encima de lo que tenía que limpiar. Bueno, afortunadamente Xeno no lo había visto, o su cara de horror hubiera sido evidente. Miró de reojo a Kohaku, que también tenía la misma tensa sonrisa que él. Sí, definitivamente ella también lo había notado, sabía que tenía una muy buena vista, quizás mejor que la de él por lo que le había contado en otras oportunidades.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Xeno, ajeno a todo– ¿Por qué miran así? No pienso dormir en el piso, pero tampoco me parecía elegante dejarlos en esa situación.

\- ¿Por qué no me extraña de ti que lo hayas traído? –Dijo Stan, cambiando de tema, mientras con disimulo se limpiaba la mano en el dobladillo de su ropa interior.

\- Para algo los hicimos, ¿o no? Luego lo bajarán ustedes, ya que accedieron a esto. Levántense y pongan ese al lado.

A Kohaku le hacía un poco de gracia el tono informal y relajado que estaba usando el científico para hablar, o más bien para dar órdenes, curiosamente distinto a sus formas tan correctas y secas que solía escucharle. Ella había notado cómo Stan se había limpiado, y tuvo que controlarse para no reír ni sonrojarse, y pidiendo perdón mentalmente, hizo lo mismo con el primer pedazo de tela que su mano rozó. Le alivió que Xeno no se diera cuenta, o al menos no dijera nada, eso lo haría menos incómodo.

\- Gracias, Xeno –Le dijo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa, porque encima se había tomado el trabajo de subir ese otro colchón, aunque en parte fue para comodidad propia.

\- Está bien –le dijo, suavizando su mirada, y su tono– Descansemos de una vez, esto no sale de aquí, ¿entendido?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaaaaas! Qué tal? Uuuuuff… creo que batí mi propio récord con esto (y no sé si de todas las historias Dr. Stone jaja), 10k de una única y larga escena “semi lemon” xD, oh my… Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, creo que varios esperaban el lemon completo, pero les dije que que no podían hacer mucho todavía para no preñar a la rehén jajajjaja. Pero sepan que mi intención es que suceda “todo” … no quiero spoilear mucho, pero quiero que eso sea más especial y la leona tenga su momento con cada uno, se lo merecen. O al menos si se da y no estalla todo antes xD
> 
> Gracias por el apoyo de siempre, me divierto y alegro mucho con sus comentarios! Les deseo un feliz año nuevo, lleno de felicidad, salud (fuera covid!) y amor! Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	11. Chapter 11

Xeno despertó lentamente, sus ojos se negaban a abrirse, aunque la luz del sol ya se filtraba por la ventana y le daba directamente en la cara. No era precisamente la comodidad física lo que lo retenía así, sino una curiosa sensación de tranquilidad de ánimo. Estaba recostado sobre su lado izquierdo, y su brazo estaba apoyado sobre un cuerpo cálido. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no se despertaba junto a una mujer? Mientras inspiraba profundamente, disfrutando de la nostálgica y agradable sensación, deslizó su mano hacia abajo, siguiendo la sinuosa figura que reconocía que tenía el cuerpo de Miss Kohaku. Pero su recorrido se vio interrumpido cuando sintió algo que no era parte del mismo, y frunció el ceño mientras oía una voz mucho más grave de la que esperaba oír, dadas las circunstancias.

\- Qué cariñoso eres por la mañana, te tenía más gruñón.

Los ojos de Xeno se abrieron repentinamente. En lugar de encontrarse los ojos aguamarina que imaginaba que serían lo primero que vería en el día, se conectaron con unos azules demasiado conocidos. Por un inocente momento, se había olvidado que no era el único que compartía el amanecer con la joven. Stan lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona, también recostado de lado, pero enfrentado a él, y su mano rodeaba cómodamente la cadera de la rubia. Simultáneamente, los ojos de ambos hombres se dirigieron a Kohaku, que estaba en el medio de ellos. Parecía una broma del destino que ella estuviera boca arriba, sin acercarse ni hacia uno ni hacia el otro, ni siquiera dormida parecía poder elegir entre ellos inconscientemente, y, sin embargo, ambos tenían una posesiva mano alrededor de su cuerpo.

\- Mírala dormir, tan inocente y relajada. Le debe durar todavía la satisfacción de anoche –murmuró Stan sonriendo ligeramente.

\- Qué hablador eres por la mañana, te tenía más callado –le contestó, devolviendo la mirada burlona.

Stan alzó una ceja, pero le obsequió una sonrisa divertida.

\- No puedo evitarlo, puntualmente esta no es una situación con la que imaginara despertar nunca.

\- En eso tienes razón.

Aunque los dos hombres apenas susurraban, lograron despertar a Kohaku, que abrió los ojos lentamente, soñolienta, y parpadeó un par de veces mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la luz del ambiente. Xeno se preguntaba a quién miraría primero, si giraría la cabeza hacia él, o hacia Stan. Quizás la misma duda acechaba a su amigo, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero al parecer tampoco quiso saber la respuesta, porque se adelantó, y le dio un beso en la sien a la rubia, robándose su mirada y un ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas.

\- Buen día, princesa.

\- Hmm, buen día –contestó, con la voz levemente ronca.

Kohaku no estaba acostumbrada a despertarse con una muestra de afecto. Bueno, no estaba acostumbrada a despertarse junto a un hombre. No, dos hombres. Dos hombres, que ahora sentía que la estaban tocando, casualmente, pero podía sentir claramente el peso de sus manos en la zona de su cadera, sobre su piel. Stan y ella se habían quedado vestidos sólo con su ropa interior, recordaba que lo último que hablaron la noche anterior fue en tono de burla hacia Xeno, que pretendía dormir vestido con su camisa y pantalón, mientras que ellos no tenían la mínima intención de vestirse tanto, era más cómodo quedarse así. Contaban con unas abrigadas y pesadas mantas, confeccionadas con piel animal, además de las sábanas de tela, por lo cual no era necesario dormir tan vestidos, a pesar de que estaba comenzando el invierno allí. Y Stan había dicho que después de toda la piel que se habían visto, era tonto hacerse los vergonzosos con el estado de desnudez luego.

La pregunta que de seguro rondaba en la cabeza de los tres, pero en especial en la de Kohaku, era cómo iban a seguir después de eso. Honestamente, a ella le había gustado mucho la forma en que la habían tocado y besado, y aunque era vergonzoso siquiera recordarlo, tenía que admitir que no los rechazaría si volvía a pasar algo, con cualquiera de ellos. No se estaba deteniendo mucho a pensar en si estaba bien o mal estar en una situación tan personal e íntima con sus “enemigos”, en lo que pasaría a futuro cuando escapara, o cuando de alguna forma se reencontrara con sus amigos. Y por lo que podía ver, ni Xeno ni Stan mostraban la más mínima incomodidad o preocupación, seguían ahí como si la situación fuese lo más normal del mundo, o eso parecían mostrar. Necesitaba sacarse la duda.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo seguimos?

\- Como quieras, es más tu decisión que la nuestra –le respondió Stan despreocupadamente.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –Le repreguntó Kohaku, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Esto es nuevo para ti, pero en el siglo XXI era una situación bastante común. Lo que hicimos fue sólo pasarlo bien, no implica relaciones románticas, ni nada por el estilo. Lo hubiéramos hecho todo o no, es lo mismo.

\- Lo que quiere decir Stan, Miss Kohaku –se apresuró a aclarar Xeno– Es que no tiene por qué ser algo incómodo o que cambie nuestra forma de relacionarnos de ahora en más, ni es una obligación a pensar en sentimientos o compromisos. Podemos seguir normalmente como si no hubiera pasado nada, por así decirlo, o…

“¿O qué? “, se preguntó Xeno a sí mismo, dándose cuenta que no habían pensado las consecuencias antes de lanzarse a actuar de una forma tan íntima con ella. ¿Qué pasaría si la joven estuvo tan a gusto, que tuviera ganas repetir eso con ellos? ¿Qué pasaría si ella comenzaba a desarrollar sentimientos románticos con alguno o con ambos? ¿Qué pasaría si Stan o él también sentían por ella algo más que interés sexual? Esa última pregunta era la que más temía, en especial, pero porque no podía mentirse a sí mismo. Nunca fue interés sexual, al menos no de su parte, lo que lo llevó a consentirla a pesar de ser una enemiga, a considerar su bienestar como algo que merecía su atención últimamente de forma diaria, o lo que lo llevó a besarla, y al acercamiento íntimo que tuvieron, nunca estuvo motivado por una mera reacción hormonal y primitiva de satisfacción.

No sabía lo que Stan realmente sentía por ella, su amigo nunca fue expresivo con sus sentimientos desde que lo conocía, hacía casi veinte años, no lo iba a ser ahora, y menos cuando en cierta forma estaban “compitiendo” por la atención de la misma mujer. Eso era lo peor de todo, probablemente. ¿Por qué demonios estaban discutiendo y compitiendo por ganarse el favor de su casi inocente y joven enemiga? Más allá de una cuestión de logro, orgullo, satisfacción, o lo que sea que fuere; no tenía ningún sentido seguir con eso, era sólo para problemas, y grandes. Y, aun así, no podía evitarlo. Tampoco podía decir que fuese un interés romántico, no albergaba ese tipo de sentimientos por Miss Kohaku, pero había algo indefinido y a la vez magnético cada vez que la veía, que hablaban, que ella le sonreía. Ese “algo” lo motivaba a querer y buscar más, mal que le pese.

Odiaba sentirse así de confuso, tan fuera de control. La ciencia era medible, comprobable, objetiva, eso era todo lo que estaba bien, un camino de pureza, seguridad y poder. Por otro lado, las inestables emociones humanas, los deseos egoístas, los impulsos incontrolables instintivos… eso era sumamente subjetivo y peligroso, y lo alejaban de sus ideales. Podría simplemente alejarse de la joven, “dejársela” a Stan, y volverse a centrar en la ciencia y en aplastar y someter a esos chiquillos científicos, retomar su camino. Pero era una idea que rechazaba ni bien pasaba por su cabeza, no quería ni concebirla, le quemaba por dentro que…

\- Te fuiste del mundo, Xeno. ¿Vas a terminar tu frase? –Stan lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad– Le decías, que podemos seguir normalmente, ¿o…?

\- O consentir tu curiosidad y tu deseo, sin reservas.

Apenas terminó de decir eso, vio cómo los ojos aguamarina de la rubia se abrieron desmesuradamente, así como la sorpresa de Stan también fue evidente, pero Miss Kohaku también quedó boquiabierta y un renovado sonrojo recorrió su cara. ¿Realmente acababa de decirle eso? El pensamiento pasó sin filtro del cerebro a su boca. Una parte de él pensaba así, ahora que se había quitado un peso de encima al permitirse ceder a sus deseos, pero no quería que sean esos los que lo gobiernen. Sólo quería hacerla sentir bien.

\- ¿Pero por qué depende de mí? –preguntó Kohaku.

\- ¿No es obvio? Se necesitan a dos para decidir de hacer algo como lo de anoche, a menos que se trate de un abuso.

\- Y a pesar de que dices eso, soy una rehén aquí. Sólo me puedo mover por el castillo bajo vigilancia, y me recluyen a esta habitación la mayor parte del día. ¿Eso no es un abuso también?

\- Oooh, ahí se despertó la lengua afilada –dijo Stan divertido, apoyando su codo en el colchón, y sosteniendo su cabeza con esa mano– En parte tienes razón. Pero esto es distinto, Kohaku.

\- ¿Por qué? Es contradictorio. Habla de decisiones consentidas y de abusos, pero sólo cuando a él le parece que deben aplicarse para su conveniencia. Si vas a ser “justo” con unas, y caprichoso con otras, deja de tener sentido. Es como… ¿está mal si te atacan, pero está bien si tú lo haces? No digo que no lo hagamos, sino que no lo juzguemos.

\- No somos jueces ni dioses universales, todos tenemos nuestros intereses –le replicó Xeno– No puedes poner en la misma bolsa todo, compararlo tan livianamente.

\- Sí puedo. Porque eso habla del tipo de persona que eres. Si haces lo que dices, eres confiable. Si dices una cosa, y haces otra, vives del engaño, hacia ti y hacia los demás.

\- Se puso filosófica la mañana –Murmuró Stan en inglés, girando para recostarse boca arriba. Necesitaba un cigarrillo, y más si los seguía escuchando así a los dos.

\- Miss Kohaku, ¿quiere libertad para circular por el castillo como Míster Gen? –Preguntó Xeno sin rodeos, y para cambiar de tema, no tenía ganas de iniciar una discusión moral con ella, ni tan temprano en la mañana, arruinando su inicial buen humor.

La rubia lo miró fijo en silencio. ¿Podía ser eso posible? Le estaba otorgando repentinamente mucha más confianza, y eso disminuía su sensación de ser una rehén recluida en una habitación. Sabía que de todas formas no podía escapar, no sin Gen, y ella intuía que, al dejarla libre, la vigilancia del mentalista podía llegar a ser más evidente. Y la otra situación era que ya no quería escapar de la misma forma desesperada y urgente de antes. Prefería volver con sus amigos, obviamente, ni siquiera consideraba cambiarse de bando, pero lo que ahora la motivaba de verdad era convencer a esos dos líderes enemigos a que se unan al objetivo del reino científico de Senku. No quería abandonarlos y pelear con ellos, pero tampoco iba a permitir que lastimen a sus amigos. De pronto su objetivo había cambiado, tenía que hablar con Gen sobre eso. Ya no planear un escape, sino la forma de engatusarlos para que se alíen. Podía lograrlo, sabía que sí, y probablemente eso dependería de ella, que era la que había logrado tanta cercanía con ambos, sin proponérselo.

\- Sí, me gustaría.

\- De acuerdo, entonces avisaré a todos los guardias. A excepción de los de la entrada, entenderás que no tienes permitido salir del castillo por tu cuenta. Espero que tengas presente el grado de confianza que te estoy otorgando con eso, cuento con que no hagas nada que nos obligue a revocar esta decisión de mayor libertad.

\- Sí… te agradezco, Xeno.

Si bien sabía que seguía siendo una rehén, esta nueva posibilidad le daba una renovada esperanza de que algún día pudieran abrirse a una alianza mayor. Sólo ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír de una forma deslumbrante, le hubiera encantado tener alguna forma de comunicarse con Senku para contarle el avance, seguro estaría orgulloso de ella, por facilitar, aunque sea un poco, la posibilidad de negociación y alianza. Recién en ese entonces fue que se dio cuenta que no sabía nada de lo que ellos estaban haciendo, lo último que había escuchado de Gen, hacía unos cuántos días, era que estaban construyendo un portaaviones. Le pareció extraño que el mentalista no le contara nada más, pero supuso que era porque no tenía mayores novedades.

Xeno, por su parte, no podía acostumbrarse todavía a la sonrisa llena de luz de Miss Kohaku, ni que le agradeciera con los ojos igualmente brillantes. Sabía que no se lo merecía, de seguro, pero podía sentir una cálida sensación en su cuerpo cada vez que las recibía. Aunque en ese momento, él no sabía que no estaba únicamente dirigida a él. Estaba intrigado de cómo cambiarían las cosas si le daba a la joven más libertad, pero quizás podía aprovecharlo para compartir con ella más de su visión y alcance científicos, acercarla aún más para convencerla de que el futuro que él proponía sería mejor para todos, una vez que lo aceptaran como líder indiscutido. Pero lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos fue sentir la mirada de Stan sobre él, y cuando sus ojos conectaron, alzó una ceja al darse cuenta que tenía una de esas sonrisas que le ponían los pelos de punta, porque se veía a la legua que estaba pensando algo sobre él.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo también, Stan? ¿O tienes algo que decir?

\- Está bien. Sólo estaba pensando que es muy curioso que no te importe seguir aquí.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Que es claro que prefieres que los demás colegas no sepan de esto, pero por la hora que debe ser, los demás deben estar preguntándose por qué no nos han visto ni a ti ni a mí, y no luces preocupado por eso, más teniendo en cuenta que la hora del desayuno de Kohaku también pasó hace rato.

Recién en ese momento fue que Xeno cayó en cuenta de que lo que dijo Stan era lo más probable, y se levantó de un salto del colchón. ¿Cómo había sido tan despreocupado? Al mirar por la ventana, notó por la posición del sol que deberían ser al menos las nueve de la mañana, cuando normalmente ellos estaban despiertos un par de horas antes. Tenían relojes solares de día, y relojes de agua para la noche, ya que no habían encontrado entre ellos artesanos capaces de elaborar un reloj mecánico apropiadamente todavía. Pero no era una prioridad conocer la hora, el día o el año en que se encontraban, habían establecido su propio calendario desde que él había despertado. Como estaban cerca del invierno, tenían que aprovechar las horas de luz natural, por lo cual se levantaban poco después del amanecer. Era inaudito que su reloj biológico tampoco lo hubiera despertado antes, cuando para colmo estaban frente a una amplia ventana por al cual se filtraba la luz.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- ¿Cómo dormimos tanto? –Interrumpió Stan, anticipándose– No lo sé, quizás nuestros cuerpos se relajaron con lo de anoche.

La verdad era que lo mismo le había pasado cuando se había quedado dormido con Kohaku hacía unos días, pero eso era algo que Xeno no se había enterado. Por lo cual, más bien tenía que ver con cierta paz interior que devenía de dormir confortablemente con la joven. Quizás sin darse cuenta, Kohaku se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de calmante anímico para ellos. Desde luego que al menos él sonreía más, y se “divertía” incluso, además de que su trabajo pesado había disminuido considerablemente desde que ella había llegado, con la excusa de ser uno de sus principales vigilantes, y que también dedicaba un par de horas al día a aprender japonés. Por lo que era cierto que esos días estaban siendo los más relajados en muchos meses, y probablemente en años.

Estaban más alertas y pendientes de los movimientos de sus enemigos, y de las preparaciones para la próxima misión en que tomarían control definitivo de su enorme barco y los subyugarían a todos, pero hasta que ese día llegara, gozaba de relativa tranquilidad para disponer de su tiempo. Eso, y que se había ganado con los años luego de despetrificarse una reputación indiscutida e intimidante como sub-líder, en la que nadie, salvo Xeno, se atrevían a cuestionarlo ni a pedirle que colabore con las exigencias de desarrollos tecnológicos. Como ya habían construido las principales estructuras edilicias, científicas y armamentísticas para consolidar su poderío, la función principal y actual de él consistía en la vigilancia a larga distancia, y últimamente en tener a raya a los intrusos japoneses.

\- No te preocupes tanto, Xeno –continuó– No hay forma de que piensen que pasamos la noche con Kohaku… yo mismo no lo creería en lugar de ellos. Lo que sí, conviene que tú bajes primero, y yo después, ya que de esa forma al menos no pensarán que los que amanecimos juntos y tarde fuimos nosotros dos.

\- No, gracias –gruñó el científico, ante la provocadora broma– Recuerda llevar tú el colchón al depósito, me aseguraré de que no haya ningún guardia en el camino.

\- Ok. Aunque a mí no me preocupa tanto como a ti que se enteren.

Xeno tomó su largo saco y se vistió correctamente antes de salir de allí. Stan seguía recostado, había doblado un brazo por detrás de su cabeza y ahora miraba a Kohaku con una media sonrisa. Ella se dio cuenta de eso, y le devolvió la mirada silenciosa, tratando de dilucidar en qué podría estar pensando, lo cual le resultaba siempre muy difícil con él. Hasta que decidió preguntarle directamente.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

\- En que es la segunda vez que me despierto junto a ti, aquí. Me pregunto si habrá una tercera.

\- N-no lo sé –titubeó

\- Lo dejaremos en tus manos.

Stan se levantó, rebuscó entre su traje para sacar un cigarrillo, y se dirigió al ventanal, todavía solamente vestido con su muy pequeña ropa interior, y Kohaku no pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo, el sol se reflejaba en el cuerpo de él perfectamente. En otras circunstancias, no hubiera sentido nada especial por ver una figura masculina, pero ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza las imágenes de la noche anterior, incluso la sensación de sus manos aferrándose a los fuertes brazos y a la espalda de él. Y ahora tenía la vista completa de sus musculosas piernas, y se consideró una pervertida total cuando sus ojos admiraron por primera vez el redondeado y firme… oh, dioses, ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso? Corrió la mirada, avergonzada de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? –dijo Stan con un dejo divertido, sin dejar de mirar adelante, mientras soltaba una pitada de humo.

\- ¡¿Eh?! –¿Acaso tenía ojos en la espalda? Se sonrojó intensamente, de haber sido atrapada mirándolo tanto.

\- Más allá de que los guerreros tenemos una percepción más fina de la sensación de ser observados –contestó él, como si le leyera la mente– puedo verte aquí, en el reflejo de esta ventana.

Era cierto, podía verse ella misma desde donde estaba. Y podía ver también cómo Stan la miraba a los ojos, pero lo hacía “a través” de la ventana. Era algo de lo más curioso, nunca lo había notado con tanta atención, a pesar de mirar esa ventana diariamente desde que llegó allí, pero claro, ella solamente ansiaba ver lo que pasaba afuera, y no tenía ojos para lo que pasaba dentro. Sonrió con un poco de amargura, pensando cómo eso era un vivo reflejo también de cómo había cambiado su vida en el castillo. Ni ella misma podía creer que el mismo hombre que la había apaleado y secuestrado, y la vigilaba con una actitud gélida y desafiante, ahora la miraba con una sonrisa juguetona y ojos amables, luego de haber pasado una noche tan íntima. Aunque podía decir lo mismo de Xeno, que al principio la había tratado como una primitiva ignorante, y horas antes la estaba besando y acariciando con una suavidad con la que ningún hombre la había tratado antes. No entendía cómo había cambiado todo tanto, pero era así ahora.

¿Y ella tenía la decisión de si quería que suceda algo más? Claro que quería más, no tenía ya ninguna duda, pero el problema era si pensar con la cabeza, o con el cuerpo. ¿Y con quién? Xeno, tenía que admitirlo, estaba resultando como un Senku adulto y sin tantas reticencias sobre su interés en las mujeres. Podía decir que le gustaba un poco el peliverde, y estaba completamente fascinada con su determinación y el noble corazón que tenía en el fondo, pero esa burla y negación constante que proclamaba hacia la posibilidad del romance la habían desilusionado demasiado, y sabía que iba a ser una frustración constante simplemente seguirlo y esperar que se digne a verla con otros ojos, y que deje de referirse a ella como una gorila o una leona, no le gustaba ni aunque fuera una broma.

En cambio, Xeno… si bien habían empezado con el pie izquierdo completamente, y no lo conocía tanto, le había demostrado con su cuidado hacia ella, y su pasión por la ciencia y su forma de aplicarla para darle regalos o comodidades, que debajo de esa dura fachada de hombre sin piedad, tenía su lado amable y cálido. Quizás era parte de esa “elegancia” de la que siempre hablaba, pero correspondía también con la delicadeza con la que la besó y acarició durante la noche. Era imposible no sentirse curiosa y atraída hacia ese hombre, tenía un encanto la misterioso, y le hacía querer conocerlo más, en especial ahora que había conocido una faceta suya mucho más apasionada.

Aunque al pensar en “pasión”, no pudo evitar recordar a Stan, que le hizo conocer realmente lo que significaba el placer, tal como había prometido. Fue arrollador, intenso, desvergonzado…le había hecho perder la cabeza, y al mismo tiempo, esos últimos besos que compartieron cuando habían quedado solos había sido de lo más dulces, la habían derretido por dentro. Tampoco lo conocía mucho, no sabía nada de su historia o su pasado, pero podía intuir que él también tenía un secreto lado amable y suave, no era todo salvaje y provocador. Lo que más quería, era ahondar en ese nuevo lado que él le estaba mostrando, el que le daba mayores esperanzas de que sea un aliado confiable y valioso, más allá de sus habilidades de combate. Volvió a buscar sus ojos a través de la ventana, y notó que él seguía mirándola, pero no parecía que fuera a decirle nada, solamente la estaba contemplando mientras fumaba su cigarrillo.

Cuando lo terminó, Stan lo apagó contra el borde metálico del ventanal, y volvió a agarrar su traje, pero esta vez para vestirse. Se puso también las botas y los guantes, y se dirigió a Kohaku.

\- Te veo abajo luego. Si ahora eres "libre" de moverte por el castillo, ya no hay necesidad de que te traiga la comida cada vez.

\- No, espera -alcanzó a agarrarlo de la mano- ¿No podemos seguir como antes?

\- Podemos, pero tú...

\- No, no quiero ir con los demás. Cuando estuviste fuera, Xeno me hizo bajar una vez, y fue horrible. Preferí no comer nada esa noche, o comer sola aquí. Aunque estuviera Gen.

\- Ooh, ¿Me extrañaste?

\- Sí –dijo rápidamente, pero después se corrigió cuando lo vio sorprenderse– es decir, me acostumbré mucho a que vengas aquí, y es más tranquilo, cómodo y divertido contigo. En el comedor no dejaban de mirarme de reojo con frialdad, y Xeno no me dirigía la palabra.

\- Entiendo. De acuerdo, espérame aquí al mediodía, no me hagas buscarte por el castillo.

\- Eso sería divertido –dijo maliciosamente.

\- Puede ser, pero preferiría que tu libertad no haga verme como una niñera –se acercó a ella y se inclinó para quedar a su altura– Si quieres divertirte conmigo, te puedo mostrar otras formas que lo sean para los dos.

La forma en que la miró fue tan obvia, que Kohaku no tuvo posibilidad de hacerse la inocente frente a la seductora propuesta, además de que le estaba poniendo un freno a su broma, y no consideró retrucarle nada, porque ya podía saber que él no se echaría para atrás. Y lo confirmó rápidamente, cuando él se acercó un poco más y le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca. Tenerlo tan cerca no hacía otra cosa que traerle recuerdos de la noche anterior, pero se contuvo, maldiciéndose por no poder dejar se pensar en eso.

\- Todavía no sabemos qué vas a elegir, si "olvidar" todo esto, o si buscar un segundo round –le dijo Stan, parándose derecho– pero a menos que decidas que no te volvamos a poner una mano encima, a mí no me gustan los secretos como a Xeno, y yo no lo voy a olvidar.

Tras decir eso, agarró el colchón de sobra del piso y salió de la habitación. Kohaku se dejó caer en el colchón, soltando un sonoro suspiro. Esas últimas dos frases fueron el golpe de gracia para ella esa mañana, y especialmente la última le provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago. No, más allá de lo que eligiera, no lo iba a olvidar tampoco. ¿Era normal sentir que quería volver a repetirlo cuanto antes? ¿O quizás era la novedad y gusto por esas sensaciones que la hacían sentirse así? Para colmo, los dos hombres tenían actitudes opuestas. Xeno había mantenido las distancias y actuado casual, mientras que Stan parecía dispuesto a seguir "jugando" con ella.

Y la otra gran pregunta que se hacía... ¿Le diría a Gen lo que había sucedido? Le daba vergüenza, y no pensaba darle detalles, pero podría ser un buen desahogo y consejo. Seguro era una buena información para él que los dos líderes hubieran decidido volver a estar del mismo lado, cuando se los veía un poco ásperos entre ellos antes, aunque eso al final eran malas noticias para Gen y ella. Por otro lado, admitir que ella accedió y disfrutó de hacer algo tan íntimo con los dos juntos era demasiado, no se animaba, y no podía decir que ese tipo de información le sirviera al mentalista para elaborar estrategias de escape.

Ahora lo que tenía que pensar era cómo iba a seguir el vínculo con Xeno y con Stan. Ambos le dieron a entender que estaban bien con las dos posibilidades, con lo cual tenía que ver ella cómo se sentía los próximos días al respecto. Podría probar ambas, de tener un trato entre normal y distante, o de buscar algún acercamiento, y con eso ver cómo respondían. Quizás también podía comprobar si había alguna preferencia mutua, aunque Stan le había dejado bastante claro que por su parte sí, la cuestión era ver con Xeno. Se sentía muy extraño que pasen esas cosas con dos hombres al mismo tiempo, y que ambos lo sepan. Y aunque había sido muy caliente sentirlos a los dos tocarla juntos, si algo más pasaba, prefería que fuera por separado.

No les había preguntado cómo se habían sentido al respecto, pensó que como ellos habían iniciado ese juego al principio, se sentían cómodos con esa dinámica. Pero quizás no... O no era que les gustara particularmente repetirla. Podía ser un buen comienzo animarse a hablarlo con ellos. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había hablado esos temas con Xeno, el que estaba más suelto al respecto era Stan, como con todo lo demás. Aparte de eso, ahora tenía que pensar en cómo podía convencerlos de unir fuerzas con el equipo de Senku. Quizás... No tenía que dejar ese castillo todavía, podía ser una buena base para que todos vivieran ahí hasta que establecieran la ciudad del maíz para poder revivir a muchas más personas. Podía ofrecerse como mediadora, además de Gen. No sabía si era muy inocente, pero era una buena posibilidad de que todo terminara bien.

Kohaku se levantó finalmente, se vistió, y se sintió rara pero entusiasmada de saber que a partir de ese momento podía circular libremente por allí. No le había preguntado a Xeno qué pasaría con sus encuentros con Gen, pero suponía que tanto su conversación diaria como las enseñanzas de inglés seguirían normalmente. Al menos no se aburriría recorriendo todo el castillo, podía ser incluso un buen ejercicio para volver a activar su cuerpo, de tantos días que había pasado de forma sedentaria. Tenía un poco de hambre, así que se dirigió a donde estaba el comedor para ver si podía pedir aunque sea algunas sobras. Al menos ahora tenía un conocimiento básico del idioma inglés como para pedirlo con palabras y no con gestos, y aunque todavía recibía algunas miradas recelosas, se sorprendió de que otras personas la asistían con más amabilidad. No debía ser casualidad que aquellas personas eran las que más la veían estar alrededor de Xeno y de Stan, o que reconocían su predisposición a aprender el idioma de ellos.

En el camino se encontró con la mujer que reconoció como la que más vigilaba los movimientos de Gen, era altísima y muy musculosa, incluso le parecía que lo era más que Tsukasa, si la vista no le fallaba. Maya, se llamaba, y siempre le había resultado curioso que parecía tener un hambre sin límites, o casualmente siempre la veía comiendo un pedazo de carne. Si ella estaba comiendo, es porque debía haber más, así que le preguntó si podía conseguir otro trozo de comida para desayunar. Por más que parecía intimidante, la guerrera de pelo largo le mostró una sonrisa abierta y relajada, y la guio ella misma, donde les dijo a sus compañeros que le dieran de comer. Los cocineros la miraron curiosos, no la habían visto nunca a Kohaku, pero habían oído de ella, y sabían que el particular pedido de hacer unas pizzas varios días antes de parte de Xeno, había sido para ella.

Le dieron un generoso y delicioso plato de comida, y ella lo comió ahí mismo, ya que no había nadie más. Cuando terminó, les devolvió el plato vacío, agradeciéndoles con su mejor sonrisa y unas palabras en inglés, lo cual los dejó sorprendidos, y se decidió a hacer su primera recorrida por el castillo. Aparentemente Xeno sí había corrido la voz de que ella podía moverse libremente, porque ya no sentía las miradas vigilantes de los guardias sobre ella, lo cual agradeció internamente. No sabía si tenía acceso a todo el castillo, así que solamente recorrió los pasillos, mirando disimuladamente las puertas que estaban abiertas para ver qué había en cada una. Volvió a encontrarse la enfermería, el laboratorio y la sala principal, además de conocer una sala con maquinarias que bien podía ser un taller, el cual le hizo recordar cariñosamente al viejo Kaseki y a Chrome, seguramente admirarían encantados aquel lugar. No se encontró ni con Xeno ni con Stan en el camino, así que volvió a su habitación, pensó que luego podría preguntarle directamente a alguno si le podía mostrar más de aquel enorme lugar.

Por su parte, los dos líderes estaban en el taller subterráneo, donde el genio artesano Brody y sus ayudantes estaban progresando en terminar el submarino. Todo iba acorde a los planes y a los tiempos programados, por lo que lo único que faltaba era que Stan organizara el plan de ataque con el resto de la élite militar. Se fueron de allí satisfechos con la situación, y mientras volvían al estudio de Xeno, Stan le preguntó a su amigo algo que nunca había dejado de pensar.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a decírselo, Xeno?

\- Sé más específico.

\- Vamos, no te hagas el tonto. A Kohaku, cuándo vas a decirle la verdad. Que asesinamos a su querido Dr. Taiju... o, mejor dicho, Dr. Senku.

\- A su debido tiempo, cuando sea más conveniente.

\- Será tu responsabilidad decirle, ya que tú te negaste a hacerlo en un principio, pero no sé qué estás esperando. Cuánto más tardes, será peor, esto se nos está yendo de las manos.

\- Puede ser, todavía no puedo creer que lo de anoche realmente sucedió.

\- Ni yo, pero eso no cambia la situación. En todo caso la empeora. Sabes que nos va a odiar después de enterarse. ¿Qué estás esperando?

\- No lo sé, Stan, esto es jodidamente complicado –le respondió frustrado.

\- Te está empezando a gustar la pequeña Miss Kohaku, admítelo. Mierda, vi cómo la miraste ayer, el brillo en tus ojos, la tocabas como si fuese un tesoro…

\- ¿Y quién eres tú para hablar, que no le quitaste la boca de encima?

\- ¿Huelo celos? –Preguntó Stan con tono burlón.

\- Podría decir lo mismo de ti, no te creas que no noté cómo te cambió la mirada después de ver lo entusiasmada que estaba ella por sentirme. Te haces el superado, pero no admites que no quieres verme con ella –le respondió altivo el científico.

\- Claro que no quiero, pero no depende de mí solamente. Ya te lo dije, cada uno jugará sus mejores cartas, y la que decidirá después de todo es Kohaku, se nota que está interesada en ambos. Pero una vez más, nada de esto importará luego, todo va a cambiar cuando ella se entere de la verdad.

\- Eso no lo sabemos con seguridad, aunque es lo más probable.

\- ¿Cuán optimista eres? Como sea, Tienes que decírselo antes de que asaltemos el barco del club de ciencia juvenil. Vas a tener que hacerlo, porque cuando los apresemos y traigamos aquí, se va a enterar de todas formas

Xeno no respondió a eso, pero internamente sabía que era verdad. No era inocente, ni optimista, sabía perfectamente que la información iba a lastimar a Miss Kohaku, mucho. Él la había oído hablar de Senku, aunque por el motivo que fuere lo hubieran enmascarado como Dr. Taiju. El entusiasmo y agradecimiento que había en sus ojos, así como un profundo cariño y respeto, era evidente cuando hablaba de él, por lo que quedaría devastada al enterarse que estaba muerto desde hace varios días. Pero no podía… o, mejor dicho, no quería decírselo, esa joven era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, no quería perderla. Además, valoraba la ciencia, creía en ella, por lo que sería fácil “educarla” y tenerla a su lado, gobernando el mundo junto a él. Pero con lo inocente y altruista que era, no había forma que de que eso sucediera si se enteraba que él había dado la orden de que Stan lo asesinara de un preciso disparo. Sí, su mejor amigo compartiría la culpa y el infierno con él, pero el que lo había decidido finalmente fue él.

\- Toma lo de anoche como una despedida, para que ninguno de los tres se quede con las ganas –Dijo Stan en un tono más bajo– Le dijimos que piense si quería que pase algo más con nosotros, pero eso sólo durará hasta que se entere de todo. Una verdadera lástima.

\- ¿Qué harás tú, Stan?

\- ¿Yo? Disfrutarlo mientras dure, igual que tú supongo. No me siento culpable de eso, creo que ambos fuimos honestos con nuestras intenciones, y con lo que hicimos, yo más que tú. Pero habrá que despertar del sueño en algún momento.

\- Fue un buen sueño –murmuró Xeno, mirando el cielo– Si Miss Kohaku fue capaz de hacernos discutir más de una vez, y hacernos tener este tipo de conversación, lo único que hace es reforzar la idea de lo especial que es. Hace unos días la maldecía por lo mismo, por enfrentarnos, aunque ella posiblemente no tenía idea que lo estaba haciendo. Pero ahora, y después de anoche, no puedo hacerlo más.

\- Creo que nunca antes habíamos discutido tanto, en toda nuestra vida –se rió por lo bajo– no estuvo nada mal, estas cosas sirven para reforzar nuestras creencias.

\- ¿Crees que tengamos alguna oportunidad de que lo entienda y nos perdone? No digo ahora, quizás no en varios meses tampoco. Pero, ¿crees…?

\- Tú no eres de creer o no creer, sueles estar convencido, y sólo me pides de forma retórica la confirmación.

\- Es verdad, pero esta vez escapa a toda regla, a toda previsión. Es una situación inédita, una que no puedo responder con ciencia, ni tú con tus magníficas habilidades. Esta chica, sin armas, escudos ni nada, nos puso en jaque, Stan.

\- Entonces tendremos que pelear y disfrutar del juego hasta el final, aunque sea la única batalla que lleguemos a perder en nuestro nuevo mundo.

Unas horas más tarde, Kohaku había terminado de compartir el usual almuerzo y el mutuo aprendizaje de idiomas, y Stan le dijo que podía ir a encontrarse con Gen. El soldado le ahorró la pregunta que pensaba hacerle a Xeno de qué sucedería con respecto al mentalista y sus encuentros, diciéndole que eso iba a seguir las mismas reglas de siempre, que le habían dado libertad de circulación, no de comunicación. Así que le dijo que podía ir por su cuenta, pero que él le haría saber cuándo acabara el tiempo. Kohaku se levantó y se fue a la sala principal, donde Gen ya estaba esperando, y sin ocultar su cara de sorpresa al verla llegar sola, sin Stan ni otro guardia.

\- No puedo esperar para escuchar esto, Kohaku-chan, ¿qué magia hiciste para que pudieras venir sola?

\- Hola Gen –optó por ignorar la primera parte que fue lo que llevó a esa conversación con el líder– Tuvimos una diferencia de opiniones con Xeno sobre lo que es la libertad y el abuso de poder, y él mismo terminó ofreciéndome el libre movimiento por el castillo.

\- ¿Por sí solo? Pero qué generoso. Mis respetos, Kohaku-chan, eres increíble.

\- No tanto, Stan me acaba de decir que sólo ese beneficio, no significa que ahora pueda andar contigo siempre que quiera.

\- Está bien igual, paso a paso. Esto quiere decir que confían tanto en ti que te están dando ese privilegio. Yo soy un traidor y me he unido a sus filas, pero tú sigues estando del otro lado, es más meritorio que te dejen conocer la base “enemiga”.

\- ¡Ja! Ya sabemos que desde el principio están buscando que cambie mi fidelidad. Y eso no sucederá, pero quería hablar contigo al respecto.

\- ¿Qué se te ocurrió, Kohaku-chan?

\- No quiero que escapemos –cuando vio los ojos de Gen abrirse de sorpresa, aclaró rápidamente– Quiero una alianza, de nuestros amigos con ellos.

\- Todos queremos eso, mi querida Kohaku-chan.

\- Ya lo sé, pero si simplemente escapamos, o nos rescatan, seguiremos siendo enemigos. Vi otra cara mucho más humana y amable de Xeno y Stan, sé que es posible llegar a un acuerdo. No digo que sea fácil, pero tenemos que intentarlo desde ese lado. Yo puedo hablar con ellos, convencerlos quizás, o al menos ofrecerme como mediadora. ¿Qué novedades tienes de Sen… “Dr. Taiju”? Me habías hablado de un porta-aviones.

Gen inspiró bruscamente con esa pregunta, pero trató de controlar su reacción. Kohaku no sabía nada todavía, pero él no podía decirle que Senku estuvo al borde de la muerte a causa de un disparo de Stanley. Se preguntó qué tenían en mente los líderes enemigos, como para todavía no decirle nada, pero eso sólo complicaba las cosas. La gran duda era si pensaban decírselo en algún momento, o si se enteraría por las malas.

\- Sí, lo siguen construyendo, no es una tarea rápida.

\- Pero cuentan con hombres de gran fuerza para agilizar el trabajo. Tsukasa, Hyoga, Mozu, Matsukaze, Taiju, Magma… cada uno de ellos adelanta el trabajo de diez hombres.

Gen tampoco podía decirle que Tsukasa, Hyoga y Taiju no estaban más en el barco, que junto a Ukyo y Suika se habían reunido con Chrome, y habían planeado construir un túnel para infiltrarse en el castillo y capturar a Xeno, además de rescatarlos a ambos. O podía, pero eso sólo llevaría a más preguntas sobre Senku, que por sus conocimientos científicos tenía que estar entre ellos sí o sí.

\- Hmmm sí, pero recuerda que estamos en territorio enemigo y tienen que ser disimulados, no conocen el lugar ni los recursos, y no pueden revelar sus planes tan fácilmente y a la vista. Es un trabajo secreto, y por eso van lento.

\- Oh, es cierto… espera. Entonces… si es secreto, ¿es porque planean atacar aquí con el avión que les robamos? –Vio a Gen apretar ligeramente los labios– ¡No! Y no tienen idea lo bueno que es Stan pilotando. Sí una vez, cuando casi nos dispara en el barco, pero créeme que eso no es ni una pizca de sus verdaderas habilidades. No son rivales para él, ¿no hay forma de detenerlos, de avisarles?

\- Lamentablemente no, Kohaku-chan, pero… creo que te estás olvidando que los que inician las actividades hostiles contra nuestros amigos son justamente los que viven en este castillo, ya lo dije, esto es territorio enemigo. Se están preparando por si Stanley es el que ataca, lo cual es lo más probable.

\- Pero entonces tengo que detener a Stan, convencerlo de que hablen antes, que tenemos intereses en común.

\- Decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo. Ya lo hablaste con Xeno, ya sabes cómo piensa de su dominación mundial de este mundo de piedra, Stanley es su mano derecha, y quiere lo mismo. Y no olvides que incluso con Tsukasa, Hyoga y Mozu tuvimos que pelear duramente, antes de ser aliados. Con Tsukasa se llegó a una negociación en el momento límite, a Hyoga y les ganamos a la fuerza, no hubo diplomacia alguna allí. Y estos dos hombres de aquí son muchísimo más peligrosos, y nos superan ampliamente en poder, tienen muchas armas, el combate a distancia nos aniquilaría. ¿Crees que con que tú les pidas “por favor, hablemos con mis amigos pacíficamente” van a acceder y nos volveremos aliados? Ellos tienen las mejores cartas ahora –“y Senku está peleando por su vida, todavía” pensó– solamente podrían considerarlo si logramos ponerlos en una situación vulnerable también. Ya rechazaron una negociación pacífica, según escuché apenas llegué aquí.

\- ¿Pero si son tan invencibles, entonces cómo lograremos eso? –Preguntó muy preocupada.

\- Eso es lo que nuestros amigos están analizando, Kohaku-chan, ya sabes que siempre buscan el camino en que no corra sangre. Tenemos que confiar, y hacer aquí lo mejor que podamos.

\- Sí, entiendo. Esta es la primera vez que no quiero una pelea –dijo con tristeza.

\- Hubiera sido más fácil si fueran hombres fríos sin una pizca de piedad, ¿eh? Pero si Xeno te besó el otro día, te demostró que tiene un corazón tal como cualquiera de nosotros.

Kohaku se sonrojó intensamente, sin poder evitarlo, lo cual llamó la atención de Gen. Ella tampoco le había dicho que el científico la había besado una segunda vez justo después de la charla que tuvieron, ni que hablar de todo lo que sucedió después, y que hasta accedió a dormir en su habitación. El mentalista se había quedado muy atrás con los hechos, no tenía la menor idea de que, lejos de ser frío, Xeno escondía una calidez y una pasión que excedían su motivación científica.

\- Kohaku-chan, ¿está todo bien? –Le preguntó inocente Gen– Sé que fue tu primer beso, pero ¿tanto así te abochorna?

\- No es eso, Gen. Es… –No, no podía decirlo, así que cambió de enfoque– Puedo ver que Xeno es como Senku, pero mucho más desilusionado con la vida. Ya me dijo el por qué, pero es como si eso lo hubiera cerrado en todos los demás aspectos, y lo volvió despiadado. Pero no es así realmente… en cierta forma pienso que es como lo que había pasado con Tsukasa, y míralo ahora cuánto cambió cuando recuperó a Mirai. Y pienso parecido de Stan, aunque ahora me doy cuenta que no me dijo nada de su pasado, así que no puedo sacar conclusiones. Entiendo su indiscutida lealtad con Xeno, si a mí me cuidó con interés genuino, mucho más de lo necesario para un rehén, y hasta está usando parte de su tiempo en aprender japonés para comunicarse conmigo, y sé que no solamente es por estrategia, lo veo en sus ojos.

Kohaku soltó todo eso, se quería desahogar de alguna forma, esas cosas eran la que más le angustiaban. No era inocente, sabía que los tres habían planeado un juego de confianza entre sí, pero había vivido con ellos esos pequeños momentos que, dada la incomodidad, se habían dado cuenta que ya muchas cosas estaban fuera de todo planeamiento. Los ojos de ellos no podían mentir, así como tampoco sus labios, ni sus caricias. Conociendo a Gen, que era un experto mentiroso y manipulador, siempre tuvo el instinto acertado de cuando alguien era falso o no decía las cosas desde el corazón. Era difícil de explicar, pero las acciones genuinas tenían otras energías más atrayentes, que “se sentían bien” en el cuerpo. Y esa misma diferencia había sentido con el correr de los días cada vez que interactuaba de forma más personal con Xeno y Stan, eso era de lo que ella quería más, no solamente disfrutar del placer de su cuerpo. Era agradable, pero era lo de menos.

Mientras se debatía con sus pensamientos, vio la figura de Stan acercarse, y Gen también lo notó. Pero el soldado se había parado a una buena distancia, sin dar señales de estar apurándolos, sólo cruzó unas palabras con Maya, sonriéndose mutuamente, y Kohaku no le pudo quitar la vista de encima, mientras más de esas reflexiones cruzaban rápidamente por su mente, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron tampoco corrió la mirada. Al menos no hasta que Gen llamó su atención, sorpresivamente apoyando una mano en su mejilla, y suavemente la atrajo hacia él. El mentalista había percibido también el cambio en los ojos de ella, no había una pizca de intimidación o de recelo ya, había sucedido algo más de lo que él no estaba enterado, y por algún motivo Kohaku no pensaba decírselo. Acercó su boca al oído de la rubia, para decirle con voz apenas audible:

\- Sé que te estás guardando algo, Kohaku-chan –la sintió tensarse, con lo cual confirmó su hipótesis– Pero no te preocupes, confío en ti. Sabes que estaré siempre para ti, cuando necesites. Sé fuerte y sigue tu instinto, nunca te falló hasta ahora. Quizás esta vez tú tienes el poder de evitar una batalla, y de que todos salgan ganando.

Gen le dijo eso, pero sabía que era una verdad a medias, porque eventualmente ella iba a sacar toda su furia de adentro al enterarse de lo que le habían hecho a Senku. Pero, por otro lado, era cierto que podía llegar a evitar una mayor tragedia, si en el tiempo en que seguía inocente del destino que había sufrido el peliverde, lograba hacer mella en los líderes enemigos, y al menos los hacía dudar de no ser tan brutales en su próximo ataque. Le dolía en el alma ocultarle la verdad, pero necesitaba la luz que sólo ella podía mostrarles ahora, y la necesitaba en todo su esplendor. De seguro eso mismo era lo que les debía estar doliendo a los estadounidenses, “que les queme con todo”, pensó.

Vieron a Stan acercarse, pero lo que los sorprendió a ambos, fue que no lo hizo para separarlos, sino para decirles que siguieran con las lecciones de inglés que Gen le daba a Kohaku, y que cuando terminen le avisaran, así podía continuar él con el mago. Dicho eso, se volvió a ir.

\- Está bastante relajado, Stanley –murmuró Gen, mientras iban a la mesa que tenían designada para eso– Más de lo que esperaba. Creo que lo motiva que puedan hablar más fluidamente ahora.

\- Sí, me sorprende lo rápido y bien que aprende, incluso puede decir frases bastante más largas.

\- Es muy exigente, conmigo y con él mismo –suspiró– incluso me guía a qué tipo de vocabulario quiere aprender, o qué oraciones armar. No dudo que es de las personas más inteligentes que he conocido, no tiene sólo puntería y fuerza de combate. Tú también aprendes rápido, Kohaku-chan.

\- Pero me cuesta más hablar que entender, eso me molesta.

\- Es lo normal, muchas pronunciaciones no existen en nuestro idioma, lo mismo le pasa a Stanley. ¿Y por qué no le propones que él hable en inglés, y tú en japonés? Sé que suena raro, pero es mejor que forzarse a hablar algo que les cuesta.

\- Sí, podría funcionar, pero perderíamos práctica. Él no tiene que hablar japonés con nadie más aquí, y lo mismo yo.

\- Siempre tan entusiasta, Kohaku-chan. Pero en ese caso puedes decirle que haga esa mezcla de idiomas cuando necesite. Podría ayudar a que hable más contigo, si no le cuesta tanto expresarse.

\- Buen punto Gen.

Cuando se acercaron a la mesa, los ojos de la rubia se dirigieron al grabador que había allí, que todavía estaba apagado, y Maya lo encendía apenas empezaban. No era broma que Xeno iba a vigilar sus conversaciones, aunque no sabía si las escuchaba enteras. De pronto, una gran idea acudió a la mente de ella.

\- Oye, Gen… tú tienes la habilidad del “mimetismo vocal”, ¿no? ¿Para cualquier tipo de voz? Digo, hombre o mujer.

\- Sí, así es, aunque tampoco es perfecto. ¿Qué estás pensando?

\- Tengo una idea, pero primero tengo que pedirle a Xeno si puede prestarme otra de éstas. Si accede, voy a necesitar que me grabes algo en inglés, yo me encargo del resto.

\- Cuánta intriga me das con eso, Kohaku-chan.

\- Lo sé, pero déjame pensarlo un poco más antes de decirte. Voy a necesitar mucha práctica para lo que quiero hacer, es algo nuevo para mí.

\- ¿Vas a apuntar directo al corazón de alguno de tus captores? –Preguntó Gen con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Puede ser, tengo que intentarlo. ¿Empezamos con esto?

\- Claro.

Luego de la extensa lección, en la cual Kohaku parecía más motivada que nunca, se estiró y se levantó de la silla. Pero mientras lo hacía, sintió que algo le estaba “bajando” internamente, y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta lo que podía ser, justo unos días después de que le doliera la parte baja del abdomen. Incómoda, disimuló lo más que pudo, pero no le iba a quedar otra opción que pedirle a Xeno alguna tela para colocarse entre su ropa interior. No debía ser ajeno al tema porque había varias mujeres entre los habitantes del castillo, pero de todas formas el hecho de no poder resolverlo ella sola le molestaba.

Se fue a buscar a Stan para avisarle que ya había terminado, y le preguntó si sabía dónde estaba Xeno. El soldado le dijo que seguramente estaba en el laboratorio, y ella se dirigió hacia allí. Efectivamente lo encontró, observando unos planos que con cierto disimulo tapó en cuando la vio entrar.

\- Miss Kohaku. ¿Disfrutando un recorrido por el castillo?

\- No exactamente, eso ya lo hice en parte a la mañana. Vine ahora a pedirte unas cosas.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Hay posibilidad de que me des por unos días otra de esas grabadoras? Como la que está en la mesa donde vigilas las conversaciones de Gen y mías.

Fue perfectamente a propósito el decir que los “vigilaba”, pero lo dijo con su cara más inocente, una de la cual el mentalista estaría más que orgulloso. Xeno, por su parte, se sorprendió visiblemente.

\- Puede ser. ¿Para qué la quieres?

\- Necesito grabar algo que Gen diga en inglés, para que yo lo practique –estaba siendo completamente sincera, aunque sin dar ningún detalle, dejándolo con la intriga.

\- Ya veo –la miró fijo un momento, para ver le explicaba algo más– ¿Tiene que ser Míster Gen el que lo grabe?

\- Preferiría que así fuera. Puedes dársela a él, y después me la da a mí, no es algo que tengamos que grabar juntos. Pero como no quiero molestarlo más horas con eso, se me ocurrió que podría usar ese genial objeto científico que hiciste para que sea más cómodo. No te preocupes, no saldrá de mi habitación una vez que me lo de.

\- De acuerdo, confiaré en ti –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Estoy trabajando, pero luego se lo daré a Míster Gen, tal como pides.

\- Gracias, Xeno. Y, mmm, otra cosa –se sonrojó un poco– Necesito algunos trozos de tela pequeños, para no manchar tanto la ropa… de sangre. No estoy herida, yo…

\- Sí, eres una mujer, sé a lo que te refieres –Stan había acertado diciendo que estaba próxima a esos días, habían estado muy cerca– De acuerdo. ¿Sabes dónde está la enfermería?

\- Sí, la vi a la mañana.

\- Bien, entonces puedes tomarlas de ahí. Hay un cajón de madera en una esquina, ahí hay varias toallas de tela destinadas a ese fin, además de ropa interior nueva, las mujeres de aquí disponen libremente de ellas. Supongo que también lo hacías así en tu aldea.

\- Está bien, sí. Gracias, Xeno –le sorprendió lo previsores que eran al respecto– No interrumpo más tu trabajo entonces.

\- No molestas –le sonrió ligeramente– Hay ciertos trabajos que requieren toda mi atención, pero si te interesa, puedes venir y observarme, aprenderías la mejor ciencia a mi lado… hasta podrías ser mi asistente.

\- Suena interesante, siempre ayudaba a mi líder científico –esa forma de nombrarlo era más fácil para evitar equivocarse de nombre– y seguro es más entretenido que estar sola o dando vueltas por el castillo.

\- Bien –La mención de Senku lo tensó internamente, recordando su reciente conversación con Stan– Entonces dejaré la puerta abierta del laboratorio o de mi estudio cuando puedes venir, y si la encuentras cerrada es porque no debes interrumpirme, salvo alguna emergencia, ¿de acuerdo, Miss Kohaku?

\- Entendido. Hasta luego, Xeno.

Eso había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba Kohaku, contaba con que el científico le pidiera más explicaciones por lo de la grabadora, pero por suerte no fue así. Le resultó curioso lo natural que habían hablado, como si no hubiera pasado nada, y se sintió aliviada por que pudiera ser así, aunque también se preguntaba si él iba a hacer algún otro avance como había hecho Stan a la mañana cuando quedaron solos… o si quizás ella tendría que hacerlo. Ahora que lo pensaba, podía sorprenderlo demostrando alguna iniciativa, en especial con el cambio de plan que se había propuesto, pero maldecía mentalmente que justo estuviera empezando esos días tan incómodos, más en un lugar ajeno. Podía seguir ese trato casual hasta que pasaran, y mientras tanto ir pensando otras formas de acercarse a él. Por lo menos sabía que podía acompañarlo algunas veces cuando estaba trabajando con su ciencia.

Se dirigió a la enfermería para buscar las dichosas telas y alguna otra braga, y fue a la habitación que estaba designada como baño para cambiarse y asearse, aunque más bien había dos de esos por piso, uno para hombres y otro para mujeres. Luego, volvió a la sala donde todavía debían de estar Gen y Stan juntos, y se sentó en un rincón a esperar que terminen. Los observó atentamente, por primera vez viéndolos interactuar, y sonrió al ver a Gen, que era muy paciente y bueno enseñando. Era cierto que el soldado prestaba mucha atención, aunque tuvo que contener una risa cuando lo vio hacer un gesto de frustración y rascarse la cabeza ante una negativa de Gen. Así que también tenía ese tipo de cara, seguro que para el mentalista resultaba muy divertido y satisfactorio verlo haciendo algo en lo que no podía demostrar superioridad con toda su confianza. Sabía que tenía sentido del humor, pero igualmente le sorprendía ese lado relajado de él.

Cuando los vio terminar y esperó a que Stan se fuera, que no se había percatado de la presencia de ella, Kohaku se acercó a Gen y le dijo que Xeno le iba a dar una grabadora. Le indicó lo que tenía que hacer con ella, y el mentalista abrió mucho los ojos ante su plan, pero luego sonrió ampliamente, y le dijo que iba a hacerlo lo mejor que podía. Como no quería abusar de sus encuentros con él, la rubia lo saludó y se fue a su habitación.

Al día siguiente, tal como habían quedado, Gen le dio la grabadora lista a Kohaku, y ella prometió ponerse a practicar enseguida. Hizo una recorrida por el castillo una vez más, esa vez acompañada de Stan, que se ofreció a mostrarle los lugares que tenía permitido ir, ya que había algunos sectores dedicados a las habitaciones de los que vivían allí. Conoció también al artesano y mecánico Brody, que le generó una buena impresión, mucho más relajado y amable que otros, y pudo sentir que le dedicó una secreta sonrisa que no supo descifrar, pero parecía ser genuina.

Los próximos cuatro días, los dedicó de manera similar, haciendo al menos una visita diaria a Xeno. Por más que él intentara explicarle lo que hacía, Kohaku no entendía ni la mitad, y para colmo el científico hablaba demasiado y con muchas palabras difíciles, así que ella se limitó a asentir cada tanto, a veces fingiendo interés y entendimiento. A pesar de eso, encontraba agradable y entretenido estar ahí, y cuando Xeno se concentraba en su ciencia, tenía un bonito brillo en sus ojos oscuros, aun cuando lo veía tachar con su lápiz y escribir incontables fórmulas que parecían muy complicadas, como si nada. La actividad de Kohaku como asistente se reducía a alcanzarle cosas, frascos o utensilios, podía hacer mucho más que eso, pero él había insistido en que no quería que haga fuerza exagerada que pudiera ocasionarle una molestia en el costado de su cuerpo. Agradecía su consideración, pero Xeno no tenía idea que ella podía resistir perfectamente eso y más, los golpes y el cansancio muscular no le eran ajenos.

Las horas del día pasaban más rápido que antes, entre los momentos que compartía con Gen, Stan y Xeno, además de su práctica secreta con la grabadora y su recorrida diaria por el castillo. Para cuando se le había terminado su período se sintió mucho más cómoda y relajada, e incluso se animó a hacer algunos ejercicios físicos, para volver a fortalecer su cuerpo de a poco, luego de tanto tiempo sin entrenar.

Una tarde poco antes del atardecer, en su ya regular visita diaria al laboratorio de Xeno, notó que se apoyaba seguidamente una mano en la nuca, frunciendo el ceño con una evidente cara de molestia.

\- ¿Estás bien, Xeno? ¿Te duele el cuello?

\- Sí, Miss Kohaku, pero debe ser una contractura, me pasé demasiadas horas en la misma posición, sin descansar.

\- Hmmm, ya veo.

Se lo veía cansado, y más ojeroso que de costumbre, además de más callado. Fue entonces que a Kohaku se le ocurrió una idea, que podía aprovechar para acercarse a él finalmente. Se levantó de la silla en la que solía sentarse, y caminó detrás de él. El científico no se inmutó, hasta que ella apoyó las manos en los hombros de él, sobresaltándolo.

\- ¿Qué hace, Miss Kohaku? –Preguntó con cautela, hacía días que ella no intentaba acercarse a él más de lo necesario, llevándolo a pensar que había decidido seguir adelante como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos. No se iba a quejar ahora, disfrutaba tenerla cerca.

\- Bueno… si estás cansado y adolorido, pensé que podría hacerte un masaje –Retiró sus manos, preocupada porque lo sintió tensarse, quizás tendría que haberle pedido permiso antes– ¿Está bien si lo intento? No es algo que suelo hacer, no sé si lo haré bien…

\- Qué considerada y elegante propuesta –finalmente sonrió un poco– sí, te agradezco, Miss Kohaku.

Xeno se sentó en la silla tras una mesada de madera que le servía de escritorio, y Kohaku trató de recordar las dos ocasiones en que Stan la había masajeado, y los movimientos que había hecho que se habían sentido tan bien, para imitarlos lo mejor que podía. Apoyó sus manos en el largo y fino cuello de él, y comenzó a dibujar unos pequeños círculos con sus pulgares. Vio a Xeno cerrar los ojos y soltar un suave y largo gemido con la boca cerrada, que le pareció que fue de puro gusto. Continuó unos minutos más así, repitiendo ese sutil movimiento también con la punta de los otros dedos, y el científico dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante, relajado y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Aunque Kohaku encontró un poco incómodo continuar con toda la ropa que él tenía, en especial ese grueso saco negro, y el cuello de su camisa.

\- Xeno, ¿puedes sacarte esto? –Le tiró suavemente del saco– Perdona, pero es un poco molesto para seguir, y parece que voy bien, me gustaría continuar si te está aliviando.

\- Sí, muy bien –murmuró apenas entreabriendo los ojos, y mirándola de reojo.

Esa mirada que le dedicó el científico la hizo respirar profundo, trayéndole recuerdos poco inocentes de la última vez que la había mirado de esa forma, pero trató de concentrarse en su tarea. Xeno accedió a sacarse el saco, y también se quitó la corbata, además de aflojar los primeros dos botones de su camisa. Kohaku sonrió para sí misma al notar lo predispuesto que estaba, evidentemente quería más de eso. Reanudó el masaje, continuando en la base de su cuello, y poco a poco extendiendo sus movimientos hasta los hombros, siempre por encima de la tela de su ropa, que fluía mucho mejor que sobre su piel. Le escuchó soltar un largo “mmmm” ronco, que la incomodó un poco porque no pudo evitar una ola de calor dentro de ella.

\- ¿Puedes bajar un poco por la espalda, Miss Kohaku? –Le preguntó en un tono suave, totalmente relajado.

\- Sí.

\- Gracias, se siente bien, me está aliviando bastante. No eres mala en esto, continúa tal como estás haciendo.

\- ¡Ja! Qué bueno –dijo con entusiasmo, contenta de hacerlo bien.

Tal como le había pedido, Kohaku comenzó a bajar sus manos por la espalda de él, agrandando el movimiento de sus círculos, y recorriendo toda su espalda, sintiendo los delgados pero firmes músculos de Xeno bajo sus dedos. Estaba muy concentrada en su tarea, o al menos hasta que lo escuchó hablar luego de otra expresión de gusto.

\- Más, utiliza más presión.

Pese a estar disfrutándolo muy relajadamente, Xeno sonrió con un poco de malicia por cómo se había dado vuelta la situación, recordando aquella vez en que el incómodo con las expresiones de gustos por la rascada de espalda de Miss Kohaku había sido él. Podía cobrarse aquella vergüenza un poco más, y ver cómo ella reaccionaba. Dejó salir, adrede, un gemido más largo y sonoro, que sin dudas hasta a él le había parecido sugestivo. Notó que la joven titubeó.

\- No te detengas, sigue así Miss Kohaku –sonrió internamente, y estiró una mano hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que cuando hizo contacto con ella, le había tocado la cadera, por la pronunciada curva que había allí.

\- S-sí…

Kohaku respiró hondo una vez más, pero esta vez para calmarse. Agradecía que el científico no la estaba viendo, porque tenía el rostro muy colorado. Y lo peor de todo era que cada minuto que pasaba, se le hacía más inaguantable el agradable tirón en su bajo abdomen que sentía al escucharlo y verlo derretirse bajo sus dedos, pidiéndole más. La rubia se preguntó si era normal asociar un masaje a cierta otra escena íntima, pero no podía evitarlo, y menos cuando Xeno lo estaba gozando demasiado. Bueno, ella también se había sentido muy bien con los masajes de Stan, pero no había sido tan vocal y demandante, lo había disfrutado en silencio mayormente. Y no ayudaba para nada la mano de él en su cadera, que terminó relajándose y dejándose caer recorriéndole el lado exterior de su muslo. ¿Lo estaría haciendo a propósito, para provocarla? Estaba funcionando, sin duda. Se mordió el labio, y miró a la puerta… alguien podría pasar por allí en cualquier momento. Bueno, ella había pensado que quería también probar de iniciar algo con él, podía aprovechar el momento.

Suavemente, se inclinó mientras continuaba con los masajes en la espalda baja de Xeno, cada vez más cerca de su cuerpo. Se animó un poco más, y depositó un suave beso en el costado del cuello de él, y lo sintió estremecerse y jadear de sorpresa. El científico pareció despertar de su estado tan relajado, y giró la cabeza, quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros.

\- Miss Kohaku, tú…

Pero no terminó su frase, porque Kohaku lo interrumpió apoyando sus labios sobre los de él. La rubia no sabía si moverse o no, pero no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, porque Xeno se enderezó lentamente, y posó una mano detrás del cuello de ella, mientras le correspondía con otro beso. Gimió suavemente en la boca de él, aliviada de que no la cuestionara, sino que incluso él había apoyado las manos en su cintura, y lentamente la estaba guiando para sentarla sobre él. No podía creer lo rápido que estaban pasando de un masaje relajante a una situación bastante más caliente, era como si los dos lo hubieran estado ansiando secretamente. Cuando él bajó un poco más sus manos y apretó firmemente los dedos en las caderas de ella, Kohaku soltó otro jadeo, lo cual Xeno aprovechó para profundizar el beso e invadir su boca con su lengua. La joven rodeó el cuello del científico con ambos brazos, y trató de sentir un poco más de alivio para el tirón que sentía en la parte baja de su cuerpo al presionarse más fuerte contra él, haciéndolo gemir roncamente.

De pronto, sintió que Xeno movió un brazo, y escuchó tras ella el sonido de varios papeles volando y lápices golpeando el piso, y sólo unos segundos después la posición de su cuerpo cambió. Había sentido un ligero vértigo de irse para atrás, mientras Xeno la sostenía con fuerza sin dejar de besarla, pero cuando efectivamente sintió algo sólido y duro contra su espalda, abrió los ojos, confundida. Se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada en la mesa, y tenía al científico encima de ella, aunque de pie, entre sus piernas. Oh… no se esperaba eso. No pudo pensar nada más, todo pensamiento lógico la abandonó cuando él volvió a besarla apasionadamente, mientras colocaba una mano debajo de su cintura para atraerla a él, y deslizaba la otra mano a lo largo de su muslo, acariciándolo y levantándole parte del vestido en el acto. No dejaba de descolocarla cuando el estoico científico pasaba de una actitud serena a esa intensidad, y aun así podía sentir que sus caricias y besos seguían siendo delicados, cautivadores… elegantes.

Dejándose llevar, se abrazó a la espalda de él, y rodeó su cadera con su pierna libre, deleitándose con el gemido de dejó salir, y cuando entreabrió los ojos ligeramente, se sorprendió de ver una sonrisa en el rostro del científico. Su respiración se cortó brevemente cuando lo sintió empujar su entrepierna contra la de ella, ese roce glorioso que siempre la hacía sentir de maravillas. Pero justo cuando pensaba corresponderle e imitar el movimiento hacia él, se escucharon unos pasos resonar en el pasillo. Ambos se congelaron por un momento, en medio de su situación caliente y muy comprometida, pero Xeno fue más rápido esa vez, se enderezó y tiró de Kohaku para levantarla de la mesa, y sin soltarla la arrastró unos pasos hasta ubicarse detrás de unas largas cortinas, sosteniendo la cabeza de ella contra su pecho, ocultos por si alguien lo buscaba.

Kohaku, que apenas estaba procesando el repentino cambio de situación, podía sentir el corazón del científico martillar contra su oído, y trató de oír lo que sucedía afuera. Por suerte para los dos, los pasos siguieron de largo, y solamente cuando dejaron de escuchar su eco fue que se relajaron. Y pensando que nada más podía sorprenderla, escuchó de pronto una risa apenas contenida de Xeno, y lo miró con curiosidad cuando él aflojó el agarre de su cabeza. Tenía los ojos brillantes, las mejillas muy sonrojadas, y una sonrisa incrédula que le adornaba el rostro. Kohaku quedó boquiabierta, era una imagen de él mucho más… emocionada e inocente, de lo que le había visto nunca. Cuando ella le devolvió la sonrisa, sin terminar de creer todo lo que había pasado en sólo un par de minutos, él le dio un último y largo beso, antes de soltarla, todavía luciendo casi divertido.

\- Por poco nos atrapan, Miss Kohaku.

\- S-sí…

\- Esa hubiera sido una de las situaciones menos elegantes de mi vida, hace mucho que no me sentía así –levantó una de sus manos, y comprobó que le temblaba ligeramente, de tanta adrenalina.

Unos minutos después, cuando ambos se calmaron, Xeno volvió a su expresión natural, mucho más seria, pero todavía había vestigios de una mínima sonrisa cuando la miraba. El calor que sentían se había disipado, y Kohaku decidió que lo mejor era irse de allí, antes de que apareciera Stan o alguna otra persona se diera cuenta de que algo había pasado entre ellos, casi a la vista de cualquiera. Trató de caminar casualmente hacia su habitación, aunque por dentro quería correr a toda velocidad, de sólo pensar lo que había sucedido el corazón se le volvía a acelerar. Cuando finalmente llegó, se tiró en la cama, y no quiso salir más, rememorando incrédula la inesperada pasión del científico.

O el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, o no se dio cuenta de cuánto estuvo allí tendida, pero solamente salió de su ensimismamiento cuando vio a Stan entrar en la habitación con la bandeja de comida en la mano. Ni siquiera lo había oído, aunque a decir verdad él siempre era muy sigiloso en sus pasos.

\- ¿Todo bien, Kohaku? –Preguntó, al verla recostada, era raro encontrarla así– ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Sí, gracias Stan. Estaba… descansando –se sentó en la cama, y le sonrió lo más normal que pudo, pero lo vio estrechar ligeramente los ojos y mirarla fijo varios segundos, aunque no le preguntó nada más.

\- Ok. Comamos.

Casi no hablaron, era evidente que Stan estaba convencido de que algo había pasado y ella no pretendía contarle, con lo cual se quedó bastante serio comiendo y mirándola de reojo cada tanto. Pero Kohaku apenas si lo notaba, todavía absorta en sus pensamientos. Para Stan era raro que ella estuviera así de callada y perdida, por lo que sospechó que la actitud de ella tenía algo que ver con Xeno, o algo que la hubiera impactado, pero no fuera precisamente malo, porque no le veía los ojos angustiados, con lo cual podía descartar que su amigo le había dicho de la muerte del líder enemigo. Como no iba a resolver nada sólo con conjeturas, esperó a que ella termine de comer para llevarse las cosas, fumando un cigarrillo para lidiar con su sombrío humor, sin importarle si la molestaba con el olor o el humo. Lo terminó al mismo tiempo que ella su comida, y se despidió con un saludo breve, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta tras él.

Kohaku se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, para no estar tanto tiempo recostada. Fue consciente, aunque demasiado tarde, de que Stan se había ido con una actitud mucho más fría de con la que había llegado, y se sintió un poco culpable, ya que él se estaba tomando la molestia de llevarle la comida y cenar juntos porque ella había insistido en que quería seguir así a pesar de tener la libertad de ir al comedor, y esa noche lo había ignorado completamente. Pero no pudo evitarlo, porque lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en cuándo volvería a ver a Xeno, realmente quería terminar lo que habían empezado. Y cuando miraba a través del enorme y cristalino vidrio, sus ojos captaron allí en el reflejo una oscura silueta tras ella. No se asustó, ya que su fina visión captó perfectamente a quién le pertenecía, y era a quién más esperaba en ese momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaaaas! Vaya vaya… ¿huelo a quemado? Jajajaja. Ay, las hormonas adolescentes, encendidas como las chispas de la pólvora al ser golpeadas por la pirita de hierro… xD. Bueno, me di un merecido semi-descanso de escribir esta primera semana del año… pero ahora tengo tantas ideas y material, que ya ven cómo me pongo con +10k de palabras jaja (aunque vengo escribiendo a ritmo lento, estoy modo pereza)
> 
> Ahora a actualizar el Stanhaku. Y… hay una sorpresita que espero que sea muy divertida y emocionante en un nuevo (y corto) fic que se viene, más bien Senhaku pero con mi estilo lleno de referencias al manga, y como que me dieron ganas también de actualizar “Dominios de placer”. Veremos veremos, qué encontraremos… Hasta el próximo capítulo!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Kohaku siguió con la mirada la silueta que se reflejaba en el vidrio, y que lentamente se iba acercando a ella, hasta que quedó a centímetros de su espalda, en silencio. Una sensación de expectativa burbujeante y cálida se inició en su estómago, y se expandió por su cuerpo rápidamente. Respiró hondo, y se dio vuelta hasta quedarse cara a cara con su visitante nocturno, ambos en silencio por varios segundos, solamente observándose, diciéndose tantas cosas, pero con los ojos en lugar de con palabras.

Lo estuvo llamando con el pensamiento, pero ahora que finalmente estaba ahí, no estaba segura de cómo continuar, ni sabía qué esperar de él. No quería confundirse, pensar cosas que no eran, no con la particular relación que tenían. Por lo que se decidió a romper el silencio, y preguntárselo directamente.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Xeno?

El científico siguió observándola fijamente, sereno e imperturbable, o al menos podía decirse eso de su postura corporal, no tanto de sus ojos. Esos orbes oscuros la miraban intensamente, y la atraían como un poderoso imán, de cuya atracción ella ya no podía escapar. Y cuando se decidió a hablarle, lo hizo con un tono de voz suave, como si le estuviera contando un secreto.

\- ¿De verdad no lo sabes, Miss Kohaku?

Esa re-pregunta la hizo inspirar bruscamente, porque fue una respuesta en sí misma, a pesar de no parecerlo. Pero antes de pensar en contestarle algo, él continuó.

\- La verdad es que desde esta tarde me vinieron a la mente un sinfín de preguntas. Por ejemplo, por qué te acercaste a mí de esa forma, por qué no dudaste en besarme. Por qué te presentas tan recurrentemente en mis pensamientos, por qué el control y la lógica me esquivan apenas nuestros labios se rozan. O por qué no pude resistir el impulso de venir aquí, y por qué, por más que intente rechazar la idea, no puedo dejar de desear terminar lo que empezamos y hacerte mía, pese a saber a ciencia cierta que es una muy mala idea.

Kohaku quedó ligeramente boquiabierta tras las palabras del científico. Aunque lo había dicho de una forma indirecta, sintió cada “pregunta” como una confesión. Lo había dicho todo con un tono sereno, pero a la vez nunca había oído tanta pasión contenida. Y le creía, vaya si le creía, que lo que parecía próximo a pasar entre ellos sería de seguro una muy mala idea, pero tampoco podía evitarlo, o más bien, no quería evitarlo.

\- La única respuesta que puedo darte –contestó en el mismo tono suave que el de él– es que quizás, por esta vez, no se trata de algo en lo que la ciencia te pueda ayudar.

\- No, tampoco lo creo –coincidió con una media sonrisa– La ciencia es elegante, pero hay que admitir que no todas las respuestas pueden encontrarse en ella, mal que me pese. Así que he llegado a la conclusión de que tengo una única y última pregunta que hacerte, Miss Kohaku –Se acercó un poco más a ella– ¿Quieres hacer esto conmigo?

Kohaku lo miró en silencio un momento, mientras sentía su corazón retumbar en su pecho. No dudaba, solamente estaba sopesando su decisión, y la que parecía haber tomado también Xeno. Porque él, el líder científico enemigo, estaba ahí para ella, olvidando su orgullo, su posición, su reticencia de días anteriores. Iba a ser un antes y un después, y no tenía la menor idea de qué sucedería con ese “después”, no habría vuelta atrás. Pero no la necesitaba, porque estaba muy segura de lo que quería en ese momento, algo que ella misma había buscado unas noches antes, y en parte esa misma tarde, cuando había decidido volver a besar a Xeno por propia voluntad. Respiró hondo una última vez.

\- Sí –lo oyó jadear suavemente, como si una parte de él no se esperara esa respuesta.

\- Entonces, Miss Kohaku…–dijo mientras la rodeaba por la cintura con su mano desnuda, ya que esa noche no llevaba puestas ni sus garras ni sus guantes, y con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla con suma delicadeza– por esta noche, olvídate de todo lo demás. Olvídate de Stan, de tus amigos, de que eres mi rehén, y de que somos enemigos. Olvídate de todo eso, y te prometo que no te arrepentirás jamás de entregarte a mí.

Kohaku apenas llegó a asentir mínimamente, cuando Xeno la apretó más contra su cuerpo y la besó, ni un rayo de luz se filtraba entre ellos ya. “Olvídate de todo” había dicho Xeno, como si ella pudiera hacer otra cosa. Cada vez que el científico la atrapaba entre sus brazos, su mente dejaba de lado todo lo que no fuera él, y absorber las sensaciones que le provocaba. Al principio era sólo sorprenderse y fluir con el ritmo de él, pero ahora ella misma buscaba los labios de Xeno casi con necesidad. La mano que él había apoyado en su mejilla, ahora se deslizaba hasta llegar a su nuca, enterrándose en su pelo. Pero luego sintió cómo él le deshacía el nudo de la cuerda que lo ataba, dejándolo caer sin más. El leve tirón que sintió en su cuero cabelludo le produjo un estremecimiento agradable, y ella colgó sus brazos en el cuello de Xeno, pero le devolvió el toque de pasar sus dedos entre los suaves mechones de él. Sonrió para mí misma cuando se percató de que el científico tenía el pelo más suave que ella.

Como si su mente hubiera sido leída y Xeno la estuviera amonestando por desconcentrarse, la acorraló con su cuerpo contra la pared más cercana, y soltó el abrazo con el que sostenía su cuerpo para agarrarle las muñecas y apoyarlas contra la pared, sin dejar de besarla, más bien haciéndolo con más intensidad. Pero inmediatamente, como si se hubiera arrepentido de su brusquedad, deslizó sus dedos en la palma de ella para entrelazar sus dedos, en una restricción mucho más gentil. Como no podía hacer nada con sus manos, Kohaku tuvo que corresponder sólo con sus labios a la creciente intensidad con la que Xeno la besaba, y fiel a su ímpetu, le tiró del labio inferior atrapándolo entre sus dientes, sin llegar a lastimarlo. Eso tuvo un efecto instantáneo en el científico, que jadeó ante la salvaje “caricia”, y luego deshizo la unión de sus manos, para recorrer la silueta del cuerpo de ella hasta dejar sus manos apoyadas en sus caderas.

\- Miss Kohaku… eso no fue elegante –le susurró contra sus labios.

\- Nunca dije que yo lo fuera, Xeno.

El científico adoró esa contestación tan provocadora, y soltó una suave risa que hizo suspirar a Kohaku. Aprovechó la interrupción del beso para dejar suspendida una mano en el aire, palma arriba, esperando a que ella apoye la suya encima. En cuanto la rubia se dio cuenta y lo hizo, él encerró ligeramente sus dedos, y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, llevándola con él, hasta que chocó sus piernas con la cama, y se sentó en ella. Esa imagen le trajo recuerdos a Kohaku, solo que ahora se encontraban solos en la habitación. Dudó si sentarse al lado de él o encima, pero Xeno le resolvió la incógnita atrayéndola con su mano libre, y haciéndola sentarse encima de sus piernas.

\- No te preocupes, Miss Kohaku, esta vez no será tan rápida como la última –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, a modo de disculpa por la otra vez.

\- ¡Ja! Me parece bien. Ya que lo mencionas, y comparado con aquel entonces, sigues teniendo mucha ropa.

\- Qué descuidado, ayúdame a solucionar esta situación para que sea de tu mayor agrado.

Mirándose a los ojos, Kohaku comenzó a jalar del saco negro de Xeno hacia abajo, y él la ayudó a sacárselo, dejándolo a un costado, y también deshizo el nudo de la corbata. El peliblanco se señaló luego el fino y largo cuello, con una fina sonrisa.

\- Bésame aquí, Miss Kohaku.

\- Sí que te gusta dar órdenes.

\- No pareces renuente a acatarlas. Y creo que te vendría bien un poco de guía.

La rubia no contestó nada a eso, la verdad era que sólo pensaba besarlo en la boca ya que todavía no se sentía muy confiada para “jugar” con él, así que agradecía interiormente que él le diera vía libre, en cierta forma. Se inclinó para poder acceder a su cuello, y comenzó a hacer tal como le había pedido. Xeno soltaba unos suaves gemidos contra el oído de ella dada la cercanía que tenían, y eso era como combustible para Kohaku, que estaba encontrando irresistible el ver al científico tan predispuesto a dejarla hacer también. Se animó a besarlo de una forma más intensa, incluso usando el borde de sus dientes, y lo sintió estremecerse y murmurar un gemido de aprobación. Ella no pudo ya con eso, y dejó el cuello de él para volver a sus labios, Xeno también correspondiéndole. Pero pareció que ese “ataque” de la joven lo encendió, porque el científico cambió de idea y la sostuvo de la cintura para cambiarla de posición y recostarla en la cama. A pesar de algunas diferencias, la situación tenía algo de similitud con lo de esa tarde.

\- Me parece que algo así fue como lo dejamos antes.

\- De esta forma no me será fácil seguir tu orden. No te duró mucho el dejarme hacer.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta tener el control.

\- ¡Ja! Eso será un problema, porque a mí no me gusta mucho que otros decidan todo por mí –Le contestó.

Como tenía mucha más fuerza que él, lo tumbó para ponerse arriba de él otra vez. Esperaba que Xeno le siguiera el juego, pero por el contrario él sólo la observó, y estiró la mano para acomodarle el pelo detrás de la oreja, con una sonrisa y una mirada más cálida.

\- Lo sé –contestó Xeno– Es lo que me atrajo inevitablemente hacia ti. En eso somos parecidos, porque a mí tampoco me gusta que me limiten y me digan lo que tengo que hacer.

\- ¿Será un duelo de voluntades entonces? –preguntó Kohaku, siempre del lado combativo, confundida por el cambio de actitud de él.

\- No. Por esta noche sólo seremos sólo dos personas que sólo saben dar lo mejor de sí en todo lo que hacen, si estás de acuerdo.

Dicho eso, Xeno se apoyó en un codo para elevarse, y con la otra mano le sostuvo la barbilla a Kohaku para mirarla un momento a los ojos, y luego besarla suavemente. No intentó colocarse sobre ella otra vez, sino que por el contrario se volvió a recostar, y con los dedos pulgares de las manos le acarició los muslos. Kohaku quedó desencajada con eso, cambió completamente el clima que los envolvía.

Recortó la distancia que los separaba, y compartieron un largo y profundo beso, aunque tranquilo, y para continuar con lo anterior, bajó por su cuello. Sus manos encontraron los botones de la camisa de Xeno, y diestramente los iba abriendo y continuaba el recorrido de besos por allí. Podía sentir que una de las manos del científico acariciaba mechones de su pelo, mientras la otra se deslizaba por su cuerpo, acompañando cada tanto con un apretón más firme, de lo que Kohaku interpretaba que era algo que le gustaba mucho, a medida que ella seguía abriendo la camisa de él y exponiendo su piel. Otras veces era Xeno mismo quien se giraba ligeramente, o guiaba la cabeza de ella con suma delicadeza, para darle a entender los lugares de su cuerpo donde más disfrutaba los besos y tímidas caricias de ella, acompañando con respiraciones profundas o suaves jadeos para demostrarle su gozo y animarla a seguir.

Que Kohaku no tuviera experiencia tenía su lado bueno y malo, pero a Xeno le estaban gustando mucho la forma en que lo estaba tocando, una combinación perfecta entre lo tiernamente cohibida que estaba ella, como dudando si él se sentiría bien con eso o si le "alcanzaba", y a la vez que cada minuto parecía más segura y entusiasta.

Para cuando Kohaku había llegado al abdomen del científico, ya le había abierto toda la camisa, aunque seguía teniéndola puesta. Xeno era más bien flaco, pero tenía un cuerpo de adulto firme y ligeramente marcado, no era un saco de huesos. La rubia dudó si seguir su camino descendente, eso significaría bajarle los pantalones, y sintió una ansiedad que le hizo acelerar los latidos de su corazón. El científico se percató de eso, porque en ese momento estaba siguiendo con sus ojos la cara de Kohaku, y decidió hacerse cargo de la situación para que ella se volviera a relajar, volviéndola a apoyarla contra el colchón y colocándose él encima. Todo a su tiempo, no tenía prisa, y quería asegurarse que ella se sintiera completamente cómoda en su primera vez, ya que él tenía el "honor" y la responsabilidad de ser su primera experiencia sexual completa, al menos para compensar que no tenían un vínculo afectivo. Incluso la consideraba bastante valiente y decidida como para querer hacerlo con él, dadas las circunstancias.

Se lo compensaría con todo lo que tenía, además de que no había quedado nada conforme con su limitada participación de la noche que habían compartido también con Stan. Sí, reconocía que no tenía ni por asomo su habilidad y su experiencia como amante, y que no había dado el mejor ejemplo al haber cedido tan rápido a su necesidad de liberación, aunque en su defensa habían sido demasiados años de abstinencia y de no sentir tanta pasión y excitación juntas, había sido demasiado para él. Pero ahora ya no sentía la presión de los mordaces comentarios de su amigo, ni había ningún tipo de expectativa de parte de ninguno. También sabía que seguramente sería la última oportunidad de estar con Miss Kohaku de esa forma “completa”, por lo que quería hacerla lo más memorable posible para ambos. No podía darle un amor que no sentía, tendría que contentarse con lo que podía ser en ese momento, pero podía destinar toda la inocencia y que le quedaba en una sola cosa...

\- Sólo quiero hacerte sentir bien, Kohaku.

Xeno estaba tan concentrado en esos pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta. Tan sinceros y apasionados eran, en su mente ni siquiera había dicho el respetuoso y elegante “Miss” que anteponía al nombre de ella. Sólo se percató de su desliz cuando escuchó a la rubia jadear de sorpresa, y tensarse ligeramente entre sus brazos. Cuando abrió sus ojos oscuros, se encontró con los aguamarina de ella muy abiertos.

\- Sí, está bien…gracias, Xeno –titubeó Kohaku muy sonrojada, sin saber cómo responder de otra forma a eso.

\- Ah, perdona, y te llamé de esa forma tan informal, yo…

\- No, está bien –le contestó ella, apoyando sus manos en las mejillas de él, y sonriéndole con dulzura– Me gusta que me llames sólo por mi nombre, así como me otorgaste hace varios días la confianza de que te llame sólo por tu nombre también, sin el “doctor”. Creo que es acorde a la situación, ¿no?

\- Sí, tienes razón, Kohaku –admitió sonriendo, y esta vez la llamó mirándola a los ojos, perfectamente consciente, y cuando ella le correspondió la sonrisa con otra propia, se acercó a los labios de ella para susurrarle, mientras se los miraba con ojos entrecerrados– Kohaku.

La forma en que la besó empezó con mucha delicadeza y casi ternura, pero unos instantes después se volvió uno más apasionado y urgente, como si hubiera liberado una de sus últimas barreras. Kohaku se abrazó a su espalda con fuerza, y enredó sus piernas en las caderas de él, devolviéndole el beso con la misma intensidad, la había relajado instantáneamente sentir a Xeno más “cerca” en todo sentido, no sólo como algo físico. El científico luego procedió a besar con esa misma pasión su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja, y todo el recorrido descendente hasta su clavícula, la cual rozó con sus dientes. La joven arqueó su espalda ante eso, y él luego colocó una mano en el cierre del vestido de ella, y comenzó a bajárselo con decisión. Por más que parecía fuera de control, lo único que pretendía con eso era sentir la piel suave y cálida de Kohaku contra la suya, necesitaba ese contacto. Y lo bajó hasta abrir el vestido por completo, y la ayudó a sacárselo por las mangas, lanzándolo a un costado sin importarle mucho a dónde lo había arrojado. Su mano recorrió las curvas del lado sano del cuerpo de ella, desde el costado de uno de sus pechos hasta el muslo que se abrazaba al cuerpo de él, y subió nuevamente pero por detrás, acariciando sin pudor alguno su trasero, y continuando hasta llegar a su nuca, para enterrar sus dedos en la melena de ella y acercar más si era posible sus labios a los de él.

Luego, continuó su sendero de besos por todo el frente de Kohaku. Recorrió sus clavículas hasta llegar a los hombros, besó la piel que bordeaba con el sostén de tela, y luego recorriendo inclusos sus pechos pero por encima de dicha tela, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de ella respondía a sus caricias. Luego bajó por sus costillas, sin detenerse nunca, y volvió al centro para atender de igual apasionada forma el suave abdomen de ella, aunque podía sentir perfectamente los músculos que escondía tras su divina figura. Y como no estaría satisfecho hasta recorrerla entera con sus besos, deshizo el enlace que ella mantenía con su cuerpo, pero para colocárselas en sus hombros. Le dedicó una sonrisa confiada ante la sorpresa de ella, y sin correrle la mirada comenzó a besar la cara interna de sus muslos, bajando hasta sus rodillas, y así hasta llegar a sus pies, para volver a subir por su otra pierna, haciendo el recorrido inverso.

Kohaku estaba hipnotizada con los orbes oscuros de Xeno, y aunque sentía su cara humear de vergüenza al verlo besarle las piernas de esa forma, no pudo correr la mirada por un buen rato, o al menos no hasta que sintió la respiración caliente de él demasiado cerca de su intimidad, e involuntariamente trató de alejar su cuerpo de la cara de él.

\- No irás a ponerte tímida ahora, ¿no? Ya llegaremos a esto, no te preocupes. Es una parte esencial del proceso de hacerte sentir bien, y creo que lo recuerdas.

El científico le soltó con cuidado las piernas y la ayudó a quitarse el vestido que ya estaba abierto, aprovechando para sacarse su camisa, zapatos y pantalón, y así quedar también más cómodo. Se recostó al lado de Kohaku una vez más, y se dedicó a besarla largamente. No la veía nerviosa, pero estaba seguro que eso la relajaría más, para darle a entender que no estaba apurado, además de que encontraba sumamente satisfactorio y placentero besarla de por sí. Luego volvió a bajar poco a poco, depositando un sendero de besos en el cuello de la joven, hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos.

\- Kohaku, ¿puedo sacarte esto? –le preguntó, rozando con sus dedos la tela del sostén.

\- Sí, está bien –contestó, sonrojada pero segura.

Ya la habían visto desnuda una vez los dos líderes, pero la forma en que Xeno se lo consultó también le gustó, en vez de solamente dejarse desnudar arrastrados por la pasión. El científico se lo quitó volvió a besarla profundamente mientras le acariciaba delicadamente un pecho seguido del otro. Luego interrumpió el beso, y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, bajó hasta ponerse a la altura de ambos, y repitió las caricias que se sentían como plumas, esta vez con sus labios y su lengua. Kohaku no podía dejar de maravillarse por la forma en que Xeno la complacía. Tenía sus momentos más apasionados, pero el científico era ya evidente que tenía predilección por los toques lentos y tortuosamente delicados, sabiendo perfectamente lo que hacía. Hasta en eso podía identificarse con su palabra favorita, “elegante”.

\- Tan suave… –murmuró Xeno con aprobación.

Rozándola con los dedos, mientras volvían a sellar sus labios, bajó desde la clavícula, pasando por su pecho, su abdomen y su pubis, hasta dejarlos apoyados en la intimidad de ella. Cuando sintió que Kohaku ahogó un suave gemido en su boca y lo abrazó, la besó con más profundidad, a la vez que se dedicaba a acariciar cada milímetro de piel, todavía por encima de la ropa interior de la rubia, provocando un aumento de la excitación de ella. Luego dibujó lentos círculos con sus dedos allí, estimulando ese pequeño y elegante órgano del cuerpo femenino dedicado única y exclusivamente a generar placer, el clítoris. Quería que Kohaku se relaje más, y para eso necesitaba que se encuentre perdida en el disfrute.

Al sentirla moverse instintivamente contra su mano, retrocedió un poco, pero sólo para colar su mano por debajo de la ropa interior de ella. Podía sacársela, pero quería jugar un poco de esa forma. Repitió sus caricias una vez más, esta vez sintiendo él también una sensación eléctrica de deleite al notarla ya tan excitada. Si seguía así, tenía esperanzas de que se sienta cómoda más adelante también, y eso era un alivio para él. Presionó muy suavemente la entrada de la ella, para tantear su reacción, pero Kohaku seguía solamente mostrando su satisfacción ante los toques, aunque sí había apretado sus dedos con más fuerza en la espalda de él. Con eso se decidió a volver a lo que quiso hacer antes al besarla de pies a cabeza, por lo que quitó su mano de la entrepierna de la joven para iniciar una vez más su recorrida descendente de besos.

Cuando llegó a sus bragas, la miró a los ojos desde su posición, tirando de la prenda lentamente para captar su atención. Kohaku lo miró, y Xeno contuvo la respiración involuntariamente, al ver esos hermosos ojos aguamarina entrecerrados y sus mejillas muy sonrojadas, mientras respiraba por la boca en suaves jadeos. El científico pretendía preguntarle si podía continuar, pero la expresión de ella fue una respuesta en sí misma, y no se aguantó más. Le quitó la ropa interior de forma decidida, bajándoselas mientras sus manos acariciaban todo el contorno de ella, y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. La rubia no intentó cubrirse ni detenerlo, y eso fue suficiente para él, a eso contaba con llegar, a que ella lo acepte sin duda alguna. Pero cuando estaba por continuar con lo que venía haciendo, vio las manos de Kohaku agarrar el borde de sus calzones.

\- Tú también –le susurró.

Xeno apoyó sus manos sobre las de ella, y asintiendo con la cabeza, se bajó la última prenda que cubría su desnudez. Sin contar los primeros momentos desde que revivió en el mundo de piedra, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no se mostraba así ante nadie? ¿cuánto tiempo que no intimaba? Y sin embargo estaba encontrando perfecto ese momento, a Kohaku, sentía una paz interna que no había logrado hace años, ni siquiera antes de que la catástrofe que azotó el mundo. Se apoyó sobre sus codos encima de ella para volver a besarla, era realmente adictivo unir sus bocas, y luego sintió los finos dedos de la joven acariciar su abdomen. Pero un estremecimiento lo recorrió entero cuando la mano de ella llegó hasta su parte más sensible, no sólo rozando, sino cerrando sus dedos alrededor. No se esperaba eso, por lo cual jadeó tanto de gusto como de sorpresa. La dejó acariciarlo varios segundos, deleitándose con las sensaciones que curiosamente eran distintas a cuando él mismo se tocaba, pero maldiciendo por dentro tuvo que detenerla, quitándole la mano con suavidad. Kohaku lo miró confusa.

\- Perdón… ¿lo estoy haciendo mal?

\- No, no, para nada –le dio un corto beso en la mano a modo de disculpa– Pero no hago esto hace un buen tiempo, y me preocupa que, si me dejo llevar, luego esté ya “al límite”. El hombre naturalmente tiene mucha más facilidad para llegar al clímax de placer, por eso prefiero asegurarme de no cometer el mismo error dos veces.

\- ¿Error? ¿Qué error?

\- La otra noche, cuando… no importa ya –mejor aún si no le había dado importancia aquella vez– Continuemos, ¿sí?

Kohaku asintió, y una vez más volvió a sentir los cálidos y suaves labios de Xeno arrasando su piel, bajando nuevamente por su cuerpo, pero nunca se cansaría de eso. Se había quedado más tranquila al tocarlo, principalmente porque no podía abandonar su preocupación de que fuera tan grande como Stan. No tenía idea de “tamaños”, de cuál de los dos era lo más común, pero tenía que reconocer que estaba menos nerviosa con Xeno. Esta vez estaba mentalmente más preparada para lo que iba a venir, aunque eso no hizo que fuera menos intensa la sensación de la boca del científico sobre su intimidad. Esa misma forma tan delicada y a la vez profunda que tenía de besarla la repetía ahí también, haciéndola sentir consciente de cada milímetro de su piel, de esa parte de su cuerpo que todavía no conocía tanto, e irónicamente parecía que Stan y ahora Xeno sabían exactamente qué hacer para hacerla derretirse de tantas pequeñas olas de placer. Si el soldado la devoraba, el científico la reverenciaba. Eran tan distintos, y al mismo tiempo increíbles, ambos estilos.

Sin detenerse, Xeno se acomodó mejor, colocando sus manos por debajo y por fuera de las piernas de ella, para así ayudar a mantenérselas abiertas, además de poder extenderlas para acariciar otras partes de su cuerpo. Más allá de su motivación de hacerla sentir bien, el verdadero combustible que poco a poco le hacía perder el control era escuchar los contenidos gemidos de la joven, o sentir cómo su cuerpo se tensaba por momentos. La había visto aferrarse a las sábanas con una mano, pero cuando notó que la otra mano de ella se apoyó encima de su mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, y redobló todos sus esfuerzos para hacerla gozar al máximo. Xeno compensaba no ser el más experimentado, porque había dedicado su juventud mucho más a la ciencia que al romance, con sus conocimientos científicos y biológicos completos, suplía la práctica con mucha teoría, y estaba tan seguro de lo que tenía que hacer, que confiaba en sí mismo completamente.

Aumentó la intensidad de las caricias de su lengua, y sonrió para sí mismo cuando sintió la otra mano de Kohaku enredarse en su pelo. Analizando la aceleración su respiración, las esporádicas tensiones involuntarias de su cuerpo, y la forma en que le apretaba los dedos y le tiraba suavemente del pelo, llegó a la conclusión que estaba cerca, por lo que tenía que continuar así y dedicar sus atenciones al centro de placer de ella. Efectivamente, cada segundo que pasaba la sentía retorcerse como pez fuera del agua, una combinación entre querer alejarlo y al mismo tiempo atraerlo, como si no pudiera manejar el placer que la atravesaba. Siguió hasta escuchar la respiración de Kohaku volverse más errática, y ahí se concentró en succionar y lamer al mismo tiempo ese punto en particular. La rubia ya no pudo contener sus gemidos, y dejó salir su voz, no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera sentir aquella pulsante sensación que la embargaba por completo, pero esta vez ya no estaba preocupada como la anterior, sabía que tenía que dejarla crecer y liberarse. Y cuando lo hizo, seguía maravillada de que su cuerpo fuera capaz de eso.

Mientras Kohaku se recuperaba, Xeno se acomodó para ubicarse a la misma altura que ella en la cama, y con el cuidado de no rozar todavía el punto que estaba sobrecargado de sensibilidad, acarició delicadamente el resto de su intimidad, y así prepararla para lo siguiente. Ella gimió, todavía un poco perdida en la explosiva sensación que la recorrió entera, al sentir un dedo del científico lentamente abriéndose paso en su interior. Eso se sentía bien, ya lo había experimentado con Stan también, pero respiró profundamente cuando sintió un segundo dedo haciéndose camino. Notó una ligera resistencia de su propio cuerpo, pero él lo había hecho de forma tan paulatina que no la había molestado.

\- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Xeno, buscando en sus ojos algún signo de incomodidad. No había notado sangrado, pero lo esperaba, ya que con el nivel de entrenamiento físico de ella, era muy posible que se le hubiera roto el himen naturalmente tiempo antes. Eso facilitaría mucho las cosas.

\- Sí… creo que sí.

\- Creo que estás lista. ¿Te sientes lista?

\- No lo sé… confío más en tu criterio, parece que me conoces más que yo misma –admitió con un poco de vergüenza.

\- No es tanto que te conozca más, sino que sé de los procesos biológicos de excitación y cómo identificarlos. Pero no necesitas esa explicación ahora. Lo importante es que estés tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa o sí te molestará o dolerá, porque tu cuerpo se “cerrará” –le apretó la mano mientras la miraba fijo a los ojos– Y sí, confía en mí, te voy a cuidar, Kohaku. Si te molesta o no te gusta, dímelo y me detendré, ¿de acuerdo? También tengo que confiar en ti, y en que no te forzarás. No tiene sentido si no lo disfrutas.

\- De acuerdo, sí –asintió, aunque tantas advertencias la estaban comenzando a poner nerviosa, algo que a la vez se compensaba con la cuidadosa actitud del científico.

Xeno se acomodó bien sobre ella, entre sus piernas, y apoyando sus codos en el colchón. Dudaba si ofrecerle que se siente encima de él para que ella tuviera más control, pero su preocupación era no poder salir a tiempo si se excitaba demasiado. Hacer eso sin condones ya era suficiente riesgo, lo único que lo había decidido a seguir era que, según las fechas del período de Kohaku, todavía no estaba ovulando, por lo cual las chances de embarazo eran bajas. Tendría que confiar en que acabar fuera de ella “alcanzaría”, aunque parte de él sabía que no había garantías de eso tampoco. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso, o se arrepentiría de seguir.

Entrelazó los dedos de una mano con los de ella, al menos podía guiarse de cómo se sentía por cómo se los apretaba, además que se sentía más conectado. Le sonrió con confianza, y recortó la distancia entre ambos para unir sus labios, esta vez sintiendo el cálido contacto piel con piel en todos sus cuerpos, prácticamente de pies a cabeza. Xeno se estremeció ligeramente por la sensación, era más de lo que podía desear. Para provocarla un poco, se empujó contra ella, también encontrando un poco de alivio en el contacto, desde que Kohaku lo había tocado durante un minuto, internamente deseaba que llegara ese momento. Un momento después de repetir esa acción varias veces, la rubia enredó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, acercándolo más a ella, y con eso no pudo contenerse más. Se ayudó con su mano libre para alinearse bien, y controlando todo lo que podía su empuje, fue entrando en ella. Kohaku ahogó un jadeo con la boca entreabierta, y se abrazó a su espalda, clavando sus uñas.

\- Kohaku… –Xeno susurró su nombre en un gemido, teniendo que respirar hondo para absorber la tan ansiada y maravillosa sensación de que sus cuerpos se unan, pero tenía que preocuparse por ella primero– ¿estás bien o me detengo?

\- No… estoy bien, sigue.

Kohaku apenas podía respirar correctamente mientras se concentraba en lo que sentía, no iba a negar que había una pequeña molestia, un ardor, pero era de esperar, no cabía duda que Xeno estaba dotado de algo más generoso que la medida de dos dedos. Recordó fugazmente el comentario de Stan al respecto, y pudo corroborarlo en ese momento. Pero no era del todo desagradable, más bien una vez que se recuperó de la sorpresa, quería sentir más.

El científico salió un poco, a lo que Kohaku cerró los ojos con fuerza, y comenzó lentamente ese vaivén para acostumbrarla al movimiento. Una sensación eléctrica lo recorría y le erizaba los vellos, y buscó besarla profundamente para evitar descargar la necesidad de su cuerpo en aumentar el ritmo. Pero no se esperaba que, poco más de un minuto después, la joven empezara a acompañar sus movimientos con los de él, volviéndolo todo más intenso. Sabía que ella era una mujer fuerte y con mucha energía, pero pensaba que por ser su primera vez iba a ser más tímida y pasiva.

Qué equivocado estaba, sonrió visiblemente con esa realización, nunca dejaría de sorprenderla. Ya tenía que saberlo, Kohaku no sería jamás del tipo “damisela detrás de su príncipe”, no importara que estuviera recluida en la torre, real y metafóricamente. Por lo que Xeno abandonó un poco su actitud de excesivo cuidado y delicadeza, para dejar salir su propio lado apasionado. Aumentó el ímpetu de sus empujes, y lo ponía a cien empezar a escuchar gemidos de auténtico placer de parte de ella. De pronto, la rubia lo empujó del pecho, y él dudó si se había excedido con eso, pero lo volvió a sorprender una vez más, cuando se dio cuenta que lo hizo para dejarlo sentado, y ella encima de él. No supo cómo, pero en ese controlado movimiento, sus cuerpos se mantuvieron unidos.

A pesar de la valentía con la que se animó a hacer eso, Kohaku jadeó fuerte al sentir que con esa posición podía ser a Xeno mucho más profundo en ella. Se tomó unos pocos segundos para acostumbrarse, mientras colgaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del científico, y luego comenzó a moverse sobre él. Le estaba gustando mucho eso, más de lo esperado, y pensó que el científico había exagerado demasiado con sus preocupaciones de que iba a dolerle o molestarle.

\- Kohaku, espera –Xeno apoyó sus manos en las caderas de ella, tratando de detenerla, con una mirada preocupada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?

\- No, para nada. Pero si vamos a continuar así, necesito que te detengas y te salgas, en el instante en que te lo diga, ¿de acuerdo? Es importante, muy importante.

\- Está bien –Kohaku se sorprendió de la mirada firme y casi severa que recibió de él, pero entendió con más certeza de que tenía que acatar esa indicación. Hasta que se percató del motivo detrás de aquello– Hmm, es porque tienes que terminar tú, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, pero bajo ningún punto de vista puedo hacerlo dentro tuyo. Perdona por ser tan poco elegante, pero no hay otra forma de explicarlo.

\- Entiendo –afirmó con la cabeza– Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Xeno omitió el comentario de que eso era más por beneficio de ella que por una necesidad de él, pero no quería seguir dilatando una conversación que los sacaría totalmente de clima. Así que enredó sus dedos detrás de la cabeza de ella, y la acercó a él para besarla, mientras le sugería con un pequeño empuje que se moviera. Podía hacerlo él, pero sinceramente no tenía la resistencia física para hacerlo sin cansarse rápidamente. Además, Kohaku había perdido todo resto de vergüenza, parecía concentrada en buscar ella misma sentirse bien. Xeno aprovechó la posición para besarla en el cuello, y luego encorvarse un poco para alcanzar a besarle los pechos, lo cual la hizo arquearse para atrás de gusto, volviéndolo más fácil para él. A medida que ella se movía con más amplitud y entusiasmo, él también la besaba allí con más pasión, hasta que se dejó llevar y en un momento en que Kohaku le clavó las uñas en los hombros, él le contestó con una mordida.

La joven siseó de dolor, y Xeno se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, y estuvo a punto de disculparse. Pero cuando la miró, vio un brillo en sus ojos aguamarina parecido al desafío, y la oyó decir “y dije que no soy una leona, pero…”. No alcanzó a oír la continuación, pero el científico jadeó de sorpresa cuando la vio lanzándose hacia el cuello de él, en lo que parecía ser un apasionado beso, pero que luego lo terminó mordiendo también, más fuerte de lo que él había hecho con ella. No alcanzaba a verse, pero estaba seguro que lo había marcado.

\- Ahora estamos a mano, ¡eso dolió! –se quejó Kohaku.

\- Perdona, yo…

Pero Xeno dejó de disculparse, cuando escuchó que la joven de pronto se reía. La miró confundido, y luego de unos segundos de mirarse fijo, él también terminó sonriendo y soltando una breve risa. La abrazó por la cintura y negó con la cabeza.

\- La única que me saca de mi imagen y mis principios de elegancia eres tú, Miss Kohaku. No sé cómo lo haces, ni sé por qué no puedo evitarlo.

\- Siempre hay alguien que saca lo mejor y lo peor de nosotros, ¿no crees? Pero así es más divertido.

\- Divertido, emocionante… tienes una forma de ver las cosas que no termino de entender. Pero está bien, tú serás mi enigma personal.

\- Acepto el reto.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si no es un…

Xeno no terminó de negar la “competencia”, cuando Kohaku lo besó, esta vez con más suavidad. El científico decidió dejar de lado la conversación, y corresponderle para volver al clima sensual anterior, y no tardaron nada en lograrlo. Para compensar con el exceso de entusiasmo anterior, se dedicaron a movimientos lentos y profundos, a largos y suaves besos. Al menos hasta que nuevamente las placenteras y excitantes sensaciones se volvieron a apoderar de ellos, y retomaron un ritmo intenso. Kohaku tenía una energía casi infinita, y el dejarse llevar por la pasión lo potenciaba todo, realmente detenerse a tiempo se podía volver un problema. El peliblanco, dándose cuenta de eso, decidió volverse a hacer cargo de la situación, y luego de apoyar una mano en la espalda de la joven, y otra en su muslo, la llevó con él hasta volver a acostarla contra el colchón, él cayendo encima.

Kohaku se dejó llevar por él, y en el fondo, agradeció mentalmente que Xeno volviera a tener el control. No estaba muy cansada, pero no estaba mal que él guiara. Pensó que el científico retomaría su ritmo enloquecedoramente lento y seductor, pero se encontró con que se había recostado sobre ella de tal forma que ahora le respiraba agitadamente casi en el oído, y continuaba con el mismo ritmo frenético y profundo de antes. Lo sintió buscar sus manos, y una vez que dio con ambas, entrelazó sus dedos y las estiró por encima de la cabeza de ella, provocando que sus cuerpos estuvieran aún más pegados. La rubia podía sentir cada vez más caliente la piel de sus cuerpos que se rozaba, pero le encantaba lo casi agobiante que se sentía eso, sumado al abrasador y húmedo calor que notaba dentro suyo, era como si sus entrañas se derritieran a la par de placer que el científico le provocaba.

\- Kohaku –gruñó Xeno contra su oído, con voz contenida– no aguanto más. Perdón, pero…

\- Sí, está bien –asintió, buscando mirarlo a los ojos. Aunque la vista del científico sonrojado, con los ojos entrecerrados, y los mechones de su pelo usualmente peinados con prolijidad hacia atrás ahora caían sobre su frente, fue una imagen de lo más erótica para ella. Tardó en volver en sí, hasta que Xeno finalmente salió de ella.

Sin preguntarle, Kohaku lo empujó suavemente para dejarlo a él de espaldas contra el colchón, y mientras se recostó a su lado para besarlo, bajó una mano con confianza para rodear el miembro de él, y comenzó a moverla tal como le había mostrado Stan. Xeno gimió en su boca, y apoyó su mano encima de la de ella, para acompañarla con más vigor. La rubia entendió de pronto lo fascinante que era ver a un amante ser arrasado por la ola de placer, y encontró las aceleradas respiraciones y los gemidos de Xeno muy atrapantes cuando se separó brevemente de él, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a aquel hombre que siempre demostraba ser tan estoico y serio, y de pronto esa noche estaba totalmente desinhibido y apasionado, mostrando su lado totalmente humano y emocional, y no el del científico dominador del mundo como pretendía presentarse.

\- Koh...aku… –logró decir forzadamente, y la tomó de la parte trasera de su cabeza para acercarla a él y besarla una última vez, ahogando un sonoro gemido en su boca, mientras el clímax lo recorría.

Xeno quedó luego con los ojos cerrados, respirando pesadamente, recuperándose poco a poco. Kohaku se echó a su lado, finalmente relajándose también. Por suerte esa vez tenía un paquetito que había guardado debajo de la cama, el cual contenía unos pañuelos de tela y de los cuales utilizó uno para limpiarse las manos y el abdomen de Xeno, que seguía más allá de todo, con los ojos cerrados pero una sonrisa pegada en el rostro. Luego de dejar el pañuelo doblado en el piso, se giró sobre el lado totalmente sano de su cuerpo, y se recostó al costado del científico. Ella ya se había recuperado bastante, pero le divertía ver cómo el líder seguía extenuado como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

Cuando Xeno recobró finalmente un estado decente, se giró también de costado para estar frente a frente con Kohaku, y pasó un brazo por encima de su fina cintura para abrazarla y atraerla hacia él. Podía quedarse relajadamente dormido en cualquier momento, por dentro estaba bastante satisfecho consigo mismo, y completamente maravillado con la joven a su lado, había superado todas sus expectativas, para ser una primera vez de alguien casi sin experiencia, parecía aprender rápido. Con los escasos restos de consciencia que su cansancio le permitía, logró alcanzar la sábana de la cama para estirarla y cubrirlos a los dos. Esa noche no pensaba irse a ningún lado, Kohaku no tenía que pedirle que se quedara a dormir con ella esa vez.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? –Le preguntó, arrastrando levemente las palabras.

\- Yo muy bien, pero creo que la pregunta debería ser más bien para ti –le respondió la rubia, sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- Excelente –murmuró con una sonrisa.

\- Te mueres por dormir, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, lo admito. Perdona…

\- No, está bien. No hay mucho más que hacer, y también me vendría bien el descanso.

Xeno tenía la cabeza apoyada cómodamente en la almohada, pero Kohaku, que estaba acostumbrada a dormir sobre una superficie lisa y pareja, se acurrucó un poco más abajo, quedando con la cabeza a la altura del pecho del científico, y terminó apoyándola allí por el abrazo que la mantenía tan cerca. Podía escuchar el retumbar de los ahora suaves latidos del corazón de él, y eso la hizo relajarse y entrar en un sopor que la llevó a un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Kohaku abrió los ojos, y se encontró con aquellos orbes oscuros mirándola, ligeramente entrecerrados, y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Buen día, Miss Kohaku –la saludó con un tono suave.

\- Buen día, Xeno. ¿Ahora vuelvo a ser Miss Kohaku?

\- Siempre fuiste Miss Kohaku para mí.

\- Está bien, ya me acostumbré de todas formas.

Kohaku lo miró en silencio, devolviéndole la sonrisa, y Xeno levantó una mano para acariciarle el pelo. O más bien, parecía que la estaba peinando, y se dio cuenta que él ya se había vuelto a echar el pelo para atrás.

\- ¿Cómo haces para que te quede así de curvado y quieto mientras estás acostado?

\- Debe ser que mi pelo se acostumbró a esa forma.

\- Hmm me gusta cómo luces con los mechones sueltos, pareces más relajado. Aunque ya me acostumbré también a verte como ahora también.

\- Por supuesto, es mucho más elegante. Y a ti te queda más elegante suelto, pero parece que prefieres recogértelo.

\- Sí, es más fácil luchar así –frunció el ceño– aunque ahora no pueda luchar mucho.

\- Pienso que en unos días más podrías empezar a volver a entrenar. Tus costillas se deben estar soldando, y si anoche no sentiste dolor o molestias, es un buen signo de que te estás recuperando.

\- De verdad que extraño entrenar… es mi vida, es lo que siempre hice –murmuró con melancolía.

\- Te entiendo. No me gustaría que uses tus habilidades contra nosotros, pero… si te sientes mejor y quieres empezar a ponerte en forma, no voy a impedírtelo. Al fin y al cabo, si lo haces aquí tampoco nos enteraríamos, así que no sería lógico intentar detenerte.

\- Es verdad. Gracias, Xeno –miró detrás de él, y recordó que la otra mañana había saltado de la cama por poco al darse cuenta que era tarde, y ahora el sol estaba incluso más brillante– No te estoy echando, pero… ¿no estás apurado?

\- No, realmente. Stan debe estar ya dando vueltas abajo, con lo cual, si no me ven a mí solamente, tampoco sería la primera vez. Además, nadie sube aquí a la mañana, no hay problema.

Ni bien dijo eso, pareció haber convocado con el pensamiento justamente la situación contraria. Apenas con unos toques en la puerta, ésta se abrió, y el que apenas apareció se detuvo de golpe fue nadie menos que Stan. El soldado no dijo nada, pero sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa se fijaron en las dos personas evidentemente desnudas en la cama, debajo de las sábanas, y la mano de Xeno todavía recorriendo los mechones de Kohaku. La rubia quedó boquiabierta y sonrojada sin saber cómo reaccionar, mientras que el científico, contra todo pronóstico, lo miró fijo y le dedicó una confiada sonrisa a su amigo. Los dos líderes se quedaron mirándose por varios segundos, y Kohaku pudo sentir claramente una tensión en el ambiente, incluso un escalofrío la recorrió cuando miró a Stan, aunque él no parecía fijarse en ella.

Todavía recordaba que la noche anterior el soldado se había ido bastante taciturno de aquella misma habitación, y nunca había sido el encargado de llevarle el desayuno, con lo cual Kohaku no tenía idea de por qué estaba justo allí, en ese momento, y encontrándolos en esa situación comprometida. Bueno, ya habían estado juntos los tres en cierta forma, pero en ese momento era claro que había pasado mucho más que aquella otra vez. Se percató de que Stan no llevaba la bandeja de desayuno tampoco, por lo cual había ido por otro motivo a verla, quizás porque era tarde y no la había visto en toda la mañana rondar en el castillo, ¿estaría todavía molesto o preocupado por eso?

\- Te espero en el laboratorio, Xeno.

Kohaku quedó aún más sorprendida después de esas palabras, y el hecho que se fue luego de decir eso, sin ni siquiera mirarla más que una fugar mirada de paso mientras se daba vuelta… ¿había venido a buscar a Xeno, entonces? ¿Pero cómo sabía que estaba allí? Miró a Xeno, cuestionándolo con la mirada.

\- Si te estás preguntando si sabe lo que pasó, no, no lo hablé con él –respondió con una mueca– Pero Stan es muy inteligente y perspicaz, no dudo que se haya dado cuenta por sí solo, al no encontrarme en otros lugares.

\- ¿Le… molestará?

\- No me importa realmente –dijo desestimando la pregunta– Él es quién dio la idea de “compartir” la otra vez, así que no debería quejarse por verme contigo, ¿no?

A Kohaku le pareció que Xeno tenía una ínfima sonrisa en el rostro, como si en el fondo lo estuviese disfrutando, y eso le erizó los pelos. Quizás a él no le importaba… pero a ella sí. Lo último que quería era que Stan se distanciara de ella, justo que se había esforzado tanto en preparar con Gen algo especial que de seguro iba a llamarle la atención. No sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a la confesión de Xeno, de que aquel encuentro de los tres había sido por idea de Stan, aunque parecía ser lo más probable si se lo ponía a pensar.

El científico la observó, percibiendo lo tensa que se había puesto de repente, y suspiró. Se levantó de la cama, sin preocuparse por su estado de desnudez, y levantó del piso su ropa para vestirse. Le alcanzó a Kohaku su vestido, y cuando se alistó apropiadamente, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Ni en la boca, pero tampoco saludándola a la distancia… la rubia se preguntó qué podía pensar de esa “despedida”, pero decidió no darle más vueltas. Otra vez se preguntaba cómo continuarían, pero primero tenía que preocuparse por comprobar la situación con Stan.

Por su parte, el hombre de pelo platinado estaba sentado en una silla en el laboratorio, mirando fijamente la puerta, quieto como una estatua, a excepción del cigarrillo que se acercaba y alejaba constantemente de su boca. El anterior lo había terminado partiendo con los dientes cuando salió de la habitación de Kohaku, al ver a su mejor amigo acostado con ella. Así que había decidido “profanar” a la princesa de la torre… sabía que sería inevitable, alguno lo iba a hacer seguramente por cómo venían las cosas, pero no se esperaba que lo hiciera sin decir nada al respecto. No pudo evitar hervir por dentro, pero no le daría la satisfacción a Xeno de demostrarle lo que verdaderamente sentía. El susodicho entró al laboratorio unos minutos después, luciendo muy fresco y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Xeno, he visitado a Brody, y dice que el submarino estará listo en una semana, confirmado.

\- Como era de esperarse del Dr. Brody, elegantemente cumpliendo con sus plazos y con su maestra habilidad artesana. Excelente, ¿lo demás ya lo tienes preparado?

\- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Por supuesto que sí –Y agregó muy serio– Aunque por lo que veo, tú vas a dejar todo para último momento.

\- Qué raro de tu parte ser tan ambiguo y dando vueltas, Stan.

\- No me dio la impresión de que Kohaku estuviese tan contenta con el asesinato de su líder favorito, que se haya acostado contigo. Por lo tanto, creo que tuvieron otro tipo de conversación.

\- No, no se lo dije. ¿Quieres saber lo que pasó? Ayer por la tarde Miss Kohaku decidió darme un masaje, hasta que decidió ponerse un poco más cariñosa conmigo –amplió su sonrisa– Una cosa llevó a la otra, y terminamos en una situación poco elegante en el escritorio. Pero no pudimos concluirlo ahí, lógicamente, por lo que fui a su habitación con el fin de acabar lo que habíamos empezado, justo después de que te fuiste.

Stan se contuvo ante la obvia provocación de su amigo, y mostró su más neutra y fría cara de indiferencia. Pero eso confirmaba sus dudas, de que sí había pasado algo a la tarde, motivo por el cual Kohaku tenía esa actitud perdida y estaba silenciosa. No quería imaginar esa situación “de escritorio” que muy claramente había expuesto Xeno, pero tuvo una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado.

\- Y por supuesto, Miss Kohaku accedió a entregarse a mí en su primera vez, y te alegrará escuchar que fue una magnífica noche para ambos –lo pinchó un poco más con sus palabras, rara vez podía alardear como “competencia” de Stan.

\- Sí, me alegro de escucharlo, y te agradezco –le contestó el soldado con su propia sonrisa confiada– Me facilitaste las cosas, a decir verdad. Ya sabes, conmigo podía llegar a ser un problema su primera vez, me tenía un poco preocupado eso. Pero tú eres mucho más… estándar, del promedio.

\- Excelente, porque parece que era justo lo que ella necesitaba, ni menos…ni más.

\- Eso está por verse, Xeno. Ya sabes, una vez que prueban algo superador, es difícil volver al modelo básico. No sólo el material… las prestaciones son importantes.

\- Y otras veces, tanto adorno simplemente sobra, ¿no crees? Eso es lo fascinante de la elegancia, es el punto justo y agradable, sin artificios ni accesorios grotescos.

\- Como digas –Stan soltó una breve risa, pero su mirada estaba más afilada que nunca. Se acercó a su amigo, y le apoyó una mano en el hombro, antes de irse– Un aviso, solamente. No te molestes en visitarnos a la mañana siguiente, o te puedes encontrar con más acción de la que te gustaría ver. Conoces mi rutina, me gusta el ejercicio diurno para empezar bien la mañana.

Stan se fue del laboratorio con su mueca burlona en el rostro, pero a medida que caminaba por el pasillo, se iba transformando en una expresión mucho más seria. Xeno se había vuelto más atrevido de lo esperado, con esas provocadoras respuestas. Pero eso lo volvía todo mucho más interesante, le aburría un contrincante fácil y miedoso. Además, eso caldeaba el ambiente mucho más para la próxima batalla que se estaba por librar, aunque más que una batalla, sería un trámite para tomar fácilmente el control del barco de aquellos jóvenes científicos, y finalmente someterlos.

La otra pregunta que se hacía era qué hacer con Kohaku. Por más que Xeno le hubiera ganado de mano, era verdad lo que había dicho que le había “facilitado el trabajo”. Pero no lo quería hacer sólo por venganza o competencia con su amigo, más allá de las mutuas provocaciones. El problema era que todavía le molestaba tener la imagen de Kohaku perdida en sus pensamientos, tal vez rememorando esos momentos subidos de tono con Xeno, mientras cenaba con él, y ni qué decir el saber que habían intimado completamente esos dos, y por la caricia que vio esa mañana, no dudaba que su amigo había dicho la verdad también.

Era una jugada arriesgada, pero quería asegurarse que, si él se alejaba un poco, Kohaku lo buscaría también. De nada le servía perseguirla, convencerla, si todavía tenía en su mente a su otro amante. Hasta le parecía… “contaminado”. Chasqueó para sí mismo, incómodo con ese pensamiento, ¿desde cuándo le importaba algo como lo último? Pero sí, lo cierto era que necesitaba que ella estuviera decidida y deseando estar con él. Se encargaría de que ella no pudiera pensar en ninguna otra cosa, que sólo diga, o más bien, gima, su nombre.

En la hora del almuerzo, Stan no le llevó como siempre el plato de comida para compartir con ella. No sólo tardó más en pedirlo, sino que además le terminó pidiendo a Charlotte que lo hiciera, dándole la bandeja individual para que se la lleve. Su subordinada aceptaba instantáneamente cualquier orden que él diera, por lo que no cuestionó ni dejó entrever ni una sola expresión en su rostro.

Cuando Kohaku la recibió, se quedó muy sorprendida de ver a aquella joven en lugar de Stan. ¿Estaría ocupado, o quizás esa conversación con Xeno se había prolongado? Siempre le daba intriga saber de qué hablaban ellos, pero podía intuir que no sería nada bueno para sus amigos, al fin y al cabo, todavía eran enemigos. Pero… ¿y si no era por estar ocupado? ¿Y si se había quedado molesto con que ella lo había ignorado la noche anterior, y para colmo esa mañana se había encontrado con que Xeno y ella habían intimado? No era como si lo hubiera planeado, si el científico no hubiera ido a buscarla a su habitación, eso no habría sucedido…o al menos no esa noche. Aunque la verdadera pregunta que se hacía, era por qué le revolvía tanto la idea de que Stan se alejara de ella por cualquier de los dos motivos, o peor, por ambos juntos. Quizás no podría sostener esa situación de ser cercana a ambos, quizás iba a tener que elegir, para evitar mayores problemas. Y elegir entre ellos, no sólo no iba a ser fácil, sino que de seguro iba a conllevar cierta aridez con el otro, al fin y al cabo, no se llegaba a ese punto de intimar con cualquiera, era un antes y un después para todos los involucrados.

De lo que estaba segura, era que no podría tomar su decisión si no lo comprobaba por ella misma en una situación “pareja”. Y demás estaba decir que Stan le causaba la misma curiosidad que Xeno, y ahora que había cruzado esa barrera con el científico y comenzaba a conocer más su cuerpo, se preguntaba cómo sería con el soldado. Se sentía una pervertida, pero no podía evitar pensar en eso, lo había disfrutado más de lo que pensaba, y era más que obvio que Stan quería hacerlo con ella. El primer problema sería buscar la forma de volver a acercarse a él, comprobar que no fuera enojo o no la estuviera esquivando. Si eso era así, podía olvidarse de lo demás, no era un panorama agradable o ideal para ninguno de los dos, y ella tenía su dignidad, no iba a rogarle nada a nadie. Tenía que asegurarse de que Stan le volviera a demostrar sus intenciones de abrirle esa puerta. Y no podía pedirle consejo a Gen sobre eso, porque había decidido no contarle sus últimas actividades íntimas con los líderes enemigos.

De pronto, fue tan obvio… Sí, ya sabía qué hacer. No en vano se había esforzado tanto los últimos cinco días con la ayuda de Gen y de esa grabadora. No se sentía del todo confiada con su idea, pero era su mejor carta, y estaba segura que sería la definitiva para darle su respuesta. Y quizás, más de una.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaaas!!! Tuve una semana complicadita, creo que desde el lunes que vengo escribiendo este capítulo de a párrafos, pero entre cansancio y ocupaciones, no pude. Y ni qué hablar de lo complejo que fue pensarlo a Xeno en situación lemon y primera vez de Kohaku en mundo de piedra, lo más “canon” con sus personalidades y circunstancias (poneeeele!). Creo que nunca me costó tanto escribir uno jajaja. Así que ojalá les haya gustado, y que se haya reflejado bien el personaje y la diferencia de carácter de Xeno con Stan.
> 
> Bueno, a continuar “Sueños de mar” … pero hoy mucho no, dormí 3hs tratando de terminar este capítulo jaja, no doy más. Gracias por su hermoso y continuo apoyo, se agradece de corazón! Hasta el próximo capítulo!!!


	13. Chapter 13

“Si la montaña no va hacia ti, ve tú hacia la montaña”. Kohaku recordó esa frase que Ruri le había dicho una vez, como moraleja de una de las cien historias, dando a entender que cuando en la vida no pasaba algo que uno esperaba, había que buscar la forma de llevarlo a cabo por otros medios. Claro que el reflexivo momento al escuchar esa frase, quedó arruinado en ese entonces por Magma, que el muy cabeza hueca había contestado “¿Ah? ¿Quién querría que la montaña se nos venga encima? Eso sería un derrumbe, idiotas” Era curioso cómo ahora Kohaku recordaba con una sonrisa nostálgica incluso las estúpidas respuestas de alguien como él, pero ese recuerdo le había hecho darse cuenta que ya hacía un mes que había sido secuestrada por los estadounidenses, aunque no podía decir que su situación de rehén fuera una típica. Extrañaba a sus amigos, pero tampoco podía decirse que estaba esforzándose por tratar de huir de ese castillo.

Y esa frase que vino a su mente, fue porque en ese caso la montaña era la representación de Stanley. Desde que los había encontrado el día anterior por la mañana a ella y a Xeno con la evidencia de haber pasado una apasionada noche juntos, estaba bastante escurridizo. Normalmente él la acompañaba en las dos comidas principales del día, en las que cada vez podían hablar con más fluidez gracias al constante aprendizaje mutuo de sus idiomas. Kohaku había decidido llevar a cabo su plan para el que tanto se había estado esforzando últimamente, pero en todo el día anterior no había tenido oportunidad, ya que Stan se iba apenas ella terminaba el último bocado. No se lo veía enojado o irritado, pero tampoco estaba tan predispuesto y relajado, y no se le insinuaba de forma bromista y seductora como antes.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no era algo único y personal con ella, también lo veía bastante serio con Xeno. En las ahora asiduas recorridas de la rubia por el castillo, tenía más oportunidades de verlos a todos interactuar, y ver las dinámicas entre todos ellos. No notó que la miraran distinto luego de la mañana anterior, por lo que era muy probable que no supieran lo que había pasado con el científico, y si era sincera, lo prefería así. Además, eso significaría que el rumor también podía llegar a oídos de Gen, y ya que ella había decidido no contarle de las actividades íntimas que había experimentado con Stan y Xeno, lo que menos quería era que su amigo se enterase por otros. Y si inevitablemente eso salía a la luz, también tendría que empezar a preguntarse cómo contarle al resto de sus amigos, que seguramente no les cabría en la cabeza cómo pudo suceder aquello.

Pero Kohaku no era del tipo de persona que le gustara esperar a que las situaciones se le presenten fácilmente, por lo que decidió que, si quería sacarse la duda de si Stan iba a mantener esa actitud un poco más distante con ella por mucho más tiempo, iba a tener que averiguarlo personalmente. Podía jugar con hacer algo que pareciera casual, y si captaba la atención de él, llevarlo a dónde quería. Esa forma de pensar era más típica de Gen que de ella, pero hasta ahora sus propios métodos no habían dado los mejores resultados, y tampoco se animaba a hacerle la pregunta de forma tan directa. Si lo hacía lo suficientemente bien, podía incluso ser el pie para proceder con la otra parte de su plan.

Esperó hasta la noche, su día llevándolo normal, pero no buscó a Xeno esa tarde para acompañarlo en el laboratorio. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes que amenazaban con librar una tormenta, y no pudo evitar pensar en que Ryusui estaría diciendo exactamente en cuánto tiempo comenzaría a llover o algo así. Cuando Stan entró a su habitación con la comida como todas las noches, ella lo miró con una amplia sonrisa, provocando que él la mirara con curiosidad, desconociendo por qué estaba tan entusiasmada. En lugar de contestarle, le mostró una caja de madera, y le sacó la bandeja de las manos para poner el contenido dentro.

\- Sabes que la cena es para comerla, ¿no?

\- Sí, y eso vamos a hacer –respondió, cargando la caja entre sus manos, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Stan se le quedó mirando, esperando alguna otra explicación, pero cuando vio que ella comenzaba a bajar las escaleras sin mirar atrás, no le quedó otra opción que seguirla. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a su rostro, ahora sí estaba intrigado de lo que pretendía hacer, aunque ya se había hecho algunas ideas al respecto. Caminaba detrás de ella en silencio, y cuando vio que ella se dirigía a la puerta principal, no pudo contenerse más.

\- ¿A dónde pretendes ir con eso? Es de noche.

\- Sí. Extraño comer al aire libre, y me di cuenta que podíamos hacerlo aquí afuera.

\- No es la noche ideal para eso, ni que fuera una noche estrellada y de luna llena –le dijo, mirando el cielo cubierto de nubes con el ceño fruncido.

\- No me importa, veo las estrellas todos los días.

\- Va a llover.

\- ¿Y? Es agua, no ácido sulfúrico –contestó burlona. No sabía por qué ese día estaba recordando tantas cosas que tenían que ver con sus amigos.

Stan alzó una ceja, divertido con la contestación inteligente de ella. No podía confesarlo, pero extrañaba un poco la lengua afilada que a veces tenía Kohaku con él. Se había propuesto ser más distante y tosco con ella, para comprobar si se le acercaba por voluntad propia, y al fin tenía una respuesta interesante de su parte. Si estuviesen en verano, sería hasta un alivio esperar la lluvia allí afuera para calmar el calor ambiental, pero no era ese el caso, más bien lo contrario. Aun así, le intrigaba ver lo que tenía en mente Kohaku, además él estaba más que acostumbrado a soportar incluso tormentas de lluvia y nieve en algunas misiones como francotirador, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo un poco de agua.

\- Primero acompáñame, vendría bien un poco de leña para encender una fogata.

Kohaku lo siguió hasta una casilla cercana, donde Stan se llenó los brazos con madera cortada. Luego la dejó guiarlo nuevamente, hasta que ella eligió el que consideró un buen lugar para sentarse, y tampoco estaban en completa oscuridad ya que algunas luces del castillo se reflejaban alrededor, a falta de la luz de luna. Apiló la leña y la encendió con la punta de su pistola, que Xeno le había diseñado un práctico encendedor como accesorio, muy conveniente. Mientras tanto, Kohaku sacaba la comida de la caja, dio vuelta esta última, y volvió a apoyar la cena encima, quedando como una mesa miniatura. No tenía los modales de sus captores, pero intentó hacerlo lo mejor que pudo.

\- Ooh, ¿acaso esto es una cita estilo picnic? –Preguntó Stan, sin poder contener su sonrisa cuando lo vio. Por más que a veces quería lucir más serio adrede, Kohaku siempre lograba anular sus intenciones.

\- ¿Qué es un “picnic”?

\- Sentarse a comer al aire libre. Estaría faltando una manta o algo sobre lo que sentarnos, pero lo demás se cumple.

\- Bueno… esto es de lo más común para mí y de dónde vengo. Más bien lo raro es comer siempre adentro de un lugar cerrado.

\- Buen punto –admitió Stan.

Desde que construyeron el castillo, ya no hubo necesidad de comer a la intemperie, por lo que esta era la primera vez que Stan se sentaba sobre la tierra y comía, en mucho tiempo. Pero como siempre, era Kohaku la que le hacía revivir esas situaciones refrescantes y que lo desencajaban de su comodidad y status. Le resultaba curioso, pero no le molestaba, en buena parte porque esas ideas venían de esa joven que había vuelto su vida bastante interesante desde que la conoció. Se iba a sentar junto a ella, pero luego consideró la improvisada "mesa", y le divirtió la imagen de una verdadera cita, así que se ubicó frente a ella, que lo miró dudosa por la distancia que había puesto él entre ambos. Stan lo notó, y se explicó:

\- En el mundo moderno había lugares dedicados a que la gente fuera a comer ahí, y era normal ubicar las sillas enfrentadas, con la mesa de por medio. Si esto se parece a una cita, déjame revivirla como una, tantos años pasaron de la última –y murmuró con un tono burlón – En lugar de velas tenemos fogata, qué romántico, nada mal.

\- ¿Y qué hacían en las citas?

\- Eso era muy variable. Pero cosas entretenidas, y solía haber comida de por medio. No entenderías ni la mitad de los ejemplos que podría darte, así que digamos que este sería el tipo de cita en que se comía y conversaba de los intereses personales de cada uno.

\- ¿Las citas eran comer y hablar? Pero eso lo hago todos los días, no veo lo especial.

\- El objetivo era conocerse más, comer era la excusa, un medio para un fin.

\- ¿Y luego?

\- Bueno, eso también era muy variable. A veces terminaba y cada uno seguía su camino. Otras, si todo iba bien y había interés y atracción de ambos, podía terminar en unos besos... O mucho más, si la cita era de noche –le sonrió significativamente.

\- Oh... –Kohaku le corrió la mirada, un poco sonrojada. ¿Tan común para la gente moderna eran los besos y acostarse? No le pasó por alto que esa sonrisa pudiera deberse a que estaba pensando en esa misma noche, o quizás ella era la única que estaba pensando en eso.

Stan pinchó dos trozos de carne y los acercó al fuego, ya que se habían enfriado en el camino. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con el resultado, le dio uno a Kohaku. Se quedó pensando en la improvisada "cita" y todo... ¿Hubiera salido con Kohaku en el mundo moderno, de haberla conocido? Diablos, sí. Claro que, al haber nacido como descendiente de los sobrevivientes de la petrificación, eso lo volvía imposible, pero en otro universo paralelo bien podría ser. Aunque para qué pensar en realidades alternativas, cuando estaba ahí frente a él ahora. Claro, eran enemigos, y toda la bonita farsa de llevarse bien iba a acabarse pronto seguramente, cuando ella al fin supiera la verdad que el cobarde de Xeno decidió ocultarle. Pero ya que no podía hablar por el futuro, bien podría disfrutar el presente.

\- Cuéntame algo tuyo entonces –le dijo Kohaku, mientras comía el pedazo de carne.

\- Hasta que no estemos en el mismo bando, no puedo revelarte información personal de mi pasado, por si la usas en mi contra –La vio rodar los ojos, irritada, y sólo encogió los hombros en respuesta.

\- Vaya cita… hmm ¿Qué extrañas del mundo moderno que todavía no pudiste recuperar? Sin contar personas, claro.

Luego de pensarlo un momento, Stan cerró los ojos y sonrió.

\- Un generoso plato de papas fritas, bien crocantes.

Kohaku frunció el ceño, lo único que entendió era que se trataba de comida. Stan le explicó lo que eran, pero no había forma de que entendiera ese glorioso sabor.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Seguro llegará el día en que pueda volver a probarlas. Y en ese entonces… tendremos otra cita en que las comeremos a reventar, y ahí sí hablaremos de nuestras vidas. ¿Qué dices?

\- Suena bien –Kohaku sonrió ampliamente, cuando vio que los ojos de Stan brillaban con una chispa sinceramente divertida, inocente casi. Si eso significaba que cabía la esperanza de ser aliados, apostaría todo para volverlo realidad.

Siguieron hablando de temas triviales, principalmente de comida y otros entretenimientos modernos que el soldado trataba de explicarle, mientras seguían cenando. Un rato después, Kohaku olfateó el aire, cuando el típico aroma de lluvia, una mezcla terrosa y herbal muy agradable, le invadió la nariz. Y unos minutos después, unas pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer.

\- Parece que nuestra cita llegó a su fin, está empezando a llover, se apagará la fogata. Y será una tormenta intensa, así que mejor volvamos pronto.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Mi intuición es buena –miró hacia el cielo– Y mira esos nubarrones nada más, se va a caer el cielo.

A pesar de haber dicho que debían de apurarse, Stan se quedó allí quieto, sintiendo las gotas caer sobre su rostro, siempre le había gustado esa sensación, y una vez más se dio cuenta que hace tiempo que no la disfrutaba con serenidad, sin pensarla como que entorpecía su trabajo. Cada segundo las gotas eran más numerosas y más grandes. Pero cuando por el rabillo del ojo notó un movimiento del lado de Kohaku, giró la cabeza hacia ella, y no pudo más que abrir los ojos con mucha sorpresa cuando ella apareció a su lado y repentinamente apoyó sus labios sobre los de él. Eso no se lo esperaba, era la primera vez que ella se le acercaba de esa forma, iniciando una actitud “romántica”. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de corresponderle, la rubia se alejó de él.

\- Dijiste que cuando las citas iban bien, podía terminar con un beso, ¿no? –Se explicó, un poco nerviosa de su atrevimiento, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Sí, lo dije –contestó en un tono suave, ya sin sonreír.

Stan la miró fijo, esperando que ella se anime a volver a levantar la vista hacia él. Su cuerpo se inclinó un poco hacia el de ella, lentamente. Si esa no era la señal de interés que buscaba de ella, no sabía cuál otra podría ser. Ese calor que brotaba de su interior… Acercó su cara hacia la de ella, hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros. Kohaku se había percatado de su proximidad, y sabía que ella había generado esa situación, pero le costaba mirarlo a los ojos, podía sentir la intensidad con la que esos magnéticos ojos azules se estaban posando en ella. Hizo acopio de toda su valentía, y finalmente lo miró, aunque lo que brevemente la dejó muy quieta fue que Stan no la estaba mirando a los ojos, sino sus labios. Sintió un estremecimiento mezcla de emoción y nervios, de los buenos, y no pudo volverle a correr la mirada cuando él si conectó brevemente sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados con los de ella, acercándose lentamente, antes de volver a posarlos sobre sus labios.

Ella lo imitó, aunque la verdad era bastante fácil perderse en los labios cincelados, carnosos y suaves de él, eran particularmente bonitos. Esa secuencia fue infinitamente lenta, mientras sus rostros se acercaban y quedaron rozándose, sintiendo el aire caliente de sus respiraciones mezclarse en el aire entre medio de ambos, contrastando con el frío de alrededor. Al principio sus labios volvieron a conectarse, tan suave y mínimo aquel toque. Luego fue Stan el que transformó ese roce en un beso, atrapando el labio inferior de ella entre los suyos. Pero lo hacía con tal delicadeza y lentitud, que era demasiado contrastante con la ola de calor que empezaba a generarse en el interior de Kohaku.

Las ya gruesas gotas de lluvia los mojaban sin piedad, pero ambos estaban completamente ajenos a eso, todo a su alrededor había dejado de existir. Stan apoyó una mano en la cintura de la joven, y la otra la colocó detrás de su cabeza, para acercarla más, lo único que su mente podía pensar era que quería tenerla lo más cerca posible. Kohaku se animó a aumentar un poco más la intensidad de aquellos suaves besos, y él le correspondió con gusto. Sintió que él la sostenía con más firmeza, y luego sin interrumpir el beso tiró de ella para acomodarla en su regazo, entre el hueco que sus largas y fuertes piernas habían dejado. La rubia rodeó la ancha espalda de él con una mano, y deslizó la otra por el torso de él. Pretendía dejarla apoyada en el hombro de Stan, pero le sorprendió sentir claramente en aquel camino cómo latía fuertemente el corazón del soldado, y la dejó ahí, maravillada con el pensamiento de que ella podía llegar a provocar eso en él con tan poco.

Cuando Stan sintió la pequeña y cálida mano de Kohaku en ese mismo lugar, fue consciente él mismo de cómo se había acelerado. Pero no sólo no podía evitarlo, sino que tampoco podía negarlo: Desde que se había despetrificado, sólo esa inocente joven había provocado una reacción así en él, fuera de su control. Ningún avance científico y armamentístico, ni jalar el gatillo contra Senku, ni siquiera volver a pilotar un avión. Él era toda calma y control absoluto… excepto últimamente, excepto con Kohaku. Con ese pensamiento en mente, profundizó el beso, volviéndolo mucho más apasionado, y comenzó a acomodar su cuerpo para salir de esa posición sentada, hasta apoyar la espalda de la rubia contra la tierra.

Allí Kohaku cambió la posición de sus manos para colgarse del cuello de él, e instintivamente rodeó con sus piernas las caderas de Stan, su cuerpo parecía tener voluntad sobre su mente, y le pedía por sentir más del delicioso y caliente peso que él dejaba sobre ella. Habían empezado tan suave…y ahora no podían despegar sus labios ni soltarse, les parecía tan necesario como respirar. Stan posó una mano en el costado de la cara de ella, en una larga caricia destinada a mantenerlos más cercanos. Los segundos, o incluso minutos, pasaron, pero nada más existía a su alrededor, más que consumirse mutuamente, fundir sus bocas y sus lenguas en una apasionada y cálida danza que los transportaba a otro mundo.

El soldado bajó la otra mano para apoyarla en el muslo de ella, y la deslizó hacia arriba acariciándolo con firmeza, hasta llegar a rodear y apretar su trasero, lo que la hizo gemir. Cuando Kohaku movió las manos para abrazarse a la espalda de él, fue que un rincón de su mente notó que estaba empapado y frío, y eso la desconcentró un poco. Y qué decir de sus alrededores, la tierra ya se había humedecido mucho, por lo que cada movimiento de ellos terminaba embarrando más sus ropas. Stan se percató del titubeo de ella, que ya no le correspondía con tanta fluidez, e interrumpió el apasionado momento para mirarla.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó en un susurro, manteniendo la caricia de su rostro.

\- Ah, perdona… es que no pude ignorar que estamos empapados. Y… –apoyó una mano en la blanda tierra, mostrándole el barro que se le había pegado, lo otro que la había desconcentrado.

Recién en ese momento Stan fue consciente de lo mucho que llovía, de dónde estaban, y encontró un poco molestas las abundantes y frías gotas que los habían mojado, pero porque los había interrumpido. Pero finalmente sonrió burlón.

\- ¿No dijiste que sólo era agua? Y también tierra mojada ahora, es lo normal.

Para bromear un poco más, apoyó su mano en el barro, y luego con una sonrisa muy pícara la apoyó en el rostro de Kohaku, evidentemente ensuciándola más de lo que ya estaba. La vio fruncirle el ceño, indignada.

\- ¿Ves? Barro, nada más –Sus ojos brillaban con malicia y provocación.

Cuando Kohaku cedió a la broma y sonrió también, levantó un poco la cabeza mirándole los labios, dando a entender que quería continuar con lo que habían interrumpido. Pero cuando el beso los volvió a conectar, Stan había bajado la guardia, y de pronto sintió algo como un golpe en el rostro… un manotazo lleno de barro. Ahora fue él el que frunció el ceño, un poco confundido ante la agresión poco delicada, y al ver la expresión de victoria en el rostro de Kohaku, levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? Es barro, nada más –se burló la rubia.

\- Ooooh… ¿así que la chica samurái quiere pelea en el barro? –dijo en un tono peligrosamente bajo y juguetón.

\- Tú empezaste –le contestó la rubia, desafiante.

\- Y tú traes las de perder.

Sin delicadeza y con una velocidad increíble, Stan le agarró ambas muñecas, y se las levantó por encima de la cabeza, para luego abarcarlas con una sola mano. Con la otra, le abrió un poco el cierre del vestido hasta exponer parte de su pecho, y luego se dedicó a juntar un buen montículo de barro. Se lo mostró con una sonrisa malvada, justo antes de embadurnárselo por toda su piel expuesta.

\- ¡Nooo! ¡Maldito! –Protestó asqueada, aunque no podía ocultar su sonrisa.

\- ¿Pensaste que iba a tener piedad? Nada más lejos –Dijo mientras agarraba otro montículo de barro, destinado a ensuciar sus piernas.

Como no estaba aprisionándola tanto con su cuerpo, Kohaku alcanzó a levantar una rodilla con el objetivo de golpearlo, peros los reflejos de él fueron más rápidos y lo evitó, aunque con eso ella aprovechó para soltar una de sus manos, arrastrándola por la tierra. Y con todo el barro que pudo agarrar en el recorrido, se lo plantó directamente en la cara de él, cegándolo momentáneamente, e incluso metiéndole un poco en la boca. Stan escupió a un costado con asco, y se limpió los ojos como pudo, haciendo lo posible porque ella no pudiera escapar de su agarre. Si fuese por él, la haría tragar tierra de igual modo, y pelearían rodando y embadurnándose de barro sin problema alguno, incluso era divertido. Pero recordó que no le convenía pelear brusco, o ella podría protestar por sus costillas en recuperación, arruinando el momento, así que reformuló la idea de “lucha”.

\- Ya que tanto te gusta el barro, disfrútalo.

Aprovechando que todavía tenía bastante en su boca, no dudó en besarla una vez más, pero esta vez enfocando en hacerle probar también el sabor a tierra de sus labios y su lengua. La escuchó quejarse con igual asco, pero no tuvo piedad y continuó con su ataque, ahora sí aprisionándola con su cuerpo. Pero cuando ella jadeó de dolor repentinamente, él se preocupó de haberla presionado demasiado… hasta que demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta que había sido una victimización adrede para sacárselo de encima, y lo terminó empujando contra el piso y se le sentó encima. Stan no podía decidirse si lo encontraba demasiado sexy, divertido, o desafiante… era todo eso junto, y soltó una carcajada fuerte y libre, encantado. Kohaku se quedó ligeramente boquiabierta, nunca lo había escuchado reír así, pero cuando se dio cuenta en el estado en que estaban ambos, también se puso a reír.

Se acercó a él, y esa vez fue ella quien lo besó con una sonrisa en los labios, pero todavía tenía un poco de malicia en ella, y juntó otro tanto de barro para esparcírselo por su pelo platinado. Ninguno podía dejar de reír mientras se besaban, era un completo asco, pero uno muy adictivo, divertido e impensado. Cuando lograron calmarse, Kohaku se dejó caer sobre su pecho, y Stan la rodeó con sus brazos, y luego le acarició la cabeza, claro que dejando completamente sucia la rubia cabellera de la joven como venganza. ¿Hacía cuánto que no se divertía como un niño de esa forma? Ignorando los apasionados besos, claro. Sospechaba que ella tampoco, aunque quizás con sus jóvenes y más inocentes amigos se había permitido más oportunidades.

Como seguía lloviendo a cántaros, dejaron que la lluvia los bañe, y con sus manos hicieron lo posible por limpiarse al menos la cara. Aunque pasada la emoción del momento, Stan notó que Kohaku empezaba a titiritar, y era más que entendible, dado que se habían empapado y estaban en principios de invierno. El problema era que no podían volver así al castillo, o tendría que dar muchas explicaciones de porqué estaban completamente embarrados los dos.

\- Kohaku, vamos a tener que darnos una pasada por el mar para limpiarnos bien antes de volver. Pero luego... ¿qué te parece un buen baño caliente para entrar en calor?

\- Sí, por favor –contestó, aliviada y agradecida con la propuesta.

\- Ven, sube a mi espalda –le dijo, arrodillándose de espaldas a ella.

\- ¿Qué…? No, puedo caminar sola.

\- Pero no puedes correr. Cuanto más tardemos, más nos vamos a seguir mojando, y nos enfriaremos demasiado. Yo soy más rápido, vamos. Deja las cosas, no son importantes.

Kohaku admitió que Stan tenía razón, y aunque lo encontraba raro, le hizo caso y se apoyó en él, agarrándose a sus hombros. Él se levantó y la sostuvo con firmeza de los muslos, y echó a correr a una velocidad sorprendentemente rápida con ella encima. Llegaron al mar, y Stan se lanzó directamente al agua cargando todavía con ella encima.

\- ¡AAAH! ¡FRÍOOO! ¡FRÍOOOO! –Protestó Kohaku, cuando el helado mar casi le paró la respiración.

\- Enjuágate rápido entonces.

Dicho eso, Stan se sumergió entero una vez más, y rascándose la cabeza con las manos y limpiándose rápidamente todo el traje embarrado. Kohaku no quería eso, pero no tenía mucha opción, y ya estaba adentro del agua, así que lo imitó y se limpió lo más rápido que pudo. Ni bien salieron del agua, el soldado le volvió a ofrecer su espalda, y corrió de vuelta hacia el castillo, deteniendo la carrera cuando ya estaban cerca. Entraron como si nada, la expresión de Stan era toda de seriedad y autoridad como siempre, y se dirigieron directamente al baño grande, donde se encontraba la bañera que calentaba el agua mediante electricidad. Él abrió la manguera de agua en todo su caudal para que se llenara rápidamente, y luego accionó un dispositivo cercano, conectado a un largo tubo de metal, que era el que calentaba el agua.

Mientras esperaban a que estuviera listo el baño, Stan había preparado unas toallas de tela para secarse luego, y también dos trozos de jabón para que se limpien apropiadamente. Luego se quitó la ropa empapada, quedando sólo en su ropa interior. Consideró sacársela también, pero Kohaku no se había quitado más que el vestido. Como la veía temblar ligeramente, se acercó a ella para taparla con una toalla y luego rodearla con sus brazos, compartiendo el calor corporal. Ella dejó de temblar un minuto después, y le agradeció por el gesto.

Cuando encontró agradable la temperatura y la cantidad de agua de la bañera, apagó el sistema de calefacción, y le dijo a Kohaku que ya podían meterse. Ella, casi desesperada, dejó la toalla a un lado y se introdujo, soltando un gemido de alivio ante la hermosa temperatura del agua. Se sumergieron ambos bajo el agua, para entrar en calor completamente, y cuando salieron, compartieron una sonrisa de placer y contento, además de que era obvio que ambos recordaban que hubo otra ocasión en la que habían estado juntos en esa misma bañera, aunque en condiciones de confianza y acercamiento bastante diferentes. Se concentraron en limpiarse a consciencia cada uno, y luego Stan se aproximó a ella.

\- ¿Te limpio la espalda y el pelo? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.

\- Sí, gracias.

Kohaku le dio la espalda, y Stan se dedicó a enjabonarla con dedicación, aunque como era de esperar, se tomó la libertad de repetir el recuerdo al masajearla un poco. Luego de quitarle todos los restos de jabón, Kohaku se volteó para mirarlo con su propia sonrisa coqueta.

\- Ahora me toca a mí, ¿quieres?

\- Qué princesa diligente. Claro.

Una vez más, Stan no podía evitar pensar en cuándo había sido la última vez desde una situación así… y se dio cuenta que, descartando cuando era pequeño, nunca nadie se había ofrecido a lavarle el pelo y la espalda. Era muy relajante e inocente, o al menos la forma en que Kohaku lo hacía.

Pero algo más rondaba en la cabeza de Kohaku mientras terminaba de limpiar a Stan. Esa misma situación, ese mismo lugar… era perfecto, y el momento justo para al fin hacer lo que venía planeado. Y podía aprovechar que lo tenía de espaldas, porque no sabía si se animaría a hacerlo si estaban frente a frente y él poniendo toda su atención en ella. Se puso un poco nerviosa, pero confió en todas sus horas de práctica, en los consejos de Gen, y en que la intención era más importante que el resultado. Trató de concentrarse en su memoria auditiva, respiró hondo, y comenzó a cantar con suavidad:

“He's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky”

Cuando Stan empezó a escuchar la voz de Kohaku, tardó un poco en darse cuenta que era ella, que reconocía la melodía, y que estaba entendiendo las palabras en inglés. Claro que no era una pronunciación perfecta, sabía que ella no entendía tanto inglés como para cantar eso como si estuviera hablando, por lo cual se preguntó cómo es que lo estaba haciendo tan bien y claro. Pero dejó esos fugaces pensamientos de lado, al darse cuenta de otra cosa: Había cambiado todos los “she” por “he”, como si le estuviera cantando la canción a un hombre… a él. Su corazón se saltó varios latidos al percatarse de eso, y quedó boquiabierto.

Now and then when I see his face

he takes me away to that special place  
and if I stare too long, I'd probably break down and cry.  
Whoa, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, sweet love of mine

Stan tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza, pero no quería interrumpirla. Le sorprendió la dulce voz que tenía Kohaku, siendo que le había dicho que no sabía cantar. No pudo aguantar más de tenerla a su espalda, y se giró, todavía con los ojos muy abiertos y mudo de la sorpresa. Vio a la rubia sonrojarse y cerrar la boca, pero le pidió que continúe con un ruego en sus ojos y animándola con un gesto, y ella asintió.

He's got eyes of the bluest skies  
as if they thought of rain.  
I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain.

His hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by

Kohaku sí terminó de cantar en ese momento, ya se estaba poniendo más nerviosa ahora que Stan la estaba mirando tan intensamente. A pesar del silencio, él no decía nada, seguía mirándola a los ojos muy abiertos con los labios un poco separados. Suponía que le había gustado, y podía asegurar que lo había sorprendido mucho, al menos. No sabía si hablar ella o no, preguntarle, hacer una broma… tanto silencio la estaba poniendo más nerviosa ahora. Pero Stan apoyó su mano en su mejilla, en sus ojos parecía que se libraba una batalla de emociones y pensamientos.

\- No tenías que hacerlo.

\- ¿Eh? –No sabía cómo tomar esas palabras, pero supuso que se refería a que entendió el esfuerzo que le puso para aprenderlo, para dedicárselo a él, y parecía conmovido– Quise hacerlo, está bien… no fue fácil, pero me divertí.

\- No, no tenías que haberlo hecho –Insistió, con ese pequeño cambio, poniendo más peso en esas palabras, corrigiendo la interpretación de ella– ¿Por qué, tú…? –Murmuró, y luego inspiró profundamente.

Stan no tenía palabras, ninguna le hacía justicia a todo lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo en ese momento, hasta se le había secado la boca. Se acercó más a Kohaku dentro del agua, que lo miraba en silencio y con expectativa. No, no necesitaba más palabras, ni aunque las encontrara. Movió la mano que se apoyaba en la mejilla de ella, hasta ubicarla en la base de su cabeza, y la atrajo desde ahí hasta apoyar el costado de la cabeza de la rubia contra su pecho, y luego la abrazó con su mano libre. Kohaku abrió mucho los ojos cuando pudo sentir con claridad una vez más el corazón de Stan latir a un ritmo parejo, pero más acelerado de lo normal.

\- ¿Cómo podría dejarte ir después de esto? –Susurró Stan, más para sí mismo que para ella, mientras la mantenía entre sus brazos– No te merezco, no te lo mereces, pero no puedo evitarlo.

\- ¿Qué dijis…?

Kohaku empezaba a preguntar sobre esas palabras apenas audibles, cuando Stan la besó. Había presionado sus labios imposiblemente contra los de ella, y podía decirse que lo sentía apasionado, pero no con una intención de deseo, sino más como una descarga, como si quisiera decirle algo con ese beso. Finalizó aquel particular beso, pero no la soltó, sino que volvió a besarla otra vez, con más suavidad. De hecho, le llamó la atención lo delicado que estaba siendo, era como si la besara en cámara lenta, incluso cuando empujó su lengua contra la de ella fue como una caricia. Parecían más los “elegantes” besos de Xeno que los de Stan, que, aunque lo hiciese lento, era siempre con una intención juguetona y provocadora, y ahora no había una pizca de eso. Quizás era su forma de dejarse de bromear, y agradecerle sinceramente por la canción, ya que no había usado palabras para hacerlo.

En ningún momento aumentó la intensidad, ni se volvió más salvaje o apasionado, Kohaku se sentía en una especie de trance, perdida en disfrutar ese inesperadamente suave contacto. Cuando se decidió a terminar el beso, Stan apoyó su frente contra la de ella, y sonrió mínimamente. Se quedaron así varios segundos, hasta que parecieron “despertar” finalmente. El soldado por un lado quería preguntarle por qué había aprendido esa canción, por qué se había tomado el trabajo de aprenderla, modificarla y cantarla sólo para sus oídos… pero, por otro lado, no sabía si iba a poder manejar la respuesta, más bien una parte de él prefería ser ignorante de las intenciones de Kohaku. Por lo que decidió interrumpir ese particular clima cálido que los envolvía, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Sí, era mucho más fácil ser provocador y apasionado, que permitir que se filtren otros tipos de pensamientos y sentimientos más problemáticos, en especial cuando no harían más que lastimarlos a ambos, en especial a ella. No podía permitir que lo mirara con ojos cálidos, cueste lo que cueste, o al menos no mientras hubiera verdades ocultas de por medio.

\- Ya es hora de salir de aquí, otros pueden querer bañarse también –se excusó, soltando el abrazo que la mantenía todavía contra su cuerpo.

\- Sí, está bien.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, y se escurrieron el agua antes de secarse con las toallas de tela. No había nada más incómodo que volverse a poner la ropa mojada y fría, pero tenían que salir de allí vestidos como siempre. Dejando todo limpio y ordenado, se fueron en la misma dirección hacia las escaleras principales, donde cada uno volvería a su habitación. Sin embargo, cuando era el momento de separar caminos, Kohaku le agarró la muñeca, y lo detuvo. Se miraron a los ojos, y sólo bastó que la rubia tirara un poco de la mano de él para que se entendiera lo que pretendía.

Stan no iba a ser hipócrita, deseaba desde hace días que finalmente ella se decidiera a hacer más con él, y esa noche estaba resultando demasiado perfecta como para negarse. Asintió con la cabeza, siguiéndola detrás mientras ella retomaba el camino ascendente por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Ni bien cerró la puerta detrás de él, no esperaron ni un segundo más para recortar la distancia entre ellos y unir sus labios nuevamente, esta vez con mucha más pasión. Ambos estaban también igual de desesperados por liberarse de las empapadas y frías ropas, o el alivio del baño caliente iba a perderse, por lo que se sacaron sus propias ropas, sin dejar de besarse, excepto cuando Stan tuvo que sacarse las botas y el traje entero bajándoselo por las piernas.

Quedaron en ropa interior, que también estaba empapada, pero podían soportarlo unos minutos más ya que era pequeña. Y apenas arrojaron las largas prendas a un costado, volvieron a acercarse y besarse. Fue un consuelo sentir sus cuerpos cálidos juntos, y así quitarse la desagradable sensación fría y húmeda. Kohaku levantó una pierna para rodear el muslo de Stan y pegarse todavía más a su cuerpo, lo encontraba terriblemente atractivo y deseable lo fuerte que era, se había encontrado con que le encantaba que él la abrazara o acariciara con firmeza. Pareció que él le había leído la mente, porque inmediatamente deslizó una mano a lo largo del muslo de ella, hasta llegar y apretar su trasero, y luego la levantó en el aire, sosteniéndola también con su otra mano. Los dos gimieron suavemente, ya que con ese movimiento sus partes más sensibles se habían rozado, y lo pudieron sentir claramente porque una fina tela los separaba solamente.

Kohaku enroscó sus piernas en las caderas de Stan, aferrándose así, y él la movió subiéndola y bajándola contra su cuerpo, estimulando sus intimidades con ese caliente roce. La rubia se derretía por dentro con la urgencia y la pasión del hombre, que la sostenía como si fuese ligera como una pluma. Stan la llevó luego hacia la cama, y la apoyó contra el colchón, sonriendo al notar que ella no lo había soltado, seguía aferrada a él como un koala. Encontraba fascinante que fuera tan apasionada y desinhibida, eso le provocaban ganas de ser más explícito, lo cual lo encendía particularmente cuando era correspondido, por lo cual decidió provocarla un poco.

\- ¿Sabes? Te dediqué mi placer varias veces –le susurró al oído, con voz ligeramente ronca.

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- Que me pusiste así, al pensar en ti –le agarró la mano y la apoyó en su prominente bulto sin vergüenza alguna– y te imaginé luego en esta situación y en muchas otras más, para acompañar mi goce.

Esas palabras la estremecieron a Kohaku de pies a cabeza, cuando entendió sin dudas su significado. Le pareció muy atrevido que le dijera algo así, pero al mismo tiempo la encendió por completo. Que un hombre como él reconociera que pensaba de esa forma en ella, y precisamente en ella, que la deseara tanto de entre todas las mujeres que conocía... se sentía muy bien. No era el comentario más romántico, pero potenció su deseo muchísimo más. Tenía una sensación de poder muy interesante, y que él fuera tan sincero con su deseo, la hacía olvidarse a ella misma de toda vergüenza o timidez que le quedaba. Tanto, que se armó de valentía para responderle en ese mismo tono.

\- Sí... pero aquí me tienes ahora, ya no necesitas imaginarlo –lo oyó jadear, sorprendido, y poco a poco su sonrisa felina se amplió.

\- Eres malditamente perfecta ¿lo sabes? Sí, serás mi maldición, pero la acepto con los brazos abiertos –le agarró la mano con que la había hecho tocarlo, depositó un beso en ella mientras la miraba a los ojos, luego entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos con las de ella, apoyándolas contra el colchón, a los costados de su cabeza. Se acercó hasta quedar a milímetros de su boca, susurrando contra sus labios– Dame tu alma hoy, haz el ritual.

Fue el turno de Kohaku de derretirse con las palabras de su amante, estremeciéndose entera ante ese contacto y esas palabras tan intensas, y halló la forma de consentir el pedido de él al besarlo con toda la pasión que pudo, y atrayendo el cuerpo de él contra el suyo con la fuerza de sus piernas. Gimió sonoramente cuando sintió muy claramente la presión de su intimidad contra la de ella, y lo escuchó gruñir y resoplar.

\- Vas a tener que ser más paciente si quieres eso, créeme. Pero puedo consentirte un poco si estás tan ansiosa.

Manteniendo la unión de sus manos, la besó profundamente, y se empujó y frotó contra ella a un ritmo constante. Los gemidos de ambos se ahogaron en sus bocas, al sentir la casi eléctrica ola de placer que los recorrió. Stan agradecía internamente tener tanto control sobre sí mismo, ya que tendría que dedicarle un buen rato a preparar a Kohaku para “recibirlo”, y si así empezaban, podía imaginar lo intensa que iba a resultar esa noche. Cuando se dio cuenta que empezaba a excitarse demasiado con eso, se apoyó en sus rodillas para poner un poco de distancia, y en su lugar comenzó a besarle el cuello, manteniendo el ímpetu apasionado. No sabía si agradecer o maldecir que la joven gimiera o jadeara con todo lo que le hacía, era una dulce tortura para sus oídos, y lo ponía a cien instantáneamente, quería devorarla entera con toda su boca… e iba a hacerlo.

Kohaku sentía mucho calor, su cara ardía ya, y los fogosos besos de Stan en su piel dejaban un sendero ardiente a su paso. Era arrollador, la estaba recorriendo sin detenerse, depositando húmedos besos y suaves mordiscos en su cuello, clavícula, el valle entre sus pechos, sus costillas del lado sano, y finalmente su abdomen, todo para volver a subir nuevamente. Le soltó las manos, pero sólo para desatar su sostén, bajándoselo por los hombros en una larga caricia, y arrojándolo a un costado. Con la misma pasión se dedicó atender sus pechos, Kohaku estaba boquiabierta de gusto, estaba siendo mucho más “salvaje” que la primera vez que le había hecho eso. Alternaba entre masajes circulares y besos, ambos atendidos al mismo tiempo. En el momento que se animó a mirarlo, él se percató de aquello, y con una sonrisa sensual se dedicó a recorrer todo un pecho sólo con la lengua, devolviéndole la mirada. Uuuufff… no pudo soportarlo, era demasiado, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, aunque escuchó una suave risa de parte de él, y luego un casi doloroso tirón.

\- Hazlo otra vez, mírame –le dijo en un tono confiado y sensual, mientras atrapaba su sensible pezón entre los dientes una vez más, y tiraba suavemente, y repetía casi la misma acción en el otro, pero con sus dedos.

Kohaku humeaba con eso, le costaba sostenerles la mirada a esos magnéticos ojos zafiro, más oscuros que nunca. Y cuando sintió ese roce filoso una vez más, pero acompañado de una potente succión, arqueó su espalda hacia él, y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza, pero porque la intensa sensación que la invadió no le permitió hacer otra cosa. Estiró los brazos para agarrarse de los hombros de Stan, pero él comenzó a bajar una vez más con su sendero de atenciones ahora sobre el abdomen de ella, por lo que terminó acariciándole los brazos, hasta dejar sus manos apoyadas sobre las de él.

\- Cada centímetro de tu piel es delicioso, mi princesa. Y quiero saborearte entera.

Stan continuó bajando por su vientre, y atrapó un lado de las bragas de Kohaku con los dientes, y se las bajó hasta sacárselas. Allí aprovechó para demostrarle que iba en serio con lo de “saborearla” entera, y le besó y mordisqueó el pie, rozando sus dientes por su talón y tobillo, y comenzando a subir por la cara interior entera de las hermosas piernas de la joven. No se olvidó de atender especialmente la parte trasera de las rodillas, un área muy sensible, y Kohaku sacudió la pierna involuntariamente ante esa nueva caricia. El buen soldado siguió subiendo, consintiéndola con dedicación, alcanzando al fin su intimidad. La complació casi como si lo disfrutara más que ella, como si fuera un oasis en el desierto y él hubiera viajado sediento por largas horas. Y era un poco así, sólo que Kohaku, toda su existencia, se había convertido en ese oasis, se había vuelto la co-protagonista de su vida en ese último mes, y en cierta forma nunca había estado tan atento de una sola persona en su vida, a excepción de Xeno por supuesto. No importaba si fuera obligado o no en un principio, parte de un objetivo, desde hace días que toda interacción e interés por ella era genuino y suyo.

Siempre daba todo de sí, pero esa noche se había prometido a sí mismo ir más allá si fuera posible. No quería quedarse con nada pendiente, ni deseos, ni arrepentimientos. Mentira, sí tenía un arrepentimiento, sólo uno y que ni siquiera era enteramente suyo, pero por el momento tendría que hacerlo a un costado. Ese pensamiento funcionaba como una compensación, como si se estuviera redimiendo con ella por adelantado, y eso lo llevaba a dar toda su entrega de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo. La iba a llevar al cielo más alto, para compensar con el infierno que le esperaba, esa era su misión ahora.

Kohaku era toda sensaciones, Stan ya le había hecho eso una vez y se había sentido increíble, pero ahora se estaba superando, lo cual era no creía posible. No bastaba con aferrarse a las sábanas, porque si aplicaba esa fuerza en los brazos de él, se los iba a lastimar, estaba segura. Su cuerpo estaba embotado de placer, pero lo peor –o lo mejor, no podía decidirse– era que el soldado en ningún momento se detenía o disminuía la intensidad, era como un animal salvaje y hambriento, sólo que de pura pasión. Recorría con toda su boca cada milímetro de su sexo, alternaba perfectamente besos, lamidas, succiones y hasta delicados mordiscos, como si tuviera una línea invisible de comunicación con el cerebro y el cuerpo de ella, potenciando su placer cada segundo. Podía ya sentir esa presión que crecía en su bajo vientre, comenzando a expandirse, ya sabía lo que significaba. Sentía una mezcla de expectativa, deseo y hasta miedo, porque le preocupaba si sería demasiado intenso y podría soportarlo.

Pero de pronto Stan, sin detenerse, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, nuevamente haciéndola preguntarse si de verdad podía leerle la mente, ya que realmente había pensado que necesitaba un “soporte”. Lo que la hizo estremecerse mucho más, fue que en ese momento levantó la cabeza de la cama y sus miradas se encontraron, lo cual fue de por sí demasiado fuerte para Kohaku, y eso disparó aún más su goce, de forma inexplicable. Los ojos zafiro conectaron con los aguamarina, y no pudieron despegarse, al menos no hasta que la rubia los tuvo que cerrar con mucha fuerza, y abrir la boca en un grito ahogado, mientras una arrolladora ola de placer la cubría por completo y anulaba todo lo demás. Stan no se detuvo hasta no sentir que ella había atravesado su orgasmo, pero sí disminuyó la intensidad un poco para no pasarse de sobre-estimulación y generarle incomodidad.

Kohaku respiraba casi resollando, cuando pudo volver a incorporar aire a sus pulmones, literalmente se había ahogado de placer, jamás había pensado que algo así era posible. Percibió que Stan se movía, sin soltarle las manos, aunque más bien porque ella todavía lo tenía agarrado con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de eso. El soldado alcanzó a ponerse a su altura, y la besó en la mejilla y en la comisura de la boca. A Kohaku no le importó que no se había recuperado del todo, y atrapó sus labios en los de ella, para luego besarlo apasionadamente, pero separándose a cada rato para seguir incorporando aire. Se había despertado algo en ella, algo casi salvaje, aunque mezclado con agradecimiento, quería devolverle aunque sea un poco de la locura de goce que le había hecho sentir. Sin detener los continuos besos, empujó el pecho de él contra el colchón y se subió a su cuerpo.

Stan estaba un poco sorprendido de su repentino ímpetu, esperaba dejarla “fuera de juego” por un rato, pero no dijo nada, quería ver qué hacía ella. No se sentía digno de las caricias de Kohaku, pero no podía frenar su sincero entusiasmo, el de ninguno de los dos. La rubia pareció haber tomado nota mental de cómo él la había acariciado y besado, porque ahora era la que, sin reservas, recorría su cuello y su torso de una forma apasionada. Ya con que lo acariciara con sus manos, creía que era suficientemente bueno, pero ahora sentir esos cálidos y suaves labios, e incluso su delicada y húmeda lengua, era más de lo que podía pedir.

Kohaku no quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuese retribuirle a Stan sus atenciones sensuales. Y desde que se le habían despertado las ganas de hacer algo más que apreciar un cuerpo masculino, en especial uno como el de Stan que era tan atractivo a la vista y al tacto, empezaba a entender el goce propio de devenía de hacer sentir bien al amante. Esa era finalmente su oportunidad, por lo que no la desaprovechó, y se deleitó con recorrer ese escultural cuerpo con su boca y sus manos. Además, le parecía muy excitante que el soldado no se callara nada, dejaba salir suaves jadeos y gemidos, alentándola. Se preguntó si un hombre sentiría el mismo tipo de placer en sus pechos, eran muy distintos a los de las mujeres en su forma y tacto, y sin embargo también similares. Decidió sacarse la duda, y probar con imitar esos besos y ligerísimos mordiscos en él. Oyó a Stan gemir más alto, y entusiasmada con el resultado, enrolló como pudo su lengua alrededor de las pequeñísimas protuberancias de los pectorales de él.

\- Oh, Kohaku –dijo con un gemido gutural, y enterró ambas menos en la melena rubia da la joven. No muchas mujeres se percataban de lo bien que se sentía eso también en un hombre, pero recordó que seguramente ella en su inexperiencia tampoco tenía prejuicios, todo era potencial.

Cuando Kohaku lo escuchó y sintió cómo la había agarrado, sonrió con sincero orgullo y emoción. Como estaba tan afirmada en su inexperiencia, no pensaba poder hacer algo que le llamara la atención a un hombre tan experimentado como Stan. Eso renovó su seguridad e ímpetu, y se volvió todavía más apasionada. Lo complació en esa zona un rato más, ya que tanto le había gustado, y luego sí decidió continuar con su camino descendente. Ese abdomen tan fibroso y marcado, no se contuvo de deslizar sus dedos y también acariciarlo con sus labios, era demasiado tentador. Y encontró fascinante mientras seguía bajando, una zona muscular que tenía una forma triangular invertida. No supo por qué le llamó tanto la atención, incluso sólo ver eso le generó un tirón en su propio bajo abdomen, y lo rozó con los dedos. Sintió la piel de Stan estremecerse bajo el toque, y abrió los ojos sorprendida. Levantó los ojos hacia él, y tuvo que respirar hondo porque tenía la mirada más oscura y llena de deseo que le había visto nunca.

No pudo sostenerle la mirada mucho más, por lo que la volvió a bajar al cuerpo de él. Era consciente dónde desembocaba ese triángulo, y se sonrojó de darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba. Iba a verlo desnudo eventualmente, y tampoco era la primera vez ya. Lo que se preguntaba ahora era qué tanto más podía animarse a hacer. Seguir pensando no iba a resolver nada, así que le agarró el calzón, y empezó a bajárselo. Se intimidó un poco al notar que tenía proporciones más generosas que las del científico, ¿eso iba a…? No, no tenía que pensarlo.

Stan dudaba si detenerla o no. Se la veía bastante segura y entusiasmada, pero fue graciosa la expresión de su rostro, era muy obvio lo que estaba pensando. Para no intimidarla, apoyó la cabeza en el colchón y cerró los ojos, aunque si era por él podría mirarla sin problemas. Respiró profundamente cuando los dedos de ella tocaron su intimidad, para colmo la delicadeza con que lo hizo le produjo cosquillas. Sonrió al pensar que debía estar roja como un tomate, pero valoraba mucho su iniciativa y curiosidad, que experimentara con él todo lo que quisiera. La ayudó sutilmente acompañando con su voz y con pequeños movimientos, dándole a entender sin hablar cuando iba bien orientada. Era tan suave que le parecía adorable, aunque por otro lado estaba más que excitado.

De pronto se estremeció y ahogó un fuerte jadeo cuando sintió algo demasiado caliente y húmedo sobre él, y levantó la cabeza para mirarla otra vez, incrédulo. No se esperaba que Kohaku se animara a hacer eso, aunque, por otro lado, verlo a él hacerle sexo oral lo más normal y entusiasmado, era hasta lógico que intuitivamente considerara hacerlo. La notó titubear, seguramente dudando qué o cómo hacerlo, su timidez era casi dulce. Definitivamente esa joven sería su perdición, confirmaba lo perfecta que era, el punto justo entre inocencia y atrevimiento, entre buena y desafiante, dedicada y segura, y para completar el combo, preciosa. Y Stan se derritió cuando finalmente ella se animó a soltarse y continuar con caricias más intensas, similares a las de su pecho y su abdomen.

Stan se mordió el labio inferior, disfrutando con todo su ser ese momento. Pero nuevamente, parte de él sentía que no se merecía eso, por lo que la detuvo con disimulo, sentándose para rodearla con sus brazos y besarla, y luego la llevó con él para acostarla contra el colchón. Con una mano la abrazó hasta pegarla a su cuerpo, y deslizó la otra por su espalda, bajándola hasta rodear y apretar su trasero, y luego continuó hasta apoyar sus dedos en su intimidad. La acarició suavemente para anticiparla a lo que iba a hacer, y luego de tentar un poco su entrada, introdujo un dedo. Kohaku se abrazó a él con más fuerza, gimiendo un poco, pero estaba tan preparada y excitada que lo recibió hasta con alivio. Cuando Stan consideró que su interior había cedido, introdujo otro dedo, más profundo, luego moviéndolos en pequeños círculos dentro de ella. La rubia le había clavado las uñas en la espalda, pero no la sentía tensa o rígida.

\- Kohaku –Llamó su atención con suavidad– ¿Quieres hacerlo?

\- Sí…

No había duda en sus ojos, quería eso, y Stan dejó todo pensamiento de lado, que no fuera el “aquí y ahora”. Se colocó encima de ella, y la besó largamente mientras se acomodaba. Entrelazó los dedos de una mano con la de ella, y se ayudó con la otra para alinear sus sexos. Comenzó a empujarse milimétricamente, no le importaba si le tomaba uno o más minutos, daba por sentado que iba a resultar abrumador para Kohaku, y aunque no era virgen ya, tampoco estaba acostumbrada. Pero poco después de empezar, Kohaku inspiró bruscamente, y puso sus manos en el pecho de él, deteniéndolo.

\- ¡Oh, espera, espera! Es mucho, más despacio.

\- Pero… no entró todavía.

\- ¿Eh? –Kohaku abrió mucho los ojos, sin poder creerlo.

\- Digamos que está “en la puerta”.

\- Oh, cielos… ¿en serio? –La preocupación la invadió, podía jurar que había sentido mucho más que eso.

\- Sí, en serio. Entiendo que al principio no te va a resultar cómodo, pero si es demasiado, no estás obligada. Está bien si quieres detenerte aquí.

\- No, quiero continuar… sólo que…No es dolor en sí, pero me ardió.

\- Estoy avanzando lo más lento y cuidadoso posible. Relájate y aguanta un poco más, y ya verás cómo luego te sientes mejor. Pero si no puedes soportarlo o no te gusta, me detendré, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, está bien, gracias –Respiró hondo, y trató de mentalizarse. Le había sido evidente que era grande, pero no esperaba sentirse tan abrumada con tan poco. Pero decidió confiar en él, e intentarlo una vez más.

Kohaku colocó sus manos en las mejillas de él, y lo atrajo para besarlo, al menos de esa forma se concentraba también en algo que sí se sentía muy bien. Una vez más, volvió a sentir una presión intensa, y era verdad que avanzaba imperceptiblemente lento, pero se aguantó un poco más. Se abrazó a la amplia espalda de Stan, y trató de mantenerse relajada. A pesar de que sí se sentía incómoda con el ardor, a la vez también sentía algo más placentero, pero todavía no podía afirmar cuál predominaba. Podía sentir cómo la llenaba y “expandía” por dentro poco a poco, era una sensación de lo más intensa.

\- Aah, por todos los… –Alcanzó a susurrar Kohaku, antes de que el soldado ahogara la última palabra en su boca con un profundo beso.

Eso sí que estaba imposiblemente apretado para Stan, muy placentero para él, pero lamentablemente todavía no tanto para su amante. Se empujaba y salía de a poco, muy lenta y gradualmente, para acostumbrarla a su tamaño, cada tanto buscando ir mínimamente más profundo. Sabía que las mujeres tenían sensibilidad hasta los primeros siete centímetros de su interior, por lo cual tenía que concentrarse en lograr volver disfrutable solamente eso, antes de probar con ir más profundo, aunque más por él que por ella. Luego de los primeros minutos, Kohaku soltó un largo gemido junto a su oído que lo hizo estremecerse, pero al menos no la notaba más rígida.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Continúo o no?

\- Creo que bien… es muy intenso, pero a la vez parece que molesta cada vez menos.

\- Es la idea, pero verás cómo tu cuerpo se acostumbra y mejora poco a poco. Muy bien, esa es mi chica.

Le dio un beso corto, sonriéndole aliviado. Estaba deseando con todo su ser que ella no lo detuviera, que pudiera aceptarlo. Ahora que lo difícil ya había pasado, podían seguir. Continuó con ese lento vaivén, prestando buena parte de su atención a las reacciones de Kohaku, mientras disfrutaba como nunca esa imposiblemente caliente y húmeda sensación que era celestial. A medida que la sentía más relajada y comenzando a jadear de auténtico goce, se iba moviendo con más ritmo y velocidad. A partir de ese momento estaba resultando tal como había imaginado, y hasta mucho mejor. Y cuando Kohaku correspondió los empujes de él con los de ella misma, rodeando las caderas de él con sus piernas para sostenerse e impulsarse con más facilidad, Stan estaba física y mentalmente al borde del éxtasis.

Pero necesitaba más de ella, completar la imagen de la diosa que era, y se detuvo. No le dio tiempo a Kohaku de preguntarle por qué había parado, cuando la agarró de la cintura y la levantó del colchón, llevándola junto a él sin separar sus cuerpos hasta quedar sentados.

\- No hay nada más sensual que una mujer tomando el control –susurró junto a su oído– Úsame para tu placer, soy todo tuyo.

Kohaku se sonrojó intensamente ante esas palabras, y porque en ese cambio de posición lo sintió mucho más intenso y profundo. Asintió, y comenzó a moverse ella, ya no quedaba ni un asomo de la molestia del inicio, ahora sólo sentía un inmenso goce que la recorría. Era muy intensa la sensación de lo profundo que Stan estaba dentro de ella de esa forma, y tenía que admitir que en ese momento sí encontraba increíblemente placentero el generoso miembro de su amante, aunque al principio dudaba si podría soportarlo. Además, el soldado no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos, lo cual le parecía demasiado íntimo, ella apenas podía sostenérsela en esa situación.

Stan bajó las manos de la cintura hasta el trasero de ella, e incentivó sus movimientos guiándola con más ritmo. Eso ya estaba resultando perfecto, pero cuando Kohaku instintivamente se arqueó hacia atrás y continuó moviéndose con ímpetu, él gimió sonoramente, ese pequeño cambio fue arrollador y lo llevó inesperadamente al límite en poco tiempo. Quizás podía buscar que ella acabara una segunda vez, pero tendría que esperar un poco más, el que necesitaba hacerlo ahora, y fuera de ella, era él. La volvió a agarrar con firmeza para empujarla hacia atrás y hacerla recostarse en el colchón, aprovechando la interrupción para salir, y besarla mientras él se tocaba buscando rápidamente su liberación, ahogando un sonoro gemido en su boca cuando la alcanzó, produciéndole un perceptible temblor en todo el cuerpo.

Se tomó unos segundos para recuperarse, mientras Kohaku respiraba tan aceleradamente como él. Pero antes de que se hiciera la idea de que eso iba a terminar ahí, la miró a los ojos seductoramente para hacérselo saber.

\- Todavía no terminé contigo, mi princesa.

\- Eh... ¿No? Entendí que después de terminar, los hombres no pueden seguir.

\- Por un lado, es verdad, pero por el otro, eso sólo dura un rato. Nadie dice que no pueda continuar contigo, hasta volver a estar listo. Ahora que te empezaste a sentir cómoda conmigo, no podemos dejarlo ahí. Ven, siéntate sobre mí.

\- ¿Pero no era que necesitabas...? –Le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, confundida con la contradicción.

\- No te especifiqué dónde –la interrumpió con una sonrisa felina.

Stan se recostó boca arriba en el colchón, y la tomó por la cintura para levantarla con facilidad, y ubicarla… justo encima de su cara. Kohaku abrió mucho los ojos y sintió su cara humear de vergüenza ante eso, porque era muy evidente la única opción de lo que pretendía hacer desde esa posición. El soldado dejó sus manos apoyadas en la cintura de la rubia, tiró un poco de ella para acercarla más, y con una sonrisa lasciva se dedicó una vez más a besar y recorrer con su lengua la zona más sensible del cuerpo de Kohaku. Para colmo, ahora ella no tenía de dónde agarrarse o apoyarse, pero encontró con que al menos podía enterrar sus dedos en la suave cabellera platinada él. Era demasiado atrevido, pero demonios que se sentía muy bien.

Cuando Stan la oyó volver a jadear y reaccionar con suaves contracciones frente a la apasionada estimulación, decidió redoblar la apuesta, introduciendo la punta de su lengua en ella mientras movía sus caderas hacia atrás y adelante, provocando que ella gimiera mucho más fuerte. Pero cuando la sintió ponerse un poco más rígida y oyó que la respiración se le aceleraba acompañando sus gemidos, la volvió a levantar para ubicarla sobre su cintura, y así poder sentarse y luego llevarla con él para apoyarla contra el colchón una vez más. Kohaku lo miró con una mezcla de confusión y reproche, porque le había interrumpido cruelmente su liberación, pero él la besó apasionadamente, y tiró de su labio inferior con una sonrisa maliciosa, antes de dirigirse a su oído para contarle como si fuera un secreto.

\- Espero que no tengas planes, porque mañana no vas a poder caminar –le dijo, mordisqueándole el lóbulo.

Kohaku se estremeció de pies a cabeza ante la sensual amenaza, y lo único que su mente pensó fue un “oh, sí”, pero la respuesta que le ofreció fue, como siempre, una más desafiante.

\- ¡Ja! No me subestimes, soy una guerrera.

\- Me encanta esa actitud, preciosa.

Le dio un beso en el cuello, y después miró alrededor, buscando una de las mantas que debía haber cerca. Cuando la encontró, la enrolló rápidamente, y la colocó debajo de la cadera de ella, alzando su cuerpo.

\- ¿Para qué me pusiste eso ahí?

\- Oh, ya lo sentirás. Pero puedo adelantarte que es para facilitar el ángulo correcto para hacerte llorar de placer.

\- ¿Llorar…?

\- Tal vez. Esto va a ser medianamente rápido e intenso, pero confía en mí.

Stan no quería esperar un segundo más, o se perdería buena parte de la estimulación que había logrado conseguir para acercarla ese segundo orgasmo. Claro que podría volverla a llevar hasta allí, pero iba a resultar devastadoramente más placentero si aprovechaba que estaba todavía con la sensibilidad a flor de piel. Se acomodó encima de ella nuevamente, y se alivió cuando comenzó a entrar en ella y notó que lo había logrado con mucha más facilidad, aunque era esperable. Por más que lo que más quería era abrazarla y besarla hasta dejarla temblando, sabía que lo que tenía en mente iba a ser mil veces mejor para ella.

Cuando llegó lo más profundo que pudo, deleitándose con la expresión de puro placer de Kohaku, se apoyó sobre sus manos, más arriba de ella, su pecho a la altura de los hombros de la joven. La vio fruncir el ceño, evidentemente pensando la extraña posición que él había adoptado, pero prefirió proceder a demostrarle con acciones más que con palabras el objetivo de aquello. Comenzó a moverse contra ella, en movimientos suaves pero muy profundos, de forma vertical más que el tímido vaivén horizontal, y la vio inspirar bruscamente y quedar boquiabierta, mirándolo a los ojos con sorpresa. Bien, estaba encaminado, podía funcionar. Él podía hacerlo.

Cambió el apoyo de sus manos a sus antebrazos, y dejó que sus caderas queden completamente alineadas y pegadas contra las de ella. Volvió a empujar en ese sentido vertical, esta vez sin alejarse de ella, provocando una deliciosa fricción para ambos. La gracia de esa posición denominada “CAT” por sus siglas, era que tenía la posibilidad no sólo de estimularla interiormente, sino que su pelvis apoyaba perfectamente contra el clítoris de ella, con lo cual era el placer máximo que podía ofrecerle a una mujer. Kohaku estaba extasiada, y se aferró tan fuerte a la espalda de él, que le hundió sus uñas sin poder controlarse. Stan gruñó, y luego sostuvo su apoyo en un solo brazo, para deslizar la otra mano hasta el trasero de ella, y guiarla a que ella también empuje sus caderas hacia él, aumentando todavía más el roce y la fricción. Kohaku no pudo controlar un gemido tan alto, que estuvo más bien cerca de un grito, y se tapó la boca. Pero Stan se la quitó, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

\- No, deja salir tu voz, quiero oírte –le dijo con voz ronca– Que nos escuche todo el maldito castillo, no me importa.

\- Pero... ¡Aah!

\- Sin peros, o me encargaré de que no puedas pensar en otra cosa, más que en sentirme a mí. De hecho, eso haré.

Consideraba que ya era suficiente, por lo que cambió sus movimientos para poder girar las caderas en círculos, cada vez más intensos. No dudaba que ese nivel de roce iba a ser abrumador para Kohaku, era un camino directo al paraíso del placer. Y efectivamente, ella ya no pudo contener sus sonoros gemidos cada vez más agudos, empezaba a tensarse perceptiblemente.

\- Kohaku –jadeó junto a su oído, ya que él también estaba conteniendo su propia y muy intensa estimulación– Contrae tu interior todo lo que puedas, y mantente así, por favor.

La rubia apenas pudo procesar lo que le pidió, y aunque no lo entendiera del todo le hizo caso. Oooooh… ahora sí estaba al borde de perder su cordura. Su cuerpo se encontró con un inexplicable tenso placer mientras hacía eso, y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo de Stan. Eso fue demasiado para él también, al pedirle eso había provocado que ella se apriete muchísimo más, era una fricción que lo hacía usar todo su autocontrol para no acabar inmediatamente, de tan placentero que resultaba. Estaba más que seguro que alguien podía oírlos, no sólo en ese piso sino seguramente también en el de abajo, las paredes eran finas, y ellos expresaban su disfrute como si estuvieran solos en el mundo. Stan no pensaba contenerse, estaba seguro que ese podría ser el mejor orgasmo de la vida de Kohaku, y posiblemente el de él también.

No pasó ni un minuto, cuando sintió las contracciones y temblores del cuerpo de Kohaku, además de su identificable grito ahogado, y él tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su control para acompañarla en su explosiva liberación, y logró salir justo a tiempo, ya que apenas unos segundos después él también acabó por segunda vez, sin la necesidad de tocarse, y fue tan intenso como pensaba. Eso estuvo demasiado cerca, pero había valido totalmente la pena. Se dejó caer al costado de ella, ambos jadeando fuertemente para recuperar la respiración.

\- ¿Qué…fue…eso? –Murmuró Kohaku

\- “Eso” fuimos nosotros. Tenemos potencial juntos, ¿eh? –le sonrió, mirándola de reojo– Nada mal, naaada mal.

Stan pasó un brazo por debajo del cuello de Kohaku, ofreciéndoselo como almohada, y suspiró largamente. Unos minutos después, cuando la rubia consideró que podía moverse, se arrastró en el colchón para acercarse más a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. El soldado le dio un beso en la cabeza, y la rodeó con su otro brazo.

\- Ahora sí que perdiste tu oportunidad de escapar de mí –susurró, cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó Kohaku, adormilada ahora que el agotamiento había hecho mella en ella.

\- Que de verdad hiciste el ritual.

\- ¿Eh? No te entiendo… –Insistió, pero Stan no le contestó más nada, tenía los ojos cerrados.

No estaba dormido realmente. Quizás era el efecto post-orgásmico y la oxitocina fluyendo por su cerebro y hablando por él, pero su mente estaba ya más allá de todo. Muchos pensamientos, cuestionamientos e imágenes se agolparon en su mente, mezclándose con el sueño que inevitablemente lo invadió.

Ese era un nuevo mundo, una nueva oportunidad de vivir. No tenía que obedecer a nadie si no quisiera, no había rangos, trabajos remunerados, obligaciones sociales, ni guerras, más allá de las que ellos mismos quisieran librar. Acompañaba a Xeno en el plan de ser los “nuevos dueños” de todo, quería ayudar a su amigo a lograr su ambición, que sabía que era más interesante que la que reinaba en el viejo mundo, o en buena parte al menos. Pero, ¿realmente él compartía ese deseo, quería dedicar su nueva vida a gobernar el mundo? Ni tanto, lo hacía más por inercia y lealtad hacia su mejor amigo, que por motivación propia. Tampoco estaría tan mal llevar una vida relajada, colaborando con avances que hicieran más cómoda y segura la vida del mundo de piedra, pero sólo viviendo y siendo… feliz. Ni siquiera sabía si él había conocido la verdadera felicidad, ciertamente el mundo militar no se caracterizaba por permitírselo, pero no era tarde para experimentarla. Quizás no en ese momento, pero en un futuro…

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido. Kohaku seguía en sus sueños, abrazada a la cintura de él. Miró hacia la ventana, y todavía era de noche, pero alcanzó a ver un ínfimo tono más claro en lo que se percibía del horizonte. Las nubes de la tormenta se habían disipado, se veía un cielo limpio. Se le ocurrió una idea, y volvió a mirar a Kohaku. Le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, y acercó su boca a la oreja de ella.

\- Kohaku, despierta.

La sacudió delicadamente, hasta que la vio inspirar profundamente y abrir un poco los ojos, confundida.

\- Arriba, vamos. Quiero mostrarte algo

\- Es de noche.

\- Es el momento justo.

Ignorando las protestas de Kohaku en forma de murmullos, se levantó de la cama. Fue a buscar su traje, y comprobó que todavía estaba húmedo. Tenía otro, pero tenía que ir a buscarlo… podía hacerlo en un par de minutos, y también buscar otro para Kohaku, le habían hecho un par para que se cambiara. Sigilosamente, se puso el traje mojado y salió de la habitación para ir a cambiarse. En cuanto volvió, despertó nuevamente a la joven, y le puso el vestido en la mano.

\- Vamos, ponte esto, y ven conmigo.

\- ¿Hmm? Pero, mi ropa interior...

\- No importa, luego volveremos aquí por unas horas más de sueño, si quieres. Rápido, o será demasiado tarde.

Kohaku se despabiló, y a regañadientes le hizo caso. En cuanto se vistió, Stan estaba bastante impaciente, por lo que la cargó en sus brazos y corrió escaleras abajo. La bajó solamente cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, porque necesitaba abrirla con cuidado, y una vez afuera, volvió a cargar a la rubia en sus brazos y correr. Kohaku no entendía qué podía ser tan urgente, él no llevaba nada consigo, ni siquiera su equipamiento de ataque. Hasta que se percató que se estaban aproximando al lugar donde guardaban los aviones. ¿De verdad, a esa hora?

\- ¿Lista para un último vuelo? –Le preguntó, en cuanto la bajó– Es una carrera crepuscular.

Kohaku asintió, todavía sorprendida de que hacía pocos minutos estaba durmiendo cómodamente, y ahora estaba parada junto a un avión. Una parte de su mente registró con extrañeza lo de “último” vuelo. ¿Por qué sería el último? Pero Stan entró en el avión, y le sonrió con tanta confianza y tranquilidad que no le siguió dando vueltas. Se sentaron como la última vez, ella delante de él, encima de sus piernas, apretados ambos detrás del cinturón de seguridad. Rápidamente, Stan encendió el avión, y luego de unos cuántos metros de carrera, remontaron vuelo. No necesitaban hacer un viaje largo, bastaba que estuvieran a una buena altitud para apreciar la vista, y llegaron justo a tiempo, porque menos de diez minutos después, la suave luz del amanecer empezaba a surgir desde el horizonte. Volaron de frente al sol, y los ojos de Kohaku brillaron emocionados al contemplar el paisaje, era la primera vez que veía un amanecer desde el cielo mismo. Stan apoyó su cabeza sobre el costado de la de ella, planeando el avión sin mucho esfuerzo, admirando también la hermosa vista. Ese mágico y pacífico momento de contemplación duró unos cinco minutos, y cuando el sol terminó de salir, dieron la vuelta.

Una vez que aterrizaron, Stan deslizó el avión hasta el hangar, y apagó el motor. Se inclinó a un costado para desabrochar el cinturón, y Kohaku sonrió con picardía, ciertos recuerdos acudiendo a su mente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el soldado, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¿A ti también se te hizo familiar esto?

\- Un poco

\- Cómo cambiaron las cosas, en tan poco tiempo –le dijo en un tono provocador– Y pensar que me llamaste pervertido entonces.

\- Sí. Y lo fuiste, lo mantengo.

\- ¿Entonces qué cambió ahora? –Murmuró con diversión, besándole el cuello.

\- Creo que ahora somos dos pervertidos.

\- Ooh, ¿acaso esa es una propuesta indecente?

\- Tú empezaste –Contestó Kohaku con una sonrisa, imitando la frase que horas antes le había dicho.

\- Y tú traes… las de ganar.

Stan le sostuvo la cabeza girada hacia él para besarla, pero como era incómoda la posición para ella, le permitió levantarse y darse vuelta, quedando de frente a él, sentada encima de su regazo. El soldado la abrazó y la atrajo hacia él, y ante el esperado contacto de la parte inferior de sus cuerpos, Stan recordó que ella no llevaba puesta la ropa interior debajo del vestido.

\- Pero qué tenemos aquí… –susurró juguetón, levantándole la falda del vestido, recorriendo sus muslos hasta apoyar las manos en su trasero.

\- Pervertido –Chasqueó Kohaku, aunque sonriendo burlona. Pero hizo una mueca ante una sensación incómoda, y miró hacia abajo– Hmm, tu cremallera me va a molestar.

\- Qué pobre excusa, sé más honesta.

\- No, es en serio, mira.

Se inclinó hacia atrás, y le señaló la entrepierna. Stan confirmó que tenía razón, ahora que ella estaba con la piel expuesta, ese pequeño cierre metálico podía molestarla.

\- ¿Me quito de encima? –Preguntó la joven.

\- No hace falta, sólo levántate un poco… Sí que resultó práctico al final este diseño especial con múltiples cremalleras –dijo apreciativamente.

Stan abrió la cremallera inferior de su traje, que le permitía exponer su entrepierna sin sacarse el traje. Había sido diseñado para que pudiera ir al baño sin quitárselo entero, ya que era una sola pieza, pero ahora tenía otro uso mucho más atrevido. Una vez más cómodos, él sonrió satisfecho, y volvieron a acercarse y besarse. Al parecer Kohaku estaba resultando del tipo insaciable como él, y eso le encantó. Seguía invicta en su perfección. Pero interrumpió el beso, para acercar sus manos a la cremallera del vestido de ella.

\- Necesito esta vista –dijo sonriendo, y le bajó el cierre hasta el ombligo– Oh, sí, perfecto.

El profundo escote era demasiado sensual, además que ella lo llenaba admirablemente. Pero no iba a quedarse sólo con admirarlo, por lo que se acercó para besarle la piel expuesta, mientras disfrutaba que ella se movía suavemente encima de él. Y ya que estaban en eso, era una picardía no continuar con sus besos y de paso tener la vista completa, por lo que deslizó las manos por los hombros de ella, bajándole la parte superior del vestido. Una idea maliciosa le surgió, y no terminó de quitarle las mangas del vestido, sino que se lo dejó a medias en los brazos, restringiéndola como si estuviese atada.

\- ¡Oye! –Protestó Kohaku, sin poder liberar sus brazos.

\- Shh, diviértete un poco. No necesitas las manos, ya sabes qué hacer.

La rubia lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero la mirada que le devolvió Stan fue tan ardiente, que se encontró aceptando la propuesta. Y en algo tenía razón, esa pequeña restricción la hacía mover el resto del cuerpo con más amplitud, haciéndolos jadear de gusto a los dos. Apenas habían pasado unas horas, y ya otra vez estaban en eso, deseando más… ¿era normal? Pero ella no era de las que sólo hacían caso, iba a darle pelea. Se inclinó sobre él, besándole la mandíbula y el cuello, bajando hasta atrapar la cremallera de él con los dientes. Y tiró hacia abajo, exponiendo también el torso de Stan. Dos podían jugar ese juego, por lo que ella también se dedicó a acariciar con su boca su cálida piel.

\- Me estás matando, eres una princesa muy salvaje y atrevida. Tú ganas esta vez –murmuró roncamente, liberándole los brazos, aunque dejándole el resto del vestido puesto.

\- Hay que emparejar la situación ahora.

Kohaku le bajó un poco más la cremallera, y comenzó a sacarle el traje por los brazos, pero fingiendo inocencia, también lo dejó restringido a medias, como venganza, acompañando con su propia sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Ah, ¿con que quieres jugar también? No te creas que esto va a detenerme. Yo me vuelvo más peligroso cuando me intentan acorralar.

Stan se echó un poco para atrás, y con mucha energía comenzó a empujarse contra ella, sus ojos refulgían con esa apasionada llama azul llena de deseo, potenciada con ver las expresiones de placer en la hermosa cara de la joven. El único peligro que encontraba Kohaku, era el de perder su cordura. Se abrazó al cuello de él, estremeciéndose de placer ante el intenso contacto, que la rozaba en el punto justo de su sensible intimidad que le hacía apretar hasta los dedos de los pies.

\- Quiero tocarte, suéltame Kohaku, por favor –Le dijo con una voz casi de ruego, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella asintió, y le liberó los brazos mientras él seguía frotándose contra ella sin detenerse. Se encontró rápidamente entre los fuertes brazos de Stan, y luego sintió su piel arder con las apasionadas caricias con las que continuó recorriendo su cuerpo, masajeando sus pechos, y besándola de esa forma salvaje que parecía que quería devorarla. ¿Y él había dicho que ella era su “maldición”? Lo que Kohaku no sabía ahora, era cómo iba a volver con sus amigos, no quería separarse tampoco de ese maravilloso hombre que la hacía olvidarse de todo, él la tenía perdida también. Definitivamente iba a ser la mediadora en esa futura alianza, y aunque sirviera como escudo de ambos, iba a hacerlo funcionar.

\- Stan –gimió, acoplando sus movimientos con los de él– quiero más.

El soldado inspiró profundamente, esa era una frase que ansiaba oír, aunque sabía que no haría más que hundirlo más en su infierno. Pero iba a darle todo lo que le pidiera, al menos mientras no pusiera en jaque su lealtad y objetivos personales. Bajó una mano para tocar la entrepierna de la joven, por más desesperados que estuvieran por unir sus cuerpos, tenía que prepararla. Hundió sus dedos en ella, y gimió encantado cuando notó lo húmeda que estaba, de verdad lo deseaba. Acomodó su mano y dedos en forma de garra, y con cuidado comenzó a estimularla, aumentando más la profundidad y ritmo cuando ella se empujaba contra él, ansiando más. Podía hacerla acabar así, pero ella dio a entender que quería todo.

Miró de reojo por la ventanilla del avión, chequeando que no apareciera nadie. De seguro alguien había oído el motor del avión, y sólo esperaba que no se acercaran, o iban a encontrarse con una imagen muy comprometedora. Ese encuentro estaba destinado a ser rápido, pura satisfacción sexual de ambos. Volvió a enfocar su atención en ella, y le pidió que se levante un poco. Se hizo a un lado la ropa interior que todavía cubría su miembro, y se alineó con su entrada.

\- Hazlo tú, acomódate a tu ritmo –Le susurró junto a sus labios, antes de besarla una vez más.

Kohaku asintió, y comenzó a bajar su cuerpo lentamente. Inspiró bruscamente ante la abrumadora intrusión, pero ya estaba mentalizada, y realmente ayudaba que ella pudiera llevar el control. Se fue sentando sobre él poco a poco, y le sorprendió que le molestó incluso menos que la noche anterior, la sensación placentera apareció casi al instante, como un alivio. También ayudaba que Stan estaba acariciando y besando sus pechos con dedicación, tenía una boca no sólo bonita, sino también demasiado hábil y digna de los dioses.

Cuando logró sentarse completamente sobre él, esperó unos segundos para absorber todas las sensaciones y dejar que su cuerpo lo aceptara completamente, y comenzó a moverse. Cada movimiento le generaba una pequeña ola de placer, estaba empezando a pensar que no había mejor sensación en la vida que esa, o al menos no la había conocido hasta ese momento. Y cuando pensaba que no podía ser mejor, Stan continuó besando sus pechos mientras bajaba la otra mano para acariciarle en forma delicada y circular ese pequeño botón de placer que la hacía gemir y estremecerse de puro goce. Aumentó la intensidad de sus movimientos, era como si nunca fuera suficiente, como si estuviese sedienta y no hubiera agua que alcanzara para saciarla, seguía deseando más, escalar más y más alto. Y por supuesto que ese hombre hermoso se lo estaba dando, con esa misteriosa y mágica habilidad de leerle la mente y el cuerpo.

No tardó más de un par de minutos en que esa abrumadora ola de placer la inundara, era una sensación de plenitud y de sentirse morir al mismo tiempo, completamente desconectada de todo que no fuera sentir aquello, ni siquiera consciente de dónde y con quién estaba. Stan gruñó roncamente cuando la sintió contraerse imposiblemente alrededor de él, y apretó los ojos con fuerza al controlarse, aunque cuando los abrió veía pequeñas luces de colores brillantes, aunque tal vez era por el mismo placer que lo inundaba. Cuando le pareció que Kohaku ya había atravesado todo su orgasmo, la levantó para salir de ella. Estaba a punto de tocarse para terminar también, pero su amante fue más rápida, y lo hizo por él.

\- Oh, sí –Gimió fuerte, adoraba que fuese ella quién lo complaciera, no había mejor final.

La besó profundamente, ahogando sus jadeos y acelerada respiración en la boca de ella, potenciando sus sensaciones, y le pidió que lo hiciera más rápido y fuerte, ya no tenía que guiarla con su mano, aprendía muy rápido. Finalmente encontró su liberación, abrazándola con fuerza con los ojos apenas entreabiertos. Se quedaron así varios minutos, recuperándose completamente, esperando a que el sonrojo de sus cuerpos y mejillas se disipara, o sería muy obvio para cualquiera con el que se encontraran lo que había sucedido.

Stan pensó en ese momento que, si no fuera porque tenía lealtades y convicciones tan fuertes, podría bien escaparse con Kohaku allí mismo en ese avión, mandar todo al demonio, y rehacer su vida. Chasqueó interiormente ante el ridículo pensamiento que otra vez apareció en su mente, por supuesto siempre después del momento extático de placer, era demasiado obvio para tomarlo en serio. Aunque no estaría nada mal, llevar una vida relajada con ese nivel de sexualidad, que además mejoraría cada vez más… todos los días, cada vez que quisieran. Se rió en voz alta, pensando que así repoblarían la ciudad con un linaje impecable, al menos mientras el mundo de piedra no contara con anticonceptivos fiables, pero qué más daba, así era la vida.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes? –Preguntó Kohaku intrigada.

\- Es un secreto. Nada, una locura, olvídalo.

\- Hmm, de acuerdo.

\- Bueno, a vestirse y acomodarse para salir como si aquí no hubiera pasado nada, como si fuéramos buenos chicos.

Compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice salieron del avión, pero no se encontraron a nadie de camino hacia el castillo, y adentro sólo se cruzaron con los guardias secundarios. Y si alguien se había enterado de sus actividades de la noche, lo disimularon muy bien, aunque seguramente porque la mayoría de los soldados encontraba más que intimidante a Stan como para hacer ningún comentario o mirarlos.

El soldado sonrió con satisfacción cuando alcanzó a ver a Xeno yendo dirigiéndose hacia el comedor, no se había percatado de la presencia de ambos. Al menos no hasta que Stan lo llamó, adrede.

\- Xeno, ¿vas a desayunar?

El científico se dio vuelta, pero sus ojos se clavaron en Kohaku, y no le costó mucho imaginarse qué hacía tan temprano en la mañana junto a Stan. Apretó los dientes, ya que no podía hacerlo con las manos, o su amigo se daría cuenta.

\- Sí, así es.

\- Bien, voy contigo, estoy hambriento –sonrió con intención, y se volvió hacia Kohaku– Nos vemos luego.

Ella asintió, pero Stan se inclinó para darle un corto beso en los labios, y la rubia abrió los ojos de sorpresa e inconscientemente miró a Xeno de reojo. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?, se preguntó Kohaku, jamás la había besado delante de nadie… eso sólo podía significar que lo había hecho para molestar a Xeno. ¿Qué pasaba entre esos dos? Confundida y un poco avergonzada, no se animó a volver a mirar al líder científico, y continuó su camino hacia su habitación, podía intentar dormir un poco más, si lograba conciliar el sueño.

\- ¿Vamos, Xeno? –Preguntó Stan, con su media sonrisa desafiante.

Kohaku sí pudo conciliar el sueño luego de dar varias vueltas en la cama, la verdad era que se sentía cansada, y no era broma con lo de que no sentía las fuerzas suficientes para caminar o hacer algo exigente. La despertó un guardia golpeando sonoramente la puerta, le dejó el desayuno y se fue. Cuando lo terminó, satisfecha, decidió volverse a echar a dormir, tampoco tenía la obligación de hacer nada allí.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió una mano en su rostro, y se encontró con que era Stan que le estaba acomodando un mechón de pelo que se estaba comenzando a meter en su boca. Había traído el almuerzo, sin saber que ella había estado durmiendo toda la mañana, antes y después del desayuno.

\- ¿Quedaste agotada? ¿En qué quedó lo de “soy una guerrera”? –Le dijo, burlón.

\- Lo soy, pero… también soy humana.

\- Aceptando tus debilidades, muy bien.

\- No sé si tengo mucha hambre, comí antes de dormir.

\- Come otra vez, para reponer fuerzas.

Comenzaron a almorzar, y Kohaku sacó el tema trivial de comidas del mundo moderno que extrañaba probar.

\- Hace poco Xeno nos volvió a recuperar la pizza, eso estuvo bien… pero la mejor combinación del mundo es una porción de pizza con una cerveza bien fría y espumosa.

\- ¡¿Cerveza?! –Exclamó Kohaku, emocionada por reconocerla– ¡Sí, la probé! Es un poco amarga, pero no sabe mal… La hicimos con mis amigos, yo ayudé en el proceso.

Stan se tensó, ante la mención de sus enemigos, y porque inevitablemente le hizo recordar al Dr. Senku.

\- Sabes, de verdad quiero que conversen ambos bandos –continuó ella– estoy segura que podemos encontrar un punto medio para colaborar y ser aliados. Nuestro líder es de lo más genial, y el objetivo final para reestablecer la civilización es la de construir un “cohete” para viajar a la Luna, sin dudas es algo que a Xeno le va a interesar, ¿no era esa su especialidad?

La expresión de Stan cambió a una más sombría. Estaba cansado de fingir y ocultar la verdad, y vaya a saber cuándo Xeno iba a dignarse a confesar lo sucedido. Y Kohaku toda inocente, ansiando volver a ver a su tan querido líder, algo que jamás volvería a suceder.

\- No, eso no sucederá, nunca –dijo con un tono duro.

\- ¿Por qué no? Una oportunidad, sólo eso, un encuentro para conversar, y vas a ver que será posible…

\- Porque ya no tienen líder científico, se acabó el Dr. Senku y el club de ciencia juvenil.

Kohaku abrió mucho los ojos, su corazón se detuvo un momento… ¿Había dicho Senku?

\- ¿Cómo…? Stan, ¿cómo sabes de Senku? –Preguntó, con un horrible presentimiento.

\- Porque yo lo maté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaas! AY CARAMBA! “Bru-brutal!” como dice Chrome xD. Y nuevo récord de largo, oficialmente jeje. Como imaginan, sería el último capítulo hot antes de la tormenta, por eso le puse TODO, y con mi adorado Stan, por supuesto, se lo merecía.
> 
> El trío con Stan y Xeno lo van a leer en otra historia, les voy spoileando (sí, me decidí a actualizar “Dominios de placer”, al menos los consuelo con eso, necesitamos un trío full con los gringos papuchos, y no pienso dejarnos con las ganas jaja).  
> Ah, y la escena del avión va a tener un dibujo pronto... (en Kariwolf de facebook o @Alma_en442 de twitter lo van a encontrar)
> 
> Hasta el próximo capítulooooo!!!


	14. Chapter 14

\- ¿Qué tú... hiciste... qué?

Había oído mal, de seguro, o Stan no había usado bien las palabras en japonés. No podía ser cierto aquello. Simplemente no podía creerlo, no entendía cuándo ni cómo, por lo que se quería convencer de haber oído mal. Stan la miró a los ojos, sus ojos azules parecían más claros y fríos, más apagados.

\- Yo maté a Senku –repitió el soldado, modulando perfectamente las palabras– Fue una orden de Xeno, y la cumplí. Le disparé con mi rifle de francotirador, y acerté completamente, así que está muerto.

\- ¿Por... qué? –Kohaku estaba en shock, y eso era lo único que pudo decir.

\- Sólo puede haber un líder científico en el mundo, y ese va a ser Xeno. Tus amigos no quisieron rendirse y cooperar, pero no nos interesa perder mano de obra, al contrario, así que sólo con matar al líder alcanzaba para derrotarlos.

\- No... –jadeó. ¿Sólo por eso, tan sencillo y frío, no dudaron en matar a Senku? ¿Senku estaba realmente muerto? Otra pregunta logró salir de sus labios– ¿Cuándo?

\- Casi dos semanas. Cuando me ausenté de aquí un día entero.

Dos semanas. Dos semanas que Senku ya no estaba más en este mundo, y ella recién se enteraba. De pronto le vino a la mente otro pensamiento: Gen. Él le había dicho que estaba oyendo con el auricular lo que sucedía con sus amigos, ¿por qué no le había dicho nada? No le vio un cambio en su rostro, ni preocupación, ni amargura. Era un mentalista, y tenía un excelente control de sus expresiones, destinado a manipular, pero Senku era un gran amigo para él, nadie podría disimular tanto, y no encontraba un motivo lógico por el cual hacerlo.

\- ¿Gen lo sabe?

\- Sí –la vio abrir mucho los ojos– Se enteró el mismo día, pero Xeno dio la orden de que tú no te enteres, por lo que su vida peligraba si abría la boca.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía enterarme?

\- Yo también me lo pregunté, no tuve respuesta. Yo pensaba decírtelo desde el primer momento, sabiendo que nos odiarías, era lo justo. Pero órdenes de Xeno, me terminé molestando y dejando que él se hiciera cargo. Sólo que no lo hizo, y ya me cansé de ocultarlo y verte toda inocente de la verdad.

Kohaku sudaba frío. Con demasiada calma, Stan estaba diciendo esas cosas, cuando lo que estaba de fondo, la realidad inevitable, era que había asesinado a Senku. Su amigo, el joven científico que la había salvado en el momento que la conoció, y que tanto había hecho por la aldea, por su hermana, por la ciencia del mundo de piedra, y por todas las personas del mundo moderno... ya no estaba en ese mundo, y ni siquiera había podido despedirse. No terminaba de creerlo, y aunque su mente no lograba procesarlo, unas lágrimas silenciosas se derramaron de sus ojos, sin que ella pudiera controlarlas. Seguía muy quieta y boquiabierta, su cuerpo no tenía reacción. Stan tampoco hacía nada, seguía ahí sentado, con esa expresión mucho más fría y reservada, parecía el hombre que había conocido los primeros días de su secuestro, y no el que la noche anterior y ese mismo amanecer la había besado y acariciado con tanta pasión y entrega.

Lentamente, Kohaku se puso de pie. No podía moverse más rápido. Stan la miró, e instantáneamente se puso alerta, aunque no la detuvo, la expresión de shock en el rostro de ella, sumado a las lágrimas que seguían fluyendo por su rostro sin control, de una forma casi ausente, le producían una molestia y una pena que no permitía que fuera más restrictivo con ella en ese momento. A pesar de su trabajo militar y de no involucrarse con los asesinatos que eran parte de su misión, también era humano, y en especial verla sufrir a ella era lo que le producía un escozor en el pecho, más que el motivo por el cual ella lloraba.

\- Necesito... aire –murmuró Kohaku.

\- Te acompaño.

\- No, no te me acerques. No te quiero ni cerca –Esa negativa le despertó un poco la consciencia a ella misma, así como el shock comenzó a dar paso al enojo.

\- Kohaku –Levantó una mano hacia ella, antes de que se aleje de su alcance.

\- ¡NO ME TOQUES!

Lo esquivó como si hubiera tenido un cuchillo en la mano, en vez de tocarla con las manos desnudas como estaba haciendo. Y con ese grito, fue que la indignación comenzó a despertar en ella, y su respiración se le aceleró. Y otras realizaciones llegaron a su mente, como en cuentagotas. Horribles, pero sin duda ciertas. Lo que pasó en el avión la primera vez con Stan, que Xeno la hubiera besado, el encuentro caliente de los tres juntos, y luego que ella intimó completamente con ambos. Todo eso sucedió después del asesinato de Senku, ellos eran conscientes de lo que estaban ocultando, para colmo con una dulzura inesperada, no había sido un desapegado momento de pasión, y aun así...

\- ¿Cómo pudiste? –Dijo con un tono resentido, apretando los dientes– ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme... todo eso? ¿Cómo tuviste el coraje de hacer esas cosas íntimas conmigo, mis primeras experiencias románticas, sabiendo que me ocultabas algo tan importante? Se siente como una traición, como una mentira. Me das... asco.

\- Oye, espera –Dijo Stan, frunciendo el ceño, eso le había dolido– No fue así. Yo no tenía ningún tipo de vínculo con TUS amigos, y en todo caso, tú también nos ocultaste la verdad con respecto al "Dr. Taiju", y no tuviste remordimientos al hacer tu parte en lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Nunca te presioné ni te obligué a nada, Kohaku.

\- ¡No compares! –Exclamó contrariada– ¡Proteger y asesinar, son dos cosas completamente distintas!

\- Esto es una guerra, y...

\- ¡No, no es una guerra! Senku y todos nosotros el último año comenzamos con el plan de recorrer el mundo para salvar y recuperar vidas, y ustedes sólo se quieren abusar, y las quitan! Son despreciables.

Con eso, la ira y el dolor de Kohaku terminó de estallar, y Stan no iba a ser el único que recibiera todo su odio, al menos él lucía honestamente impactado por sus palabras, coincidiera o no. Se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación, al principio a un paso medianamente tranquilo, pero luego a medida que bajaba la escalera, fue aumentando la velocidad, hasta que terminó corriendo hacia el laboratorio de Xeno. No sabía ni le importaba si el soldado la estaba siguiendo o no, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era encontrarse con el científico.

Cuando Xeno, que efectivamente estaba en el laboratorio trabajando, la vio, supo enseguida que algo andaba mal, la expresión que tenía la joven en el rostro distaba mucho de las últimas veces. En cuanto se encontraron, ella se paró en el marco de la puerta, y lo fulminó con la mirada. Y entonces la energía volvió a fluir en ella, de una forma mucho más agresiva que con Stan, quizás porque inconscientemente sabía que contra el soldado no tenía oportunidad, y con Xeno sí.

Corrió hacia el líder, que no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo por la confusión y la sorpresa, y se lanzó contra él, tirándolo al piso de espaldas. Se subió a horcajadas de él, y lo agarró del cuello de su traje, acercándolo a su cara para gritarle furiosa.

\- ¡ERES UN MISERABLE!

Xeno quedó boquiabierto ante ese despliegue de ira, y no le costó imaginarse cuando le vio los ojos húmedos e hinchados, que debía haberse enterado de todo. No pudo contestarle nada, ni tampoco tenía nada que decir realmente, no podía negar o justificar lo que había hecho. Kohaku lo sacudió, conteniendo por poco sus ganas de pegarle, pero en el movimiento lo hizo golpearse la parte trasera de la cabeza contra el duro piso.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¿Por qu...?

Pero no llegó a prolongar ni un segundo más aquel ataque, cuando sus ojos se entrecerraron y cayó instantáneamente desmayada sobre el científico, cuya cabeza volvió arebotar dolorosamente contra el piso cuando ella soltó su agarre. El motivo de la repentina pérdida de conciencia de la joven apareció al instante, Stan le había dado un certero golpe en el cuello, precisamente donde se encontraba la arteria carótida, por lo cual le había producido una súbita bajada de la presión arterial, que la desmayó al momento. Con una expresión muy amarga y llena de lamento, la cargó en sus brazos, quitándola de encima del cuerpo de su amigo. Lo miró con severidad y reproche contenido, no podía culpar a Kohaku por lo que había hecho, pero tampoco podía permitir que atacara a Xeno, menos con la impresionante fuerza que tenía.

\- ¿Ves lo que sucede por no hablar a tiempo?, te lo advertí, Xeno. Me encargaré de que no vuelva a ponerte en peligro, pero lo tienes bien merecido. Al menos a ti sólo te va a doler la cabeza un rato.

El científico se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa. Sí, lo sabía, había sido un acto totalmente egoísta, se había dejado llevar por algo que no era la lógica por una vez, anteponiendo sus deseos personales a la realidad de que ella era todavía parte de las fuerzas enemigas, y así había resultado. Porque la realidad era que, si ella hubiera sabido antes de que habían asesinado a Senku, no hubiera permitido que le pusieran una mano encima, ni uno de esos besos y esos íntimos momentos hubieran sido realidad. No estaba arrepentido de nada de lo que había hecho, salvo de lastimarla, no sabía qué tan cercana era de Senku y lo importante que había sido su ex-discípulo para ella. Pero no había vuelta atrás, y su plan no habrían cambiado por más que lo hubiera sabido. No le contestó nada a Stan, solamente compartieron una mirada seria, y el hombre de pelo platinado resopló y se fue de allí.

Stan se llevó a Kohaku inconsciente hasta la habitación de ella, y la recostó en la cama. Se había descuidado, dejándose llevar por verla tan lenta y angustiada, pero en cuanto la oyó acelerar sus pasos se dio cuenta de su error, y corrió tras ella, justo a tiempo. Había medido muy bien el golpe, no quería herirla más, calculaba que en menos de quince minutos despertaría por su cuenta. El problema era qué intentaría hacer, si lo atacaba ciegamente... Tendría que detenerla, y no iba a ser fácil, para ninguno. Se sentó a su lado, apoyó su mano en la cabeza de la rubia, y luego la deslizó suavemente por su rostro, en lo que esa vez sabía que iba a ser la última caricia. Definitivamente ella no se merecía nada de eso, no envidiaba la posición en que se encontraba y la mezcla de sentimientos que debía tener.

Era difícil creer que tan sólo unas horas antes habían pasado de reír y jugar inocentemente bajo la lluvia, a compartir un baño caliente en el que ella lo había sorprendido con su dulzura al dedicarle aquella canción, a toda la pasión que vino después. Y ese amanecer en el cielo, la paz que habían compartido, coronándolo con otro momento íntimo... hasta había pasado por su mente por un fugaz momento mandar todo al demonio, con tal de saborear un instante más de ingenua y simple felicidad. Y ahora, todo eso no sería más que un agridulce recuerdo, para ambos. Probablemente Kohaku había tenido razón en llamarlo despreciable, aunque le había escocido porque todo lo que venía haciendo con y por ella las últimas semanas, había sido genuino, sin segundas intenciones. Y él no era un hombre que reconociera fácilmente cuando alguien hacía mella en él, no se veía como alguien vulnerable ni sensible, no podía permitírselo tampoco, dada su profesión. Como sea, ya nada importaba, eso estaba destinado a ser una catástrofe desde el principio, desde que aquella sonrisa tan hermosa como un atardecer lo cautivó sin darse cuenta.

Se bajó de la cama, sentándose en el piso en su lugar, y encendió un cigarrillo mientras la miraba, tratando de no darle más vueltas a la cuestión. Tal como pensaba, unos minutos después ella despertó, parpadeando lentamente con confusión, hasta que pareció reconocer dónde estaba. Giró la cabeza, y sus ojos se encontraron, ninguno dijo nada por un rato, hasta que Stan rompió el silencio.

\- Perdón.

\- ¿Por qué de todo? –le respondió Kohaku con amargura.

\- Por todo lo que te lastimé, física y emocionalmente.

\- Te odio. Los odio –dijo eso, pero el corazón se le comprimió con tristeza, y no con ira.

\- Lo sé.

Quedaron en silencio otro rato más, hasta que Stan se decidió a decirle todo, lo merecía.

\- Asesinar al líder científico Dr. Taiju, que resultó ser el Dr. Senku, fue nuestro objetivo desde que tus amigos no aceptaron rendirse y fallaron las negociaciones. Resultó ser que ambos existían de verdad, pero uno era un señuelo, y nuestra espía no se enteró de aquello, sino que Xeno lo hizo. El Dr. Senku había sido un alumno de ciencia suyo cuando era un niño, por lo que reconoció su nombre al instante, y no dudó que se trataba de ese mismo Senku que él conocía y que tanto lo había llenado de orgullo por su brillantez y su dedicación a la ciencia.

Kohaku abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso último, y ahora parecía más difícil de creer. Eso era más que inhumano, horroroso.

\- Xeno... ¿dio la orden de matar a su propio aprendiz?

\- Sí. Entendió que los principios férreos de Senku jamás permitirían que se una a él, por lo cual consideró que no había otra opción. Le permití dudar, le pregunté si realmente lo quería muerto. Luego de decirme eso, confirmó la orden de que le disparara, y lo hice. Nuestra espía quedó con tus amigos, es lo último que sé, pero su misión terminó, así que no sé si la tendrán de rehén o qué estará haciendo, quedaron sus dos custodios allí cerca, aunque estaban desarmados y son hombres bastante inofensivos.

El silencio cayó como un manto sobre ellos nuevamente, Stan no dejaba de mirarla esperando su reacción, y Kohaku no podía más que seguir boquiabierta, procesando todo. O sea que encima había habido una posibilidad de que Senku siguiera con vida, pero Xeno no había tenido piedad, aun sabiendo que se trataba del niño que educó en asuntos de ciencia. Eso era demasiado frío y retorcido, ahora se sentía incluso peor, sabiendo el vínculo que los unía y que al final no había importado para el científico. ¿Ese era el mismo hombre que la había consentido con "regalos científicos", y con el que había compartido su primer beso y su primera vez? ¿De verdad era el mismo? Era cierto que hasta con ella había sido muy ambiguo, pero no le cabía en la cabeza qué tan ciego podía estar con sus creencias como para hacer algo así y realmente no dudar.

Se levantó lentamente, la fuerza la había abandonado una vez más, tenía el cuerpo entumecido. Quería rasgarse la piel, quitarse todo rastro de ellos de su cuerpo, se sentía mancillada. Se miró a sí misma con asco, sin poder creer lo "débil" que había sido, cómo había confiado en ellos, y hasta había albergado sentimientos por ambos. Se entregó a ellos en cuerpo y alma, y lo peor era que había sentido una energía similar de parte de ellos. Pero qué tan sinceros podían haber sido con eso, ahora lo dudaba, quizás eso también había sido falso.

Cuando terminó de ponerse de pie, sus piernas le temblaban un poco, no importaba lo fuerte que era, ese momento estaba resultando demasiado agobiante para ella. Vio que Stan también se puso de pie, y la miró con cautela. Podía ver la duda en sus ojos, de qué hacer a continuación, esperando su próximo movimiento. ¿La atacaría si ella se enojaba y le hacía frente? Sin dudas él la había desmayado de un golpe cuando atacó a Xeno, podía volverlo a hacer. Al fin y al cabo, había admitido en parte que no era más que un soldado que acataba órdenes, no las cuestionaba, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo. No tenía sentido de justicia, ni moral, era una cáscara vacía. Decidió provocarlo, tenía que asegurarse para poder odiarlo completamente, y aunque sea así comenzar a sanar su corazón y su cuerpo traicionado.

\- Realmente eres despreciable –siseó, mirándolo a los ojos lo más fríamente que pudo.

\- Tal vez lo sea –le contestó serio.

\- ¿Dónde está tu honor? –insistió, sorprendida por la respuesta– Se supone que los guerreros lo tienen. Entonces tú no eres más que un perro.

\- No es tan sencillo, no lo entenderías.

\- No, no lo entendería, pero porque jamás podría hacer algo tan miserable y traidor –poco a poco, dejaba de querer provocarlo intencionalmente, y realmente dejaba salir lo que pensaba– Me engañaste, me usaste... manoseaste mi cuerpo, y mis sentimientos. ¿Lo disfrutaste, al menos? ¿Valió la pena?

Stan no respondió a eso, e inspiró bruscamente. Escuchar esas palabras lo estaban quemando, estaba seguro que Kohaku expresaba honestamente todo lo que sentía y le dolía en ese momento, era desgarrador. Tenía que dejarla hacer catarsis, que escupa todo su odio y su dolor, era lo que ella tenía que hacer para sacar de adentro todo el veneno que la corroía. Era la única forma en la que ella podría sanar, más adelante. Y lo peor, era que tenía razón en buena parte. No la había engañado ni mancillado intencionalmente, pero lo había hecho, y ciertamente había disfrutado esos dulces y apasionados momentos con ella.

\- ¿Lo valió?

Se acercó más a él, el enojo volviéndola a recorrer como la lava de un volcán por dentro, convirtiendo su sangre en fuego. Hasta que quedó a unos escasos centímetros de él, ambos parados completamente erguidos, una tensión insoportable en sus cuerpos, y en el aire alrededor entre ellos. Le estaba molestando que él no le contestara eso último. ¿Por qué no le contestaba?

\- No seas cobarde, admítelo, Stanley –nunca había usado su nombre completo, y se sintió mucho más duro y frío, incluso notó que él se estremeció ligeramente, reacción curiosa en alguien tan imponente– ¿O no fue así? Admite que no me dijeron nada, porque prefirieron gozar como animales conmigo, en vez de como personas con sentimientos. Al menos no tuvieron consideración con MIS sentimientos, eso puedo darlo por seguro. Ahora entiendo todo, y entiendo por qué aquella vez pretendieron burlarse de mí, cuando se me acercaron los dos juntos aquella noche. Se divirtieron conmigo, y yo como una tonta les pedí más, porque me hicieron sentir bien, me sentí como una mujer deseable por primera vez.

Cuando finalmente sacó eso de adentro, la vergüenza y su orgullo destrozado la lastimaron de verdad, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No quería mostrarse débil, ella no era así... pero tampoco podía negar que tenía un corazón, que era una mujer sensible, a pesar de que la consideraran sus propios amigos una gorila, eso era lo que tampoco ellos habían entendido.

\- Sí, así es. Así me sentí, y no me quiero arrepentir de eso porque lo hice honestamente, no como ustedes. Pero tampoco puedo evitar sentirme asqueada conmigo misma. ¿Por qué? –sorbió por la nariz, y liberó un sollozo impotente, para luego gritar– ¡¿Por qué lo hicieron?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste mirarme a los ojos y besarme como lo hiciste, sin sentirte miserable?!

No pudo contener más su ira, y descargó lo que quedaba de su frustración en un repentino puñetazo dirigido al corazón de Stan, ya que no tenía armas para atacarlo de otra forma. Lo que no se esperaba, era que el soldado, con toda su habilidad y sus reflejos, no esquive ni bloquee el golpe. Lo había resistido, y eso que Kohaku lo había lanzado con todas sus fuerzas, no se había contenido. Lo peor de todo, que la sacudió por dentro aún más, fue que cuando lo miró a los ojos esperando ver una mirada dura y de advertencia, se encontró en su lugar con una resignada y hasta triste. Esos ojos azules eran demasiado transparentes, expresaban con mucha más claridad lo que se estaba conteniendo con sus palabras. Podía leer en ellos que tenía pena. ¿Acaso sentía lástima por ella? Eso la enfureció más, y en un rápido movimiento, sin pensar en las consecuencias, le sacó el cuchillo enfundado a Stan. Nuevamente, le sorprendió que no hiciera amague de defenderse, y en su lugar, lo oyó hablar.

\- Hazlo. Si realmente me odias con todo tu corazón, hazlo, clávame ese cuchillo. Mira –Dirigió sus manos a la cremallera de su traje, abriéndolo hasta la altura del abdomen, exponiendo visiblemente el lado izquierdo de su pecho– Aquí tienes, pagaré por Xeno y por mí, que te lastimamos tanto, y estaremos a mano si eso te consuela un poco.

Stan estaba haciendo eso, que parecía una locura temeraria, con total seguridad. No porque quisiera morir, no consideraba pagar con su vida por haber lastimado a Kohaku, sino porque estaba seguro que ella no podría hacerlo, no podía odiarlo tanto. O sí, pero a la par de ese odio, también era evidente que tenía otros sentimientos hacia él. Lo había visto en sus ojos, lo había sentido en sus manos, en las sonrisas que le dedicaba, en los besos que habían compartido. Así como él ya no podía lastimarla seriamente, ella tampoco podría atravesarlo con ese cuchillo. Y si era así, entonces le quedaba una mínima esperanza de que algún día lo perdonara de alguna forma.

Kohaku, abriendo mucho los ojos, apoyó la punta del cuchillo contra el corazón de Stan, poniéndolo a prueba. Su mano temblaba ligeramente, y no podía controlarla. Tan afilado estaba ese cuchillo, que sólo con apoyarlo con decisión ya le había cortado unas capas de piel, y un hilito de sangre se abrió camino. Lo miró a los ojos, y no hubo cambio alguno en la expresión de él, estaba comenzando a dudar, podía asegurar que Stan era un hombre orgulloso, no tenía sentido que hiciera eso. Apretó los dientes

\- Tú... No tienes corazón

\- No, es cierto, no lo tengo ya –sonrió amargamente, y bajó la cabeza para acercarse a ella, para decirle con un tono de voz suave, lastimoso– Te lo quedaste tú.

\- No... ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso ahora? Basta.

\- Lo digo, porque es la verdad. Asesinar al líder científico fue mi misión, nada más. Tú eres otra persona, y jamás hubiera imaginado que pasarían estas cosas entre nosotros tampoco, ni antes, ni después de lo que hice. Nunca desobedecí una orden directa, y ya es demasiado tarde, pero... –puso unos dedos bajo el mentón de ella, para obligarla a mirarlo, que perciba la sinceridad en sus ojos– si hubiera sabido que nos sentiríamos así, y para evitar ganarme tu odio irreconciliable... quizás hubiera sido la primera orden que desobedeciera en mi vida.

Kohaku le sacó la mano que sostenía su mentón de un manotazo. Ese toque era demasiado delicado para su gusto, dadas las circunstancias. Entendía lo que le había dicho Stan, pero tampoco podía aceptarlo, había asesinado a Senku, y de eso no había vuelta atrás. Y no podía negarlo, sentía cosas por el soldado, en el fondo no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho con él, más bien se sentía tan herida por la desilusión y el engaño. Era demasiado difícil la posición en la que había quedado.

\- Sólo quiero dejarte en claro una cosa, Kohaku –continuó– Todo lo que pasó contigo, todo, lo hice honestamente. Reconozco que al principio también había un poco de ganarme tu favor y tu confianza, pero nunca actué falsamente ni mentí en el proceso, nunca. Vamos, que hasta dediqué casi demasiadas horas de mi día a aprender japonés intensivo para poder hablar contigo y entendernos, eso lo hice hasta por fuera de Xeno. No eres mi enemiga, ya no, aunque ahora no sé si puedas decir lo mismo de mí, lo entiendo. Pero... Ojalá puedas perdonarme algún día. Si fuera así, esperaré todo lo que sea necesario.

Stan levantó sus brazos, y la abrazó. Kohaku no había quitado el cuchillo de su pecho, por lo que cuando él la acercó a su cuerpo, el brusco movimiento del extremo filo le cortó la piel en un tajo diagonal del que instantáneamente brotó sangre, aunque a él no le importó. Un poco de dolor y de sangre estaban más que justificados, si con eso podía hacerle ver sus intenciones.

Kohaku no pudo devolverle el abrazo, sus emociones estaban en conflicto, pero el hecho de que, pese a todo, él la abrazara de esa forma y le dijera eso, le rompió aún más el corazón, y las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer su rostro. Era irónico que quién le había causado ese sufrimiento, era quien la estaba consolando ahora, pero tampoco tenía las fuerzas para alejarlo, se sentía miserable. Y, para colmo, el saber que él le había dado a Xeno una última oportunidad de arrepentirse antes de disparar, era peor, porque eso significaba que hubo una posibilidad de evitar todo aquel desenlace.

Stan no hizo más que abrazarla, lo único que quería era consolarla de alguna forma, ya que él y Xeno le habían causado todo ese dolor. Ella eventualmente soltó el cuchillo, que cayó al piso de madera, y ahí la rodeó con más fuerza, aunque ahora su sangre le estaba manchando el rostro. Consideró decirle que en tan sólo unos días iba a volver a ver a sus amigos, pero en realidad eso sucedería porque los tomarían prisioneros a todos, al conquistar su enorme barco. La noticia podía ser dura e impactante, aunque le pensaba asegurar que no pensaban quitar ninguna otra vida... pero decidió que más que consuelo, eso iba a abrumarle más, y se lo guardó.

Unos minutos después, las lágrimas de Kohaku cesaron de fluir, y Stan la soltó. No quería abusar de lo último de confianza que le estaba otorgando, así que se agachó para levantar su cuchillo, lo guardó en la funda, y se retiró de la habitación, diciéndole que solamente volvería a la noche para llevarle su cena, sólo la de ella. La rubia quedó sola allí, y caminó hasta la cama, para echarse, ya que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. El problema fue que, al quedar sola, también lo estaba con la marea de pensamientos que la acechaban. Ahora la imagen de Senku era demasiada nítida, y se tapó la boca con la mano cuando un fuerte sollozo salió de su boca. Habían disparado y asesinado a Senku. Su amigo estaba muerto, hacía muchos días ya, no había vuelta atrás ni nada que hacer.

No pudo evitar seguir reviviendo numerosos recuerdos del peliverde, desde que lo había conocido, la determinación y resiliencia que él había mostrado siempre, no importaba la situación o dificultad. Senku no se había rendido nunca, y en cada enfrentamiento había buscado la opción mediadora, una que beneficiara a ambas partes, y causara menos daños. Quizás no era nada demostrativo, y siempre buscaba esconder sus verdaderas intenciones de consideración y preocupación por los demás poniendo algún avance o necesidad científica como excusa, pero era una de las personas más amables de corazón que había conocido en su vida. A ese hombre, la esperanza de la civilización petrificada del mundo moderno, habían asesinado fríamente, sólo porque era "competencia al liderazgo" de Xeno.

Y lo que le añadía más dolor a todo, sumando sus motivos egoístas, era que había albergado sentimientos de algo más que amistad por Senku durante un buen tiempo, aunque que nunca habían sido correspondidos. Desde que lo conoció él le había dejado en claro, que "hasta que se reestableciera la civilización no le interesaban ni un milímetro las relaciones románticas", y parecía cierto, porque jamás le había echado el ojo ni a ella ni a ninguna otra chica. Como a ella tampoco le interesaba ese tipo de vínculo particularmente, había considerado esperarlo hasta que lograran su objetivo, pero eso tampoco garantizaba que en ese momento él fuera a declarársele, o a aceptar la declaración de ella. Podía darlo por seguro en el caso de otros amigos, como de Taiju y Yuzuriha, o si el crío de Chrome se decidía con su hermana, pero con Senku realmente no lo sabía.

Eventualmente, la desilusión y el orgullo le pudieron más, no iba a estar arrastrándose detrás de un hombre que no demostraba el más mínimo interés en ella como mujer, sino solamente como amiga y aliada. Se había dicho a sí misma que el hombre que en el futuro estuviera a su lado, era alguien que no tendría pudor ni reservas en reconocer sus sentimientos por ella, aun sabiendo lo fuerte e independiente que era, y que también merecía a alguien que la viera como una mujer hecha y derecha, y no que entre bromas la compararan con animales temibles y con connotación de brutalidad, eso le parecía de niños, no importaba lo inteligentes que fueran. Eso fue lo que la cautivó de Stan y Xeno, que le habían dado exactamente lo que ella tanto ansiaba, sin saberlo. Aunque así de traicioneros y falsos habían resultado ser, al final tampoco era garantía de nada que fueran más directos con sus deseos.

Con toda esa mezcla de pensamientos, sentimientos y reproches pasó la hora, eventualmente calmándose de tanto sollozo, que para colmo ahora le estaba trayendo un notorio dolor de cabeza. Cada tanto alguna nueva imagen de Senku, o algún pensamiento deprimente asomaban en ella, llevándola al borde de las lágrimas otra vez, pero lograba serenarse y calmarse lo suficiente.

De pronto, escuchó unos pasos subiendo los escalones cercanos a la habitación. Stan había dicho que no iba a volver hasta la noche, así que o era alguna de las otras mujeres que tenía su habitación de descanso cerca... o era Xeno. No tenía nada que hacer o dónde ir, así que se quedó recostada esperando. Efectivamente, la persona que tocó la puerta como aviso y que luego entró, se trataba del líder científico. ¿Vendría a "disculparse" como había hecho Stan? Por un lado lo agradecería, para ver cuánto corazón le quedaba a ese hombre. Pero por el otro, no sabría si podría soportar otra situación como la que vivió con Stan, esa contradicción de sentimientos era demasiado, para ambos.

La respuesta vino rápidamente, derivada del aura que sintió de parte del científico. Si bien no era tan intimidante físicamente, había algo en su rostro serio y en sus ojos oscuros que permitían a cualquiera leer sus intenciones con claridad. Y en ese momento, lo que sintió fue una ligera opresión en el pecho, cuando de reojo alcanzó a verlo en su campo de visión. Esa breve mirada bastó para helarle un poco la sangre: Xeno estaba parado muy derecho, y no había una pizca de pena o de arrepentimiento en sus ojos, era como si se hubiera puesto una máscara de dureza inquebrantable. Parecía el mismo que había conocido cuando llegó al castillo, ya no había rastro de la mirada cálida que le dedicaba últimamente, ni de esas mínimas sonrisas que reconocían su complicidad con ella. Miró hacia el techo, porque no podía soportar más la fría vista.

\- Miss Kohaku, vengo a dejarte en claro algunas cosas, dadas las circunstancias y evitar próximas confusiones. Acepto mi responsabilidad de haberme guardado la sensible información que tanto te ha afectado, pero dada tu condición de rehén, no estaba en la obligación de hacerlo, ni de darte explicaciones. Esto no es un juego. En ningún momento puse en duda mi plan y mi ambición, así como mi visión del mundo, eso siguió firme y constante desde el principio. No te creas que por pasar tiempo contigo y hacer nuestro vínculo más agradable, iba a cuestionar algo de eso. Una joven mujer que no conoció el mundo moderno, y la cual es mi rehén hace alrededor de un mes jamás podría hacerlo, como tampoco jamás podría poner en duda la fidelidad de mi mano derecha. Rebajarnos a ser aliados y cooperar con un grupo de niños que vinieron a nuestro territorio, presumiblemente para hacerse con recursos nuestros... me río de su ingenuidad. Si pensaste que podía suceder algo de eso, era una fantasía que tú sola creíste posible. No mezcles ni confundas las cosas.

Hizo una pausa, Kohaku seguía mirando el techo sin hacer ni un movimiento, aunque claramente estaba escuchando, porque una solitaria lágrima cayó por su rostro. A pesar de lo que estaba diciendo, que era totalmente cierto y honesto, también reconocía la otra parte de su conflicto, e iba a decírselo.

\- Es cierto que una parte mía sintió interés por ti de una forma más personal. A pesar de tu inocencia, creo que compartimos ciertos valores, así como el respeto y la creencia en la ciencia. Lo que pasó a un nivel más íntimo no fue fruto del engaño de mi parte, no me arrepiento para nada, y al menos espero haberte dejado un buen recuerdo de lo que podría haber sido si nuestros caminos se alinearan, quise dar lo mejor de mí para ti en cada una de mis acciones. De verdad hubiera sido muy grato que te unieras a nosotros y que yo pudiera gobernar este nuevo mundo contigo a mi lado. Pero si tu postura es inquebrantable y no puedes considerarlo, entones eso es todo, no hay nada más que hablar ni negociar. Y no pienses que podrás intentar hacerte un lugar en el corazón de Stan para que me convenza de nada, él es mi soldado y mi amigo, decidió acompañar mi visión y hará todo lo que yo le ordene, sin dudar. Un militar jamás cuestiona a su superior, ni una orden directa, además de que es así porque compartimos objetivos, claro.

Eso estaba resultando un monólogo, ya que Kohaku seguía sin dar señales de decir nada, y mucho menos pelear, eso era lo más extraño. Así que decidió decir lo último antes de retirarse.

\- Sigues teniendo movilidad libre por el castillo, pero si intentas escapar, atacarme a mí o a cualquiera de mis subordinados, volverás a estar recluida y vigilada aquí como los primeros días, ni siquiera tendrás la oportunidad de conversar con Míster Gen. Así que piensa antes de actuar, no habrá segunda oportunidad. Hasta luego, Miss Kohaku.

Xeno dio media vuelta y se fue, mientras que Kohaku siguió tal como estaba, procesando todas las palabras que había oído. No, no iba a luchar, porque el que seguía estando en peligro con eso era Gen. Pero no iba a actuar como siempre, no iba a darles el gusto de pensar que podía dejar atrás lo que hicieron. Las palabras de Xeno habían sido duras e inquebrantables, pero el discurso de Stan había sido distinto, y lo oyó confesar que podía haber rechazado esa orden de disparar. ¿Conocía Xeno realmente a su amigo, o más bien se había convencido de eso porque nunca antes se había presentado una situación que los pusiera a prueba? Eso estaba por verse, pero con el soldado llegó a una situación muy límite horas antes, y podía afirmar que no era un asesino sanguinario y que sólo acataba órdenes, como ella le había dicho.

Kohaku no tenía ganas de salir de allí, no quería encontrarse con nadie. No quería nada más de ellos, ni deberles nada. Fue entonces cuando fue consciente de su ropa, ese vestido negro que le habían hecho para que fuera más fácil vestirse con sus costillas rotas, y mientras cosían el vestido azul que Stan había cortado durante la pelea y cuando la había revisado de pies a cabeza. Se lo sacó y lo arrojó hacia un costado. Buscó en la habitación su vestido original, pero no lo encontró, y fastidiada se volvió a recostar solamente vestida con su ropa interior. Mucho mejor.

No sabía si Gen iba a enterarse de lo sucedido, y por un lado sí tenía ganas de verlo, necesitaba desahogarse con él. Podía imaginar lo duro que debería haber sido para el mentalista enterarse también de la muerte de Senku, eran grandes y cómplices amigos, ella no era la única dolida allí. Pero no pensaba salir de la habitación más de lo mínimo necesario, tendría que aguantarse, y Gen la iba a esperar en vano para su conversación diaria. Aunque no era sólo por capricho, realmente sentía que la fuerza había abandonado su cuerpo ese día, y la cabeza se le partía al medio de tanto llorar. Estaba bien, tenía que permitirse el duelo, y así poder estar entera luego para cuando llegara el día de enfrentarlos, sabía que sus amigos no se iban a desmoronar ni rendir.

La noche llegó, y Stan le llevó la cena, solamente la porción de ella. La encontró recostada de lado en la cama, mirando hacia la pared, y se extrañó de verla en ropa interior. Sus ojos encontraron el vestido descuidadamente arrojado a un costado. Dudó si lo había hecho como parte de su enojo, o si tendría calor por haber levantado un poco de fiebre, podía llegar a ser una somatización desmedida por la crisis mental. Como no podía verle la cara para comprobar si tenía indicios visibles de fiebre, luego de dejarle la bandeja de comida en la pequeña mesa, decidió preguntarle directamente.

\- ¿Por qué te quitaste la ropa?

\- Quiero mi vestido –le contestó, y no dijo ni una palabra más.

Stan la miró en silencio unos largos segundos, confirmando la primera opción que había pensado, y se retiró sin decir más nada. No tenía idea dónde podía estar su vestido, tendría que preguntarle a Xeno, pero no iba a hacerlo esa noche.

Kohaku tenía el estómago revuelto todavía, por lo que no probó bocado, y apenas bebió un sorbo de agua a la mitad de la noche. Durmió de a ratos, sin poder conciliar el sueño realmente, y para colmo le seguían viniendo a la mente imágenes de Senku, que eran como una puñalada. Luego de la muerte de su madre, que no recordaba tanto ya que ella era pequeña entonces, nunca había sufrido una pérdida cercana. Sí había visto a otros aldeanos morir de hambre o de viejos, pero nunca una muerte provocada y menos de alguien que ella quisiera mucho. Le estaba afectando más de lo que había pensado, y la angustiaba que su propio cuerpo no le respondiera, que no pudiera encontrar las fuerzas o las ganas de levantarse. Esa estaba resultando una de las peores noches de su vida, y por un momento deseó tener a alguien a su lado para abrazar y encontrar consuelo y calidez, se sentía hasta fría.

La mañana llegó, y se despertó con los reflejos de la luz del sol filtrándose por la ventana. Pensaba que iba a sentirse mejor, pero se encontró con que tenía el estómago aún más revuelto, alineado con sus emociones, la falta de sueño y el desgano. La comida seguía ahí, como era carne, seguro se estaba empezando a poner en mal estado, y el pensamiento le dio una ligera náusea. Bebió un largo sorbo de agua, pero sintió que hasta eso le resultaba pesado, por lo que volvió a recostarse. Unas horas después, alguien tocó la puerta y entró. Kohaku seguía de lado mirando hacia la pared, por lo que no podía saber de quién se trataba, pero le pareció que las pisadas sonaban más suaves, no las reconocía como las de Stan.

Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver de quién se trataba, cuando la persona se acercó a la mesita, seguramente para llevarse la bandeja de comida. Era Charlotte, la joven rubia que varias veces había visto, vestida con un traje enterizo parecido al de Stan, seguramente otra guerrera. Pero no tenía una mirada fría o amenazante, más bien alcanzó a verla dubitativa cuando notó el plato de comida sin tocar, y la miró a ella de reojo.

\- ¿Te sientes mal? –Preguntó en inglés, señalando su propio estómago.

Kohaku se imaginaba que la chica no sabía nada de su angustiante situación, pero le pareció un buen detalle que se preocupara por ella. Al menos lo que aprendió en inglés le servía para entender y poder comunicarse un poco.

\- Sí.

\- El capitán Stanley mandó esto para ti, tu ropa –dijo, haciendo referencia a lo que había dejado en la cama. Y agregó en un tono suave– ¿Necesitas algo más?

\- No, gracias.

\- Ok...

Charlotte salió de la habitación, y cuando Kohaku no oyó más sus pasos, se sentó en la cama para agarrar el vestido. Estaba remendado, entero, y se lo puso. Al fin algo que le hacía sentir bien, la sensación de pertenencia y de ser ella misma, y le hizo recordar con angustia a la aldea y sus amigos. Parecía que su cuerpo estaba saturado de emociones negativas, porque esa nostalgia le produjo una sensación de náuseas otra vez, y no pudo controlar la arcada que le siguió. Agh, qué horrible sentirse así, por muy poco y habría vomitado el suelo. Aunque quizás vaciar su estómago la haría sentir mejor, muchas veces le había pasado, pero era tan desagradable que no tenía ganas de provocarlo. Se recostó nuevamente en la cama, esperando a que se le pase el malestar de alguna forma. Si no estuviera en una situación tan compleja, le hubiera pedido a Xeno unas hierbas medicinales, pero no quería nada de parte de él.

Al mediodía, fue Stan el que volvió a aparecer, con una nueva bandeja de alimento. Charlotte le contó cómo la había encontrado a Kohaku y que se sentía mal, por lo que consideró llevarle él mismo el almuerzo, aunque no sabía si lo iba a comer. Había pensado delegarle el tema de la comida a su subordinada, ya que al menos no tenía nada personal con ella, pero se sentía un poco responsable del estado anímico de la rubia. Se alivió de verla vestida con su propia ropa, pero seguía en la misma posición desganada. Al menos quería sacarse la duda de si tenía fiebre, por lo que cuando dejó la comida, acercó su mano a la frente de ella, pero Kohaku murmuró con un tono seco.

\- No te me acerques. No me toques.

\- Kohaku, tengo que...

\- ¡Dije que no me toques! –Apartó la mano de él de un golpe, aunque fue el más débil de su vida.

\- Si te enfermas hay que tratarte, no estaría bien que se complique, pudiendo evitarlo, y no es agradable sentirse así.

Kohaku no le contestó nada, y al contrario, se hizo un ovillo, cerrándose más a él. Eso lo llenó de frustración, aunque por otra parte entendía que todavía era pronto para esperar que cambie su ánimo. No tenía más que hacer si ella no lo permitía, tampoco quería forzarla. Verla con esos síntomas similares a una depresión le revolvía su propio estómago, no era propio de ella. ¿Qué tanto la habían quebrado? Prefería que estuviera enojada y hasta golpeándolo, a verla tirada como un trapo.

\- Come aunque sea un poco, te hará bien. Necesitas nutrientes y fuerza –le dijo con calma, y se fue.

La rubia siguió ahí echada. Si Stan la hubiera dejado en paz y sin decir nada, hubiera sido más fácil, pero esa preocupación de él no hacía más que recordarle la miserable situación en la que se encontraba. Varios minutos pasaron, hasta que decidió hacerle un poco de caso, tal vez con comida en su estómago recuperaba algo de vitalidad. Probó unos mínimos bocados, masticando lentamente, pero hasta eso parecía desagradarle. Se suponía que su estómago tendría que agradecerle algo de alimento, y sin embargo lo estaba rechazando completamente, y eso que se veía apetitosa. No pudo comer más, tenía el estómago y la garganta todavía cerrados. Luego de unos minutos, se levantó para ir al baño, quizás ponerse de pie y moverse un poco la ayudaban. Pero no resultó ser así, y para colmo, cuando estaba cerca del baño, una nueva oleada de náuseas la acometió, y tuvo que correr los últimos pasos para no vomitar en el pasillo. Llegó justo a tiempo para devolver en la letrina, y una sensación de sudor frío la recorrió, era horrible sentirse así.

Se enjuagó la cara con agua fresca, y lentamente volvió a su habitación, para volverse a recostar. Si antes se sentía emocionalmente miserable, ahora se sumaba a que su cuerpo se había aliado a eso también, no ayudaba para nada. Como tampoco lo hacía estar sola, su única compañía era su mente que seguía torturándola con imágenes y pensamientos de lamento. Seguía reprochándose cómo había caído en las redes de Stan y Xeno, y eso que ella no era de confiar fácilmente en nadie. Esa sensación tampoco ayudaba a que se sintiera bien consigo misma.

Cuando Stan por la noche fue a llevarle la cena y comprobar si había mejorado, se encontró con la misma situación del mediodía. Kohaku seguía recostada en la cama, y la bandeja de comida estaba casi intacta, aunque podía verse que picoteó la comida, tampoco era como si estuviera haciendo una huelga de hambre. El problema era que tampoco había tomado mucha agua, y eso era más peligroso que no comer. Sabía por experiencia propia que una persona podía estar más de una semana sin comer sin que su vida peligre, y al menos cuatro días sin beber agua, pero las consecuencias de eso eran bastante devastadoras para el cuerpo. Lo que no podía determinar era si no estaba alimentándose por desánimo, o porque realmente se había enfermado a causa de su tristeza. Y no era cuestión de obligarla a comer, porque si su cuerpo lo rechazaba, podía ser para peor. Sólo había pasado un entero sin comer, tampoco era tanto como para preocuparse o tomar medidas drásticas.

Esa vez optó por no molestarla ni hablarle, y apenas intercambió la comida por una más fresca, se fue. Kohaku siguió ahí, maldiciendo su situación. Podía sentir su estómago vacío y crujiendo de hambre, pero al mismo tiempo no podía probar más que unos pocos bocados antes de que una fea sensación apretara su estómago y subiera por su garganta. No tenía nada más por vomitar en su interior, y sin embargo la sensación de las arcadas le venían con frecuencia. Y qué decir de dormir, tal era su malestar físico ahora, además del emocional, que seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño más que de a ratos. Cada vez se sentía peor, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, era un círculo vicioso que la tenía de rehén a sí misma.

El día siguiente se repitió muy similar, pero al menos podía incorporar un par más de bocados. Seguía sin hablar ni ver a nadie, más que las dos veces al día que Stan había entrado a la habitación para dejarle la comida, y ya ni siquiera intentaba hablarle o acercarse, aunque sí sentía cómo la miraba fijamente. Era raro, debía estar terriblemente incómoda por no comer, pero le ganaban la fatiga y el desgano, se estaba resignando a tomar ese retorcijón como su nueva normalidad, y se preguntaba cómo podría hacer para cambiar su estado.

La mañana siguiente, llegó a su límite. El baño era el único motivo por el cual salía de la habitación, y también aprovechaba para mojarse la cara y refrescarse. Pero esa mañana sintió vértigo al bajar las escaleras, sentía las piernas flojas y las escaleras le parecieron repentinamente muy empinadas. Estaba a medio camino, y no tenía de dónde sostenerse, por lo que la invadió una fuerte ansiedad y se fue arrodillando hasta sentarse, y una sensación de angustia se apoderó de ella a causa de la impotencia y la confusión. No había nadie cerca para ayudarla, ya que estaba en lo más alto de la torre, y no tenía guardias a su alrededor, no desde que le habían otorgado libertad por el castillo. Como no había hecho ningún intento de rebeldía desde el día que se enteró de lo de Senku, Xeno había cumplido su palabra de no aumentar su vigilancia. En ese momento, estaba resultando más que inconveniente que no hubiera nadie a la vista, y no supo por qué, pero lo único que le salió fue gritar el nombre de la única persona que pensó que sería su salvación en ese lugar, aunque seguramente no pudiera escucharla.

\- ¡GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

Su grito hizo eco en todo ese espacio, y cuando dejó de circular, no se oyó nada más por un momento. Hasta que un minuto después, oyó pasos acelerados que se acercaban a ella, y de pronto apareció la figura de aquella joven que la había visitado antes. Charlotte la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin entender el motivo de aquel desesperado grito, o por qué se encontraba a mitad de la escalera con lágrimas en los ojos y temblando.

\- Oye, ¿qué pasó? ¿Te lastimaste? –Le preguntó, preocupada.

\- Me mareé –Le contestó Kohaku, aliviada de que alguien pudiera ayudarla, ya no le importaba quién.

\- ¿A dónde ibas?

\- Al baño.

Charlotte no pensaba que sería prudente llevarla ella sola al baño, si estaba mareada tenía que recostarla en algún lugar seguro hasta que se le pasara, esas escaleras podían ser peligrosas si la joven se desmayaba, tampoco tenía tanta fuerza para cargarla si se volvía un peso muerto. En ese momento, por suerte, otro guardia se acercó.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Charlotte?

\- Se siente mal. Busca al capitán Stanley, y si no lo encuentras dile a Maya que venga. ¡Rápido!

\- ¡Sí!

El hombre corrió escaleras abajo, dejándolas solas. Charlotte le tocó la frente a Kohaku, pero comprobó que no tenía fiebre. Le pareció verla más flaca y demacrada que la última vez que fue a su habitación, y tenía unas visibles ojeras violáceas. No sabía que la joven seguía sintiéndose mal desde aquel día, pero seguramente estaba así por la falta de fuerzas. Se sentó a su lado, y la sostuvo, hasta que unos minutos después apareció Stan, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, y una expresión de suma preocupación en el rostro.

\- ¡Capitán!

\- ¡Kohaku! ¡¿Qué le pasó, Charlotte?!

\- Entendí que se mareó de camino al baño, y parece que se sentó sola, no la veo herida. Oí que gritó el nombre del mago amigo suyo, Gen.

Esa era la primera vez en esos tres días que Stan podía verla de frente, y jadeó al verla, de la impresión. Sabía que no estaba comiendo mucho porque era quién le llevaba la comida, pero no se esperaba tanta debilidad tan pronto. La cargó en sus brazos y la comenzó a subir a la habitación, pero Kohaku protestó y alcanzó a agarrar el brazo de la otra chica.

\- Baño...

Stan dudó, pero finalmente se decidió por hacerle caso, y le dijo a Charlotte que los acompañara. La cargó hasta allí, y cuando iba a entrar con ella, su subordinada lo detuvo.

\- Eeeh... Capitán Stanley, yo me encargo... No creo que sería cómodo para ella que usted la vea –Murmuró incómoda, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

El soldado se dio cuenta en ese momento a lo que se refería, y estuvo a punto de decirle que ya se habían visto bastante más desnudos como para que a ella le incomodara con que él la viera así en ese momento, pero se tuvo que tragar el comentario. A regañadientes, la bajó y dejó que Charlotte la guiara, dejando a Kohaku apoyarse en ella. Las dos mujeres entraron juntas al baño, y allí la joven soldado la ayudó, aunque la cara de la rubia parecía haber adquirido un poco más de color y ya no temblaba. Luego le dijo a Kohaku que se siente, y con un paño humedecido con agua le mojó la cara, el cuello y las muñecas, refrescándola donde sabía que era más efectivo.

\- ¿Estás mejor? –Le preguntó preocupada.

\- Sí, gracias –Murmuró Kohaku, sonriéndole ligeramente, agradecida.

\- Oye... ¿hace cuánto que no comes?

\- No sé... No me he sentido bien. Estuve... triste.

Charlotte, como parte del equipo de combate, estaba al tanto del asesinato del líder científico enemigo desde el momento en que el capitán Stanley había vuelto de la misión, pero también le había sorprendido saber que Kohaku se había enterado solamente hace unos días de aquello, porque Xeno había dado la orden de que sutilmente vigilaran los movimientos de la rehén, sin hacerlo notorio, por si pretendía hacer algo. Pero como nadie se esperaba que Kohaku se recluyera y se descompensar de esa forma, no habían tenido nada que informar al respecto, salvo el capitán y ella.

\- Entiendo. Hay medicinas para todo aquí, el Dr. Xeno podría ayudarte a sentirte mejor.

La mirada de Kohaku se entristeció, no podía explicarle a aquella chica que no era tan sencillo para ella, estaba segura que no estaba al tanto de la compleja situación que involucraba a Xeno, Stan y ella. Aunque ahora sí se había asustado con su propia debilidad, ya iba más allá de la incomodidad o el orgullo.

\- Lo haré, gracias.

Charlotte le sonrió de forma comprensiva, sintiendo un poco de lástima por la chica. No la conocía mucho, pero sabía que tanto el Dr. Xeno como el capitán Stanley la respetaban y la apreciaban bastante, lo cual no dejaba de sorprenderla, por lo que también pensaba que era una buena persona, a pesar de ser su "enemiga". Ayudó a Kohaku a levantarse y caminar, aunque ya la veía bastante mejor, y cuando salieron del baño encontraron a Stan todavía ahí, con una impaciencia inusual en él.

\- Yo me encargo desde aquí, Charlotte.

\- Sí, capitán.

Stan cargó a Kohaku en sus brazos una vez más, sin preguntarle si estaba mejor para caminar, lo cual sonrojó notablemente a su subordinada. Lo que el hombre no sabía, era que, como la habitación de Kohaku estaba en el mismo piso que la de Charlotte y Maya, se habían llegado a escuchar parte de las actividades íntimas de la otra noche, solo que ninguna de las dos pensaba confesarlo nunca. Por lo que no cabía duda ya del motivo del interés y del "trato especial" que recibía la rehén de parte de Stan, aunque no sabían que también había sucedido con Xeno. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, el soldado acostó a Kohaku en la cama con cuidado, y se arrodilló en el piso a su lado, observándola con preocupación.

\- Kohaku, ya sabes que no hay vuelta atrás de lo que pasó el otro día, pero dime qué necesitas para que podamos ayudarte.

\- Quiero estar con Gen. Es el único en quién confío ahora.

Stan inspiró profundamente, mirándola a los ojos. No debía de extrañarle esa respuesta. No le importó consultarlo con Xeno, no iba a permitir que Kohaku cayera en un pozo del cual no pudieran sacarla. Estaba sólo a dos días de iniciar la misión de captura de los jóvenes y su barco, y no quería que se compliquen más las cosas a último momento. Si el mago podía recuperarle el ánimo y la vitalidad, no se lo negaría.

\- De acuerdo, le permitiré que se quede aquí contigo, todo el tiempo que necesites. Solo... recupérate, por favor.

\- Yo no elegí estar ni sentirme así.

\- Lo sé –Se puso de pie– Voy a buscar a tu amigo.

Stan se fue, dejándola sola. Sintió inmediatamente una ola de alivio, a pesar de que todavía se sentía débil, podría estar con Gen en unos minutos, realmente lo necesitaba. Fue como un soplo de aire fresco, y se relajó un poco más. Un rato después, se oyeron pasos que se acercaban en la escalera, y finalmente apareció el mentalista, que se paró involuntariamente en cuanto la vio, sorprendido por la apariencia que tenía ella.

\- Oh, Kohaku-chan...

\- ¡Gen!

Se sentó en la cama, y estaba dispuesta a levantarse, pero él se apuró hacia ella para que no se esfuerce. Lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que tenía, considerablemente más débiles de lo usual. Y tal fue su alivio de finalmente encontrarse en brazos de alguien cercano y que no la había lastimado, que rompió a llorar al instante.

\- Tranquila, Kohaku-chan. No sabes lo preocupado que estuve estos días por no verte, y oí que te enteraste de todo y te afectó mucho, pero no podía venir, no lo tenía permitido, hasta ahora, que Stanley vino a buscarme.

\- Gen... todavía no puedo creerlo... Senku está... Senku está... –Las lágrimas habían vuelto a ella como un torrente, pero al menos ya no estaba sola y podía desahogarse con él.

\- Vivo –susurró con voz apenas audible junto a su oído.

Kohaku tardó varios segundos en entender la palabra que había oído, y el llanto se le cortó inmediatamente de la impresión, ahora su corazón latía más fuerte de lo que lo hizo en varios días.

\- ... ¿Qué dijiste?

Gen apoyó una mano en la parte trasera de la cabeza de ella, y le sonrió.

\- No lograron matar a Senku-chan. Está vivo, y recuperándose –Susurró con un hilo de voz, por precaución– No levantes la voz, Kohaku-chan, no lo saben. Realmente creen que está muerto.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...?

El mentalista soltó su abrazo de ella, poniéndose un dedo delante de los labios, y ella asintió. Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta para cerrarla, para volver luego al lado de la rubia. La rodeó con sus brazos para facilitar que estuvieran más cerca y así susurrarle toda la verdad a su oído, sin el riesgo de que alguien los oyera o sospechara. Al fin y al cabo, Stanley le había dicho a Gen que ella estaba deprimida por toda la situación, y que necesitaba consuelo, lo más lógico sería encontrarlos abrazados, él conteniéndola, en el caso que alguien repentinamente entrara.

\- Stanley disparó, sí, pero a último momento parece que Senku-chan se cubrió con una mezcla científica el lugar donde anticipó que iba a dispararle, en el pecho, y eso redujo bastante la letalidad del impacto. Sí estuvo herido de gravedad, pero lograron salvarlo a tiempo, y ya está recuperándose.

\- Oh, dioses... oh, dioses –Ahora Kohaku volvía a llorar, pero de alivio y felicidad esta vez– ¿Oíste todo eso?

\- Sí, por ese motivo fue que no fue tan devastadora para mí la noticia, más allá de que tenía que actuar que no me había importado, no te olvides que piensan que soy un desertor.

\- ¿Pero por qué no me dijiste?

\- Eres tan sincera y transparente, Kohaku-chan, que se te hubiera notado enseguida, y no podíamos permitirlo. Lamento haber tardado tanto en hacerte saber la verdad... te hubiera ahorrado mucho dolor.

\- Está bien, entiendo... Tienes razón, no hubiera podido ocultar mi enojo, hubieran sospechado de ti. Cuánto alivio, gracias, gracias.

Kohaku sintió que le había vuelto el alma al cuerpo, y se sintió mucho más liviana. Realmente era la mejor noticia que jamás podría escuchar, que Senku estuviera vivo y bien. Sintió cómo las fuerzas volvían a su recientemente débil cuerpo, llenándola de luz y esperanza, de vida.

\- Y te digo más, Kohaku-chan. Esto también es completo secreto. Tsukasa, Hyoga, Taiju, Ukyo y Chrome, están construyendo un túnel para venir a rescatarnos, y tomar prisionero al Dr. Xeno. Se darán vueltas las tablas, ¿qué te parece?

\- ¿Eh?

Eso había sido demasiada información de repente, tan impactante como que Senku estaba vivo. Gen no podía verla, pero estaba boquiabierta, y con los ojos casi salidos de las cuencas. Por suerte Gen la estaba abrazando y hablando con mucha suavidad, o hubiera gritado de la sorpresa.

\- Si pensaban que íbamos a rendirnos, es porque no nos conocen –dijo Gen con malicia– Lo último que sé, es que Stanley y la élite militar de este castillo también preparan un ataque contra el Perseo, pero no sé en qué consistirá, son demasiado cautos conmigo. Pero estarán bien nuestros amigos, tenemos grandes guerreros todavía allí, y toda la astucia de Senku-chan. Así que aguanta un poco más, mi querida Kohaku-chan, y volveremos a encontrarnos con ellos y darles un buen contra-ataque que no van a esperar.

\- Por todos los dioses, Gen... es demasiado... no puedo creerlo.

\- Lo imagino, pero ahora necesito que "olvides" todo esto, y sigas actuando como si no supieras nada. Bueno, tal vez un poco mejor sí, se supone que mi presencia te aliviaría...

\- Y no sabes cuánto –le contestó, con una sonrisa incrédula todavía, mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza, realmente aliviada.

\- ¿Crees que esta noticia te dé fuerzas para recuperarte? ¿Qué te está sucediendo, Kohaku-chan?

\- Si te soy sincera, no pensé que me sentiría así. Claro que estaba demasiado triste por lo de Senku, pero... hay algo más. Algo que no te conté, y cambió mucho todo, y fue también lo que me afectó tanto.

\- Sí, me imaginaba –admitió, suspirando, y luego sonrió– Así como yo te impacté con las noticias, es tu turno ahora.

\- Bueno... pasaron muchas cosas, pero... –se ruborizó intensamente, respiró hondo, y lo dijo de golpe– Me acosté con Xeno, y con Stan.

Escuchó un breve jadeo de sorpresa de Gen.

\- Sabía que había pasado algo, pero no sé si esperaba eso –dijo el mentalista, con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Yo tampoco. O sí, pero... no exactamente, no lo pensé demasiado. Sucedió, y bueno... quise hacerlo, no me obligaron a nada. Con Xeno primero, y otro día con Stan.

\- Oh, ya veo.

Varios pensamientos cruzaron por la mente de Gen. Podía imaginarlo del soldado, siempre había demostrado un interés más cercano y físico con Kohaku, pero del científico... Vaya, eso sí que hasta a él le costaba creerlo. Y en particular, tuvo la preocupación por un gran detalle, que no creía que iban a ser tan descuidados aquellos hombres adultos, menos siendo de la época moderna.

\- Eeeh... cómo decirlo. ¿Desarrollaron... protección?

\- ¿Protección? ¿De qué? –Preguntó confusa– No es como si alguien fuera a salir lastimado con eso... creo.

\- Me refiero a... no, no importa, olvídalo. Si fue sólo una vez con cada uno, e imagino que tomaron algún tipo de recaudo... estará bien.

\- Hmmm, con Xeno sí fue una sola vez. Si te refieres a... bueno, que "terminaron", como le dicen –dijo, poniéndose colorada nuevamente, y añadió apenas en un susurro– Afuera, digo.

\- Sí, a algo así me refería. Espera, Kohaku-chan... ¿y con Stanley? –Un escalofrío lo recorrió, tenía el presentimiento de que por algo había hecho la aclaración de "una sola vez".

\- Tres –murmuró, con el rostro humeando ya– Bueno, dos fueron como parte de la misma noche, y... luego al amanecer me llevó a volar, y... hmmm... lo hicimos en el avión al aterrizar.

\- Entiendo –Gen entrecerró los ojos, por un lado, se esperaba que el soldado fuera más intenso que Xeno, y reconocía que Kohaku tenía una energía similar, pero de todas formas le sorprendió bastante el "descuido".

\- El problema es que me enteré de lo de Senku después de que pasó todo eso, y ambos fueron tan cuidadosos y... hasta dulces. Que cuando Stan me confesó que había asesinado a Senku, lo sentí horrible, sucio. Todavía lo siento así.

\- Sí, puedo imaginarlo. Tus primeras veces, encima, con nada menos que tus "enemigos", si es que podemos llamarlos así. Kohaku-chan, tengo que preguntarte algo, y necesito que seas sincera. Dejando de lado lo de Senku-chan, ¿sientes algo por ellos, sentimentalmente?

Kohaku se tensó, y aferró sus manos al kimono de Gen. Esa era la pregunta crucial, pero no tenía dudas de la respuesta, aunque no quería admitirla. Pero no se hubiera angustiado y roto tanto si no fuera así.

\- Sí. Perdón, pero sí. Y lo peor de todo es que me sentí... y siento... así con ambos. Ahora no sé qué pensar, o sentir, es demasiado difícil. No puedo dejar pasar todo lo que sucedió con Senku, aunque esté vivo ahora. Y ambos tuvieron una respuesta distinta. Xeno fue muy duro, helado, irreconocible para el otro lado que conocí de él, no lo lamentó ni un poco. Y Stan, contra todo pronóstico... creo que intentó ponerme a prueba, llegamos al punto en que no se defendió de mis ataques, y me permitió que lo amenace y lastime un poco con su propio cuchillo. No sé qué pensar, tengo la intuición de que Xeno no fue del todo sincero, y Stan... quizás fue demasiado, me descolocaron.

\- Oh, mi pequeña Kohaku-chan, me temo que la que terminó descolocándolos a ellos, fuiste tú. Para que "adultos profesionales" de su calibre se abran tanto contigo en relativamente poco tiempo, es porque fuiste demasiado para ellos, tú también. Me apena profundamente sólo pensar cómo debes sentirte ahora, y te pido perdón, porque yo fui el que te sugerí que te intentaras meter en sus corazones. Sólo que no esperaba que lo hicieras tanto, si te soy sincero, y no consideré que podría llegar a este punto, en el que tú también saliste lastimada.

\- No, Gen... quizás tú me lo sugeriste, sí, pero todo lo que hice, y sentí, fui yo misma. Comprobado que no tengo habilidades de manipulación, me involucro demasiado –sonrió con tristeza– Te confieso que, incluso ahora, no puedo odiarlos realmente. No me lo creo, que podamos tirar todo por la borda como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, creo que fuimos demasiado lejos para eso, no sé si haya vuelta atrás.

\- ¿Vuelta atrás? No, Kohaku-chan, no la hay. Si ambos lados fueron sinceros en lo que pasó, que creo que así fue, dejaron una huella demasiado profunda como para ignorarla. Pueden intentar negarlo, pero eventualmente saldrá a la luz, de una forma u otra. Eso es lo que sucede cuando se toca realmente el corazón de alguien, y no es algo que se pueda controlar o evitar. Sólo sucede. Oooh –el mentalista abrió mucho los ojos, y luego sonrió cálidamente.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Gen?

\- Qué oportuno, recordé algo que leí una vez. Una frase de un libro muy interesante y largo, me lo regalaron en uno de mis viajes por el mundo, donde iba a hacer mis presentaciones de magia y mentalismo. Hubo una que nunca pude olvidar, mágica, por cierto.

\- No sé bien qué son esos libros, pero cuéntame –ella sonrió también, al ver el repentino brillo en los ojos de Gen, y porque todo lo que recordaban del mundo moderno le parecía un tesoro.

\- La frase decía, "Como si se pudiese elegir en el amor, como si no fuera un rayo que te parte los huesos y te deja estaqueado en la mitad del patio"

Kohaku inspiró profundamente ante esas palabras. No estaba segura de identificarse con lo de "amor", y no estaba segura de entender las últimas palabras, pero creyó entender el significado esencial de aquella frase.

\- ¿Crees que algo de todo esto, podría servir para que sí al final haya un cambio de corazón en Xeno y en Stan, y que podamos ser finalmente aliados? ¿O sigue siendo demasiado ingenuo de mi parte, por la confusión de lo que siento?

\- Donde nada es seguro, todo es posible, Kohaku-chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaas! Ay, yo creo que juego con el corazón de todos (el mío también) como si fuera plastilina jajaja. Entre "Otros caminos" y esta historia, los tengo a los cachetazos emocionales, me parece xD. Pobre Kohaku, otra que la tengo como saco de boxeo jaja. Pero bueno, fue casualidad que coincida el drama, lo juro. Ah, la frase pertenece al libro "Rayuela", de Cortázar. Curioso que la co-protagonista tiene el apodo de "la Maga"
> 
> El final del arco del manga me tiene comiéndome las uñas, aunque ya tengo decidido lo que va a pasar acá, pero bueno, si puede quedar un poco más alineado con el canon, mejor. Y sino… bueno, me abriré camino… otro camino JAJAJA. Se viene potente, aviso. Y como siempre, millones de gracias por seguir leyendo y apoyando esta historia. Hasta el próximo capítulooo!

**Author's Note:**

> Buenaaas! Hace rato venía con ganas de hacer esta historia, y no quise contenerme más, estaba ya demasiado inspirada para seguir postergándola. Son demasiado buenos estos personajes, y siempre me quedé pensando hasta qué punto es tan inquebrantable el vínculo de confianza entre Xeno y Stan…y qué podría volverlo frágil y poner en la cuerda floja su amistad. Y tratar de sacar el lado más humano y menos sediento de sangre del dúo gringo, eventualmente, y que caigan en su propia trampa. Espero que les haya gustado, yo me emocioné escribiéndolo. Como siempre, gracias por leerlo y el apoyo, y doble agradecimiento a quienes se copan a dejar una review o comentarios. Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
